


Katniss Everdeen Is Not A Stalker

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Mature for violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 120,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Canon AU- Katniss as a little problem, she can't stop looking through Peeta's window, trying to find a way to pay her boy with the bread back but as time goes on she realizes she wants more. But there is a problem the District is flooded with Peacekeepers and everyone faces danger as the Capitol tightens its reigns on the district. Can love bloom in the middle of adversity? Or will it shrivel in the face of surmounting danger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story on FF. but stopped after like five chapters. I've come back to it and have written so man chapters 20+. Special Thank you to my right hand Norbertsmom who is an amazing Beta and Friend. Kisses & Hugs...PS I don't own the Hunger Games

She was not a stalker.

Far from it.

Katniss Everdeen didn't even want to admit that she had a thing for Peeta Mellark, yet she snuck into his backyard in the middle of the night. Her steel gray eyes looked up at the tree just outside his window. She could hear the soft snoring of the pigs in their pen. Resolved, she began climbing the tree. She just needed to see him. To make sure his mother had not hit him for giving Prim, her baby sister, a cookie this afternoon.

Today, like many other days, Katniss tried to pay him; she asked him how much the cookie would cost. The smile on Prim's face was all the thanks he needed or so Peeta said when he handed her sister the cookie. Katniss did not say anything; she only stared mutely at him. His kind act with the cookie gave her mind ammunition to whirl with anxiety. She knew his mother, the witch, would be furious if she found out he was giving away the merchandise.

There was a history between Katniss and Peeta, an unshakeable bond.

When she was eleven and dying, he burned two loaves of bread on purpose and gave them to her. It was a generous, but dangerous act. That bread saved her life and the life of her family. His rebellion against his mother, who told him to throw the bread to the pigs, did not go unnoticed. A scolding was not good enough because he disobeyed her and gave it to Seam Trash. For his heroic act, Peeta received a beating from his mother. It was his selfless deed that sealed their fate.

In the Seam, they said they took care of one another, but there was always the implication of a debt that had to be paid. A debt always had to be paid. No one helped her except for this boy. The debt she owed him was still pending. Katniss bit her bottom lip as she thought of his mother laying a hand on him.

She did not want him to get hurt. Excuses, when it came to him, were her specialties.

Her thirteen-year-old-self made a litany of justifications for coming to see Peeta on an almost a nightly basis. Her number one reason she did anything for him or his family was to pay the debt. For two years she traded the best rabbits or squirrels with his father as a way to say thank you. She knew it wasn't good enough. Then it occurred to her that she needed to watch out for him. Last year was when it first happened, when she first climbed the tree to check on him.

Thus began her clandestine mission.

It started innocently enough. She heard the witch yelling at him when she came to trade. She'd wanted to make sure he was safe. If he needed medical attention she would get it for him. What she found made her pause. There was a bruise on his face, but instead of crying he was calmly drawing.

His rapt attention to what he drew caught her complete attention. From where she sat it looked like a face. Katniss had witnessed Peeta drawing dozens of flowers and cakes. She liked the way his hands moved as they drew on the paper. It was then she came up with a plan. Katniss reminded herself daily she needed to watch over him to somehow pay the debt she owed him.

It was all hogwash.

As time went on the reason changed. She just wanted to see the Boy with the Bread in his natural habitat. He fascinated her. His hands, his laughter, and his long blond lashes affected her poor teenage soul. Tonight was no different.

"Damn this tree," Katniss muttered to herself. A small branch poked her in the stomach as she climbed the tree behind Peeta's house. This was a necessary routine for her. Licking her lips, Katniss inched her way along the thick branch that stretched out toward his room. She swallowed as she finally got the view she was looking for. She gazed into his bedroom window from her hidden perch in the tree.

Peeta lay on his bed in the dark. His arms folded up underneath his head. The moonlight made his blond hair appear to glow in the darkened room.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at his perfect, blue eyes. His eyes were so blue that Katniss had not found one thing in nature to compare them too. Those eyes made her heart want to jump out from her chest and latch on to his.

The door to the room slammed open and Peeta's older brother came running in and jumped on top of Peeta.

"Hey, little brother, what are you doing?" Rye breathed into Peeta's face. He tried to get Peeta into a headlock.

Peeta easily slipped away from his brother's attack but found himself face to face with his brother's nasty breath instead.

Katniss wanted very much to shoot Rye for attacking Peeta and ruining her gazing time.

"Ugh Rye, have you been drinking again?"

"Shhhh…" Rye slurred a little.

"You got into mom's stash, didn't you?" Peeta whispered.

In between bouts of laughter, Rye said, "Mom is dead asleep."

"Yeah." Peeta calmly stood up. "Come on Rye, let's get you into bed."

Katniss watched Peeta help Rye get into his bed. Peeta patiently helped his brother out of his pants and shirt. He was such a good person. Peeta reminded Katniss of her sister Primrose.

Rye reached up and patted Peeta's face. "You are a good bro…"

Rye's hand fell down and he began to snore loudly.

Peeta shook his head then turned around. He looked up at the silver moon and recalled the silver eyed girl he had a huge crush on.

Katniss watched Peeta walk to his bed and pull out a crinkled piece of paper. This was something he did every night. Katniss wondered what was on that piece of paper that was so important that he kept it hidden underneath his mattress.

A branch was jabbing her into her side and she tried to shift without causing the tree leaves to move. Katniss nearly lost her grip. She had to hug the branch to prevent herself from falling.

Peeta saw the movement and paused looking at the picture. He looked out toward the tree by his window. Curious, he neared the window and peered into the tree.

Katniss heart beat wildly as she held on for dear life. She helplessly watched Peeta stare in her direction. She was afraid Peeta was going to see her.

The wind blew and ruffled the new spring leaves.

A squirrel jumped down from the branch above and landed on top of her head before leaping out to a small clearing just ahead. It moved until it caught sight of Peeta.

"Squirrel," Peeta muttered as he saw the little creature.

The squirrel stood up and stared at Peeta, its nose twitching.

"If Katniss were here she would shoot you straight in the eye," Peeta said. He swore the squirrel gave him a funny look before it scampered away. He shook his head and sighed. It was well past his bedtime. He needed to brush his teeth before he went to bed.

Katniss watched Peeta walk away.

Her muscles unwound from the branch and she rapidly scampered down out of the tree. She pushed her fly-away-hair away from her face as she quickly dashed away in the moonlight.

When she got to the meadow she stopped running and dropped to her knees.

She could not believe she had almost gotten caught. The thrill of having gotten away threaded throughout her body. Katniss placed her hand on her face. It felt warm.

She was smiling.

Outside of the woods, the only person besides her sister who could make her smile like this was him. Getting up, she hugged herself briefly before becoming serious again.

This was madness, Katniss scolded herself. She could not think this way. Katniss admonished herself, knowing she could not allow herself to feel such things. Sternly, Katniss told herself she would see him tomorrow when she traded with his father and no more.

But later on, as she got into bed she recalled how intensely blue his eyes were. She recalled just how selfless and good he was. And the urge to see him just once more made her earlier resolve crumble. So the next night as she climbed the tree Katniss disagreed with her inner voice that told her she was treading on dangerous ground by becoming Peeta's shadow.

Nope. Katniss told herself over and over again she was not a stalker, she was just trying to pay off a debt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has a slight problem, shes stalking a boy...a blond baker boy, and has a mortal enemy in one ferocious squirrel. Will she be caught? And what's with all the Peacekeepers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom, who has been laboring with me to get this story in fighting form. She's been gently pushing, prodding, poking the embers of KENS for nearly 2 Years...thank you, my friend.

Two Years Later

"Patrol One."

The static message came over the Peacekeeper's communication device as they walked by Mellark's Bakery.

"Patrol One, here."

"What is the status of Sector A?"

Both Peacekeepers stopped walking. They looked at each other as they stared into Mellark's Bakery window.

"Sector A Clear."

There was a pause as both men waited to hear what their next orders would be. District Twelve was the least active of all of the districts. Its citizens never gave any of the Peacekeepers any trouble. The residents kept to themselves. Only a few of the Merchant kids kept them on their feet, but only when they were drinking.

Once again the Peacekeepers had nothing happening this evening. Everything was quiet.

Peeta hid in the shadows across the street.

"Copy that. Continue on to Sector C." The command came back.

The two Peacekeepers looked at each other, their reluctance was obvious. They were to skip the abandoned part of town and move on to the meadow. They stood for a few minutes talking about the cakes Peeta decorated. They were arguing about which one was the best. Their heated voices drifted across the street to where Peeta hid.

The newer Peacekeepers did not even go by their names, they went by initials or numbers. Peeta closed his eyes. He had to time it outright. He couldn't afford to get caught by these Peacekeepers. They were new to town and did not know him.

If it were Darius or any of the older guys he could have walked across the street and snuck into his home without worry. The older guys knew him, knew Peeta was no threat. Rye, on the other hand, had a few drunken incidents. If these new troops found him breaking curfew, they would discover his brother was not at home which would lead to both of them being arrested. That was not something Peeta desired. Peeta was glad they were headed to the Meadow. For now, Rye was safe.

Taking a deep silent breath Peeta looked across the street. The men were still standing in front of his home. Peeta judged he had to run across the street as soon as they moved away. He was not the most agile of his brothers, but he could be sneaky when he had to be. He listened intently to the two men bicker.

"Seriously, J, how can you say that?"

"You know I have real issues with your taste levels, K."

"You have issues with my taste level? Are you looking at the same cake?" The one named J said.

"Naw man, I'm just saying, the one with the birds is the best one." K pointed to the cake in the display.

"Ha!" J was sounded offended at his partner's opinion.

"Look at it K; you can see the different colors in the bird's eyes."

"Who cares about the birds?" J shrugged his shoulders.

"They look like they are in mid-flight." K flapped his arms as if they were wings.

"I still say the one in the back is the exact replica of the meadow back home. Look at all of those flowers, they look real. It's like they plucked them from the fields and put them on the cake."

"Flowers, really…" J cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with flowers? I used to pick them all the time, as a kid…"

J laughed as he spoke, "Really, man you picked flowers."

"Flowers are great."

There was a silent pause as both men stared at each other.

J was the one who broke the silence. "I can't believe we are having this conversation."

"J, haven't you ever plucked any flowers?"

"No."

"I did and I still do."

J cracked up and hit K on the shoulder. "That is the funniest thing ever."

The Peacekeepers laughter spilled into the street.

"If I feel like it, I will. Who is going to stop me? Besides it was for her, you know the girl from five."

The Peacekeeper defended himself. Their voices became hushed as if they were sharing private information.

"Jeez man you're something else, you know that? Really you did that for her?" K's voice could be heard from where Peeta sat.

"Doesn't matter, let's move on to Sector C."

"Seriously the chick with the…." K held up his hands to his chest.

"Why the hell do I even speak to you?"

"Because no one else will," K's sardonic reply caused the other Peacekeeper the chuckle.

"Yeah sure, but you're wrong about her."

"I can believe you gave her flowers." K still held mirth in his voice.

"Believe it," J said.

Peeta was glad to see them moving on. He was happy to be close to his house as he snuck past the two retiring Peacekeepers to get into his backyard. He and his brother Rye had snuck out earlier to a party in an abandoned building. Peeta couldn't stomach the drinking so he left the party relatively early. It was not terribly late yet. There was a whole hour until midnight, but his parents were fast asleep. Bakers rose early and went to bed early. It was an occupational hazard. Peeta was normally in bed by 7:45 pm. It was the ridiculous time enforced by his mother.

Normally by now he would be fast asleep, because they were up by three thirty, at the latest, to get the ovens fired up and ready for the first batches of bread. But tomorrow was Sunday, the one day the bakery was closed so that they could clean properly. It meant they could sleep in late. Peeta hoped he could sleep in. However, after his older brother got married and moved out, Peeta assumed more responsibilities, like cleaning the ovens, which no doubt his mother was going to demand he do. His father trusted him; his mother did not. It was no secret Peeta was her least favorite child.

Peeta walked a curious line in his home. He tried his best to stay out of his mother's crosshairs. It didn't always work when he was younger, often being the recipient of her physical rants. But as he grew in height and his shoulders broadened his mother retired from hurting him physically to only spitefully berating him. It gave him the courage to do what he did tonight even though he did not want to go in the first place. Peeta walked with his hands in his pocket as he approached the tree.

It was not cold out tonight even though it was already November. It was actually a balmy night. Peeta was glad that it was still warm out. It meant Katniss could still get a good haul from the woods. Animals might not hibernate early. He knew how hard it was for Katniss Everdeen and her family during the winter. The later the harsh weather the better it was for her to forage in the forest.

Peeta paused as he stopped to look at the majestic tree that his ancestor planted.

The grand tree in his backyard was filled with fall opulence. It's orange and yellow leaves were at peak. Peeta loved the fall, because it was a celebration of his favorite color, orange. He often loved to watch the sunset because of the muted orange it provided. This was a secret he kept to himself. His brothers did not think him to be much of a man. They thought something was wrong with him. Peeta supposed it was why Rye wanted Peeta to join him at the elusive party tonight. Rye wanted Peeta to act more like his friends. It was not in Peeta's nature.

Rye begged him, since now he was fifteen and could go to these types of get-togethers. Peeta reluctantly agreed, not only because tomorrow he could sleep in, but because Rye had moved out of their room over the summer. This was his brothers last year in High School.

His older brother Norton was getting married now that he was over the reaping age. Norton was far too serious-minded to do anything out of the ordinary. Norton was like their mother, a Capitol sympathizer. Rye, the middle Mellark, didn't care about anything. He was reckless and was solely loyal to himself. It surprised him when Rye insisted he go.

Peeta guessed Rye wanted one last hurrah. Peeta went, however as he scanned the small gathering of town kids Peeta couldn't help but think of Katniss. He could not help but want her, but it was a ridiculous desire. The one person he wanted to be there was certainly never going to be at a Merchant get-together. She never even went to the socials at school. Peeta sighed as he once more thought of her.

Katniss Everdeen.

He could feel his blood flowing into his lower abdominal region at the thought of her. Katniss was the single most interesting girl, the focal point of his existence. Years ago, he had thrown her bread. The next time he saw her she held out a dandelion toward him. That was their last form of communication. It was odd considering he saw her every Saturday morning when she traded with his father. She acted as if she did not know him and he could never break out of his shell to speak to her. It was frustrating.

Peeta rubbed his face.

If he wanted, he could end his self-imposed withdrawal from females. Girls liked him. They have tried to kiss him. Hell, one even groped him, but he didn't bite back, unlike his brothers. His brothers went after any and every girl who was remotely interested in them. His brother Rye's latest obsession was Beulah River. It was his one reason for wanting to go to the party. Rye was still there, no doubt trying to score with the River girl. Beulah was beautiful, but had a horrendous personality and was not the brightest bulb in the barn. Peeta could not understand why Rye never went for girls of substance.

Rye always went for fast, easy, and dumb.

Rye made fun of Peeta because he was fixated on only one girl. Peeta did not care. Katniss was worth the waiting, the pining, and the unrequited need. He was besotted. Katniss was not only beautiful but she was smart, strong, loyal, and despite her scowl, he knew there was more to her. He wanted to know more, but he doubted at this moment he could find the answers he sought. Momentarily he was tired and wanted nothing more than his bed.

Yawning, Peeta was glad he resisted drinking. Most of his friends were drunk or on the way to becoming intoxicated. Peeta walked up to the tree that went all the way up to his window. He was not very good at climbing, but he would rather get scrapes from the tree, sneaking into the house, than risking going in through the back door and waking up his mom.

Peeta stood beneath the tree contemplating his move.

From above Katniss was panting hard. She had just scrambled up the tree. She had come here to see if he was alright. She hoped he had not gone to that party. When she was going to leave, she couldn't because the Peacekeepers paused outside of the front of the Bakery.

Now she was stuck on the branch. Nervously she watched Peeta look at the tree. She knew if he came up here she was going to be stuck. There was nowhere for her to go unless she shimmed up the branch and hopped into his room. That was not an option.

Katniss was panicking.

The leaves above began to shake. Katniss's grey eyes shifted upwards, curious as to what was causing the leaves to shake. There was no breeze tonight.

It was then that darned squirrel jumped down from its perch.

The squirrel's nose twitched as it looked directly at Katniss.

Katniss scowled.

It was not impressed and began to make noises.

"Shhh," Katniss tried to intimidate it and used her free hand to try to scare it away. She could see Peeta just below her as he was looking for a way to climb the tree.

The squirrel hunched over. This was a sign, animals did to denounce they were threatened.

"No, no, no, no…" Katniss whispered desperately hoping to startle the creature from what she knew was going to happen next. She did not want to get attacked by a squirrel.

The bushy-tailed creature came toward her, threatening to bite her. Katniss sat up quickly as the furry little beast charged at her. Unfortunately, she lost her balance in the process. Katniss tried to stabilize herself by using her arms, but to no avail. She slipped off the trunk and plummeted toward the earth.

Peeta was surprised to see the branch above shake right before he saw a shadowy figure dropping from the tree. He quickly maneuvered to catch the small bundle that was falling.

Katniss braced her body to feel the pain of the ground. She did not yell. She kept her eyes tightly closed, waiting for the pain. She'd fallen plenty of times from trees. She'd learned how to fall, but she never reached the ground. Instead, she was caught. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to stare up into the startled blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

Peeta was shocked as he beheld Katniss Everdeen.

In a million years Peeta never thought he would be coming home to catch Katniss falling out of the tree in his backyard. They stared at each other in the silence of the night. Each one filled with disbelief at the situation they found each other in.

Finally, Peeta broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Mutely, Katniss nodded. She could not believe she fell out of the tree because of that stupid squirrel. Katniss hated the furry little menace. She was so embarrassed she did not know where to look. A mixture of fiery anger and humiliation swirled within her.

"Are you sure?" Peeta was concerned she could be hurt and her not know it.

She couldn't even formulate a word, much less a sentence. Her stare was harsh, but she couldn't help it. Peeta was physically holding her, while standing in the middle of his backyard. She fell out of his tree, because of her weakness. She wondered how in the world she was going to be able to get away with this. The huntress was captured by a baker.

Despite all of her whirling emotions, she was not trying to get out of his arms. The one thing that her brain registered was that she oddly felt safe. He saved her once again. Her traitorous nose greedily sniffed him. She picked up the slight cinnamon and dill scent. It made her heart race. She swallowed as she felt the blood rush to her face.

In the dark Peeta could not see the fierce blush that spread over Katniss cheeks. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

She nodded once more.

Reluctantly, he let her go, settling her feet on the ground. Peeta could not believe this. He grinned when it hit him. Katniss was in his tree. She did not have her game bag with her. It was late in the evening. Peeta wondered why in the world she would be in his tree. Peeta hoped she was not looking for his brother Rye. Girls did all sorts of things for Rye. Peeta swallowed, morbidly his morbid curiosity grew. "What were you doing up in the tree, Katniss?"

Katniss's eyes grew larger. He knew her name. Then she admonished herself. Of course, he knew her name. She traded with his father often. Peeta was there sometimes during the trades. "I..."

It was then they felt it. Small little pellets being thrown at them.

"Oww," Peeta said, looking up. The shell of a nut hit him in between the eyes.

There, on the branch, the squirrel was throwing empty shells and twigs at them quickly and with deadly aim. Its little paw raised in the air as if cursing them, fighting mad.

Peeta quickly moved them away from the barrage towards the side of the house where they could not be reached. He sheltered her with his body.

For a brief moment, Katniss allowed it. She allowed her body to be protected. She tucked her head against the wall of his chest, as his arms braced on either side of her. Her hands were spread wide on his abdomen. She breathed in the smell of bread, cinnamon, and dill. It was comforting and oddly familiar.

"I hate that squirrel," Peeta muttered.

His words snapped Katniss out of her self-indulgence.

"Darn Squirrel," Katniss grumbled, narrowing her eyes as she peeked over his shoulder. Katniss stepped out of his shelter. She took a small pebble from the ground and without much preamble flung it at the small annoying animal. The pebble zinged past its tail. The squirrel seeing this scampered away.

Peeta knew her aim was accurate and he was thrilled to see just how good she was. "Wow, take that, you pest."

They laughed suddenly at the audacity of the situation.

"I guess you were chasing that squirrel." Peeta grinned.

Katniss bit her lips. It wasn't the squirrel that she was chasing. It was him. She was worried about Peeta and his brother Rye going out to drink. Peeta was not the type to drink or go to wild parties. She worried he would drunkenly stumble back home to face his mother's painful reckoning. Katniss was going to sneak some of her mother's brew that would help him with a hangover, but that was not the real reason behind her fear.

It was the slow trickling of reinforcements sent by the Capitol. The reaping was done for the year. There was no reason for such a presence in District Twelve. Something was going on in the district, even the old Peacekeepers like Cray, were acting out of sorts. Katniss did not want something happening to Peeta.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

Katniss grabbed the herbs she held in the pocket of her father's jacket and shoved it into his hands.

"What's this?"

"For hangovers," Katniss whispered before she made a dash.

Peeta caught up with her and held her arm. "No, wait you don't have to run."

Katniss looked at his hand on her shoulder. Her chest felt like it was going to explode.

It was quite revealing to know she came here to give him the herbs for hangovers. Peeta questioned how she knew he was going to the party? He looked into her face; she looked utterly guilty and flushed. Peeta brows crashed into each other as he puzzled as to why she was in the tree that led to his bedroom.

"Please let me go..."

Peeta loosened his grip. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Katniss backed away slowly.

"Please don't go."

Katniss had no way of explaining to him what she was doing here. Why she followed him, or why he was important to her. Other than her holding out the dandelion to him they never spoke. Her instinct was to run and never come back. But his eyes stopped her.

His blue eyes implored her to stay. They were breathtaking to behold up close.

Peeta could convey his meaning with a simple gesture whereas she could not do anything but frown or scowl. In school, Peeta never found it difficult to get his point across. Katniss liked to simply listen to the timbre of his voice whenever he spoke. She blankly stared up at him, hoping she could back away slowly.

It then came to him, she was following him. His heart soared then it crashed as he thought about the Peacekeepers in town. "Listen, there are Peacekeepers all over town tonight. They were just outside. They were headed toward the meadow."

Katniss paused. She knew this to be true. She counted eight on her way here tonight.

"Stay here with me." Peeta quickly said. "I'll sleep on the ground and I promise to wake you before dawn since I have to get up early."

"Tomorrow is Sunday Peeta, you guys aren't open on Sundays."

"I have to get up to clean the ovens. I will wake you up so that you can sneak home. I promise, I will not touch you. Just don't go out there; it's dangerous."

Katniss knew she should go home. She should say no, but she did not and somehow she found herself inside of his room, wearing his clothing and snuggling into his bed.

Even Peeta could not hide the wide smile on his face. He lay on the floor next to the bed contemplating just how hot she looked in his undershirt and boxers. Peeta slid his hand under his head, not knowing how he was going to sleep. It was not until later when she woke up whimpering that he realized she was asleep.

"Katniss…"

Katniss's mouth was open in a silent scream when she sat up.

Peeta put his arms around her.

Katniss buried her face into the crook of his neck. His scent was reassuring.

They sat there not speaking.

When Peeta was sure she had calmed down enough he began to move.

"Stay with me."

Peeta crept in besides her and she clung to him. This time it did not take long for them both to fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms where it was safe. It was the way Rye found them.

His buzzed mind snapped into being sober instantly.

Rye grinned.

His disappointment over Peeta leaving early dissipated. There was nothing wrong with his little brother. It all made sense, Peeta had a girl, and it was none other than Katniss Everdeen. Rye wanted to jump on the bed with them, but seeing the way they clung to each other made him pause. It was intimate and private. He felt ashamed, voyeuristic for being present.

This was the real thing.

Rye instead backed out of his brother's room and left with a small smile on his lips. He would not intrude on his little brother's bubble. He knew the truth and now he would have to help Peeta out. Rye had no doubt if their mother were to ever find out about Katniss, the woman would kill or maim Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Corky Katniss fell out of the tree...hehe...and into the arms of the baker she's been stalking...though if you ask Katniss she's no stalker? But what happens the next morning, will she still feel the same, will she shoot Corky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this chapter is massive now because of all of the changes. But they were necessary...I hope you all enjoy this re-write. I do not own the hunger games and special thanks to Norbertsmom who was editing well past nine last night to get this chapter just right -enjoy

The next day.

The hob was packed. It was still early, only around seven in the morning. People were buying and selling as much as they could. They had a sense that District Twelve's farce of a black market was going to be shut down. There were many new Peacekeepers sent to the quiet district and it made many feel scared.

There were whispers, murmurings of war, of unrest in the other districts.

No one knew for sure, but in Twelve, people wanted to keep their heads down and live a normal life. They knew what happened when the Capitol's orders were not followed.

There was a point in District Twelve's history when there were many beatings and whippings in front of the Justice Building for infractions that were so slight. A group of miners and merchants protested against the brutality. The result was swift, they were shot down. In light of this, the Capitol sent a legion of troops to control the area, despite the districts small number of residents.

It seemed there was a Peacekeeper for every five residents. They were enforcers who at times shot and killed for no reason and no one was safe. There were two Peacekeepers stationed inside the businesses watching the conduct of commerce. These creatures did not smile, did not speak, and only watched the residents as if they were all criminals. The ones people quietly detested were the Peacekeepers that stood in the hallways of the schools and in the classrooms. Ominous shadows that threatened to punish even the children, regardless if they were unruly.

Twelve's humble streets were filled with uniformed officers that mutely monitored the populace. They were always ready to haul anyone into custody who looked like an offender to the Capitol. The stockyards and whipping posts were filled with the corpses of the people who protested. Fear reigned in the eyes of many, while others looked broken by the threats and the constant terror.

Many people stopped leaving their homes and Twelve's social life came to a standstill. The only resolution was to comply lest they lose more friends and family. Everyone worked and went home quietly.

At one point the only sounds that could be heard on the streets of District Twelve were those that nature supplied. The snow that sounded like granular sugar falling inside of a glass jar as it accumulated in the streets, the harsh winds of fall and the pouring spring rain were the music people listened to, but in the heat of summer, not even a pin drop could be heard.

People did not greet each other on the street; they did not speak openly to each other unless they purchased something from one of the Capitol approved vendors. It got to the point that no one looked at each other directly in the face unless they had too. This tranquil resignation continued until the Peacekeepers had nothing to do, because the population became so docile.

Its quietness was a passive-aggressive rebellion.

It worked and eventually the manipulative Capitol controlled Peacekeepers were called away to a more restless district. Those who stayed behind were more lenient and allowed places like the Hob to flourish.

Now it was happening all over again and the people of the district were leery of the many changes happening within their quiet walls. Gale was worried and his rants were becoming epic when they were hunting together in the woods. For Gale, the forest was a place where he could yell and rant without fear. The woods were the only haven for Katniss.

It was a place for her to think without worry.

This morning Katniss had more on her mind than just Gale and the increased amount of Peacekeepers in District Twelve. Katniss walked through the rows of tables at the hob.

"There's a lot of traffic this morning," Gale commented as he made his way through the market.

"Yeah let's hurry and get done. We still have to visit the Mayor."

"Don't forget we still have to stop at Mellark's. I need to get bread. Rory and Vick are eating anything in sight and bread is the only thing that seems to fill them up a little."

Katniss remained silent, though nodded slowly as she tried to keep her face from blooming into a bright shade of red at the thought of Peeta. They neared Greasy Sae's soup counter. Katniss was famished, Peeta had offered a loaf of bread before she left, but she did not want to take it. It was too much. She already owed him so much. However, he told her that he wanted berries and she agreed to the trade. That wonderful raisin and nut loaf was sitting at home waiting for her.

"I'm going to trade the dog and get a bowl of soup from Greasy Sae's place."

"Alright, I'll be right back. I need to pick up Posy's boots; the soles were worn bare when she tried them on a few weeks ago." Gale scratched his face. "I have a feeling by the way the leaves quickly changed color, that she's going to need them during the winter."

"Posy's has gotten bigger."

"Yeah, shot up like a maypole this summer," Gale said as he grinned at a girl that caught his eye. He searched his brain for the girl's name. He knew she was named after some plant. He thought it was Daffodil or some strange name like that. "Listen I'll see you in a bit. Jeb should be finished with them."

"Okay," Katniss shook her head. Gale was not at all subtle as he walked away to speak to the girl who caught his eye. Jeb's stall was on the opposite side. Shrugging, she headed toward Sae's.

*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*

Gale followed the girl. He was just about to say something to her when something collided with him. He growled annoyed, "Hey."

"Oops! So sorry I didn't see where I was going." Delly Cartwright bent down to pick up the boxes that were scattered on the floor.

"What the hell?" Gale wondered what a Merchant was doing in the Hob.

"So sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I hope I haven't injured you." Delly stared up at him from the floor with wide, innocent eyes. "Oh dear, I am so sorry if I did. I didn't mean to, if you would like, stop by Jeb's, I work there. Maybe there is something I can do for you to compensate you for the pain."

Gale wanted to laugh when she stood up with her packages. She wasn't even as tall as Katniss. Delly was a tiny round little thing with a heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes, and a mop of curly blond hair that at this moment had escaped the confines of the bun she kept it in.

He frowned as it occurred to him that she had a smudge of dirt on her face. Her clothing was old and patched up. She was dressed worse than someone from the Seam.

"Are…are…you hurt?"

"No, I'm not." Gale didn't mean to sound so mean and he saw the way her eyes widened with fear. He softened his voice, "I was headed over to Jeb's place."

"Oh! Of course, your sister's boots. I fixed them! I do hope she likes them. I know they belonged to one of your brothers, but I made them so that no one will ever know. If you follow me I'll give them to Jeb so that you can pay for them." Delly smiled brightly at him.

Gale was left speechless and a little off balance. Mutely he nodded and followed her through the stalls. She walked around the Hob and greeted the folks there as if she knew them. Gale scratched his head when they arrived at Jeb's stall.

"Delly, about time," Jeb admonished.

"Sorry, Jeb. I had to attend to my mother and brother." Delly excused herself as she put the boxes on the table and immediately sat down at the desk to work on the handful of shoes that were piled up there.

"Gale, good to see you. I'm guessing you're here to pick up Posy's boots?"

"Yes," Gale nodded. Seeing a Merchant working at the Hob was jarring.

"Here ya go," Jeb said as he slid one of the boxes Delly had been carrying.

Gale opened the box and was once more left speechless. Delly had transformed the boots that had looked like they had seen their last day. His sister had cried when their mother told her she was going to wear the boots that once belonged to Rory and Vick.

He touched the soft leather reverently. It was pure craftsmanship. She had meticulously patched up the holes and embroidered vines with pink flowers on the front of the boots with little green leaves crawling up the sides. Posy was going to love them. They were pretty and they looked brand new.

He wanted to glower at Delly because she was the enemy. She was a Merchant, not one of them. Yet looking at her bent over diligently fixing shoes she didn't seem out of place. Gale couldn't find in his heart to be mean to her. Frankly, Gale felt like he owed her for her job and for the smile that he was sure Posy was going to have when she saw the boots.

"Is there a problem?" Jeb glanced back at him worriedly.

Gale shook his head and for the first time in his life, he saw worth in a Merchant.

*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*P*K*

"Katniss," Greasy greeted. "What do you have for me today?"

"I've got some wild dog if you're interested in it?"

"Meat is meat girly; I'm not going to deny it." Greasy Sae's laughed, it sounded more like a crackle.

Katniss pulled out the dog from her game bag.

Greasy easily took the game and stored it behind her. She took a few coins out and handed it to Katniss. "I've got a bowl and some fresh bread this morning."

At the mention of the word bread, Katniss blushed.

This morning, as soon as she was far away enough to lose sight of the bakery she had run home, but could not relax when she snuck into her house. Impatiently, she had taken her game bag and headed back outdoors. Waking up in Peeta's arms was the most wonderful sensation, but she was so embarrassed. She could not help turning red at the thought of having slept in his bed, in his clothing and his arms.

She could not address him, but Peeta had made her so comfortable, she couldn't help but speak to him. He asked so many questions about her sister Prim, her mother, and school; it left her dizzy. She tried answering as best as she could, but failed. When he insisted she take the bread she only agreed with the promise to pay him back with berries, then he helped her sneak out of his home. Katniss had run quickly towards the fence, to the one place everything made sense, the safety of her woods. She stood there in the meadow wondering why she felt so alive after waking up next to him. It should not have mattered who she slept next to. Katniss was used to sharing a bed with her sister, but it had never felt this way before.

Katniss was in the midst of this revolutionary thought when Gale showed up in the woods. She had to immediately force her face to be blank. Gale knew her moods and he would pick up on anything that was off about her. The odds were in her favor because he was in one of his ranting moods.

Pretending to be there to hunt was easy to pull off. They often hunted at this time of the morning, before the night shift at the mines ended their workday. But because she was off she was afraid he would see it, see what spending the night with Peeta did to her. Fortunately, he was too busy grumbling to notice. The entire time in the woods she puzzled over the mystery of her reaction to Peeta. Katniss questioned why she felt so comfortable with him and why she asked him to stay with her in the bed after the nightmare. She could have easily thanked him and let him go back to sleep, but at that moment she needed him.

It was as the sun rose mightily above in the sky in her beloved forest that it dawned on her.

Peeta made her feel different. Katniss was not sure she liked feeling this stuff. She didn't have time to be able to have these conflicting thoughts. It was as if her mind and heart were at odds. She had to survive, and even though nothing happened between them, something did happen inside of her; it was frightening and yet thrilling. She had to admit one thing to herself that had nothing to do with icky sentiments.

She slept like a baby.

Swallowing, she looked down at the soup Greasy Sae put before her.

Katniss could not remember when the last time she had a decent night's sleep. Ever since her father died she had repeated violent nightmares. Although she did have a bad dream last night, it was only once. Normally she woke up two to three times at night, yet last night she slept through. It was because of him. Katniss picked up the spoon and carefully sipped the hot brew as she replayed the events of the previous evening in her head.

The catalyst was that squirrel.

"Freaking squirrel," Katniss muttered to herself. Had it not been for that vicious fluffy tailed beast, she wouldn't have found herself in this predicament.

Her grey eyes glanced at the bread Greasy Sae put on the table for her. Taking the small roll she brought it to her nose as she broke it in half. It was still warm and fresh. Her lips curved upwards as she recalled the way Peeta smelled; it was like fresh bread. His scent and the way Peeta wrapped around her like a security blanket made her feel protected, safe and happy.

Biting into the bread she groaned at the flaky buttery goodness.

The last time she had woken up with a smile on her face and felt like she was okay, was when her father was alive.

Being with Peeta last night was like being in a secure haven.

It was utterly irrational, completely against her true nature, but part of her wanted to be with him again. In fact, she wanted to march to the baker and demand he nap with her. Katniss quickly sipped another spoonful of soup to keep her lips from smirking at this small thought. Katniss knew all too well what it was like to be from two different worlds. Her mother was Merchant and her father Seam, and that never happened in Twelve. Love matches that crossed over that divide were rare.

Katniss swung her legs on the sides of the stool as she ate her soup.

If anything ever happened between her and Peeta, he would be ostracized by his witch of a mother and everyone else in town. For that matter, her own mother would be angry too It was funny because Katniss did not have much of a relationship with her mother. They were not on speaking terms, but Katniss knew enough that her mother would definitely not like to know her daughter had spent the night with a boy, no matter how innocent.

"Katniss Everdeen as I live and breathe."

Katniss shoulders sloped downwards at the sound of Darius's voice. The Ex-Peacekeeper who voluntarily retired a few months ago was always a thorn on her side. Even though he was still young, he was forced to leave his position. He decided to stay behind and was working in the Justice Building with the Mayor. It was rumored he had shacked up with a girl from the Seam.

"Darius," Katniss schooled her face. Calmly she put her all of her focus on consuming the soup before her.

Darius had a reputation for being a mischievous trouble-maker. He liked to tease her. As a Peacekeeper, he was notorious for his ability to obtain confessions no one else was able to get.

Darius swiped his red hair away from his face. He stood by her bowl and sniffed it, "What does Greasy Sae have on the menu today?"

Katniss did not want to speak to the man.

"Looks like mystery meat." Darius leaned in over her shoulder.

"Darius," Gale haled, he had paused when he saw another guy leaning so close to Katniss, but when he realized who it was he relaxed. Guys never went up to Katniss because she was still a kid. A kid that Gale protected.

"Gale, sorry didn't know you were around," Darius greeted.

"How's the soup?" Gale asked, sitting down on the stool next to Katniss. He spread out by putting his own game bag next to hers.

Katniss grunted.

"Hi'ya Gale, I suppose you'd be wanting a bowl?" Greasy Sae appeared out of nowhere.

"Yep," Gale replied.

Katniss finished her soup.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Darius winked at Katniss. "The only other girl I've seen eat like that is poor Delly Cartwright."

"Funny you should mention her. I just ran into her at Jeb's counter. Didn't know she worked with Jeb showing him some of her trade?"

"Not all Merchants are bad Gale," Darius countered. "Yet again not everyone is as peculiar as Katniss here."

Katniss frowned.

"You know, Katniss, I didn't realize until I saw you today how pretty you've gotten."

Gale enjoyed seeing Katniss frown. Katniss hated when Darius poked fun at her. He always called her braids because she only wore her hair in one thick plait. Gale leaned back ready for a good show. Katniss hated compliments.

"No seriously you're hot!" Darius leaned forward and winked.

Gale paid no mind as he thanked Sae for the soup.

Darius' sly grin spread on his face. "Come, Gale, you agree. Katniss has grown up quite nicely."

Gale was taking a spoonful of soup when he spit it out. The liquid was hot, but it was Darius comment that caused him to sputter. Katniss was a kid, a little girl who was an excellent hunter, but that was all.

"You okay there, buddy?"

Gale's annoyed gray eyes zeroed in on Darius. "What the hell are you spouting now?"

Darius cracked up at Gale's look.

"Look at her, she's all grown up and ready for a good kiss. I don't suppose it's Gale's whose lips you dream about." Darius whispered in a conspirator's voice. Then he straightened. "No kisses yet? What's the matter, Gale ain't man enough for you?"

Katniss ignored Darius and ate her soup. She didn't want to make an enemy out of him by throwing her bowl of soup at him, plus it would be a waste of food.

Gale forcedly trained his vision on Katniss and was a bit horrified to see Darius was right. He questioned when she had filled out; even though she wore her father's clothing she had a nice rear. She had high cheekbones, with ruby pink lips that were very desirable. Her eyes were more silver than gray and were a beautiful contrast to her olive complexion.

Gale wondered when she had grown up and become so attractive.

"You've got any boys interested in you?" Darius asked, leaning toward Katniss.

Katniss looked exasperated. Gale was watching her reactions carefully. He had never, until this moment, seen Katniss like a girl. She was Catnip, his hunting buddy. But now she was morphed into a wild pretty thing like one of those flowers that grew in the forest.

"Wait that's not it. You don't see them the trail of boys that are heartbroken because you don't pay attention to them." Darius leaned his elbow against the table.

"Darius, are you going to order?"

"In a minute Sae. I am trying to figure out Miss Everdeen here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious she oblivious as to how pretty she is and how many boys are actually suffering, because, she oblivious to them."

Greasy laughed. "Oh, Darius you're stirring the pot and don't even know it."

"But I'm right. She is stunning, even without any assistance."

"No one could ever accuse you of not having good taste. Katniss here is our little-hidden gem."

Darius grin grew. "No she's not aware of boys liking her, however, I think it's the opposite for her. I mean she's a" Darius coughed the word 'hunter'. "No, you'd be the kind of girl who likes a boy in secret." Darius snapped his fingers then whistled. "There's a special guy you have you your eyes on?"

Gale watched the way Katniss cheeks bloomed momentarily before it was replaced by her famous glare.

"Gale, I'm headed over to the Mayor's house." Katniss grabbed her bag and left.

"Well, I'll be." Greasy shook her head.

"What?" Gale sat up.

"Oh boy, for such a sly fox you are clueless." Greasy Sae clucked her tongue. "All these years you've had a gem right underneath your very nose and have ignored it."

Gale frowned, unsure what they were speaking about.

"Never mind Sae, he's not there yet. He just figured out Katniss is pretty. Now give me a bowl of that delicious sludge you've made." Darius pointed to Gale with his spoon as he sat on the vacate stool.

"You're right." Sae chuckled and walked away.

Gale picked up the bread and mindlessly ate it. He frowned then looked at the bread. It was perfect. He murmured, "Mellark's bread."

Sae came and placed the bowl and bread on the table. Darius paid for it and the woman promptly disappeared.

Darius picked up his piece and looked at it. "Kid, Katniss is like this bread. Before she could become this perfect flaky delicious morsel, she was a mass of sticky dough. When she's finished baking she's going to be a masterpiece to behold and devour."

Gale didn't quite get what Darius was prattling on about.

"You still see her as the sticky dough, but let me tell you there's a baker out there with the patience to let her breath and wait until she's been cooked by the fire before he'll approach her if he hasn't done it already." Darius tore a piece of the roll and popped it in his mouth.

"What the hell are you speaking about Darius? Seriously, Katniss is not a piece of bread."

"Let me put it in layman's terms. Katniss is blossoming and you look at her like she's a kid. She's not a kid anymore, Gale, and trust me when I tell you there are guys out there who see that. And most likely Katniss likes one of those guys."

"Katniss isn't like that."

"Oh, really Gale." Darius laughed shortly. "You're in denial. That girl has more secrets than a tomb. She might be a late bloomer, but I'd put money on my postulation. There is someone who she is interested in. Most likely she has always made a point to keep track, quietly without anyone noticing, even you."

"Katniss doesn't want kids or to get married." Gale grabbed his bag forcefully intending on leaving but stopped when he heard what Darius was saying.

"Maybe she may not want those things now or maybe she may not want them with you. But mark my words, kid. It's a woman's right to change her mind and if the guy Katniss is into likes her back, believe me, she'll marry him, whether officially through the Capitol or unofficially through a toasting."

Gale fumed internally.

"Darius doesn't know what he's speaking about," Gale complained as he stormed out of the hob.

He stomped absentmindedly, walked, not really seeing where he was going. Darius' words compiled with the revelations he discovered really did a number on him.

Katniss was not the girly type. Gale had never seen Katniss voluntarily wear a dress unless she had to on reaping day. When they were in the woods she always stated she didn't want marriage or kids. Until now, Gale always chalked up her statements as a rebellious stance against the state of the current government.

They both hated the Capitol and everything it stood for.

It was crazy, too, that his hunting buddy wouldn't crave what he wanted. As much as he liked being with girls, he wanted to have a family one day. He wanted a son, someone to pass on the things his father taught him. He stopped walking, looking around at town and saw that he was near Madge's house. As he began to walk he saw Katniss trade the berries with the Mayor's daughter.

He blinked.

It never occurred to him that she would change her mind, or rather he never looked at her like she was a girl. Until Darius pointed it out, Gale saw Katniss as a kid. He never noticed that she had developed a body under her loose clothing. Gale scratched his face as the possibility of maybe one day calling Katniss his wife took root.

Gale had to be patient. He had to wait it out, make sure there weren't any other guys she was interested in, and at the same time make sure the others knew she was exclusively his.

This was going to be a tricky feat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delly, as you saw in the last chapter, is poor, working in the Hob, and is an expert with shoes. We also saw the way, Darius stirred the pot. But we need to delve into whats going on in the district, why all of the security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, this is a totally new chapter. CH 4 is not an Everlark Chapter but it is a big Plot Point ;) special thanks to Norbertsmomfor betaing this morning at like 6 am. You are a total rockstar! PS...I do not own the Hunger Games

The business at the Hob was brisk today. With winter approaching people were starting to get ready for its long harsh grip.

"Delly, that Hawthorne boy was very pleased with the boots. You did a great job." Jeb put his hand on her back.

"Thank you, Jeb." Delly could feel her cheeks growing red. She once had a little girl who cried when she discovered that the boots she was getting belonged once to her brothers. Her mother dyed the leather to make them look girly. Delly had never forgotten that lesson.

When Jeb told her the boots were Posy, even though Delly didn't know her, she could just imagine that poor little girl crying because she had to wear her brother's old boots. Delly found scraps of leather around the shop and reconstructed the boots and embroidered little pink flowers to give them some color. It had taken all week to fix. She was glad that Gale Hawthorne found the job satisfying.

"You're a real asset, Delly."

"Thank you, Jeb, for giving me a chance." Delly smiled. Her father didn't have the confidence in her yet. He father gave her simple things to do, but he didn't let her do any complicated repairs, unlike Jeb. Her father never let her make a shoe. The only thing she was allowed to do was take the measurements and take the customers money.

"Delly, you don't have to be so humble. You're good and you've shown me a few things about shoe repairs." Jeb sat down next to her.

"It ain't nothing, really." Delly stopped sanding down the leather on a shoe. "I guess it's in my blood, really."

"You're a good worker, Delly." Jeb rubbed the back of his head. "I know you got a lot on your shoulders, but you just have to learn how to get to work on time."

"I'll work on that, Jeb." Delly swallowed. She needed the extra income to help her family. Things were tight for them.

"You do that." Jeb stood up and addressed the next customer. "Mrs. Porath, how are you?'

"I came to pick up my son's shoes." Mrs. Porath was a tall woman with a long nose. Delly noticed how beautiful she was with her long dark hair that fell past her shoulders. She was also Jeb's pickiest customer.

"Mrs. Porath here they are." Jeb pushed the box at her.

Discreetly, Delly turned slightly in her chair so that she could watch the transaction in the small mirror on the desk. Mrs. Porath's face was blank as she stared at him. Delly supposed Mrs. Porath was expecting to be disappointed. Delly held her breath as the woman opened the box to examine the shoes. Her face showed surprise.

She picked up one shoe and examined it closely. Her dark eyes inspecting each nook and crevice, no doubt looking for a defect, something she could complain about. She put the one she had in her hand down and picked up the other. The same meticulous attention was paid to the other half.

Her lips pursed, and she raised an eyebrow. "This is flawless work, Jeb. I must commend you for your craftsmanship." She looked over Jeb's shoulders. "I must say, young lady, you are quite good."

Delly sunk lower in her chair.

"Delly is the best repairer I've ever had. She helps her father run the Cobbler's shop in town. She works with me on Sunday because she is that dedicated to her craft," Jeb proudly boasted.

"Young lady, if more people were as dedicated as you, we would live in a different world." She turned to face Jeb. "Now, how much do I owe you?"

Delly could feel the warmth on her cheeks. Working in the Hob was so different. People were very appreciative of the job she did for them. Not that the people in town didn't like the work, it was just to them she was the clumsy, chatty, plain, overweight daughter of the Cobbler. No one took her seriously.

She was the girl everyone felt they could pick on. Delly sighed and closed her eyes. Today was not the day to rehash that tired script.

"Jeb," Darius, the Ex-Peacekeeper greeted.

"Darius, how is the civilian life treating you?"

"Well, Jeb, it is definitely interesting. Civilian life is precarious."

"What can I do you for today?"

"I know you work hard at your craft, and I know how hard Delly works for you, and how your business has picked up ever since you hired Delly."

"It has. Delly is a true gem."

From her mirror, Delly saw the way Darius scratched his chin. "Did you give any thought to what we were talking about the other day?"

"Darius, I know you are trying to help us folk here in the Hob, but what if it doesn't happen? What if the new Peacekeepers do nothing?"

"Jeb, we've spoken about this. We had a meeting with all of the Hob vendors. I know you don't think things can get worse, or that things may get better." Darius put his hands on the table and leaned forward to make his point. "They are not going to get better. They just replaced all of the old guys with Peacekeepers who have initials for names. Those guys are the next step up. The Capitol is scared and they are preparing themselves for something. I don't know what it is, but we have to be ready."

"Yeah," Jeb crossed his arms and stood with his feet braced wide. "I understand that is what you feel is going to happen, but they've made their switching and still things are same. Now I got to run my business and I can't afford to shut down."

"Okay, Jeb, I understand. Just give it some time. Think about it. Think about walking away for your own safety. And if not for you, for your employee, Delly. She is a sweet girl, and she can get hurt if you insist on doing business."

Jeb looked behind him, and Delly continued to sand the shoe. It was a surprise to her that things might get worse. She supposed if they switched the squad that was stationed here for another, then things were worse than she had thought.

Delly also had noticed the size of the force had increased in their sleepy district. District Twelve was not known for their ruckus and attention-getting. They were just miners and plain folk trying to make it through the day.

"Darius," Jeb sat down next to Delly. "For her sake, I'll think about shutting down. I wouldn't want anything to befall her."

"That's all I am asking, Jeb."

Darius walked away, but the impression that things were not right settled in the pit of Delly's stomach. Harder times were coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So by now most of the players are in place, why are there Peacekeepers around the small district. Will Katniss continue to climb up in Peeta's window? Will anyone catch her? Is Katniss upset about the whole Darius thing and what exactly does Darius know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to norbertsmom for being an extraordinaire beta. Thank you, my friend! Also, thank you for all of the love and support. I cherish each and everyone one of you! I do not own the Hunger Games

Katniss knocked on the back door of the Mayor's home. When she left the Hob she told Gale she was going to the Mayor's house. She could have told him she was going to the Bakery but she didn't. After what happened with Darius she did not want to face Peeta just yet. She needed to cool off, gain her composure.

So she made the trip to Madge's house, but, took her time getting there. The house was more of a mansion by District Twelve standards. The three-story home was built to support a live-in staff. She hauled the strap of her game bag onto her shoulder. She knocked once more. She was still smarting over the incident with Darius.

As she knocked again she muttered, "Darius is such a jerk."

Sometimes she wanted to punch him in the face. She was mortified and practically poured her hot soup down her throat. Darius nearly discovered her thing for Peeta, in front of Gale of all people.

There was no way Katniss wanted Gale to know that she frequented Peeta's window at night, or that she spent the night with the youngest baker last night. She shuddered to think what Gale would do if he ever found out.

He already treated her like a kid sometimes, even though he wasn't as good with the bow as she was. Gale took longer to set up his shots and often missed his prey. He teased her about her preference for boys clothing and her inabilities to speak in public. She could just imagine what Gale would say about her infatuation with Peeta, who was the son of a Merchant, and whose mother was commonly known as the witch. His mother was the number one hater of all things Seam.

Her best friend would have a field day.

Gale distrusted the Merchants and had a low opinion of them. Partially because some of the Merchants, like Mrs. Mellark, supported the Capitol, and if there was one thing Gale loathed the most, it was the current government headed by President Snow. Gale would be relentless, spouting the evils of being seen with a Merchant. Katniss was not ready to confront him about Peeta, when she herself did not know what the heck was going on inside of her own head.

For now, she wanted to keep these two worlds separated.

The door swung open. Madge stood there in a pretty dress that looked like it was more costly than the wages Katniss made from trading year round.

"Where is Gale?" Madge's eyes searched the area around Katniss, expecting Gale to be hiding in the bushes or under the shade of the trees. Last week they had fought and this week she wanted to prove a point.

Katniss sighed at the sight of her quiet friend acting weird. Katniss found it funny that Madge only seemed to act this way when Gale was near. "Morning to you too, Madge."

"Oh," Madge turned slightly red. "I'm sorry, Katniss. It's just he was so mean to me, I wanted to prove to him I don't only wear nice stuff on reaping day."

Katniss did not say a word; she only shook her head. Gale was always baiting Madge to get a reaction out of her. They were always fighting.

"Where is he anyways?" Madge took the elastic headband with a pretty pink bow out of her blond hair and shook it out. She threw the thing off the foot of the steps, complaining that the elastic band hurt. She personally hated dressing like a baby doll, but it was the way the Capitol expected her to dress. She had to do her part to help her father maintain the façade of being a good and obedient citizen.

"He should be on his way. He was speaking to Darius." Katniss reached into her bag for the container of berries she'd collected for Madge and her family. "Here are your berries."

"My father loves Darius." Madge shook her head and rolled her eyes as she handed Katniss the money for the berries.

Katniss couldn't help scrunch her nose in disgust as she pocketed the money.

"They smell wonderful. I'm going to enjoy them as long as I can." Madge's mouth watered at the sight of them.

Katniss eyed the bow.

"Winter's coming; I think it's going to be a bad one."

"That's what Gale thinks." Katniss nodded.

"So what did Darius want with Gale?" Madge caught Katniss scowl. She was about to ask what happened.

Both girls stopped speaking, interrupted by the sound of glass shattering somewhere inside Madge's house. They were comfortable with not speaking. They grinned as they heard Arabella, one of Undersee's staff, apologize about the broken vase.

"Arabella is so nice, but she's a butterfingers. My dad doesn't mind her because she's so nice to my mom, however, she drives Mitcham, our head of staff crazy, except when Arabella makes her pies with the berries. Then all is forgiven."

The girls chuckled.

Arabella was a klutz, but she was hands down the best pie baker after Mr. Mellark in District Twelve.

Madge glanced at Katniss, recalling she wanted to know why Katniss made her infamous face. "Darius still teasing you?"

Katniss jerked her head in affirmation. "I just narrowly escaped today."

"I bet Gale joined in or started arguing with him." Madge sighed. "Gale is always sticking his nose in places where he shouldn't."

Katniss couldn't agree more.

Madge stood up stretched her neck, her eyes trained on the small garden path that led to the back entrance. "Knowing Gale, he got distracted by some girl at the Hob."

Katniss chuckled silently. Gale had gone after some girl at the Hob, but why he was late now she did not know, unless he was still arguing with Darius.

"Ugh boys," Madge muttered under her breath. "Why do they have to be so maddening?"

"Yeah, I know." Katniss understood instantly, boys complicated things. There was a matter of a debt she couldn't pay that led to her infatuation and subsequent inability to think logically. The swift answer and the look of disgust on Katniss face was real, because she cared for Gale, and he was her friend, but what she felt for Gale was nothing compared to what she felt for Peeta. It was on the tip of her tongue to divulge to Madge that she was into Peeta.

The dawning that she was into Peeta more than Gale caused her knees to shake.

"Katniss, you're okay?" Madge stood up. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah," Katniss nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't sound alright." Madge frowned. "Maybe you should come in and sit."

"It's okay. I've got to get going." Katniss took a deep breath. There was no excuse she could make because she had the best sleep of her life and a bowl of Sae's best warming her belly.

"Okay, if you're sure." Madge nodded, then her eyes zeroed in behind Katniss. "Gale's trying blend into the background. Doesn't he know he doesn't blend into his environment? He's one of the tallest boys in the District."

Katniss glanced behind her; it was true. Gale did not blend in. She chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Hey, if you run across any rabbits can you please save me one. Arabella wants to make rabbit stew."

"Okay." Katniss moved away from the house, and she quietly made her way toward Gale.

"What's Madge doing now and why is she wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Gale asked in disgust.

Katniss shook her head, thinking this was the reason she could never tell Gale about Peeta. He would never accept him, just like he was not accepting of Madge.

"Hey, here's your half of the money."

"Thanks. Mellark's?"

Katniss had to reign in her response. She wasn't sure she was ready to see Peeta after last night, but nodded anyway, and they took off to the back door of the bakery. The closer they got to the bakery the stronger the sweet smell of bread permeated the air. The bell of the bakery front door could be heard, happily jingling, as patrons entered and left.

Mellark's was a long-standing business in District Twelve, passed down from one generation to the next. The Mellark men were distinctly known for their wide shoulders and gentle spirits. A girl had not been born in generations, and it was hoped that the eldest Mellark son, who opted to join his wife's family business, be the one to bring a girl into the family.

At the moment it was just Peeta and Rye working the back of the bakery, while their father manned the front. The morning rush was just ending. Thankfully their mother was out making deliveries, a thinly veiled excuse to badger and bother the other Merchants. Their mother was a bully and she liked to antagonize the other wives with her friends.

Peeta was trying to focus in on his job, but his mind wandered to Katniss and their night and how he wanted to find that squirrel and plant a big wet kiss on it's furry little face.

Rye looked at his brother. "You seem happy today?"

His ruddy face turned redder. "I had a good night's sleep."

"I bet!" Rye lifted an eyebrow. He had a slight hangover. His head hurt, everything tasted like sawdust, and the smallest sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Sorry about ditching the party last night."

"You did the right thing, Peeta." Rye slid a tray of bread into the oven.

Peeta watched his brother drink water. "You still look hungover."

Rye grinned then winked. "Yeah, but now I'm paying for it."

Peeta wondered what his brother meant by that. "Why did mom open today? It's Sunday."

"Mom caught me sneaking into my room." Rye uttered, "This was my punishment."

Peeta continued to work.

Their mother did what she pleased and their father never contradicted her, even when it was disastrous for the bakery.

"So how well did you sleep?" Rye wiggled his eyebrows.

His brother was acting so weird. Peeta ignored him, his brother had bizarre tendencies. Rye acting looney was nothing new to him. Peeta continued to remove the cookies from the cooling rack.

The knock on the back door came. Rye's face brightened. "Juicy time."

Peeta cut Rye a strange look. "What do you mean, juicy time?"

Rye held an impish look on his face, right before he opened up the door. His face soured. "Hawthorne."

"Mellark, we're here to trade. Where's your father?"

Rye folded his arms across his chest. "My father is busy, so you can trade with me or leave. Up to you Hawthorne."

Peeta shook his head at his brother. From where he stood he had an unobstructed view of Katniss. She looked flustered and did not make eye contact with him. Peeta's head hung low, but he knew she was not a talkative person by nature. Then he recalled that she did not like making eye contact with people and he thought to himself she must be feeling bad.

Peeta had the best night of his life last night. He woke up whistling, smiling, and not even his mother and her antagonistic ways could dampen his spirits. He was up before anyone as he had snuck her out of the bakery. He even managed to send her home with something, though she was upset with him and flatly told him she wasn't a charity case.

Wisely, he bartered for berries and learned he needed to be prudent with Katniss.

It was one thing to watch her from afar. It was another thing to be able to have her close. As he snuck a look at her, Peeta couldn't believe he caught Katniss falling out of the tree last night or that she saved him from that wonderfully pesky squirrel. He recalled the way she felt snuggled up to him, her head pressed up against his chest as if listening to his heart.

Closing his eyes, he could still feel her.

She smelled like flowers and her skin was incredibly soft. He liked the way her head fit right under his chin as if she was a piece of a puzzle that he was missing. He knew now what made her eyes look like molten silver. She looked serene and beautiful as she slept. His only problem last night was how she'd woken up with a nightmare. He wondered how often she had those, concern over her multiplied now that he had gotten a glimpse into her life.

He wanted to speak to her but did not know how with Gale Hawthorne standing not even five feet away. He watched his brother try to outsmart him. Peeta shook his head. Gale was no uneducated fool. He was smart, smarter than what people gave him credit for and Peeta would never detract that from him. Straightening his broad shoulders, he had to proceed with caution. He glanced at Katniss who looked like she had just averted her eyes; Peeta could have sworn she was gazing at him.

He quietly continued to work, piping decorations onto the cookies. It occurred to him that he should take a page from Katniss' book and be brave. He paused, taking three cookies and piped flowers on them, then piped a special message on the fourth one for Katniss. Taking a loaf, he wrapped it up. Peeta planned on using his brother and Hawthorne arguing to be able to speak to her. He simply slipped by, and came to stand outside.

"Hey," Peeta spoke to her.

Katniss eyes widened. She grabbed the berries and shoved them at him. Her heart rate doubled at the sight of his strong forearms covered with flour. Arms that held her the night before. Shyly, she glanced at him.

"Thank you," Peeta said, taking the container with the berries.

"No problem," Katniss squeaked out. She frowned, wondering what happened to her voice. She never acted this way.

"I hope you had a nice night," Peeta said shyly.

She felt her face heat up.

"Here, I made these for saving my life against that horrid squirrel."

Katniss looked at the small package of cookies and the loaf. "What?"

Peeta knew what he was doing. He wanted a friendship with her and he was going to use any method or means possible at his disposal. He knew Katniss would not accept charity from anyone, so he made this about a service. She was a tough negotiator, and in this instance, he was going to use this to his advantage. "You know, for helping me last night. I don't think I would have been able to make it home with that beast in the way."

Katniss was puzzled. She looked at the bag then to Peeta. This contest of wills went on for several seconds until she took the cookies. "I'll get the little bugger the next time."

Her words were murmured and caused him to grin. "That squirrel is mean."

Katniss looked to the floor before she answered. "He's got incredible aim for a fur ball."

"Not as incredible as you. You get them through the eye every time."

Katniss blushed.

"What did you say, Hawthorne?" Rye's voice was low and threatening.

Peeta saw the way both his brother's and Gale's hands fisted. He slipped passed Gale and Rye who were staring each other down. He sighed. "Rye dad wants the squirrels for dinner. Our new sister is coming over and she wants dad's special squirrel pie."

"What did you buy?" Rye focused in on Katniss.

Peeta quickly tried to divert his brother as he and Gale forgot their quarrel and focused in on Katniss who mutely stood with a scowl on her face. "Oh, I asked Katniss to get me some berries last week."

"Where's the bread?" Gale asked.

"In, her game bag," Peeta said. "I gave her a nut one. Why are you treating her as if she committed a crime? I wanted to make something special for my sister-in-law."

At the sound of Peeta's voice, both of them backed away from Katniss.

Rye nodded and so did Gale. Gale stuffed the bread Rye handed him inside of his bag.

"Come on Catnip. We've got to get going."

Katniss said nothing, only walked away, but she wanted to look back at Peeta, to acknowledge him. As she did so she spotted the squirrel eyeing her from a branch in the apple tree, a nut in its hands. She wanted to make a face, but not with Gale around. Besides, she wanted to eat what Peeta had given her.

She and Gale walked in silence, each in their own thoughts. When they had reached the Seam, Gale turned his head to look at her.

"Do you speak to Mellark?"

"No," Katniss tried to keep her voice calm.

"How did Peeta ask you for the berries?"

"Gale, you were there when I gave the berries to him, didn't you see it?"

"No," Gale admitted. "Here's your half of the bread."

"Nah thanks. I've got a whole loaf; you should keep it for your brothers and Posy."

Gale did not object, putting the bread back in his own bag.

"See you later Catnip," Gale said taking the path to his house.

Katniss went home and once she arrived she found it empty. Putting down her game bag she sat in the chair and opened up the brown paper bag Peeta had given her. She took out the cookies one by one. She smiled as she saw the Primrose he piped for her sister, the Lily he made for her mother and the Katniss flower he made for her. It was the last one that made her gasped. It was a picture of his window and underneath the caption, Always.

She understood the hidden message.

Peeta would always be available for her, but as she stared at it Katniss thought of Darius. She took the cookie and ate it quickly. She decided right then and there she was never going to go to his window again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Katniss doesn't want to go to his window but she should never say never. The way things are in the district can really affect everyone. What has Darius seen? Why are there so many Peacekeepers around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the reviews and the likes and to my Beta Norberts mom who always lets me changes things on a whim like ten minutes before posting...p.s. I do not own the hunger games

Jeb walked home. His mind preoccupied with what Darius told him about the Capitol and what he should do to protect Delly. He rubbed his face. She reminded him of his little girl, the one he lost to the Games. Delly was sweet, gentle, but she had gumption.

"Hey Jeb," Gale Hawthorne called out.

"Hello, Gale."

"My sister Posy wants to say something to you."

Posy was a shy cherub, diminutive in size with pink cheeks and lots of dark hair. She whispered, "Thank you for my boots."

Jeb smiled kindly at her. "Well, a lovely young fairy princess named Delilah magically fixed them for you."

Her little grey eyes went wide on her face. "Really!"

"Yes, one day maybe your brother can bring you to meet her."

"Gale can I meet the princess. I promise I'll be good!"

Gale kneeled down on one leg, "Maybe one day. Tell you what, why don't you draw her a picture and you can give to Jeb."

"Okay," Posey shyly nodded. She clung to her brother's leg.

"So Delly did really fix them."

"Yes." Jeb wondered why this kid was giving him the third degree as if he was some sort of Peacekeeper.

"She must be a handful to deal with. I'm sure she's constantly looking down on your clients and disregarding your orders."

"Look, kid, I don't think you know a damned thing about Delly. She's a sweet girl, a talented, hard-working kid. To you, she might look like any other pasty-faced Merchant, but I'm telling you she's one of the good ones. If you must know, Delly is a talented cobbler. She came to me last spring. She needed the work. She's hardworking and she has never, not once, treated anyone poorly."

Gale blinked.

As they spoke, a squad of Peacekeepers walked through the street. It was a rare sighting, the Peacekeepers never walked through the Seam. They drove by, but, never walked through it. Jeb recalled his conversation with Darius. He had a lot of decisions to make.

The Peacekeepers continued patrolling the Seam and kept on walking toward town. Darius stood at the edge of town with the Mayor. The squad passed by him. Darius nodded to the few guys he knew. They weren't happy to be called out to such a small district. They normally worked in the districts where there were greater disturbances. Like Johanna Mason's districts, when the lumberjacks drank, they were a force to be reckoned with.

His friends told him winter had come early in the elevated districts. Darius didn't understand what they meant. He wanted to get into the War room in the Mayor's house. It's where all of the real Capitol news came in. He hoped his informant could help him with it.

Darius saw Peeta Mellark and momentarily grinned. He'd seen Katniss shimmy down that boy's window early this morning. For years she'd been sneaking into his window and the youngest Mellark had never known. He was pining away for her and she'd been right there under his nose.

Seeing Gale this morning was too much of an opportunity. He just hoped Gale would figure out Katniss was into blond bakers.

***K*P*K*P*K***

Peeta sat on his bed carefully contemplating everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. It was a hard task to stay focused on his family this evening.

Dinner was a success. His brother's wife gobbled up the fresh fruit tarts he had made from the berries Katniss had picked for him. They had ended everything by six and they had even managed to play one game of charades. It was a good evening. Even his mother, the witch, behaved.

His parents were already asleep. His brother Rye was upstairs in his room, but who knew what he was up to. It was early, only eight thirty. Most families were still up, but not a baker's family. They had to get up earlier than any other Merchant. The ovens needed to be heated, and bread needed to be made. It was a vicious cycle, but they were the only family to do it.

He did not mind the life, even though he knew he would never inherit the bakery. That would fall to his brother Rye. That was unless, of course, Rye married into a family like their older brother did.

The chances of his fast and loose brother behaving himself and marrying into a family that had nothing but a girl were small. The irony was, Rye loved the craft but his heart was not it. Peeta was the only one of all the brothers who loved the bakery and the art they made.

The leaves shifted as the wind blew gently through his open window.

Peeta looked out the window toward the tree. He should have been fast asleep. Now that he was alone in his room his brain went over every detail that had to do with Katniss. Her mental image surfaced in his brain.

Speaking to her this afternoon took lots of guts on his part. He normally would not have had the courage to approach her had she not fallen out of the tree the night before. Ever since he was a kid he had admired her from afar. As a little boy, he was fascinated with her voice, her braids, and her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the little silver pearls his family used on the cakes. They stood out against her olive skin tone and dark hair.

Peeta had been smitten from an early age.

Whenever she and her father had come to the bakery he had made sure his hands were clean. For some reason, it was important to him to show her he was not a dirty little boy. He didn't want to be like his brothers who always had dirt on their hands. He childishly thought she wouldn't want to be his friend if she thought he was like them. His cheeks blossomed, out of pure embarrassment, thinking of how immature his thoughts had been.

Turning to the side he slipped his hand underneath the mattress and pulled out a piece of paper.

Peeta lay on to his back clutching his drawing. He flattened it against his chest. He folded his free arm under his head, thinking of how things had changed. A smile erupted on his face as he recalled the cookies.

He hoped she understood the message on the last cookie. It was imperative Katniss understood he'd always be there for her. He brought up the paper to look at it. He often contemplated her image for hours. It was a drawing he made of her smiling. He remembered the moment.

It was at the end of the last Reaping. She was so relieved she wasn't picked at the end of the ceremony she smiled brilliantly right before her sister Prim came running up to her and hugged her. Her smiles were rare and seeing her so happy caused his world to freeze. He tried memorized the look on her face. He ran straight home and quickly sketched what she looked like in the faded red dress. Later on, he changed the color of the dress to his favorite color, orange.

He gently touched the image and began to speak to it.

"I wonder if you know how pretty you are."

"I wonder if you and Gale are a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend. I see you guys together all of the time." He swallowed, feeling fearful and it showed in the timber of his voice. "I always wonder. I hope that it's not true, but it sure looks like it. I know you must think last night was a colossal mistake. To me, it was the best night of my life." He shrugged slightly. "I can't help feeling this way."

Peeta shook his head, looking at the picture he had drawn.

Despite her having shared a bed with him, Peeta was insecure about Katniss. The facts were concrete. Last night he persuaded her to stay for fear of the Peacekeepers. She had a nightmare and asked him to stay in the bed with her because she was scared. In the morning, she acted like she did not want any part of him.

His only mystery was why she came to give him the hangover medicine? How did she find out he was going to that party? Was she also following him?

Peeta thought about this but came up with no answer. The information he knew remained the same. This afternoon she proved it when she came here. There was only one boy she was constantly around, from the time she was twelve until the present, and that was her fellow Seam resident.

Gale Hawthorne

Gale was tall and lean with dark handsome features every girl seemed to go gaga over. Despite him having a reputation for taking the girls to the Slag Heap, Katniss was the one girl everyone agreed he would marry. They had so many things in common, they were hunters, the woods were their favorite place, they were providers, and they were thick as thieves.

Feeling pitiable to want a girl who could clearly never want him, he shoved the paper under his pillow and sat up slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Jeez, Peeta you're so pathetic. Speaking to a drawing," he murmured to himself angrily. None of his friends ever had this problem.

There were tons of girls who he could be with. Girls who would kiss him and do practically anything with him, but Peeta did not want any of those girls. He wanted Katniss. It was hard being in a one-sided relationship.

He buried his nose in his pillow.

It still smelled like her.

Like the laundry that hung outside, a fresh scent with the mix of wildflowers and the warm air. Peeta was glad he had a room to himself. He was glad he did not have to contend with Rye over every single act. His brother meant well, but Rye did not understand that he was not into partying, drinking or girl chasing. Perhaps if he had no knowledge of Katniss he would end up like Rye or like his older brother, but the fact was Katniss was buried deep in his heart.

Peeta was a noble boy, but he did not want to end up broken hearted like his dad. He didn't want to settle for someone. He wanted Katniss or no one at all. He would rather remain single than go into a loveless marriage.

Standing up, he marched to his table. He grabbed his notebook and decided he was going to make a plan. He was going to get her to be his friend.

"Step one, ask her to be friends," Peeta said as he wrote. "Step two find out what she likes."

He tapped his pencil against his notebook. He couldn't find anything besides two steps. Sulking, he put his pencil down and imagined speaking to her once again. As he lay down he saw the squirrel sitting on the branch. It was looking in his window.

Peeta looked at the squirrel and said. "Let's make a deal. You help me win Katniss and I'll give you food during the winter."

The squirrel cocked his head to the side then it wiggled its nose as if considering Peeta's words. It then turned its back and scampered away. Peeta shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

He sat on his bed and began to sketch a small picture for Katniss. He decided he would begin by leaving her small gifts, harmless tokens really, to make her day brighter. Though as he sketched he thought to himself he would need an accomplice. He thought of the people Katniss knew and there was only one person he knew who could help him.

He went to sleep confidently after finishing his sketch.

Less than twenty minutes later the whole family was awake.

"OPEN UP!"

The noise of their rattling door awoke Peeta. He sat up with a start. Without thought, he opened the door to his room.

"OPEN UP!" He could hear the shout through his open window.

The shouting of the Peacekeepers woke up the rest of his family. Peeta ran downstairs right behind his father, his mother right behind him. There was a shuffle in the house as they reached the back door.

"OPEN UP!" The command was shouted and their door shook.

Mr. Mellark opened the backdoor.

A uniformed Peacekeeper flashed a bright light in his father's face. He was as tall as his father, but, did not have the girth his dad had in his chest. Peeta could not see the man's face as it was hidden behind the black helmet's darkened visor.

The Peacekeeper moved his flashlight from his father, to his face then to his mother's face. His mother's hands clutched at his arms. She shook with fear as she hid partially behind him.

The man shined his light in the space where they kept their ovens. Satisfied that the room was clear, he said, "Mellark residence."

"Yes, this is the Mellark…"

"Search the premises." The Peacekeeper rudely cut off his father.

A group of about nine Peacekeepers rushed in through the door, pushing his father to the side. Peeta caught his dad. The men divided, four rushed upstairs, the other five split up searching the back room and the storefront. Their white uniforms were a stark reminder of the control of President Snow. They did not bother turning on the lights, their flashlights were bright enough.

Peeta remained quiet as he watched the men in white invade his home.

His mother who was usually harsh and mean-spirited wept softly. Peeta held his mother, soothingly rubbing her arms in the process. Not even she deserved this treatment. He was scared, but he did not let it show on his face. Instead, he remained calm.

"Is this one of your sons?"

Rye was shoved down the stairs; his blond hair was messed up. He was a heavy sleeper, not much woke Rye up. But the men holding the guns did not care as they poked his brother in the back.

His brother swallowed as he looked at him. Peeta could see Rye wanted to act out. His fist were clenched and his body took that familiar wrestling attack pose. Peeta closed his eyes to indicate to him to stand down. His brother's shoulders slumped forward as the Peacekeeper followed closely behind.

"Yes, that is our middle child." Mr. Mellark answered, as Rye was pushed to stand by their father.

The man barked, "Your name?"

"Rye Mellark."

The Peacekeeper came close to Rye and shined the light directly into his eyes. Rye flinched. He nodded and one of the officers came forward with a small handheld machine.

"Breathe into the module."

Rye did as he was told. The device beeped.

The officer read the findings. "He's sober, sir."

The man asked as he shined a light in Peeta's face. "He yours as well?"

"That's our youngest."

The man looked at Peeta but did not say or do anything more. Peeta was ready to be examined. The man dismissed him, moving on to face his father again. His dad was ready to have the light flashed in his face.

"Where is the other Mellark?"

"Our oldest son does not live here anymore. He lives with his wife, in an apartment above…."

The static noise of the communicator crackled. "Unit A."

"Unit A, here. Unit B, is the other one accounted for?"

"Copy that. One Mellark, wife and fetus, present."

Peeta heard the way they referred to the baby. He schooled his features although it caused him to become irate. That was his niece or nephew. Yet they were counting them, including the unborn child, as if they were possessions of the Capitol, like the way a pot or a baking sheet could be owned. They were people, citizens of Panem, but he felt they were sending a clear message, we own you.

The Peacekeeper did not take his eyes away from any one of the family members standing. The men began to filter back into the back room. Their guns were pointed at them. It almost felt like they were going to be executed. Peeta stood taller, if he was going to die, he was going to die on his own terms.

"Unit B, Anything to account for?"

The reply was instant. "They are Government Certified."

"Good. Retire back to the garrison."

"Copy that."

The man turned and faced his followers. They were reflected in the shiny material of his visor. "Do you have your paperwork for the tree outside?"

His father nodded. "It's hanging on the wall near the oven."

The man walked to the wall and shined his light on it. "Eugene Mellark," he turned his face onto his father's face. He checked his computer. "Eugene Mellark registration, you are the fifth Eugene Mellark."

"Yes sir," Mr. Mellark answered.

"Proudly serving the Capitol," the man shined in the face of Mrs. Mellark.

Timidly she nodded.

"Did we find anything?"

A Peacekeeper stepped forward. "Sir, all merchandise is Capitol Certified."

The man nodded slowly.

They stood there waiting for their fate. Not knowing what the men were going to do to them took a toll. Peeta understood this to be a psychological game. This was a tactic he and his teammates used all of the time whenever there was a wrestling meet. The older guys intimidated the newer guys to put them at a disadvantage.

The Peacekeeper tilted his head slightly. "Move out."

The men filed out in a single line.

Their door was left open.

They stood there frozen, waiting for the coast to be clear. After a few moments, his father stepped forward and closed the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Rye asked.

His father shook his head. "They were no doubt looking for anything illegal."

"They were searching for the meat from those Seam trash." His mother hissed, stepping up to his father. "I've told you buying that meat would get us in trouble."

His father slammed his hand on the door. His voice was forceful, "Boudicca! You will refrain from speaking poorly of those kids. They have a right to feed their families and we have a right to feed ours. Besides, I will not stop trading for fresh meat from them, because you and I both know how expensive it is to purchase meat in town. Without her or that boy trading with us, we wouldn't be able to survive."

His mother stayed quiet. She knew he was right.

What his father said was the truth. They existed off of scraps of leftover bread. They had a small garden with herbs and vegetables that the Capitol allowed them to keep for a small quarterly sum. Yet between Peeta and Rye, that food did not feed their shrunken family of four. The only fresh meat that they ate was what they traded with Katniss and Gale for.

"I hate it when you're right," his mother grumbled.

Peeta breathed easily.

"Now, let us go upstairs and get some rest. We have to be up early anyway."

Peeta watched his father head upstairs.

They all followed him to the family rooms. The Peacekeepers did not appear to have touched anything. It was eerie to know they had looked at and handled their belongings. Peeta made a beeline to his room, as did Rye.

Their mother opened the door to the room she shared with her husband and stepped inside quietly. Their dad paused at the door. "Rye, I'd cut down on the drinking, son. It looks as if you're on their short list."

Rye said nothing, but he nodded then they each entered their own room.

Peeta walked into his room and closed the door. He slumped up against it, relieved it was over. It was then he noted his picture of Katniss was not under the pillow where he had left it. It was on the center of his bed. He swiftly walked over to it and picked it up and promised himself that the Peacekeepers would never lay a hand on her.

Folding the picture, he thought about how it would feel if he had never made a move toward Katniss. His blue eyes became resolved. He was going to go through with his plan. He gently slipped the picture back in-between the mattresses, before lying down to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peacekeepers came to visit Peeta and his family and they also gave poor Rye a breathalyzer test, they also have been marching around the Seam. Will it end and what purpose do they have in District Twelve? And Peeta isn't he the cutest trying to make plans to woo Katniss (sigh), but knowing our resident huntress will she allow Peeta follow through, she has, after all, decided she doesn't want to go back to his window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great responses & Reviews. Here is Chapter the next chapter. Special thanks to Norbertsmom my friend who is a phenomenal beta and writer :) - ps I do not own the Hunger Games

In the morning, they were all still a little uneasy about the incident. Though they pushed through, the stability of their morning routine made them feel normal. Peeta made sure he did not do anything to upset his mother.

She seemed fragile.

She only came downstairs to retrieve an old piece of bread and tea. Peeta did not say much but was anxious for the moment when he would have to go to school. When the time arrived, Rye as usual rushed out the door to meet his friends.

Peeta took his time, and now he stood underneath a tree. Delly came over and stood next to him.

"Peeta, you are going to be late." Delly shook her head. Her blond curls could become a riot instantly if she didn't always keep them tamed in a bun.

"I'm waiting for someone," Peeta murmured. His friends and brother were all at school already. He carefully stayed behind, knowing Madge liked to walk behind everyone else. Delly was the only one who walked to school by his side. Peeta loved Delly like a sibling, but she didn't have the ability to keep a secret. Delly was very honest.

"Oh," Delly replied.

"Just save me a seat in Cranston's class okay?"

Delly nodded, looking like a wounded puppy.

Peeta needed to meet with Madge alone. She was not a social person for the daughter of the Mayor.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you there." Delly hiked up her bag and walked away. Peeta felt bad, but he didn't need Delly accidentally telling everyone his secrets.

Becoming Katniss friend was important, and knowing how shy Katniss was he had to be careful. Spotting his target, he quickly made a beeline. "Hi, Madge?"

Madge was startled that anyone would speak to her.

"Look, we don't really know each other, but there is someone we know in common, and I was hoping you could help me with something."

Madge carefully stared at Peeta. "Who do we have in common and what do you want me to do?"

Peeta was glad to hear her curiosity. "Well, it's Katniss."

Madge eyes widened as she questioned, "Katniss?"

"Well yeah." Peeta blushed then kicked a clump of grass between his boots. His laces were double knotted.

"What do you want with Katniss?"

"Well, I ah, want to be her friend but, I'm nervous. She wouldn't want to be my friend because of where I'm from...well you know."

"Katniss is not like that."

"Gale is like that and he's her boyfriend."

Madge burst out laughing. "Peeta, before we go any further you should know one thing."

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't want one, nor does she want children."

"I can understand why with the reaping and the Games."

Madge was surprised, and it showed in her voice. "You're the only one who got that immediately." She cocked her head to the side. "What do you want?"

Peeta showed her the picture he drew of the flowers from the district that he used to decorate the cakes and wrote what little knowledge he had about them.

"That's beautiful, Peeta."

He couldn't help his slight blush. "Thank you, I want her to have this, but I don't know how to give this to her without her ripping it up in my face."

Madge smiled as she looked at the folded paper.

"I want to send her more stuff like this and small notes. Can you help me slip them into her backpack?"

"Sure." Madge watched Peeta fold up the paper precisely before she took it in her hands.

"I really do appreciate your help and if you ever need anything, I'm at the counter on Wednesdays and Fridays. I can help you, give you special pricing."

"Nah, that's okay Peeta. We have enough coins." Madge shook her head. She slipped the paper into her notebook. "Tell you what, we'll just meet here whenever you want me to sneak something for you."

"You'd really do that?"

"You're a sweet guy, but if you do something to hurt Katniss, I'll hurt you."

Peeta nodded. "Thanks, Madge."

He started following Madge toward school. Madge stopped and shook her head.

"Peeta, I think you should walk ahead. I'm usually late for school, but that's not your style."

Peeta nodded happily and ran toward the school building leaving a dancing Madge behind.

Madge excitedly spun around in a circle.

Peeta liked Katniss and more than just as a friend.

Madge wondered if Katniss knew. Madge answered her own internal question. "Probably not."

Katniss was oblivious but it would be interesting to see how her friend reacted to Peeta's hidden messages.

This was quite the welcome distraction for her life. Her mother was not well, and she was the one who always had to care for her since her father often used his work to run away from the problem. This was something fun.

Madge easily slipped the paper into Katniss schoolbag in class when she went to use the bathroom; they sat behind each other after all. She couldn't wait until Katniss discovered the note from Peeta. During lunchtime, they were outside. As the weather changed the students wouldn't be allowed outdoors and they would have to eat indoors. Katniss sat next to her with her eyes closed. She hardly brought lunch and during this hour she often simply slept. Her head rested against a tree.

"What?" Katniss scowled her eyes were still closed.

"Nothing," Madge hid her smile.

"You're staring at me Madge, I can feel it."

"No, I'm not." Then she looked up and saw her maid Arabella and a school official standing by the fence. "Great."

Katniss frowned then opened her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"My mom's acting up again. My dad sent Arabella to come and pick me up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Listen could you do me a favor, would you get me some berries? I think they might help my mom out."

"Sure no problem," Katniss watched as Madge quickly left.

It was a great day outside, warm and beautiful, but Katniss felt bad for her friend. Many didn't know how bad she had it. Her mother suffered from spells that often meant Madge had to be the adult.

Something both girls shared, absentee parents. The only difference being Madge's mother had never recovered while her mother had at least managed to function, and she was an excellent healer.

Katniss would get the berries even though she did not have to hunt today. She could use the coin. Getting up, she looked toward where Peeta sat with his friends. He was laughing at something. She was glad to see he was happy. Looking down, she picked up her bag and walked away. The bell for lunch was about to ring.

After school, Katniss found herself at the back door of the Mayor's house.

She lifted her hand and knocked on the door again.

It was odd that none of the staff came to answer. They never took this long. She became still, blocking out the ambient noise, trying to see if she could hear some form of life on the opposite side of the door. Katniss heard the slight static sound and clicking noise of the Peacekeepers radio.

With lightning-like reflexes, she jumped from the back stoop of the Mayor's house and hid in the bushes. With all of the new Peacekeepers in town, it would not be good to be found with her bag containing a rabbit, three squirrels and two containers filled with berries that couldn't be found within district fence. Poaching was punishable by death. In her case, they would whip her to send a warning to the residents.

In the old days, the Peacekeepers were her biggest clients. Darius, despite him being an idiot, was one of the guys who would turn a blind eye to her trading. He was the first of the former group who bought from her. As things began to change Cray gave him an ultimatum. In many ways, she was sad to see Darius forced to leave his post, but he opted to stay, while many of the others chose to sign up again and were transferred. Katniss was sure it was due to his sweetheart he had in the Seam. He always paid her and Gale the best prices for game.

Katniss watched the back door open and four men in that dreaded white uniform step out. Their leader had his helmet in his hands. Mayor Undersee stood at the door, quietly watching the man put his helmet back on.

"Thank you for your visit gentlemen. If there is anything I can assist you with all you need do is ask." Mayor Undersee's voice, although pleasant, sounded strained.

"Let headquarters know this house is clear." The man did not address the Mayor as he walked away.

One of the men immediately conveyed the message.

Katniss watched the men leave the area. She was about to make a mad dash from her hidden spot when she heard the Mayor address his daughter. She paused ducking closer to the ground.

"Madge you shouldn't go out there. They still might be in the vicinity."

"I need to breathe father." Madge's voice wafted through the open back door.

"Okay, okay just stay close."

"Don't worry, I'll be just outside." Madge pushed open the screen door then sat on the stoop.

Katniss was not sure if she should get out of the bushes and make her presence be known. There seemed to be a lot going on that she was not sure she should be privy to. She decided she was going to wait until the coast was clear and then get out as quietly as she could.

"Katniss you can come out of the bush."

"How'd you know I was here?" Katniss inquired.

"I saw you from the upstairs window while my room was being ransacked," Madge replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Katniss clumsily made her way out of the bush on all fours.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Awkwardly, Katniss stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"I hate this."

"Madge, you shouldn't say stuff like that!" Katniss whispered looking around. The Peacekeepers could still be within hearing range.

"It's okay. I'm just upset because my father is being put under a microscope."

Katniss sighed then looked up at the sky to determine the time. This sort of talk out in the opened near the men who could easily shoot them made her uncomfortable.

Madge sighed. "My mom hand another spell, and my dad left me alone with those guys."

"What?"

"Yeah, we are being watched now. All of the Mayors are being," Madge put up her fingers in quotation and spoke, "Evaluated."

"Evaluated?"

"It is some new program the President initiated and has signed into law. All of the District Twelve Governmental Representatives, the Mining officials, even Cray is being appraised to see how efficient and how loyal they are to the President."

She was going to have to take the berries home. It was a loss, but she was not going to aid in her friend's destruction. "I guess you don't want the berries I picked in the forest."

"Oh, I want those berries!"

"You're crazy. I can't sell you these."

"Yes, you are, Katniss."

"But what if the Peacekeepers come back?"

"They always come back. This is the fourth time I had all my belongings examined as if they were contraband, things that are Capitol approved. I know they'll be back, just to intimidate." Madge shrugged.

"If they find the berries, you and your family can be punished or worse, put to death."

"I don't care what the Capitol does to me. If I die, I will die knowing I had a taste of freedom." Madge reached down into her pocket and produced a few coins and slapped them into Katniss hands.

Katniss shook her head as she opened her bag and handed Madge one of the containers full of wild berries that were still available. She didn't think she could be so brave as Madge. She hid in the shadows and crept in the unseen because she did not want to get caught. Madge, however, was willing to put herself in the limelight to be a heard without having to say a word.

"I'm sorry to dump this on you. Look, go home. Just be careful. I haven't heard anything about them searching the Seam homes yet, but just make sure you and Gale are clean okay. If you need receipts for dried meat, let me know. I can get some from you from Rooba."

Katniss nodded and walked away. The Peacekeepers searching the Mayor's home did not sit well with her at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madge the rebel and the accomplice to Peeta. Katniss sneaking into Peeta's window and then deciding she couldn't go anymore, Corky doing all he can, but Katniss is stubborn. Yet, can she really stay away from that yummy cinnamon stud muffin? As for the Peacekeepers and the Capitol, the inspections are just the beginning and the district is just waking up to it. Katniss and Gale have to enjoy the serenity of the woods while they still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, and likes. Thank you to Norbertsmom for the betaing yesterday. PS I do not own the Hunger Games.

The quiet in the woods soothed Gale. The majesty and pageantry of the fall was coming to an end. Only the evergreens stood in silent defiance to the weather. With the winter fast approaching, Gale wanted to stock up on as much meat as he could to feed his family. He had mouths to feed. His two brothers were growing as nature intended and because of this had voracious appetites. Plus Posy, his baby sister, who despite not eating as much as Rory or Vick was also entering a growth spurt.

The easiest time for him to trap animals occurred in the fall. He used to his advantage. When the animals search for food he hunted them. Gale reset his snare, picked up his bow and walked toward the next trap. He grinned as he smelled the fresh air.

He loved it out here.

The woods were his home. They represented freedom. His self-autonomy disappeared the moment he stepped into civilization.

Gale slipped to the ground to check his next snare. He found a rabbit. A noise made him glance up. After searching, he saw Katniss hidden partially by foliage. Her long cord of braided hair hung down the middle of her back.

Normally, he would creep up on her with the intention to scare her. He delighted in hearing her squeal. He normally couldn't touch her. She didn't like to be held or brushed up against. She would jump away. Today though, he did not want to terrorize her. Gale observed her.

A recluse by nature, she wasn't talkative like the other girls. Nor was she flashy like most of the girls her age. Katniss could be down-right feisty when she wanted to be. But she was like him, in the sense that as soon as her feet touched the ground on the other side of the fence she lit up with happiness. Lately, she had been even more closed-off, even with the forest that surrounded them. Gale wondered if what happened three days ago with Darius affected her.

He knew it affected him.

His slate gray eyes took her in slowly, dissecting her looks. She wasn't that beautiful. Her body was slightly built, but, agile. The girls he normally took to the slag heap tended to have prettier features with curvier bust lines. They were like Delly Cartwright.

At the thought of Delly, Gale frowned. She wasn't someone he was usually attracted to. She was a Merchant, however, she did fix Posy's boots. His sister loved them so much she wore them to bed last night. He wondered what kind of state did she have to be in, to work at the Hob. Merchants didn't go there. Especially to find work.

He rubbed his face. All he knew about Delly was that she talked way too much, and was that optimistic happy go lucky type. Discovering that she was working hard to provide for her family caused him to respect her.

She was so different from Katniss. Where Delly spent the majority of time foolishly smiling, Katniss was frowning. Where Katniss hardly spoke unless she had a point to make, in the first minute Delly has spoken more words to him than Katniss had since they began hunting together at the age of 12.

There was something sweet and disarming about Delly. Gale couldn't help but smile softly at the recollection of her worrying that she had actually hurt him. Delly was a tiny thing, even Katniss was taller than her. She offered compensation for knocking into him. Katniss nearly shot him in the shoulder one time, made a hole in his shirt. She claimed it was by accident, but Gale always questioned the incident.

If it were Delly, she would most likely offer him the shirt off her back.

Delly would have to run him over with a Peacekeeper truck to do any real damage. Not that she could hurt anyone. Gale was sure that Katniss could cause him bodily harm.

From what he heard and from what he'd seen, Delly wasn't mean-spirited. She was wholesome and likable. This softened his stance on her. She was as Jeb said, a good girl.

On the other hand, Katniss was a good girl too.

But, Katniss held something special that made her appealing in a way that Delly wasn't. Though, he questioned if Katniss' charm came as a result of her loyalty to her family or her determination to survive.

Katniss was indeed a force to be reckoned with, and until Darius pointed it out to him, he had been blinded. Now it was a problem. She wanted no part of romantic love or lust or anything to do with the heart. Her claims that she never wanted kids or marriage did not matter to him when he saw her as a child. But now it was more of a hindrance and a challenge.

Walking away, he would allow her to think in private.

Gale's resolve did not last long, as twenty minutes later they were arguing.

"Gale, you were holding it wrong."

"Was not," Gale huffed.

"I'm the better shot and I'm telling you, your arm was bent. That's why you missed the deer."

"No, it wasn't Catnip," Gale snarked back.

Katniss stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why did your arrow miss the deer by a good five feet."

"The wind blew, Katniss." He had spotted the stag and insisted on shooting it himself. Katniss begrudgingly acquiesced and moved her bow away from the target. This did not end well. He took too long to set up his shot. His arrow scared the poor creature and the stag sprinted away before Katniss could line up her shot.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "There was no wind."

They faced each other heatedly.

02

"Yes, there was."

"I didn't feel a draft." Katniss defiantly stared back at him.

Gale pronounced each word as he spoke, "I felt a gust of air, end of discussion."

Katniss angrily uttered, "Are you kidding me!"

Gale watched her walk away to a rock where she slid her bag off her shoulder. Opening her bag, she began to split their catch.

"We could have had a good haul, saved money for the winter, but you will not admit you committed an error."

He heard her grumble, and he felt bad. They missed an opportunity to have good meat for the winter. Purposefully, he took a stone and tossed it in her general direction. "I didn't make a mistake Katniss. The wind blew the arrow off my mark."

The stone flew right over her head. Katniss looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You see, I'm actually better shot than you."

This time when she glanced up at him, he made a face letting her know he was goading her.

She rolled her eyes. "Gale."

Gale's shoulders shook. It felt good to have his friend back.

Katniss still huffed as she divided the game they caught. "That's your half."

Gale hunched down on his knees and took the assortment and put it in his game sack. "So what are you going to do after this?"

"I need to collect a few herbs for my mother and Prim. She wants to stock up for the winter."

"I think it's going to be a harsh winter. Old man Nibs is proclaiming we need to be ready."

Old Nibs was as old as Ripper, if not older than Greasy Sae. No one really knew his age, but when it came down to the weather, he could always forecast when calamitous conditions were about to strike.

"Yeah, I know."

"The miners my maw knows have been preparing. Some are afraid of the changes from the Capitol."

"With all the Peacekeepers in town, I think it's a good idea if we double our efforts to make jerk. Get some more canning done so that we don't have to get any more slips than necessary. Madge told me we needed to be careful."

"Pft," Gale huffed. "Madge! What the hell does she know? All she has to worry about is what expensive dress she's going to wear."

"Listen to me, Gale. Stop bashing Madge. She's not a bad person. She's warning us to become prepared. That's more than anyone else has done."

"Alright." Gale rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop." Katniss said, "She told us about the higher production demands for the miners."

Gale stopped to think for a moment about this. "I'll give you that one." A lot of things were going on that he didn't like. A lot of his friends were talking in private about revolting. They didn't like the way things were happening.

"She said we need to be cautious. We don't know what's going on. It's not like our district has a lot of population that requires this great amount of Peacekeepers we have."

"True."

"We need to be prudent, make sure we're covered in case they come into our homes and have food in case we can't hunt anymore."

Gale conceded, but marginally. "So we'll stock up."

Katniss nodded.

"Hey, we can get some cans down at the Hob."

When she did not reply to him, he looked over at her and she was staring at a tree, most specifically a squirrel. Katniss had never spaced out like this in the middle of a conversation. He wanted to say something but he let it slide, however, a week later he couldn't take it anymore.

Her inattentiveness was driving him mad. Normally she was sharp, focused like the arrows she fired from her bow. The conversation with Darius popped up in his mind. Could she have someone she liked? Could this guy be the reason she was acting so strange? Was he the man she thought of? Gale wanted to ask her badly, but he was afraid of what she would say.

He felt unsure about their friendship and he became nervous and flustered and it translated as anger.

"Katniss," Gale snapped his fingers in front of Katniss face. This was the third time he had snuck up behind her and had not been able to get her to acknowledge him.

"Oh sorry Gale," Katniss said.

"Where the hell were you this time?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I have things on my mind," Katniss said, moving away.

"You know you can talk to me."

She quickly stammered, "It's Prim. She's scared of the Reaping."

"That will not happen for months Katniss," Gale said, dismissing the idea.

It wasn't a lie. Last week her sister woke up with a nightmare, and although it hadn't happen again, Prim was fearful of the Reaping. "I know, but she's scared, and I don't know how to calm her down."

"Look Katniss, every kid in Panem has to go through this. It's a rite of passage. Prim is going to have to get over it like my brothers will, just like we both did."

Katniss uttered, "Yeah, but the odds."

"You sister will have her name in the bowl once, like Rory, unlike you and me. We have so many slips we're the ones who are going to be picked," Gale said flippantly.

Katniss stood and picked up the animal she cleaned.

He was not done complaining as he walked behind her. His long strides caught him up to her. Soon he was ahead. "I bet you none of the merchants have to worry about how many times their names go in, unlike the kids in the Seam. We don't have the luxury of having leftovers. We're forced to get tesserae. I hate tesserae." Gale said with venom.

Katniss stopped walking.

What Gale said was true; no one liked the measly excuse for existence the Capitol doled out to the children who were eligible for Reaping. The monthly ration never lasted more than a week or two. But for many, it was the only form of nourishment they had. Gale and Katniss depended on the tesserae during those long lean months in the winter when hunting was not possible.

Gale turned to Katniss and pointed to her. "Merchant kids like Rye Mellark and his half-wit of a little brother are privileged brats, get to eat three square meals a day," Gale said this, but in his mind, he didn't include Delly with that group. "We celebrate when we get to eat two meals. I can't remember the last time I ate three times in one day."

Gale plopped down on the grass. He looked around at the wilderness around them. Katniss stood to the side silently watching him.

"The Capitol they have it easier, better than us. Their kids don't starve like ours do. They don't go to sleep hungry like Posy does. The Capitol kids don't even get reaped." Gale rubbed his face. "All because we wanted things to be fair. If they complain about the system it's laughable."

Katniss couldn't disagree. The Capitolites had money, they sent elaborate gifts to the Tributes in the Games. One even sent a Tribute named Finnick a trident.

"Seam folk have so many entries; it's why they always pick us to go into the Games." He sighed deeply and he thought of Delly a girl with holes in her clothing, who risked her reputation working in the Hob, because the alternative was to make the rounds at the Slag Heap or go knocking on Cray's door. "It ain't fair none of it is fair."

"Gale," Katniss said.

"Prim will be fine, you'll see. Besides, she already looks like one of them." Gale said roughly, dismissively. He looked as if he was exasperated with her sister. "I have to go. My mom wants me to fix a window Rory broke. I'll see you tomorrow."

Katniss jaw clenched, feeling furious. Gale always indirectly insulted her family. Glad to see him leave, Katniss sat down on a knotted tree root in the wooded glen.

She breathed deeply until she calmed down. Thank goodness he didn't see through her partial truth. It would have been disastrous. Gale's keen intellect would connect her emotional withdrawal to Peeta. Her hunting partner hated the merchants and Peeta represented every wrong thing in Panem in Gale's eyes. There was no telling what Gale would do to her boy with the bread.

She sighed deeply as her mind conjured up the gentle baker. Peeta held strength in his hands, and yet he could craft the most delicate flowers. That flurry in her heart spread to her fingertips when she thought of him. This confused her. She didn't know what to make of Peeta.

Katniss did not like the turmoil she faced.

The heavy presence of Peacekeepers in District Twelve.

The gut feeling of wrongness.

Gale's anger.

Prim's nervousness over the Reaping.

Madge giving her odd looks, leaving Katniss baffled.

And finally, Peeta, her boy with the bread, made her feel foolish and crazy at the same time.

He hadn't been in school today and she was worried. The gossip in school was that he had a broken arm. Katniss fretted about him. The debt that she owed him hung heavy on her shoulders.

He was the reason she was alive and now she couldn't even go check on him. She used her time at school to spy on him. It gave her a sense of relief to know he was fine. She was constantly trying to find a way to pay him back, but so far he had kept way ahead of her.

Every day she found some note or picture he managed to slip into her backpack. From the very first drawing, she knew it was him. She slipped her hand into her shirt and removed the latest note she kept hidden in her bra. He drew her. At first, she had not recognized her own image. The girl in the drawing who stared back was pretty, with a slight smile. Her eyes looked shinier than the silver wedding rings some merchants sported.

Every time she received a folded note she wanted to smile, but she kept her face blank. The first time he wrote to her she was shocked. But she'd re-read it so much she could quote his every word on the flowers that he found in the district. The illustrations he drew reminded her of her father's drawings in the Plant Book. The other day he wrote to her about the squirrel that lived in the tree outside his window and before that he drew the squirrel with horns and a pitchfork. She had nearly laughed out loud in class when she saw the picture.

Then there were the poems.

How or where he got a hold of a book of poetry she did not know. Her favorite by far was written a woman named Emily Dickinson "Nature is What We see."

Katniss began to recite it to herself. Her voice was low as she spoke and it sounded almost like a song. The Mockingjays began to pick up on the rhythm.

"Nature" is what we see—

The Hill—the Afternoon—

Squirrel—Eclipse— the Bumble bee—

Nay—Nature is Heaven—

Nature is what we hear—

The Bobolink—the Sea—

Thunder—the Cricket—

Nay—Nature is Harmony—

Nature is what we know—

Yet have no art to say—

So impotent Our Wisdom is

To her Simplicity."

When she finished, the Mockingjays slowly tweeted back the tune to her, and it brought her a certain amount of peace. It was the type of thing her father would have sung to her. For a moment she felt his presence with her.

She broke down in tears.

Her quiet sobbing was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet pockets of the canopied trees. She wiped her face, missing her father immensely, but finding a measure of happiness, because of Peeta's thoughtfulness. It made her feel conflicted.

Katniss was confused as ever.

He was funny and kind. He reminded her of Prim and she craved to see him at night, to make sure he was well. She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes navigated to the picture she held in her hand.

Thinking of him made her want to go see him to make sure he was well.

She stood from her spot and decided that she was going to remain firm. Yet that night, as she lay in bed, the overwhelming need overtook her. Her sister and mother were fast asleep on the other side of the room. Quietly, she made her move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Katniss can't stay away from Peeta...would you? Especially when he's taking chances sending his spy Madge to slip poetry and funny notes into her book. As for Corky well you know him...he's well up to his tricks yet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to norbertsmom for being an amazing beta, without her this story wouldn't be what it is. Her insights are like gold. Also, thank you to all of the reviews, they truly make me smile...ps...I do not own the hunger games

Katniss snuck out of her bed, dressed haphazardly in the dark. She didn't want to wake up her mother or sister. Opening the door to her darkened home she slunk through the district until she reached Mellark's home. She was extra careful. Things in the district were changing and Katniss did not want to be caught for breaking the curfew. There were Peacekeepers everywhere and she used the darkness to help her disguise. As she reached the bakery, she spotted the unit patrolling the streets.

Swallowing, she waited until the Peacekeepers passed by before she slunk into the backyard. The only thing she was afraid of was of the squirrel. As quietly as possible she shimmied up the tree, and out onto the branch.

She gasped when she saw Peeta. There was a bruise on his face and she knew it was his mother's work. Her hand went to her mouth. She was furious, but as she rested on the tree limb she felt the leaves shift.

Her eyes widened as she saw the squirrel's head pop up in-between the leaves. Its eyes narrowed the moment it spotted her. The squirrel opened its mouth and spewed what Katniss knew to be insults, before it disappeared back into the leaves. She had a choice, either go backwards or forwards. She was going to crawl backwards when she felt a branch hit her bottom. She looked over her shoulder to see the little furry menace hurling twigs at her bottom.

She was forced to crawl forward. The furry little monster was throwing anything it could find at her. Katniss was running out of space on the branch. With no other alternative, she jumped through the open window and onto Peeta's bed.

The moment she landed on the bed, Peeta woke up. They both tumbled to the floor. The squirrel stood by the open window looking at them both. Its little fist in the air, barking something before hopping away.

"I hate that squirrel," Katniss muttered. She was so focused on the creature that chased her to notice that she lay flush up against Peeta.

"I think it's growing on me," Peeta said, grinning at her.

Katniss turned red when she realized her compromising position.

Peeta started to laugh. She clamped her fingers over of his mouth to keep his laughter down, but that just spurred him on and he snickered. His laughter was contagious, and she started laughing too.

"Shh," Katniss said, though she couldn't help the way her shoulders shook. Once they calmed down they sat side by side. "You're as horrible as that stupid buck-toothed, evil furball."

Peeta grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe he's on my payroll. I pay him in nuts for the pleasure of seeing you scared of a pint-sized monster."

"If I had my bow he wouldn't be a monster, that's for sure," Katniss grumbled.

"Do you want to be friends?"

The question caught her off guard. Of all the things he could have said, this knocked her for a loop. He wanted to be her friend. Katniss looked at his face. He was flushed and his expression was hopeful, but in his eyes, she could see he was preparing for her rejection. "I'm not good at making friends with people."

"Well, that's why we talk and get to know each other, you know, talk about the deep stuff."

Katniss scoffed, "The deep stuff?"

"Yeah, the deep stuff." Peeta scratched his head, his blond wavy hair stood on end. "You know, we tell each other the secrets we don't tell anyone else."

He was adorable, sitting there trying to convince her to be his friend, but she wasn't ready to give in. "I don't talk about the deep stuff."

"Well, I do. I was hoping that we can even braid each other's hair."

She couldn't help the small breathy laugh that escaped her lips at his affronted face and reply. No one ever reacted like this with her. No one, not even Gale begged to be her friend. When he first met her he treated her as if she was a chore to have her underfoot until he saw her really shoot. Fact was, Katniss was not sure she knew how to be friends with someone outside of having to trade with them.

Katniss knew Madge because her mother treated Madge's mom. Most of the time, they sat next to each other during lunch time, each in their own little worlds. They only spoke to one another when they had something important to say. They never talked about the things that other girls their age spoke about. The only person that got underneath Madge's skin was Gale, but Madge didn't know about Peeta. No one did.

Peeta was an original, and she was curious as to what he meant by the deep stuff she never shared with anyone. She bit her lip as she took his request into consideration. It wasn't as if he was making a play for her. Plus, he did not make her feel uncomfortable like Darius did. He was waiting patiently for her, allowing her to make up her mind. His face, eyes, and body language was that of a puppy waiting for its master's attention.

"Okay, I'll allow it."

Peeta's excitement was visible on every part of him, "Really?"

She nodded, but she suddenly felt shy.

Peeta wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. He had to carefully choose his words, "So now for the deep stuff."

Katniss swallowed nervously waiting for his question.

"What is your favorite color?"

Gobsmacked by his question she sputtered, "My favorite color?"

"I warned you these would be hard-hitting intimate questions." Peeta grinned at her, and then winked.

"No one has ever asked me what my favorite color was." Katniss shook her head.

"Not even Prim or Gale?" It was his turn to be shocked.

"Well, my sister knows I favor green. I traded for a green cup at the Hob. But Gale has never asked me."

"So your favorite color is green?"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Orange."

She wrinkled her nose. "Orange like the Capitol Escort's hair?"

Peeta chuckled. "No that's too much." He edged closer to her. "The shade I like is softer, like the sunset."

"In the woods the sunset is beautiful. There are so many colors that bounce off the land. You'd like it."

"The woods must have every shade of green imaginable." Peeta sighed. "I'd like to be able to draw it, but I can't afford the paint."

"You draw really nice." Katniss felt the way her cheeks bloomed with color.

"Thanks, not many people know I draw. Well, I use it to design cakes."

"Prim loves your cakes."

His smile was instant and his voice sly. "So, is Prim the only one that likes my cakes?"

She shook her head no.

He could have made an issue but he did not want to push the friendship they were forming. "A lot of folks like the cakes I design."

She could not help the smile that came to her face.

The comfortable silence that ensued allowed them to soak up the radiance of each other's presence. They sneaked glances at each other. It was Katniss who spoke first; though she did not speak loud it was a quiet voice because she did not want to wake anyone up.

"Peeta, what happened to your eye?"

He frowned then his eyes widened. "Oh no, this wasn't my…I mean…"

"Did you mom do this?" Katniss asked thoughtfully, concern etched on her face. Her voice trembled a little; she was stepping into new territory.

"No, my mom didn't do this." Peeta flushed. "This time she's innocent."

"Oh, then how?" Katniss was curious.

"This was my brother Rye at wrestling practice yesterday. He elbowed me trying to get out from under me. He was doing an illegal move."

"Did you get back at him?" Katniss had no idea his practices were so intense.

Peeta laughed. "Yeah, I got him." He grinned then amended what he was about to say. "I got him below the belt."

"I'll ask my mom for something for your eye."

"It's not necessary." Peeta shrugged.

"So why did you stay home today?"

"My dad needed help in the bakery today. My mom hasn't been feeling well." Peeta said looking at his feet.

"Oh."

"She's been anxious ever since the Peacekeepers came to our home in the middle of the night not so long ago."

"They went to Madge's house too. Checking to make sure her father is maintaining the duties of the Mayor."

"Katniss, you need to be careful. The Peacekeeper who came to my house was not someone I would want to make angry."

"Did they hurt anyone?"

"No, but they checked Rye's breath to see if he was drunk."

Katniss swallowed. She thought about what Madge told her and what she knew about the old Head Peacekeeper Cray. Things were not looking good. "Your brother needs to be careful."

"My dad warned him."

"What were they looking for?"

"They were looking for things that are illegal. Make sure you guys hide your food stores carefully, somewhere, they can't find it. I do not want anything to happen to you or your family."

She kept quiet. There were chances she had to take to feed and shelter her family. Prim was growing by leaps and bounds and since Katniss mostly wore her father's clothing that her mother helped her adjust, Prim needed clothing.

"I know you have to earn a living. All I'm asking is for you is to be careful."

"Will your dad stop trading with me?"

"No, he will not."

"Madge said the same thing," Katniss had a feeling many in the district were not going to feel that way.

"He fought my mom over it."

Katniss nodded then looked at him. There was something she wanted to know. "Peeta, how did you get those notes into my backpack?"

"Ah, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad."

Katniss waited rather impatiently for the answer.

"Madge helped me."

"Madge!"

"Don't get mad at her. I asked her and told her I wanted to be friends with you. I didn't think you'd speak to me in school, or outside of it."

Katniss gazed into his eyes; even in the moonlit room, she could see he was sincere. He was right. She wouldn't have approached him anywhere. She would continue to observe him from afar. Though it wasn't enough, no matter what she told herself.

"Katniss, do you want to stay tonight?"

She could have said no, but his voice was shy. She could see in the darkness how warm his cheeks were. It did something funny to her insides to see that he wanted her to stay, so she nodded.

Embarrassed by the next question Peeta rushed through it, not taking a breath. "Do you want to sleep in something of mine? Not that you have to, but I thought I'd offer, something more comfortable, a shirt?"

Her reply was a high squeak, not even a word.

She watched him go to his dresser and pull out a shirt and hand it to her. He turned around as he spoke, his hands covered his eyes for good measure.

"I'm turning around so that you can change. I wouldn't mind if you saw me naked, but I don't think you'd like for me to see you naked. Jiminy, Peeta just shut up."

He was so anxious that it was cute. Katniss quickly removed her bra and shirt and put on his. His shirt was large and comfy and it smelled like him, like being enveloped in warmth and security. Katniss tapped his shoulder when she was done. She hadn't removed her pants. She couldn't do that yet, but she had removed her boots.

"Okay," Peeta slid onto the floor, leaving her the bed. The moment her head met his pillow she fell asleep easily. Peeta watched her from the floor.

He could not sleep. It was a little different. He had to wait until his heart stopped thudding so loudly and for his body to calm down. His last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that he and Katniss were friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss couldn't resist the cinnamon...hehe...and Corky well he ushered her into the room. YaY Corky...lol. I hope you are loving the Everlark. We have some more coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter until next week. Thank you to @norbertsmom for the phenomenal beta job she did, I owe you so much! I hope you have enjoyed all of the Corky shenanigans, p.s. I do not own the Hunger Games

Katniss awoke slowly and stretched in his bed. She breathed in deeply as she smelled the sheets. His scent of dill, bread, and a hint of cinnamon wafted around her. A smile penetrated her face as she smelled him. Mornings like these were becoming addicting. She opened her eyes and searched the familiar, but empty room.

Whenever she got the chance to spend the night with Peeta she did this. His bed was the only place she slept like a baby. No nightmares. No worrying about Prim or her Mother. It was wonderful; his company was an added bonus. Her grey eyes searched the window.

It was still dark outside. She estimated she had at least two hours of darkness before the sun rose in the sky. She knew his family would not be up today so early on a Sunday. This was normally their day off, except for Peeta. His mother always was unfair with him and there were times she wanted to walk up to that woman and smack her in the face.

Sitting up, she pushed her hair away from her face. She normally did not leave it loose, but whenever she stayed here with him she unbraided it. Her lips twitched upwards as she thought of the way he made her laugh last night. So much so that he had to quiet her down. Her grey eyes took in the darkened, warm interior.

There, on his desk was a note.

Getting up, she scratched her head. Normally Peeta snuck her into the bathroom so that she could use it. Taking it, she read.

"Had to get up early to clean the ovens, 

my dad asked me to do it last night 

Rye came in late last night and my parents are

still asleep if you want to use the bathroom."

She smiled at his considerate note. She slipped her pants on before using her hunter's skills to slink upstairs to the bathroom. What she did not notice was Rye was opening his door at the same time and caught her sneaking in. Nor did she catch his sly but proud grin at seeing her. Rye rubbed his face, his blond stubble scratching his palms. 

Peeta had a right to privacy and whatever Peeta and Katniss were doing, Rye did not want to interrupt, although he was wildly curious. He had many questions about his little brother and District Twelve's most notorious poacher.

"Morning son, what are you doing up this early?"

Rye jumped at seeing his dad, standing there with his blond cowlick sticking straight up. His eyes flew between the bathroom door and his father. Like a good Mellark, he had the ability to lie effectively when necessary. "Ah, just waiting for the bonehead to finish using the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait until you're done," Eugene turned around, opening the door to his room. "Rye, remind the bonehead not to forget he needs to clean the ovens."

"Sure thing, dad." Rye scratched his face, trying to act like everything was normal. As soon as his dad went back to his room, Rye breathed easier. His brother or Katniss would never know how he protected their secret. He saw that she was opening the bathroom door. Normally with his other brother would've tortured the girl doing the walk of shame. But this was different. Katniss was not just any random hook up.

He wanted to protect her. Wisely, he dove into his room and quickly closed his door.

The hallway became quiet once more.

Katniss innocently looked down the hallway at the closed bedroom doors thinking everyone was still asleep. Stealthily she snuck out of the bathroom and crept back into Peeta's room. She quickly changed and fixed his bed. She took the clothing he lent her and put it in the bottom drawer. Giving the room a final sweep, she gathered her things made her way out through the window.

Katniss began to climb down the trunk of the tree. She kept an eye out for the squirrel. Last week she came to see Peeta several times and each time that fur ball was waiting for her. She wanted to kill the little creature but Peeta grew to like it. He often joked the squirrel was his best friend.

Her lips twitched as her thoughts turned to Peeta.

Anytime she was with him he got her to open up at the most random subjects. Somehow they got to speaking about her sister Primrose birthday that was coming up in a few months. Peeta wanted to make her a cake as a gift, but Katniss would not hear of it. She wanted to pay him in kind. So she agreed to bring him materials with which he could paint. Peeta had always wanted to paint, but brushes and paints were expensive. Katniss knew she could make some.

She could collect the items: fruits, leafy dark greens, and some hearty fall flowers and set to dry them. All that was needed was to pound them and grind them with her mother's mortar and pestle and mix their dust into some lard to make a paste that he could dilute with water. She still had to come up with a way to make brushes for him.

Last night she told him of her idea. Peeta was delighted with what she planned; he couldn't wait. Last night they discussed how he would decorate her sister's cake. Somehow time slipped by and she ended up staying with him. It was becoming harder to do, because it was a pain in the neck to have to wake up early and cross the district with the ever-present Peacekeepers.

She thought he needed an easel, maybe she could make it for him in shop class at school. Katniss was crafty with her hands. She thought about presenting him with a few colors now and then she could give him the rest for his birthday.

Katniss really wanted to do something nice for him. Peeta got up before everyone else to make sure she got out of the house before everyone woke up, but partially because his mother had been harping on him lately.

The shock of the Peacekeepers coming to their home had faded away and the woman returned to her antagonizing ways. Katniss wanted to say something to the witch, but Peeta asked her to be patient. Normally Katniss did not like disagreements, she avoided complications. She liked to be able to resolve differences, but for him and him only, did she refrain from confronting the woman.

Jumping down on the ground she looked up at the branches that moved.

"I'm going to catch you one day and eat you," Katniss muttered to herself as she caught a glimpse of the little terror. Most of the leaves were either on the ground around the base of the tree. Last night it wouldn't let her climb up the tree. It was launching twigs at her from the branch. The only way it would calm down was when Peeta gave it a piece of hard bread.

"My friend giving you problems?"

Startled, Katniss jumped back, and collided into Peeta's chest. She was so distracted she did not hear Peeta walking behind her. He was not a quiet walker. Furious that he managed to sneak up on her she turned to face him.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I was, but I saw a violent intruder standing outside, threatening my furry friend." His eyes sparkled and his lips twitched upwards. "I had to defend the little guy."

Katniss wanted to laugh but couldn't because of his charming, flirtatious nature. "That evil little monster needs to see the end of my arrow."

"Stop being a bully, besides Corky isn't bad."

Katniss crossed her arms across her chest, "Wait you named him?" She shook her head, "And how do you even know it's a he?"

"Believe me, I know. Corky is a guy."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "He'd be better in a stew."

"You invade his home every time you visit me," Peeta chided.

She would have been mad at anyone else, but there was something so good and charming about Peeta that her defenses came down and she actually began to joke around with him as well.

Peeta shrugged. "He's a good listener."

Katniss couldn't help but laugh at Peeta's straight face. Sarcastically, she snorted, "I bet he is."

Peeta leaned toward her, whispering in conspirator's voice, "We've been talking, you know. He thinks you're cute for a bully."

From above, the squirrel in question turned his head to the side as if listening to the conversation. Katniss didn't know what to think about Peeta's declaration. She didn't know what to say about her being cute. She was a law-breaking hunter, after all.

Peeta shouted up, "Run away little guy. She's just cranky today."

Katniss jokingly punched him in the arm. "I'm not cranky today!"

"Ow!" He exclaimed and teetered back and forth as if she hit him hard. He rubbed his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her. Katniss actually giggled. "You are cranky and a bully. Corky was right!"

They both laughed. Katniss pressed her back up against the bark of the tree and Peeta leaned over her. She noted the way the light hit his lashes, and the way they looked golden in the bright morning light. Her eyes shifted to the wavy hair that fell over his forehead and she wondered if Peeta got this close with his other friends. She knew she never got this close with Gale. She wondered why this was, why she never wanted to know Gale's favorite color. Why their conversations were only about the unfair way they lived. Katniss tucked these thoughts away as she gazed up into Peeta's face.

Peeta grinned as he leaned forward to gaze into her eyes. His blue eyes sparkled and filled with affectionate tenderness. "Did you sleep well?"

Katniss felt shy suddenly at his intense gaze then nodded her head yes. She always slept better with him than at home with her sister.

"Good, I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You just looked so peaceful."

"It's okay," she breathed in the cold air to keep her cheeks from turning pink. Somehow, whenever she was with Peeta time seemed to fly by. It was sweet that he always slept on the floor, never wanting to take advantage of the situation. She wondered how many fifteen-year-old boys would act in such a way. Because of this she was starting to trust him.

He tugged gently on her braid, and she couldn't help but smile.

He held out a bag to her. "Hey, here are some glass bottles that we're not using. Actually, my mom was going to throw them out but I thought you can use them to put dry ingredients in."

"Thanks, Peeta." Katniss took the bag of bottles and put them in her father's hunting bag. "I'm sure my mom will appreciate this. Do you want anything for these?"

"Nah, just wanted to thank you for the purple paint. I'll be able to do a lot with it."

Katniss blushed because of his sincerity. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later."

"K," Peeta said and waved as she left.

She turned around briefly to watch him go back inside. It was still chilly and she was glad she had the foresight to bring her father's jacket with her.

There was a smile on her face as she made her way into the meadow. She took the road that had more wild brush so that she could disguise herself. Even though it was still early, she had to be careful now because it was bright outside, she no longer had the cover of darkness to hide her, she did not want to get caught by the Peacekeepers, but she also could not help the way her face grinned. Only Prim and Gale knew what she looked like with a smile on her face, but it was only reserved for special occasions or for when she was in the woods. Lately though, being the woods did not make her happy.

Part of the reason was Gale.

He was acting different these days: harder, angrier. She did not know what to do about him. She didn't know how to approach the subject with him.

The nearly silent static click of the radio had her running for cover.

She could hear them before she saw them: two men in their stark white uniforms walking through the meadow. Their communicators went off in the silence of the early hours. She watched the men as she moved silently through the high grass.

"Patrol C, report in."

The Peacekeeper answered back, "Patrol C reporting in."

"Is the area secure?"

"Roger that, area secure."

"Copy that, come back to base."

"Roger, Patrol C returning back to base."

She wondered what Gale would do versus Peeta.

Both would hide, but while Gale would burn with fury, Peeta would keep his tongue in check so that they wouldn't be caught.

Peeta was not like Gale, and for that, she was glad as she slunk against a tree. As the two Peacekeepers passed by, she closed her eyes. She waited until they were gone before she continued on her way back home. As she walked through the meadow, she was glad for the high grass. She ducked her head and made her way through the yellowing grass instead of on the path made by the Capitol's forces. She was very much in her element as she jogged into the path that she would need to make the jump over into The Seam.

She cautiously made her way home. Once inside, she breathed easily, thankful she had made it home safely. Yawning, she put her father's game bag on the table. She removed the glass containers and left them on the table. Her mother would know what to fill them with, and if not, Katniss wanted to fill one up with jerky she was making.

Finished, she scratched her head and headed up to the bedroom. She crept into to her bed, and was not surprised neither her mother nor sister was home. They left last night, before she had snuck out and had yet to return. The birth had to be a difficult one to have her mother sister out all Saturday night.

Since it was Sunday and she was not due to hunt with Gale today she decided to go to bed. Gale was going to make repairs to his house for the upcoming winter. He had to fix the leaky roof, seal up the windows, and fix the door Rory removed one of the hinges from on a dare.

Gale was at his wit's end with Rory and his shenanigans. He often wished Rory was more like Vick. Katniss yawned as she smiled softly. Despite all of the chaos happening, she felt oddly alright. As she disrobed and slipped into her bed she closed her eyes, but she could not sleep. She turned around in her bed and punched her pillow. It wasn't the same. It was not her pillow, nor her mattress, nor her sheets. It was the smell, she missed his smell. She frowned as an acute feeling of lonesomeness beat in her chest. She rolled her eyes at her ridiculous up, she decided she couldn't go to sleep.

"Might as well get up," Katniss uttered to herself.

As she got ready she stretched languidly. She could still smell him on her skin. It was intoxicating. The smell of bread, of food, was something of a luxury. She quietly redressed and walked out of her home and speedily made her way to the woods. When she came to the rock where she and Gale often sat, she gave herself a moment where she could be alone with her thoughts.

It was the way Gale found her. He looked at her for a long time and once more was reminded of just how pretty she was. He stuck his hands in his pockets, taking his time to study at her.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to reach out and tell her she was pretty, but something blocked him. Gale did not know what it was that did not allow him to walk over to her and tell her that he noticed her. He thought he wanted to be more than just friends or hunting buddies, but the idea just didn't sit well with him.

Was Darius right, he wondered, was she thinking of someone else? Fact is, he had been observing her, and even though on the surface she seemed the same girl, Katniss was different. She often drifted off into space as if in deep thought. Plus, she smiled when no one was looking. It was strange, her behavior, but it went hand in hand with what was happening in the district.

It left him uneasy. His world was changing and he was changing with it.

He reconciled that with the changes he was seeing in the district. The heavy amount of uniformed officers caused him to wonder what was going on. He supposed he couldn't blame Katniss for acting the way she was. People were doing things that surprised him, like Delly working at the Hob. He had been watching her from afar. He noted that she stayed after school all of the time to get homework for her brother.

There were rumors her brother was an invalid and that's why she worked hard, because she had to pay for the medical bills. He found it admirable that she would do it. He noted that no matter where she went, Delly was always smiling. Her joy and smiles often made him want to smile as well. He couldn't understand why just after seeing her his entire day seemed better.

Gale rubbed his face as he focused on Katniss once more. He wished he had someone to talk to. There were times he wished for someone to share his day with, to tell them of his worries or even to get their opinion. In his heart of hearts, Gale wanted a family of his own: he wanted kids, and a good wife. He wanted to hear them running in the house, wanted to curse them under his breath when he was fixing something they broke. He wanted to say that's my boy or that's my girl.

It's what he wanted despite the reaping and the Games. But he couldn't have all of that if he didn't find someone to share it with, someone who wanted that life. Gale wasn't sure if Katniss wanted any of that. They never had that conversation. All they talked about was hunting, trapping, how unfair the system was, and how to survive. He was confused when it came to Katniss.

She was his hunting buddy, although they were friends, but, he never shared personal things with her.

Yet Darius's words were mocking him.

Frustrated, Gale ran his hand through his hair as he watched her sitting on that rock, then quietly stalked away. He promised himself he was going to talk to her. He needed time to process what he wanted to say. So instead of approaching her, he slipped into the woods to check on his lines.

Katniss had no idea Gale was in the forest as she sat on the rock. The tepid fall sun warmed her skin. Soon enough she would not have this. It was scary to think that Madge and Peeta's homes were both searched. She wondered when they would make a move against the folks in the Seam. It could happen. Many spoke about the things their parents told them. They recalled the way things had been and the cruelty they suffered. Katniss understood the Capitol did not relent.

She sighed heavily and once more thought about Peeta and the things that were going on between them. Things were happening inside of her and she was confused as to what it all meant.

This obsession with Peeta Mellark began because of a loaf of bread.

But it continued well past that. The more she knew about him the more she wanted to be with him, but she had no time for things like this. She needed to concentrate on getting ready for the winter. She looked up at the sky and saw the birds heading south. That was a sign it that snow was on its way.

She got up off the rock and decided to go hunting. She needed to start making catches and drying meat for her family. She waded into the forest.

After hunting, she was surprised when she found Gale in the woods. "I thought you were fixing the door and getting the house ready for the winter."

"The door was an easy fix, and as a punishment, I have Rory sealing up the windows; Vick is supervising. Once I get back from the Hob, we're going to tackle the roof."

Conversationally she asked, "How were the lines?"

"They were pretty good, got a few rabbits. Did you make any good catches?"

"A few rabbits and I shot a lot of birds, some squirrels, plus a wild dog that cornered me in a tree, for Greasy Sae." Katniss was proud of her catches.

Gale whistled, admiring her full game bag. "Nice haul. Berries for Madge?"

"Yup, you want to sell them to her?" Katniss suggested.

Gale grimaced as if he was offered some horrendous medicine. "No thanks."

"What's wrong with Madge?"

"Uh, she's she's so fru-fru, always wearing those fancy dresses with lace and stuff. "

"So," Katniss said. They had this argument before, but Katniss was going to defend her friend.

"So!" Gale stopped walking altogether. He looked at her as if he had not seen her before. "Katniss, she lives in the biggest house in the district."

"No, Haymitch Abernathy lives in the largest house in the district."

Gale shook his head. "Yeah, but he had to become a Victor to do that. What has Madge had to suffer in order to have her comfy life? Ask yourself?"

"Gale, you don't know what Madge goes through. I wouldn't make assumptions about other people's lives."

He frowned heavily. "Are you sympathizing with the Capitol Now?"

"Gale, I'm just saying we only see one side of the coin. The side that the Capitol wants us to see." Katniss thought of the way Peeta and Madge had to endure their belongings being inspected by the president's goons. The way Madge had to deal with her addicted mother and absent father. Or how Peeta had to silently endure being torn down by his mother's verbal and, at times, physical attacks.

Neither one deserved that life.

No, she told herself, Gale did not know what was going on.

"Which side is that Catnip? The side where they reap the benefits because of their spoon-fed status."

"Gale," Katniss muttered.

"Seriously Katniss the Capitol doesn't care about us. To them, we're just a quota, a number of trolley's that have to be filled in order to be paid. If we die in the mines, if we freeze or starve to death it doesn't matter because there will be another kid from the Seam willing to work. Look at what happened to our dads Katniss. They didn't even find yours; he's buried down there," Gale sputtered, kicking a rock. "My mom didn't even get two months worth of severance pay. It's why she had to start doing laundry.

"I wish Snow was dead. I wish this was not the way things were. I hate this place. I hate feeling so frigging helpless. If I could I'd kill that son of …" Gale picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. A flock of Mockingjays shot in the air chirping and screeching, scaring wild turkeys that were resting nearby.

Katniss immediately notched her bow and shot several birds that took off running.

"Damn, how do you do that?" Gale walked over to the dead turkeys. The birds were fat and plump.

"I'm the better shot," Katniss said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

She relented, feeling bad about him only snagging a few rabbits. His brothers could use the meat. "Take those birds, home okay; the next thing you snare is mine."

Gale gladly took the game. "Thanks."

Katniss moved forward. "I'm pretty much done and I'm on my way to the hob, want to tag along?"

"Sure."

After putting their weapons away, they left the safety of the woods and went out into the meadow. "What do you think, are we getting snow soon?"

Gale sniffed the air, and peered toward the mountains. "It still feels to warm, maybe in a few weeks."

Katniss nodded and they walked a bit further. She wanted to speak to Gale with the same easiness she did with Peeta. "So have you been stocking up?"

Gale shrugged.

"Gale, have you been putting things away for the winter?"

"Yeah, I have been." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's hard, Rory and Vick are constantly hungry and mom is giving them food. I'm counting on the fact that we can hunt when the weather isn't that bad."

"I'd just get more stuff and tell the boys to slow down. If it's bad now, it's going to get worse later on. You've been saying this is going to be a bad winter."

"Look, you don't have as many mouths to feed as I do."

Katniss bit her lip. He sounded like he was going to get angry.

"We'll survive, and if anything I can get Tessera."

She breathed easier. It looked like he was letting it go. "I don't want Prim to do that. As it is her nightmares are getting worse."

"She is still not doing better," Gale frowned.

Katniss paused to look at Gale. She considered each word carefully. "I mean she won't be twelve until May, but I know she's afraid of getting picked."

"Well tell her to get over it. The odds are in her favor; she'll only have one ticket. Plus, you don't have to worry about Tessera because you guys don't need as much food as my family does. You want me to talk to her? I'll tell her to stop being overdramatic."

Katniss looked to Gale and ducked her head. Anger poured through her body. How dare Gale quantify her concerns as nothing, she thought to herself. She wanted to tell him to shut up. Her sister had every right to feel afraid and apprehensive over the reaping. It was a terrifying experience and even if Prim only had one slip, 12-year-olds got reaped all of the time. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at Gale.

"Seriously Katniss, she's overreacting. She'll probably go through all of the reapings and not get picked, get married, and pop out a few kids. It will be the same with her kids and grandkids and all of this worrying will be for nothing," Gale said, hitching his pack over his shoulders.

Katniss shuddered.

"It'll be the same with me. My kids will have to go through that. It's part of the unfairness we have to deal with!"

"I'm never having kids," Katniss said quietly.

Gale stopped for a moment, but Katniss kept moving. "Why not?"

"I'm never getting married." Katniss made sure her voice didn't convey all of the emotions she was feeling.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," she stopped, turned around and spoke vehemently. "I can not and will not subject any child of mine to a reaping, the constant hunger, the censorship, and poor living conditions. Look around you, Gale! We hunt in the forest for food because we can't afford to buy it. We have a president that we didn't elect into office. Not to mention an insane amount of Peacekeepers that don't keep the peace, only inflict pain and suffering. I don't want children!"

Gale said nothing, but Katniss saw it on his face that he didn't like it. She turned around and began walking. They cleared the meadow and were on the wooded road that led to the town when Gale said, "If you had the chance to leave the district, would you do it? Would you pick up and run away?"

"I can't picture Prim in the woods."

"But we can make it though, with Prim," Gale insisted.

But as they walked, Katniss heard the distinctive crackle of the


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Synopsis: The last time we saw our D12 districts Peeta was slowly gaining grounds with Katniss. Gale is clueless about the whole little sneaking into Peeta's window thing, Darius...well as someone said in a comment...they still have reservations. Yes, Darius, we're judging you. Delly, sigh...poor girl...and Katniss and Gale were just coming out of the woods when they heard Peacekeepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continued support and appreciation of this story. Great news I've got legit nearly 30 chapters so this is a long one so buckle your seats in we are just starting. I think this is my longest fic to date. Special thanks to my friend Norbertsmom for her wonderful beta skills. PS I do not own the hunger games

At the crackle of the radio, Katniss knew what it was. She heard that noise enough times as she snuck her away across the district to recognize it easily. "Peacekeepers," she whispered to herself.

"You know it's not fair, Catnip!" Gale continued talking, oblivious to the danger they were in.

She heard the radio again. The Peacekeepers were close by, but they hadn't been spotted. With all of the kills they had between them, she was sure they would get in serious trouble.

"Gale," Katniss called his name, but he kept on complaining.

Gale kept on yapping. The sound was right on top of them. Katniss thought she might have to punch him when Gale stopped talking.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Peacekeepers."Katniss grabbed Gale's arm forcefully.

"What?" Gale looked confused.

Katniss took her game bag and pushed it into Gale's arms before she shoved Gale into the wooded area behind a rather large tree.

Gale growled, "Hey."

She put her fingers to her lips and hushed him. Katniss acted quickly gathering a few leaves and pinecones before falling on the ground and rolling closer to where the Peacekeepers were to distract them from the six-foot giant that was Gale. Picking herself off the ground she dusted herself and began collecting more pine cones and leaves.

The static message came over the Peacekeeper's communication device as they walked toward her. Katniss took a deep breath as a group of 4 men surrounded her.

The leader asked with a gruff voice, "What the hell are you doing in this Sector?"

It was a struggle not to allow her body to show signs of fear. To them, she was a possible rule breaker, not an innocent district resident. "I'm sorry, sir. I fell."

"You fell?"

There was a trail of pinecones and leaves. Yes," Katniss pointed to a slope and the Peacekeeper looked to where she pointed.

"State your name."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Why are you collecting leaves and pine cones?"

Katniss didn't know what to reply. She could say her mother asked for them; she was a known healer, or she could say she was helping her sister on a project for school. Her eyes took in each one of the men. She could see the shoulders of the men stiffen as they stood in front of her. Her mouth went dry, but she straightened her shoulders wishing Peeta was with her. He always knew what to say. Her fear was that Gale would do something stupid.

"Answer me," the Peacekeeper demanded.

It was then she saw Darius walking toward them. He looked anxious and agitated. The moment he saw them he made a beeline for them.

"There you are." Darius walked through the squad.

Katniss smiled nervously at Darius. She wasn't good at this whole pretending thing.

"Darius," the Peacekeeper greeted.

"L," Darius greeted back.

Peacekeeper L asked curiously, "Is she working with you?"

Darius kept on speaking, but, didn't address the Peacekeeper. "Katniss, I am glad you've collected the samples for the Mayor's office."

The Peacekeeper named L turned his head. It was disturbing for Katniss to see her image reflected in the dark visor. He was no doubt staring at her, before he turned his attention to Darius. "She's collecting samples?"

"Yes, we are doing a climatological study for the Capitol." Darius launched into an explanation. "The pinecones and leaves indicate how much moisture this district received this year. The wetter the season, for example, the less open the pinecones are. The drier the season, the more open they are. As you all are well aware, the Capitol is concerned about the weather."

Katniss didn't know what Darius was speaking about, but he sounded knowledgeable. The only reason she picked up leaves and pinecones was because she had her gamebag and they would have seen that she had something with her and she needed to show she was carrying something.

L nodded. "Understood."

Katniss didn't understand what unspoken words were expressed between both men, but she was glad when 'L,' relaxed his pose. Just then the radio went off.

"Patrol A, report in."

Peacekeeper L answered back, "Patrol A, reporting."

"Patrol A, there is a disturbance in Sector E."

It sounded as if the Peacekeeper groaned, and muttered: "Copy that, will continue to Sector E."

"We have to head to the Victor's Village," L ordered.

Katniss swore she heard one of the Peacekeepers mutter, "Aww man, that guy stinks."

She was glad to see them go. Turning her attention to Darius, she shook her head.

"That, Katniss, was a close call," Darius said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's a great day for a walk!" Darius said amicably as if they were friends. "I was hoping to bounce into you and Gale. I assume Hawthorne is hiding in the woods."

"Yup he is," Katniss said. She whistled, giving the sign that the coast was clear.

"What in the hell happened?" Gale asked.

"Peacekeepers," Katniss said retrieving her game bag.

"At this time of the morning?"

"Yes, they are out at all times," Katniss muttered. "Where have you've been?"

Gale didn't answer, instead, he turned to Darius who was observing them interact.

"I am glad you showed up when you did." Katniss frowned. "Why are you out here?"

Instead of answering, Darius said, "Please follow me."

Gale and Katniss grew still. Their faces became hard to read. This was not typical Darius behavior. He had never come out this way, not since that one time the Goat man got into a drunken fight with old man Nibs.

Gale fell in sync with Darius, and Katniss fell behind.

Darius turned to Gale and asked, "I heard you were asking about Delly?"

"So what of it," Gale replied.

"Nothing," Darius shrugged, but he continued. "She's just a good girl, that's all. Not the type of girl you take to the Slag Heap."

Gale didn't reply. He knew all too well Delly was virtuous. He hadn't met one person who spoke poorly about her.

Darius walked in the opposite direction away from the meadow toward the Seam. When they were in the fork that led to the Seam Darius stopped walking.

Gale did not wait; he immediately began to ask questions. "What are you doing out here? Why did you bring us back to the Seam? Why are you acting weird, Darius?"

"Listen to me. Do not go to the hob to sell your game."

"Why?" Gale questioned, his voice flat, dangerously quiet.

Katniss could see Gale's ire was rising. "What are you not telling us, Darius?"

"The new Peacekeepers are watching it, seeing who goes in and out. They're watching what they buy or trade. I'm warning you, and I've told the same to Jeb, Ripper and Greasy Sae. All of them except for Jeb have shut up shop there."

"Why, what's going on?" Gale asked. "Peacekeepers never cared about the Hob."

"Don't ask questions, just avoid the Hob. If you want to trade, trade with the merchants that you know will not betray you, like the Mellark's and the Cartwright's. You can also trade with the Mayor and myself. There are few others that I'll let you know about once I know they're okay."

"Why can't we just trade with the merchants as usual? Have they complained about seeing us in town?" Gale glared at Darius, "We have the right…"

"They're inspecting the Merchants' houses for illegal goods." Katniss's quiet words made Gale stop talking.

"How do you know this?" Gale gazed at her incredulously.

Katniss did not want Gale to know Peeta was the source of information. How did she tell her best friend she was sneaking into a Merchant's bed at every opportunity? Katniss didn't want to lie to Gale; he knew she was a horrible liar. She was spared from having to lie, because Darius spoke up.

"No doubt, Madge told her, they've been going to the businesses that are known to shop at the Hob." Darius gazed at them, his eyes serious. "They haven't found anything yet."

"Darius, why are you helping us?" Gale asked, his attention was diverted away from Katniss on to the ex-Peacekeeper.

"Because this is my home now. I've got no one where I come from. Becoming a Peacekeeper was the only thing available to me other than volunteer for the Games." His voice lowered. He gazed directly at Gale. "When the changes started coming down Cray offered a bunch of us a way out. I took it, so trust me, and know I wouldn't betray you."

Katniss put two and two together quickly. Darius was always around Sae's. "Greasy Sae's granddaughter is your kid?"

"I always knew you were smart," Darius said quietly, acknowledging her declaration.

Gale looked at the man differently, but, did not speak.

Katniss understood Darius was one of them now. "That's why you stayed behind to take care of Greasy and your family."

"I wasn't going to abandon my kid, my wife. When I found out that Holly was mine, I wanted to stay here and help Fern and Sae raise her despite Holly's problems. She got better with the Capitol drugs Madge was able to get me," Darius explained as he ran his hand through his red hair. "Cray had me resign so that there would be no question of my loyalty to the Capitol. Thankfully, my 20-year contract was up. I signed up when I was a kid, because my parents owed a lot of money."

Katniss understood his motivations, though she looked to Gale who still did not seem convinced. "What do you suggest we do with what we have now?"

Darius stood straighter, bracing his hands on his hips. His voice took on a sterner tone. "If you have game with you sell or trade it with the people you trust. I'll work on seeing who else wants to buy from you."

"What if we can't sell our stuff to the Merchants? What if the Merchants stop buying altogether from us?" Gale demanded.

"Honestly, people can't afford the new meat prices, only the Peacekeepers can. They'll want your game. But if you can't sell it, make it into jerky or eat it for yourselves."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime? How are we supposed to live?" Gale was clearly upset.

"Lay low. I'll get you a permit to have a garden in your home, Katniss. That way you'll be able to have the dry herbs you mother uses. I'll also get you both permits for rabbit and a few chickens. You can buy the live animals from chicken man. That way any dry jerky you make you can claim its rabbit or chicken."

"They are going to close the Hob down, aren't they?" Katniss said.

"Not now, but eventually. Purina and I are working on it. We're trying to get as many permits as we can."

Katniss had a lot of questions. Information was power, Peeta once said and he was right. She organized her thoughts before asking, "Why is Cray doing this?"

"Cray's not doing this," Darius said. "I didn't like the man, but he had our backs. He likes Twelve. Purina and I, we're worried about him, about what's coming. These new guys, they're like hornets before an attack."

"What are they waiting for?" Gale asked.

"I honestly don't know. When Cray was in charge, we knew everything. He'd give us a warning. But the new troops coming in, they don't report directly to Cray. "

"Then who is in charge?" Katniss was concerned for their safety.

Darius gravely answered, "The Capitol."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SYNOPSIS: So last week Gale and Katniss narrowly escaped the Peacekeepers. They were nearly caught hunting. Thanks to Katniss quick thinking and Darius interfering we know that the Capitol is in charge. Katniss also found out Madge is quite the spy, slipping the notes and pictures Peeta gave her into Katniss belongings. Corky well...he'll make an appearance not in this on in the future as Katniss can't seem to stay away from that window. She still claims she's not a stalker though, everyone can tell you she's got radar on that blonde baker. Delly, as Gale found out, was working in the Hob. This fascinated him so much so he had to find out more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND BULLYING**

It was warm outside even though it was still fall. Delly was glad the school week was over and tomorrow would hopefully be a good business day. Her family sure needed one. She had to stay behind today. It's why there weren't any kids on the road back to town. The schools were conveniently located smack dab between the Seam and town. Normally she enjoyed the walk home from school on a Friday afternoon, but as she rounded the corner she spied a shadowy figure hiding among the trees.

Delly cast her head to the side to see the figure standing underneath the large pine tree. When she saw Jackson she grimaced, as he was not alone.

"Look, Carlton, it's Delly," Jackson said as he handed his cousin his flask.

Carlton smirked, as he took the flask.

"Can I have a sip?" Stephen eagerly asked his brother Carlton.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Jackson pushed Carlton in Delly's direction.

"HEY!" Carlton yelled.

Fearfully, Delly sped up her pace and ducked her head hoping to outpace them. They were, no doubt, bored, looking for something to do before they had to get home. Their parents ran the town mercantile.

They weren't always mean to her. Growing up, they were quiet boys, but as they grew older, Carlton goaded by his cousin Jackson, zeroed in on her and they began to taunt her, and call her silly names, but as the years slipped by their taunting had escalated.

"WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO LOSE WEIGHT, THUNDER THIGHS!" Carlton shouted.

Jackson and his two cousins Carlton and Stephen laughed as they ran after her.

"Thunder thighs!" Jackson snickered.

Delly held on tighter to her books. The Sharpie cousins were her greatest tormentors. They were constantly making fun of her, putting her down, and picking on her brother Andy. Delly was tired of them constantly picking on her and making her feel bad for a situation she didn't have any control over.

Out of all of the girls in town, Delly was the only one with an ample bust line and bottom. Even though she had a small waistline she was forced to wear clothing that was twice her size because she couldn't afford to have her clothing taken in. Her mother had gotten sick with the flu last winter and ever since then, her lungs had gotten worse. She could no longer work in the store. Delly had taken on a lot to help her family.

The boys reached her and she could feel them buzzing around her like a swarm of hornets. She could feel their body heat as they encroached on her personal space. It made her uncomfortable as these boys were bullies who had made her cry on occasion.

Delly wondered where were the Peacekeepers. There were so many of them in the district, and many people were scared of them. Many people in the Hob, including Jeb, who she worked with on Sundays, were scared that they were going to close down the Hob. Delly needed the extra money she earned from Jeb, since people in town didn't buy shoes often. They did get them repaired when they were falling apart, but that wasn't that often.

Of all of the Merchants, the Cartwrights were the poorest. It's why Delly offered her services to Jeb for a nominal wage. She worked with him and helped repair shoes, anything made of leather or animal hide really. It wasn't optimal for a young, single girl to work in the Hob. Finding a willing husband was going to be made tougher for her. One, because she was not pretty by any stretch of the imagination. Two, she was considered fat, and three, the Merchants had negative connotations with those who worked at the Hob. But Delly figured if Katniss Everdeen could hunt illegally in the forest for her family, she could work for the old miner for her own.

Many people in the Seam were nice to her, better than the Merchants.

"Hey," Jackson said. He threw a pebble at her and it whizzed by her ear.

Carlton and Stephen began doing the same thing. Twigs and other little pebbles fell around her. Her trepidation increased. She was alone on the road today, and this wasn't good.

Delly looked around for one of the new Peacekeepers, but they weren't around. On occasions like this is when their presence was needed to maintain the peace or ward off irresponsible behavior.

Delly could feel the boys closing in.

"I said, hey!" Jackson stopped in front of her.

She wasn't tall so he towered over her. She dodged him, but he got in front of her again. "Please let me pass," Delly pleaded. She saw her chance and slipped around him once again, quickly moving away.

The walk from the school to her home in town was only a thirty-minute walk, and today she would have preferred to walk on broken glass than to face the Sharpies.

The boys maliciously grinned at each other as they continued to follow her. They made loud noises with each step she took as if her feet or shoes were filled with lead weights. They laughed and egged the others on, calling her names as she moved forward.

"Please leave me alone."

"Whoa, maybe you should stop moving. You're making the earth shake!" Stephen laughed, and moved about as if her walking was causing him to lose balance.

Carlton ran around to her other side. "Hey, where is your brother Andy pansy. Have you eaten him? Is that why he wasn't at school?"

Delly stopped moving. She narrowed her pale blue eyes. "You leave Andy alone. Do you hear me, Carlton!"

They laughed.

The boys and some of the girls in school would tease her poor brother Andy, who had contracted polio at a young age. He could hardly use his legs and had to use braces. It was Delly's responsibility to take care of her brother, and this morning he had a fever. As school was mandatory, Delly had gone, but what she really wanted to do was stay home with her family and take care of them all. Delly defended her brother often from the other kids. She worried about Andy and his welfare when the day came and she graduated.

The boys laughed.

"What do you have under that dress?" Jackson asked, reaching out to poke her in the side.

"Stop!" Delly cried, moving to the side.

This wouldn't be happening to her had Peeta been with her. Normally they walked together to and from school, but lately, Peeta couldn't walk home with her. He had to leave early to work at the Bakery on the day's that Rye had wrestling practice. It felt as if these days Peeta had something else on his mind.

He was secretive. The other day he'd been waiting for someone and she wanted to ask questions, but his look was so fierce that she dropped it. He didn't say anything mean to her, but she just knew he didn't want her around. Delly couldn't blame him as she had the inability to keep secrets. Much to her horror, whenever she became excited or upset things just slipped out of her mouth.

Carlton smirked. "What's a matter Delly, biggest belly ever? Don't you want someone touching you and finding out just how fat you are?"

"Carlton Sharpie, keep your hands to yourself." Delly moved back, but she didn't realize Jackson was immediately behind her. She collided against his chest.

Jackson grabbed her waist and laughed in her ear. "You're real soft."

Her skin crawled. Delly struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Why are you so afraid of letting a man touch you?" Jackson ground out as he struggled to pull her against him.

His hand traveled up from her waistline. Delly saw an open opportunity. She reached up and scratched at his face.

"You little bitch," he growled. She screamed as he lifted her up and threw her on the ground.

Delly quickly got up. Her books forgotten as she ran.

"Get her!" Jackson urged.

Delly heard their steps as they chased her. Her heart rate increased as she ran. Her palms became sweaty as fear pushed her forward. One of them touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"I got her," Stephen cried when he latched on to her arm. Delly pulled and yanked, but he had a firm grip on her arm.

"LET HER GO!"

The booming voice caused Delly and her assailants to search for the voice. It came from the woods on the side of the road. She saw the tall shadow walking toward them. She felt relieved when she saw Gale Hawthorne.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Don't let go of her, Stephen." Jackson braced his hands on his hips. He looked angrily at Delly. She had indeed scratched him, not his face but on his neck. The three scratches looked like something a cat would have done.

"I said let her go," Gale demanded when reached them. His voice was soft, but threatening.

Gale was the tallest boy in school. He was taller than most Merchants, and just as strong, and he was known to have won a few fights in school. He was, in her opinion and the opinion of the entire district, one of the best looking boys too. He was ruggedly handsome, and had the confidence of a man, unlike Carlton and Stephen. They were cowering behind Jackson.

Gale's brothers stood behind him. They looked just like Gale and their faces held the same serious expression Gale's had. Their hands were balled into fists.

"Gale, this isn't any of your business," Jackson said. But Stephen had let Delly go and he had the same fidgety agitation in his body as Carlton did. Both looked like they wanted to flee.

Gale didn't smile. His gray eyes had a hard glint in them. "Three against a small, frightened girl." He cracked his knuckles, his arms bunching up as if he were getting ready to fight. "It looks like it is my business."

One of Gale's brothers stood next to him and it occurred to Delly that this was little Rory. He was only twelve, but already he was as tall as Jackson and he was not at all thin. He was solid. The other one was ten, and although he was lanky, he was as tall as his brother Rory. The Hawthorne's were not a small bunch.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, Hawthorne," Jackson threatened.

"Some chicken-shit." Gale stepped forward, the veins in his neck popped.

Jackson eyes shifted from Gale to Rory, then to looked down at Delly. His anger was replaced by apprehension. His body lost its tense corded stance. His shoulders drooped, conveying that he wasn't willing to get into it with Gale and his brothers.

"She's not worth it." Jackson glanced behind him at his two cousins. "Let's go home."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Sharpie."

Jackson replied, "What?"

"Leave her alone." Gale's voice took on a harsher tone. "If I see or hear about you bothering her again, you'll have words with me and my friends."

Jackson could be heard to audibly swallow, before he muttered, "This isn't over, Hawthorne," and left with his cousins in tow.

Gale turned to his brothers. "Rory, Vick, go get her books."

Both boys smiled and ran down the road.

"Sorry for taking long to get to you. My brother Vick heard you cry, and went to get me." Gale looked at Delly with kindness in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Delly whispered, star struck.

"They didn't touch you or you know?"

"No," Delly felt red. "I scratched Jackson and ran when he let go."

Gale nodded. "Good for you. Those Sharpie boys have a walloping coming to them. I heard what they did to Nina last year. Cray didn't do anything to them."

Delly had forgotten about the rumors, about the boys and one of the girls who worked at the Slag Heap. The Slag Heap was the spot just outside of town, shanty abandoned homes where the women who serviced the Peacekeepers for a price lived. There were rumors that the Sharpie boys had gone there and done terrible things to one of the women. Delly didn't know if it was true until now.

She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to her if Gale and his brothers hadn't appeared. "I don't know how to repay your kindness, thank you."

Gale shook his head. "As long as you're okay."

"I owe you." Delly didn't know how, but she was going to repay Gale and his brothers for saving her life.

"You did a good job with my little sister's shoes Delly," Gale praised.

Delly could feel her face turning bright red. She must look like a crazy woman. She opened her mouth and couldn't help herself from quickly spewing, "It's my job, really. Jeb asked me to take a look at them, because they were in real bad shape and they looked as if they were unrepairable. I told him I had good leather back at home and that I could bring them back to life. He let me take them and work on them at home. I wanted to make sure the shoes lasted for a few years so that she can grow into them and it wouldn't be another expense for you or your family."

Gale smirked at her.

"If you need anything else repaired, I'm usually with Jeb on Sundays. I'll make sure to do a good job for you or anyone, really." Delly closed her eyes realizing, no doubt, he didn't want to be her friend. He probably only helped her because of the boots.

Her stomach burned with the loneliness that settled there. No one really wanted her. After all, no one wanted to be her friend. She talked too much and couldn't hold her tongue to save her life.

His brothers were back with her books. She quietly took them. "Sorry, I'll be on my way now. Thank you for everything. If you need anything, please be sure to stop by, sorry. I'm sorry for talking too much."

She began walking away, head cast down. Thinking to herself that she was always going to be alone. No one wanted a girl who smelled funny or that was fat like her.

Gale's long legs caught up with her. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I stole your valuable time. You were probably showing your brother's how to trap and hunt, and I just, I'm sorry. I normally make a mess out of things. Well, that's what my dad tells me all of the time. Just last week I, you know what, never mind, you don't need to know that I accidentally fell from the ladder trying to reach a box and that it caused all of the stuff on the shelf to fall." Delly didn't dare look up or stop. She kept on walking.

Next, to her, Gale and his brothers laughed.

"That's nothing, I keep on walking into the doorknob," Rory said. "I know it's there, but I don't know how, but when I'm walking through the open door my hands or arms just hit the doorknob."

Delly stopped walking and looked at them. The youngest Hawthorne brothers were laughing and grinning at her like she were one of them. Delly didn't know what to do with herself. Cautiously, she looked at Gale who was observing her. He looked amused by her and it was a lot better than pity or hate.

Gale's brothers stepped forward. "I'm Rory, by the way, and this is my little brother, Vick."

"Hi," Vick said shyly. "I'm ten."

Delly smiled. "It's a pleasure. I'm Delilah, but everyone calls me Delly." Delly shook their hands as Gale looked on. "My brother Andy is ten," Delly said. Then she took a deep breath in. "Would you boys like to come over and meet him? I can make you sandwiches. Andy would love the company. He hasn't been feeling well. That's why he hasn't been at school."

Rory and Vick both glanced at Gale. Their eyes pleading with him to allow the excursion. "Will your paw mind?"

"No, he doesn't really care as long as I stay out of his way. I only have one friend, Peeta, but he's busy these days working extra time at the Bakery. He had to rush off straight after school. I had to stay behind and get my brother's lessons from his teacher and learn how to show him the work so that when he does get back to school, he isn't so far behind."

Gale glanced at his brothers before stating, "Half-hour, then we have to get back to the woods."

"Here, I'll carry your books," Vick offered sweetly.

Delly smiled, "Thank you, Vick."

They took off, and within ten minutes they were in town. No one looked her way even as she was walking with three boys from the Seam. The shoe shop was located at the end of town. Mellark's Bakery was nestled between her family's shop and the Apothecary. The shoe shop had a small storefront, but the back part of it was long. Delly went through the back, as accustomed.

"This way," she opened up an adjacent door. It was dark and quiet when she walked in. She quickly opened the curtains to let the natural light in.

Rory blurted out, "You don't have electricity?"

"No, only the shop. We can't afford the electricity in our personal space. We use candles or natural light." Delly smiled. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Andy."

Gale watched her leave. He recalled what Darius said about Merchants, not all of them were bad or spoiled. Delly was sweet and hard working. He'd asked Jeb about her, and Jeb had nothing but praises to say about her. She was humble and was willing to work hard. Delly had taken those old boots and made them look new and added some bright colored flowers that Posy loved.

He knew the job she had done was far more expensive than what Jeb had charged him. It meant that what Jeb paid her was a pittance.

When he heard his brother Vick say that she was the one the Sharpies had grabbed and were trying to feel up, it caused Gale to run. The last thing he wanted was for her to be abused by those boys. They could have easily killed her in that section of the road and no one would have known.

Gale rubbed his face, and then he heard her speaking to her brother through the wall.

"Hi, Andy. How was your day?"

Her brother Andy was born with many issues. He could barely talk, then he got polio as a kid and could only walk with braces. He heard her brother mumble something about their mother.

"I'll check on her next. Come on, let's get you changed. We've got company that came to see you."

Her brother muttered something else.

Delly laughed. "No silly, it's not Peeta, and I'm not making up stories."

Gale smiled. He could hear the love in her voice as she talked with her brother. A few minutes later, the door opened and out came Delly carrying her brother. Delly said he was ten, but he looked younger, like a boy of seven. Gale had seen how starvation stunted the growth of a lot of kids.

"Wow, real people," Andy said. His pale blue eyes shown bright, but they didn't hide the shadows under his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't making things up. Rory and Vick, this is my brother Andy. Watch him, he's really cunning and he'll steal your pickle off your plate if you're not looking."

"I..I..I…d-d-do, do, not!" Andy said.

Delly sat her brother at the table. "Why don't you boys sit down while I fix you guys some sandwiches?"

Gale watched her maneuver into the kitchen. She quickly made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. She gave them each a bowl with a sandwich and served them a tall glass of water. "I'll be right back. I'm going to check on momma," Delly said, taking a cup of water with her.

Gale watched her leave down the hallway and into one of the rooms. She knocked on the door before she entered. His brothers were talking to Andy and Andy held his own. He was funny and sweet, just like Delly. Out of plain curiosity, he stood closer to the hallway, and he heard some of the conversation.

"Delly, the future is at our door." Her mother's voice was labored and weak.

"Yes, momma," Delly obediently agreed softly. She was moving about the room. Gale thought, no doubt, she was tending to her mother's needs.

"Delly you're so pretty. You know you do not have to leave school in the middle of the day to come to tend to me?"

Delly remained quiet. "Who else am I going to tell my secrets to."

Her mother chuckled.

"My sweet, sweet, Delilah, sing me the song?"

"Only, if you eat, momma."

"I promise."

Delly didn't have much of a voice but it was soft and kind sounding.

_"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead_

_Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end_

_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_

_And trouble haunts my mind_

_But I know the present will not last_

_And tomorrow will be kinder"_

Gale heard that song being sung by his grandmother when he was little. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Sing it to me one more time. I like them Secret Sisters," Her mother pleaded. Delly began to sing it again.

Gale sat back down. Her mother was worse than what Delly let on. Between her brother and mother, Delly was making sacrifices. He wondered how long was she skipping out of school? How long was she keeping her family together, the best that she could?

He was nearly done with his soup when Delly came back out with the empty glass of water. She served up another, smaller bowl of soup and walked back to the room. Ten minutes later she came out with the empty bowl. Her face conveyed sorrow.

But when she saw them, she fixed a smile on her face. "Are you behaving?"

"I'm g-g-goood." Andy grinned.

She put the bowl in the sink and began cleaning up. Gale noted there was one more sandwich and enough soup for another bowl, but Delly didn't touch it. Instead, she took a glass of water from the sink and drank it before starting on the dishes. It was then that it dawned on him that the clothing she wore was too big for her frame. It made her look bigger than what she really was.

"Here, let me help you," Gale said.

"No, no," she slapped his hands away. "You're our guest." She shooed him away from her. "And you saved my life."

"D-d-did those Sharp...sharp...Sharpie boys bother you?"

"Yeah, and we stopped them. They won't be bothering your sister again," Vick announced.

"They are...are...are...so mean t-t-to, to us."

"Well, when you get back to school, Andy, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Vick asked. "If anyone bothers you, we got your back."

"Really," Andy said excitedly.

Delly smiled and Gale swore he saw tears in her eyes before she blinked them away. "Okay Andy, our guests have to leave, but I am sure you'll see them on Monday if you're feeling better."

Andy beamed.

His brothers had a good meal, but Gale was sure that they were going to be starving by the time they finished in the woods and went home. "Thank you for the food. If you want, you should stop by and see Mrs. Everdeen. She's a good healer, and I am sure you can trade with her."

"Oh, do you think she'll mind?"

"Nope, she likes helping out."

Delly nodded.

Gale and his brothers left. It occurred to him that this was the first time he'd broken bread with a Merchant. But when he thought about it, he didn't really consider Delly one of them, the stuck-up rich Merchants. He considered Delly something different. She was like Katniss' mother or Prim. Good folk just trying to survive.

Inside, Delly blushed and bit her lip. She'd just made friends with Gale Hawthorne and his little brothers. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to Norbertsmom for her excellent beta work, she hurt her finger and edited this humungous chapter! Thank you to all of the likes and comments! P. S. I do not own the Huner Games. ps The song Delly sings to her Momma is from the 1st Hunger Games album, "Tomorrow Will Be Kinder," by the Secret Sisters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and Corky is driving the bus people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting patiently for some Everlark and this week the chapter is dripping with it. It's a whopper nearly 6k and it wouldn't have happened without my beta and friend extraordinaire, Norbertsmom. MUAH! Love you!

The following week

Peeta was at it again, another Sunday where he had to work. This time he had to get up extra early. The flu was going around and Mrs. Everdeen was busy, he had seen her go next door to Delly's; her father got sick. He hadn't seen Katniss since she'd skipped school on Thursday and Friday. Prim was sick. He knew she'd stayed home to tend to her sister while her mother went around helping the others.

He wiped his face. Peeta spent the better half of his early morning cleaning the ovens. His mother was very strict about maintaining the bakery cleanliness. Thankfully, he was done, and his mother was happy with the job he did. Currently, he was staring at the apple tree through the screen mesh of the back door. He was thinking of Katniss and the strides that he made with her. She was still shy with him and sometimes he had to tell himself to back off, to give her time to come to him because Katniss didn't flirt like other girls.

She was a hunter. She was independent. She was smart. She was not the average girl. Not that he had much interaction with the average female, but he saw the way his friends treated the girls they liked and he decided none of that would work with Katniss. She'd sooner shoot him through his eye.

He looked down at the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Peeta was startled by his brother's question.

Rye's grin was slow., "Is that cologne I smell?"

Peeta looked at his brother as if he had two heads. "No!"

Rye got close and sniffed Peeta. "I don't know. You don't smell like funky teenage boy."

Peeta pushed his brother off of him, "Rye, seriously. There isn't a part of my body that isn't covered in soot and sweat. The last thing I'd smell like is cologne."

"I don't know. Your hair is looking nice." Rye smirked trying to mess up Peeta's hair.

"What do you want?"

Rye patted his brother on the back. "Nothing, kid, nothing."

"Rye whenever you're nice to me, it's because you want something, now spill," Peeta said, annoyed with Rye. He was the only one who could always get under his skin.

Their father piped up as he came into the back. "Well, it could be that your brother heard that your mother wants to put up a fence in our backyard and Rye wants to volunteer you. She doesn't want people coming into our yard and stealing the apples."

"Ugh, the only people she's referring to are the ones from the Seam." Rye shook his head.

Without much preamble, their dad said, "Rye your mother has her reasons."

Rye made a face.

"Peeta, now go down to the hardware store and buy the materials."

Behind their father's back, Rye did a happy dance, pointing at Peeta and made faces.

"Rye, go wash up and put on a nice shirt. Widow Core requested you to help her design a cake for her niece Darla."

Peeta chuckled as Rye became crestfallen at the mention of the Widow Core. She wasn't an old woman, she was in her twenties, but you couldn't even consider her plain. Widow Core had a thing for Rye.

Rye exclaimed, petrified, "But _DAD_!"

"But nothing, Rye. Get upstairs, and Peeta, here's the money."

"Okay dad," Peeta said doing as he was told.

By the time he'd gotten started, the morning was nearly gone. It was not a hot day, but it was still warm enough that he was sweating. He used the outside pump that connected to a well to pump fresh water into a bucket. He quietly wet his face and neck as he pumped the water. It felt good.

He was taking off his shirt when he caught her scent. That earthy spicy scent that belonged to Katniss. He was about to greet her, but as he removed his shirt he saw that Gale was hovering over her and both of them looked out of sorts.

He tossed his shirt aside, and proceeded to wash his arms.

"Morning Gale, Katniss." His dad greeted, Peeta could hear the back screen door swing open and close.

"Morning Mr. Mellark. We have some things to trade with you," Gale responded.

"What do you have?" His dad answered back, Peeta straightened up to watch them.

Gale held up the bird. "Well I have some rabbits and this fine turkey Katniss shot."

Mr. Mellark whistled. "Through the eye. That's a pretty impressive shot, young lady.

Katniss stood still, her eyes were cast down and her cheeks were inflamed.

"She's a fair shot." Gale grinned and patted her head.

"I think she's better than fair. Don't you agree Peeta?" His dad turned to look at him.

Peeta put his shirt over his shoulder smiling slowly. "I bet you the turkey was running when she shot it."

"Yeah," Gale admitted. "How'd you know?"

"Its foot is bunched up like it was running." Peeta felt the way her eyes cautiously looked at him. He wondered what was going on with her. She wasn't normally this shy with him.

"Well, how much for the turkey, son. This is a treat. We won't have turkey for a long while. The almanac says this winter is going to be a harsh one."

"Yes sir, it will be. That's what my ma says." Gale nodded.

"How about ten gold coins? That bird is worth it."

Katniss looked up at the mention of the amount of coins. Ten gold coins was what they would have gotten from a peacekeeper. They would have gotten half that at the Hob and only after haggling. Her eyes crashed into Peeta's.

Gale grinned slyly, and shook Mr. Mellark's hand. "That's very generous of you."

"What about you, Katniss? What do you have?

"I have a few squirrels and rabbits."

"I'll take two rabbits and three squirrels. Go inside with my Peeta, Katniss. He'll give you flour and bread. Son, get me the coins."

"Thank you," Katniss said as she looked over at Peeta once again.

"So Gale, how goes the studies? This is your last year?" His dad asked as Peeta headed toward the house.

Peeta walked into the back of the bakery and Katniss followed him. The porch door closed behind them.

"How is Prim feeling?" He questioned, wondering if her sister was well enough now.

Katniss' eyes slid away from him and she nodded, then shrugged. She hadn't done this to him since before they became friends.

"Are you okay?" Peeta whispered.

Katniss did not look at him in the eyes.

He wanted to touch her, but, kept his hands firmly planted at his sides. "Katniss, have I done something?"

"Peeta you're naked!" Katniss said in a strangled voice.

It then dawned on him that she was not good with seeing him without his shirt. He chuckled. "I am sorry I'm so offensive."

"It's not that, you're not offensive." Her voice was quiet and she looked like she was ready to bolt from the room.

"If I'm not then why are you red like a tomato?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. "Just give me the flour and bread."

He laughed. "You know it's okay if you see me like this. I'm not doing anything wrong. I was just trying to wash up cause I stink."

Her nose wrinkled then she muttered something under her breath the moment he turned his back on her. He found the largest bag that he knew she'd be able to carry and filled it with flour.

Katniss shifted her feet. Normally she was quiet, but she was so agitated he could hear her moving about.

Peeta turned around to face her with the package of flour and loaves of bread. He was having a grand time teasing her. She looked adorable at this moment. "What did you say?"

Katniss looked away, her scowl in place as he slipped his shirt back on.

"I know you, Miss Everdeen. You have something to say, so say it. I know I stink. I've cleaned the ovens this morning and then I had to haul wood back so we can build the fence my mom wants."

Katniss rolled her eyes then uttered, "You don't stink."

Peeta got in her space, forcing her to look up into his blue eyes. He winked. "Thank you."

Her eyes drifted to his lips momentarily then they zipped up to his eyes as if startled by her own reaction. "It's okay to like me you know, Katniss. We're friends, remember."

Katniss nodded her head up and down unsteadily.

"Can I have the rabbits and squirrels?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I just," Katniss stumbled over her words as she jammed her hands into her bag and pulled out the three plumpest squirrels and the best rabbits for his family.

"Thanks, Katniss," Peeta said as he handed her the flour and bread.

Their hands brushed and both felt the sharp jolt of electricity. They stared at each other, mouths dry. Until she found the ability to force her feet to move, and began walking away.

She paused and looked back, like she wanted to say something to him.

Seeing her like this made him think she enjoyed the view, but wasn't willing to admit it. His smile was slow and deliberate. He watched the way her sparkling grey eyes widened and her mouth parted. "I'll see you in school."

Katniss nodded, and walked out. She joined Gale out in the backyard.

"You got the flour and bread?"

Katniss nodded then walked away with Gale.

Her mind was clouded with the image of Peeta's chiseled chest. She had been wrong. He wasn't stocky, he was built. She didn't know guys had muscles like that. Or backs that rippled when they did something simple as pouring flour inside of a sack. Her mouth salivated like when she was hungry and was staring at food.

She couldn't understand why she felt hungry all of the sudden.

Next, to her, Gale was going on and on about the coins and how it was going to help out his family. Katniss could not focus in on his words. In her mind, she kept on replaying they way water dribbled down Peeta"s chin, over his neck, over his pectorals, over each ridge of his abdomen until it ran down the valley underneath his belly button into the front of his pants.

She shook her head and swallowed several times. She forced her face to take on a scowl as she listened to Gale and suddenly she was annoyed by his presence.

Gale yammered on. His voice was irritating, just like when Buttercup decided to meow in the middle of the night. She tried to block him out, but was unsuccessful. The last thing she caught was, "Katniss I can come over and seal up your windows with my brothers if you want. We can check your roof as well."

Katniss jerked her head in agreement.

When they reached Madge's house she was waiting for them outside. She wasn't wearing an overly done frock. She had on instead a dark skirt and simple shirt. She held a pouch in her hand.

"What happened, they ran out of lace?"

Katniss hit Gale in the stomach. "Behave."

Gale scowled at her and she gave him a nasty face back.

"Seriously Gale, you're like a horse with blinders on who refuses to take them off. You need to stop and take a look around you, see that not everyone is the enemy," Madge said.

"I'll wait outside," Gale complained and stormed off.

Both girls started laughing.

"He's such a big baby," Katniss said.

"Ugh, but he's a gorgeous one," Madge whispered.

Katniss looked at Gale, while he was good-looking, the memory of Peeta's chest flashed in her mind. "Yeah, sure."

"Seriously Katniss, how do you not see that he is freaking handsome?"

"I don't see him that way." Katniss shrugged. "He's just Gale."

"Well, I guess if I looked like him, I'd be in the same boat as you. You guys look like your related. You know, like cousins." Madge shrugged.

Katniss smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised, everyone's related somehow."

Madge pushed back her blond locks. "So can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

Katniss watched Madge glance back at Gale before looking at her in the face. "I know that you're not into Gale, but I know you're into someone else."

Katniss lost her balance and tripped standing up.

"Yup, knew it. You do like him." Madge laughed and slapped her knee.

Katniss sputtered, "What are you-?"

"Peeta. I've caught you staring at him when you don't think anyone else is looking," Madge crooned.

"Madge, we're friends," Katniss said between her teeth.

Madge rolled her eyes. "Really, he's a friend that you look at dreamily."

"I do not stare at him like a stupid girl."

"News flash, Katniss, you're a girl, a teenage girl with wild hormones." Madge gripped Katniss by the shoulders and stared at Katniss.

"Madge," Katniss whispered, blushing.

"Seriously Katniss, it's okay to like a boy without compromising your beliefs." Madge let go of Katniss.

Katniss did not know how to reply to Madge, though what she said gave her food for thought. She swallowed and choked on what she said, because she knew friends didn't ogle friends. She was just so confused about him. "Peeta and I are just friends."

"Alright," Madge rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, but if you ever need any advice, I'm open for business."

Katniss shook her head.

"Now down to brass tacks, do you have the berries?" Madge pointed to bag.

Katniss pulled out the paper bag. She wondered how Madge was able to guess.

"Here, this is for you." Madge gave her the coins.

"Madge, this is too much." Katniss gasped counting the five coins.

"Nope, it isn't Katniss, besides these are the last of the season."

"Madge," Katniss warned.

Her friend shrugged then winked at Gale, who glowered back at Madge. "Take it, Katniss, and just know when we need you, I'll send Arabella to get your mom."

Katniss nodded. "Okay."

Madge snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Darius said you and Gale can come and pick up the paperwork tomorrow after school."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know, but my dad is scared. I've never seen him like this. Just be careful okay. Be careful when you go hunting and make sure Gale does the same."

Katniss nodded. She was rattled, but couldn't say anything to Gale as she approached.

"Why is she so annoying?" Gale grumbled the moment she joined him.

Katniss looked at him as he watched Madge like she was prey. "Get over yourself, Hawthorne."

"What?"

"Why don't you like Madge? She's nice and my friend."

A strange look crossed his face, then Gale said, "She's too high maintenance." He shrugged then looked up and Katniss saw his eyes were staring across the street. Katniss looked in direction Gale was staring at, all she saw was Delly handing Veronica Wells a package. Katniss rolled her eyes. Veronica was one of the prettiest girls in school. Gale rubbed the back of his head and said, "I like simple down to earth girls."

Katniss walked ahead. It was funny how Gale always put down the Merchants but he didn't have a problem staring at the Merchant girls.

Gale walked behind her, dragging his feet. When they walked past the bakery, they saw the Mellark's standing outside with planks of wood. Gale frowned as he watched them laughing. Katniss stopped to gaze at Peeta. He was without a shirt again and she nearly tripped.

"Whoa, be careful, Catnip."

Katniss blushed, but remained quiet.

"Look at them. They're building a wall against our kind,-" He didn't continue with his rant. He slapped his hand on his neck. "Ow."

Katniss looked at Gale. "What's wrong now?"

"I think I got stung."

Katniss looked over Gale's shoulder and there was that evil furry creature with its little paw extended, rock in hand. Then a slow smile came to her face as she realized Corky had thrown the rock at Gale. "Come on Gale. I'll have my mom take a look at it."

"Is it getting bad?" Gale sounded a little panicked. The things Gale feared most of all were bees, wasps, yellow jackets and tracker jackers. He turned into a frightened child.

"No, I don't think you were stung. Maybe an acorn hit you," Katniss suggested, moving on.

"I don't know, Katniss. I think I was stung!" Gale said, walking after her.

She barely contained her laughter as Gale spent the entire time spewing the dangers of being stung. She wanted to tell him it was Corky the squirrel, but he wouldn't believe her or she would have to explain how the Squirrel got a name, so she let him yap away.

When they reached the Seam, she asked, "Well, do you want my mom to take a look at it?"

Gale rubbed his neck. "I think you were right. It was a nut. It feels better."

Katniss had to hide her smile. She did not have the heart to tell Gale he acted like a baby over nothing.

"Here's your take." They divided what the money they made and what they didn't sell. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Katniss said, confident she was going to see Peeta.

But she did not get to see him at all. The following day he wasn't in school, but neither was his brother. She did not have an opportunity to go see him because Darius had given her and Gale the paperwork that would help them should the Peacekeepers show up at their houses. It was strictly implied by Darius not to hunt for a while.

She was forced to stay in, to ready her home for the fast approaching cold weather. They had gone about making the chicken coop for the rooster and chicken she purchased. The coop was easily transferable to inside the house.

While Katniss did not want the rabbits, Gale did. They also made a makeshift garden on the side of the house. Prim was excited about the animals. Katniss hated it. They were extra mouths to feed, and she had to keep that darned cat of Prim's away from the coop. Katniss spent her free time preserving and canning food for her family, and securing their home for the winter. The windows were eventually sealed. The cracks in the wall were filled with the cotton she procured from the goat man who kept a few sheep.

Katniss implemented her winter strategy. They were going to have one and a half meals a day. But for herself, she began to only eat a single meal the first week, and a half of a meal the second week. She knew this would help out later on when food was scarce.

The cold frigid air settled over the district, and they were expecting snow to begin. The grey clouds churned with the promise of the white wintry mix.

The hardest thing she endured was negating her needs to see Peeta. She had not seen him in over two weeks and she was anxious. Neither one had attended school, but this was normal as people got ready for the harsh weather. She heard through the grapevine that he was working from the house alone with his brother, and thus why he had not made it to school. Katniss was more than ready to see him.

She was glad when Mrs. Thatcher went into labor before dinner. Her mother and Prim went out fifteen minutes before the new earlier curfew of seven at night. Katniss immediately went into her room and got ready. Before she left, she picked up a few nuts and a slice of cheese. She wanted to try an experiment.

A trip that normally would have taken her fifteen minutes took nearly a half an hour. She had to dodge so many Peacekeepers. It was only a little past seven, but the curfew was set, which meant her mother and Prim had to stay at the Thatcher's. Most of the kids in school were in their homes on a Friday night.

When she arrived at the bakery she saw the fence. Hearing the click of a Peacekeeper's radio, she quickly scaled over the fence and hid. She heard them as they walked by. Once she was sure the coast was clear she made her way to the tree.

Katniss climbed the tree and there sat the squirrel as if waiting for her. "Okay pest, I've got something for you." She pulled the cheese and the nuts out of her pocket. "You let me go through and I'll promise you won't go hungry."

The squirrel stepped closer and sniffed the food. It immediately called out and another squirrel popped out. It narrowed its beady eyes at Katniss before it chittered to the other. It climbed down and watched her momentarily then nodded its head before both squirrels took the nuts and cheese and scampered into their den.

"I'll be, it worked," Katniss said as she moved freely.

She jumped in through the window to find Peeta's room was empty.

His door opened and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey," Peeta greeted.

"I," Katniss rubbed her hand against her jeans right before she was crushed into a fierce hug. His warmth and scent enveloped her and she swallowed, feeling good to be with him once more. Her body relaxed, and a small fire spread from within her heart to the very tips of her fingers.

"Can I tell you something without grossing you out?"

Katniss nodded as she stood on tiptoe to hold on to him. His words vibrated through the skin of her neck. It caused electricity to flow through her. "Yes."

"I've missed you."

Katniss fisted her hand in his shirt and hugged him tighter at his confession. She too missed him.

"Why haven't you come to trade?"

"I haven't been able to come into town. The Peacekeepers are watching the Hob. We can't trade or sell anything right now, not until it snows."

He brushed her hair away from her face, and she let him. "I heard rumors that they were watching the Hob. You shouldn't be here."

Katniss simply nodded, not able to speak, to find a reason why she came here to see him that sounded logical. She blurted, "Corky has a wife?"

"Oh, so you've met Shirley?" Peeta grinned.

"Shirley?" Katniss smiled and shook her head.

"Yep, they toasted over a nut. The ceremony was simple, but beautiful. You should have been there. There wasn't a dry eye in the tree."

Katniss laughed at his description. "Did they get hitched in the middle of the day?"

"Nope at sunset, it was truly magical. I'm just glad I got to share that special day with them."

She chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I haven't been able to go to school. We had to build the fence, and get the house ready for winter."

"Same," Katniss said inhaling his rich scent.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Katniss was about to deny it, but her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten in two days. She gave her portion to Primrose.

Peeta cupped her face and his smile was like a thousand fireflies lighting up the night sky. "I'll be right back; we had dinner a few hours ago, but I think I can score something."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"No, you need food. You've lost weight."

Katniss did not want to let him go, but she allowed it. She sat on his bed and leaned back and immediately felt relaxed. She took off her boots and put them under the bed. She undid her braid and snuggled on to his bed. She put her nose into his pillow and sniffed it. It all lulled her to fall asleep.

"Hey," Peeta said coming into the room with the tea and plate of food. His father didn't question why Peeta was looking for food. He only served him a smaller portion.

He noticed she was asleep. He put the food on the table and sat on the bed. Reaching out, he gently pushed her hair away from her face. Peeta noted the dark stains underneath her eyes. Katniss had not been sleeping well and she hadn't been eating well either. He was worried about her.

Peeta thought he loved her before he got to know her. He now realized that what he had felt was an infatuation. What he felt now was concrete, resolute and all-consuming. She was loyal, she was independent, she was stubborn, she got angry and her temper was nothing to laugh about. But she was also shy, and sweet; she didn't know how to verbalize how she felt, so she did it with actions. Because of her, he had paper, rolled up canvas material, paints, brushes and pencils that he could never have dreamed off.

They were all carefully hidden in his room. He hid the small painting he was making of Prim in the attic where he was sure no one would find it. The painting was such a small request, and he wasn't sure it was good enough. He wanted to show her what he felt for her without saying the words. It was not any easy feat, because Katniss was scared of falling in love.

She didn't say it, but he knew her talk of not wanting kids or marriage was because of what happened to her mother. They even spoke of how he was able to forgive his mother for her behavior, something she disliked. Katniss bristled at not being able to confront his mother, and he found it adorable. No one ever stood up to his mother, maybe his father, but only on those rare occasions when she got under his skin.

He was glad Katniss was nothing like his mother. Tenderly he tucked her in, making sure she was covered. On impulse, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rubbing his face, he stood and yawned before he went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

He made his pallet on the floor and fell asleep.

An hour later he heard her whimpering in her sleep.

He got up immediately. "Katniss, Katniss."

Tears spilled from her eyes even as she slept. Her body thrashed on the bed. Not wanting to wake up his family, Peeta got into bed with her. She was tense and her eyes moved rapidly underneath her lids. Using his most soothing tone he murmured into her ear, "You're alright, you're with me. It's safe, we're safe."

She gasped as she slept, as if a silent scream was caught in her voice.

"Katniss, you're safe." He kissed her temple. Murmuring to her that she was in no danger, and he would keep her safe.

"Peeta," She whispered, slowly coming out of her dream.

Her arms tightly held on to him.

"Hush, you're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here, okay."

She nodded, her eyes conveying her panicked state.

For a little while, they stayed in the bed wrapped up in each other's arms, neither one letting go. Her stomach protested its empty state.

"You need to eat," Peeta said pulling away from her.

Katniss sat up in the bed. "How long was I out for?"

"When I came in you fast asleep. I hope you don't mind I tucked you in." Peeta didn't flick on the switch for his light bulb, instead, he turned on the oil lantern on his desk next to his bed It was set low.

A slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Here, the tea is cold, but it should be still good."

"Thank you." Katniss carefully sipped the tea, even though it was cold, letting it drip into her stomach. The added weight of the liquid made her feel good. The amount of food on the plate was more than what she would normally eat during this time of the year.

"Eat as much as you can, what you can't. You can take what's left with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Katniss ate, but felt bad knowing Prim would have benefitted from the fresh vegetables. She yawned, the feel of a full stomach made her eyes droopy. Peeta left her in the room and she, out of practice, went to the dresser to find the things he reserved for her, but found nothing. Instead, she found a journal. It was mostly random pictures, but then she saw a picture of herself sitting on his bed with her hair askew and a few words written underneath it. Curious, she read it.

_**"She is beautiful and I am struck by not just her physical attributes. Katniss is amazing. Every conversation with her I discover something new. I value her independence, and her ability to care for her family, though I wonder who takes care of her. Who takes the time to see to her health, to her well being? Someone has to, but I don't know if she'll allow me to help her. I just want to make sure she's okay. I'd do anything for her."** _

She shut the book closed and then a loose page fell down. She gasped when she saw the two sketches on the page, one he drew of her and her father and the other of her and Prim. In the picture of her and Primrose, they were both smiling. In the other picture, she was bursting with joy. She hardly recognized the happy carefree girl in the drawing as her fingers caressed her father's image. Tears sprung into her eyes.

She questioned how or when Peeta managed to see her like this. Katniss missed that girl who believed everything was possible. She missed that non-cynical girl who was unaware of grief and sadness. She missed feeling the bubble that her dad created where everything was sound.

She missed her dad.

He was the only one who took the time to take care of her. He was the one who loved her just as she was. The only other person who did that was Peeta. By his own admission, he strove to make sure she was happy. Katniss put the book in the drawer, but, held onto the drawing. She hugged it to her chest.

A feeling of being sheltered washed over her. She was secure with Peeta. He would not hurt her and he did not have ulterior motives toward her. The last time she'd felt this way was with her father. The feeling of being loved, cherished and protected only came when she was with Peeta.

"Katniss, you okay?"

Startled she clutched his sketch. "I, I, I," She stuttered as she cradled his drawing in her arms. She was looking at him in a new light.

"You were looking for something to wear?"

Katniss nodded.

"I could have gotten you something to wear, but you could use anything of mine," Peeta said as he looked in his dresser for clothing.

Katniss couldn't speak.

Peeta was strong. She knew what he looked like shirtless. She had seen him lift things twice his weight and throw them easily as if they weighed nothing. Yet he was soft, as gentle as a petal. Her grey eyes took him in carefully as her heart raced in her chest. Something terrifying bloomed within her and she felt it gently pluck at her heartstrings. It overwhelmed her and made her want to run away.

She was mortified at having these sentiments.

The palm of Peeta's hand came to rest on her forehead. The shirt and shorts were fisted in the other. "Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asked worriedly.

It was then she saw the way he gazed at her, and it wasn't simply concern. It was the same look her father gave to her mother when she was a child. It was the look of pure love.

She opened up her hands, but they only opened partially, giving him the drawing. It was how she felt. She could not and would no fall for Peeta Mellark. She could not afford to love him. Her words came stumbling out like rocks not wanting to move inside of a river bed but the current was too strong and pushed them forward.

"I found the picture. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been snooping."

"It's your dad." Peeta smiled crookedly at his drawing. "He was a great man Katniss, if you want it, it's yours."

They were not talking about the picture.

She did not want it, but she needed it. Greedily she hugged it to her chest, and right then and there she decided this was going to be her last night with Peeta.

"I'll leave so that you can get dressed."

"No, it's okay," Katniss said, calming down her voice. She did not want him out her sight. "Turn around, I trust you."

His cheeks bloomed. "Okay."

As soon as he turned around she undressed and redressed in his clothing lightning quick. She put the picture gently on top of her folded clothing, then walked up to him and slid her hand over his shoulders, and down his arm until their fingers twined. She led him to the bed.

"I don't…"

Shyly she asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no, "Please stay with me."

"Okay," his voice was unsteady as his blue eyes widened as she slid into the bed, patting the spot next to her. His larger fame filled up the space and she sighed from contentment the moment they were settled next to each other.

Her head sought out that spot on his chest that was hers exclusively.

Peeta reached his hand out toward the glass lantern; he slowly turned down the nozzle until the flame flickered off, and then wound his fingers with hers.

Katniss could hear how quickly his heart beat. She listened to it for the last time and as she fell asleep a silent tear fell from her eyes as she tried to close herself off from him. She fought against her own heart, body, and soul as she fell asleep. In the morning, she was not sure she was successful as she stared back up at the tree. The squirrel and its mate came out of hiding. They stared at her, at the tears that poured from her eyes.

"Take care of him," Katniss whispered to Shirley.

Its little hand extended as if telling her to return, but she shook her head, and she swore it looked saddened right before she forced herself to turn around and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Katniss saw Peeta she got scared by her attachment to him. She ran fast, even though Corky and Shirley tried their best to keep her running away but Katniss is scared and she needs an intervention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where this fic starts earning its rating...trigger warning...PS I do not own the Hunger Games. Thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing this chapter and her unwavering friendship

Prim's scream penetrated the room. Katniss woke up, she swallowed, and turned around in the bed to gently wake up her sister. "Prim."

After a little prodding her sister, Prim awoke still in the middle of her nightmare. Katniss slowly coaxed her baby sister's plaintive quaking body to a state of calm, until she was able to speak. Her sister's nightmares were getting worse.

"Katniss." Prim wept, her small face pressed into her neck.

"It's going to be okay, Little Duck." Katniss called her sister this because her shirt was always untucked in the back of her skirt and it looked like a duck's tail.

Prim hiccupped.

Once again, Katniss had the urge to go to him, to Peeta. The only person she could speak to about this, she couldn't see. Katniss forced herself to be calm. To not miss him, to be in the present, to remember that Primrose needed her. Her grey eyes focused in on her baby sister's pale face.

Katniss gently continued to rock her sister back and forth until Prim's small scared whisper interrupted the silence of the room.

"I was reaped, Katniss, I was reaped. I died in the arena."

"Shh," Katniss took her small sister in her arms and cradled her. She gently brushed her sister's blond hair away from her face.

"I don't want to be reaped." Prim cried in a diminutive voice.

"You're not going to be called."

"I don't want to die," Prim whispered, frantically clutching Katniss.

"You're not going to die. I promise."

Prim demanded, "How do you know?"

Her sister had been having the same dream for weeks now, sometimes three times a night. "I just know. Now hush, and go to sleep."

"Sing me a song."

Katniss nodded and rocked her sister back and forth.

"Deep in the.."

"No, not that one," Prim said.

"Then which one, silly little duck?"

Prim giggled before her sweet face became shy and her eyes begged for something Katniss knew she was not going to like. "The one daddy used to sing for mama, the one mama hums to herself when she's sad."

Katniss swallowed. She had not dared sing that song for fear that it would hurt her mother. "I don't know, Prim?"

"Please, it's so pretty."

Katniss nodded her head and gently rocked back and forth. Her lashes slid closed as she recalled the way her father's sweet, powerful voice sang for her all the while looking at her mother, his eyes filled with love and devotion. When she was young, she desired that, she wanted someone to look at her that way. Now she was scared of it.

She was scared of it because she had seen it on Peeta's face that last time they had been together. He looked at her the way her father looked at her mother and it frightened her to the point where she'd needed to get away from him.

Tomorrow was the Winter's Solstice and she had not seen him.

It was a genuine battle; she used the winter's harshness as an excuse not to go out into the night. In school, when she was able to go when the weather cleared up, she hid in the shadows and paid no attention to him. When she did see him it hurt. It hurt and not only because a debt was owed.

It hurt because her heart did not beat the same without him.

"Please Katniss, make the bad dreams go away. Make them disappear." Prim's voice grew quiet as she described the dream; Katniss listened attentively to get her mind away from Peeta. "I was running. These large boys were chasing me. I couldn't escape them, then I saw him. He was calling to me, telling to come to him."

This time Prim's dream was different. It was not the nightmare where she was lit on fire by a fireball that fell from the sky. Katniss was curious about this boy that was in her dream, "Who?"

"He helped me, but they killed him. There were two boys and they were too much for him. They sliced him in the knees, then one of them threw a spear into his stomach. He told me to run, Katniss, but I couldn't and then one of them took me by the neck. I was so scared and Peeta was dead and they were going to kill me too."

Katniss swallowed, thinking of both of them dead. There weren't many people she cared about and thinking of both of them dying caused her heart to shatter. Tears gathered in her eyes as she pulled her sister closer. She held on tighter to Primrose, her smaller body curved around her own.

She had no words to say to her sister and she couldn't speak, so she sang the old Carter's song that her father loved to sing for their mother. It was their wedding song, their courting song. He poured his love into it when he sang it and so did Katniss.

__

_"Last night the pale moon was shining._

_

Last when all was still, __

____

__

__

__I was wandering alone in sadness_ _

__

_Out among the woodland hills._

__

_I heard the birds a'singing_

__

_Out among the trees and view._

__

_And all the birds, my darling,_

__

_Were singing, were singing of you._

__

_Were singing, were singing of you (my love)._

__

_Were singing, were singing of you._

__

_And all the birds, my darling,_

__

_Were singing, were singing of you."_

,

_

.

Tears were running down her face as she finished singing the song. Her sister was fast asleep. She sniffled as she laid her sister back on the bed, gently tucking her in as she wiped her face. Standing up, she drifted downstairs and sat on the old sofa. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rocked herself the way she had seen her mother do, a thousand times in those early years after the explosion that took her father's life.

After a while, the rocking motion lulled her to sleep.

She fell through clouds. They were bright white against a brilliant blue sky, but slowly, as she descended, the sky turned darker, murkier. The deeper the color, the worse the feeling of foreboding steeped into her bones. She landed in the dark interior of her house on the sofa.

Everything was out of sorts and when she tried to get up she found she couldn't. Her arms and her legs felt heavy. Her tongue felt swollen as if a bee had stung her and she couldn't swallow, her breathing was shallow. She was choking. She gasped for air. Sounds came out of her as she tried to call for help. She struggled and tried to thrash, but she felt as if something or someone was pressing down on her limbs.

Suddenly she was able to scream.

She sat up with a gasp. Disoriented, her vision was blurry. She sat on the sofa. Everything around her seemed the same, but that instinct she developed as a hunter told her nothing was the same. Her heartbeat sounded like a large drum beat. Nervously she stood, her palms sweaty. She opened the door to find hundreds of children walking past. Their faces washed in grey. Their thin arms hung limply by their sides.

Katniss did not want to leave her home. It was safer inside than out there with those lifeless creatures, but a great force pushed her out. She grasped the door frame, her fingertips scratched the surface of the wood door as she held on. She screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried harder, but the nothingness penetrated the air. The only sound she heard was her beating heart as she was sucked forward.

She stood in front of the Justice Building among the other children. The District Twelve escort Effie Trinket stood at the podium in a blood red outfit with talon-like nails. She looked around her. Gale stood proudly with his scowl tattooed on his face. It was his open rebellion. Peeta stood to the side amongst the boys. He was stood still. His normally ruddy face was pale. She searched the crowd for her sister. Her small frame was way ahead of her.

Her shirt was un-tucked from the back of her skirt.

Katniss heard the music as the movie played. The voice of the President was heard and it transformed once more into her heart beat. She listened carefully. It was not her heartbeat, it was a clock and it was counting down.

She looked up to see Effie Trinket reach into the bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen," her capitol accent called charmingly.

"NO!"

She reached out to push her way toward the stage. "NO!"

Katniss cried but even as she heard her own voice, no one else heard it.

She screamed again "NO!"

Prim marched to the front.

"NO, PRIM, NO!" Katniss tried to move, but her feet were cemented to the ground.

Her sister slowly made her way up the stairs.

Desperate she called out, "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

No one heard her voice. No one listened.

Katniss yanked at her legs trying to get them to move, but they did not.

"Peeta Mellark!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Katniss screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him take the stage, his face scared, unsure, pale just as her sister's. Determined, she yanked on her legs and was finally free. She ran toward the stage, but as she reached it her reality morphed and she saw them in the games. The loud blast of an alarm went off.

The countdown was over, and it was time for action. She stealthy moved through the arena. Not understand how she could be here, but she heard her sister's cry and she ran toward Prim.

Heart racing when she saw Prim trying to scale a tree.

Katniss hurried. There were sounds of beasts coming. She saw when Peeta reached her sister first.

"PEETA!" Katniss yelled when the beasts emerged from the background as he was trying to help Prim up the tree. She grabbed a stick from the ground. She had to make a decision.

"SAVE HER," Peeta yelled at her. "SAVE HER, KATNISS!"

"NO!" Katniss yelled back as she threw the stick at the Capitol made an animal with pink skin and large horns. It had claws that could easily tear a person apart.

She impaled one, but it was too late. The beast tore through Peeta. Katniss fell on the ground screaming for him even as her sister scooted up the tree safely.

Things morphed again and once more she was in another arena. She heard Peeta's cry and she ran to find him.

On and on it went.

If she tried to save her sister, Peeta died.

If she tried to save Peeta, her sister died.

On and on, she tried to save them both.

The first time she tried to save Peeta, her sister died in a cavern under the earth, like her father did. The second time she was speared through the heart. The third, a boy stoned Prim to death.

When she tried to save Prim, Peeta was mauled by vicious flesh-eating mutts. The next time, a swarm of tracker-jackers stung him and made him crazed. The third time, he died slowly in a ditch from blood poisoning. The last time was the worst. She saw him try to save her and her sister. He fought against two massive boys with muscles in their necks. In horror, she watched as they hacked him to death while laughing.

She screamed and fell to the meadow where she stood holding Prim.

The agony of loss overwhelmed her.

A fog enveloped her. It's cold fingers gripping on to her skin and pulling her down. She felt her blood drain downward as she called for him, for Peeta, even as his bloodied pieces were left out on the field. Even as she fought to not be sucked under the ground, she screamed for him because he was the only one she wanted. He was the only one who she could count on. Peeta was the only boy she was in love with. In her desperation, she clawed her way out from the pit.

She called to him in vain, because he couldn't hear her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week...I hope this chapter makes up for it. Special thanks to Norbersmom for betaing and just as a precaution I do not own the hunger games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Katniss is stuck in her nightmares where Prim and Peeta are reaped and nothing she does allows her to save them both. She walked away from Peeta because she was afraid of falling in love. Now it's time to face those fears.

"Peeta!"

"Hush now baby girl," The soft warm voice whispered in her ear.

"Peeta," Katniss thrashed a little, but she was confined, but no longer afraid as her body slowly surfaced from her dream.

"Hush, my baby," again the feminine voice kept on murmuring in her ear.

"Peeta," Katniss murmured as the steady stream of tears fell on familiar fragile arms.

The scent of lemon, ginger, sugar, and mint surrounded her as she was buried. A pale yellow light began to permeate the ground. She could hear the soft hum of an old lullaby whispered lightly into her ears. Her eyes began to focus, but the panic of the dream of seeing Peeta's mangled body on the meadow caused her to shut them again. It was an image she couldn't make disappear. It was such a vivid dream, it left her innards clenching with the fear that this was the future.

Desperately, she clutched the arms that held her.

"Momma?" Katniss hadn't called her mother that in years. The last time was when her father was alive. Back then things were different.

Her home, although poor was a happy place. There was laughter within the walls of her home. Her momma loved her. She cared for her and actually interacted with her children. Her father would sing and bring such warmth and joy to their lives.

Once the explosion happened, all that was taken away.

Her mother, whose face was once filled with joy, carried a blank sorrow-filled look. Her eyes that sparkled once, now, were a dull hue of pale blue. Her mother's whole persona changed. She became forgetful, unable to focus on the present. Her mother was a reluctant participant in the world that surrounded her. The only exception was for the craft she dedicated her life too.

The only time her mother's personality came alive was whenever she was needed as a healer. Then she blossomed and became that young vibrant woman Katniss knew from her childhood. This was the woman she and her sister came to know as mother.

In many ways, she was glad Primrose took after their mother when it came to healing. It was a way for her baby sister to experience the woman her mother was all the time. Her mother was an excellent healer and her knowledge of medicine was unparalleled, something Katniss did not fancy, nor did she pretend to be knowledgeable in.

There was no contesting Lavender Everdeen's medical prowess.

She was quick and tried to save all the lives that came across their kitchen table. Katniss personally could not stomach the things her sister and her mother dealt with. She only had a rudimentary knowledge, but that was because her father insisted Katniss learn to take care of herself in the woods should she ever get hurt. It was not something she relished. It was not something she had ever used.

She hoped she would never have to use it.

Yet as she hiccupped she could not help the feeling of helplessness she felt. In her dream, there was nothing she could do to save either one. It was as if the laws of nature demanded a sacrifice in the Games. Neither one would survive at the same time. This brought a fresh round of tears.

Lavender wiped her hair away from her face. "Hush now baby girl. It'll be alright."

Normally Katniss acted as if she did not need her mother. But at this moment, as she sat in her mother's slender arms hearing her mother's tender words, it was what she needed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katniss sat up straight, wiping her face. Her mother gave her a small handkerchief. She took it and swallowed, looking at the embroidered edge. This belonged to her father. Her lips quivered.

"I heard you whimpering and you were thrashing around."

"The Games."

All adults knew the fear of the Games.

"You were in it?"

Katniss nodded.

"Who else?"

Her mother's voice was soft, as if any minute now, the wind would blow her away into her little world.

"Prim," Katniss said.

She paused taking in the information, before inquiring, "And, anyone else, Gale?"

"No, I mean yes, there was someone else, but it wasn't Gale."

Her mother's silence spoke louder than any words.

Katniss confessed, "Peeta Mellark."

"Eugene's youngest child?" It was more of a statement and not a question.

"Yes."

"Were they reaped and you couldn't do anything?"

Katniss nodded.

"I hate the Games, I've lost friends due to it." Her mother swallowed, clearly to keep her tears from falling.

Katniss shook her head, but her mother continued.

"I long for the day when we can be free. When our children are not herded like cattle to be picked for the sacrifice for the entertainment of the capitol."

This shocked Katniss, she was rendered speechless. Her mother never spoke this way. When she was a child, there were songs that her father would sing that were considered rebellious and her mother would chastise him for singing them.

"Having you or Prim reaped is my worst nightmare come to life."

Both Katniss and her mother sat there on the sofa crying, sharing a moment.

"I can't think of either of them gone, mama. I just can't," Katniss whispered brokenly. "If I tried to save Prim he died. If I saved Peeta, Prim suffered."

"You care for them both."

Hearing her mother say she cared for her sister was not a big stretch, but hearing her say she cared for Peeta made the turmoil within her even worse. "No, I-"

Her mother gripped her chin. "I know you love your sister, but the boy," She smiled gently. "I had forgotten about this."

"What are you speaking about?"

"Your father always had a premonition about you and him. He said that when he mentioned your name in front of that boy his eyes would light up bigger than the stars in the night sky."

Katniss did not know what to say.

"So how long have you held a candle for Peeta?"

Her voice was not harsh or accusatory. There was acceptance, and dare she think it, sentimental. Katniss looked down and shook her head. The dream, her mother's revelation, and her mother's ability to see what she kept carefully hidden for so long she herself was not aware of it was just too much.

"Katniss, it is natural for you to feel things. I know that I have not been there for you, but this is something I know about."

She couldn't look at her mother. If she did, it would all be there, every dream, hope, and sentiment she felt for Peeta, would be easily read. She looked away, closing her eyes. Within her there was a storm of emotions she did not know how to deal with. There was anxiety, desire, yearning, sadness, longing, and plain jealousy when she saw him with Delly or some other Merchant girl. Katniss treasured him. She wanted him, needed to hear his voice.

He plagued her every dream, every shadow.

There was also the debt she owed him, which she could never repay.

"Katniss you can't hide from this." Her mother's long fingers gently pulled her chin upwards, forcing her eyes to open. The unwanted tears spilled down her face.

"I know you care for him, tonight is not the only night you've cried out for him."

Her shocked eyes flew to stare into her mother's eyes.

"Prim and I have heard you call for him. She wants to speak to you about him desperately, but I have asked her to give you privacy."

Katniss had no idea this was going on, that her family knew.

"You call out to him and it's been worse since the snow started. I know you've snuck out to see him in the past."

She felt guilty about this. It was written all over her face, though her mother's face was not condemning, it was one of understanding.

"I was like that with your father. I couldn't stay away. I just had to see him. Contrary to belief, we didn't come together until we were committed. A lot of the time we spent together we were simply talking. A lot of times we would fall asleep and wake up just an hour or two before dawn to sneak back into our homes."

Katniss eyes went wide listening to her mother's tale. It was much like Peeta's. It scared her even more. "I don't want to." She did not finish her sentence.

"It's okay. I know what you're going to say, you don't want to be like me." Her mother sighed. "I know I'm not a great motherly role model. But believe me, Katniss when I tell you that if I could, I would do it over again. I would follow your father to the ends of the earth."

"You mean you would face the loneliness, the hurt, the pain and agony of losing daddy all over again?"

"Because I love your father, and the life we shared was so wonderful." Her mother pushed her hair away from her face. She gently gripped her chin. "Don't be afraid of getting hurt Katniss. That was one my one flaw. I never showed you that I would rather face the pain of living without him, than, to never have loved him at all."

Her mother shivered.

"Many Merchants do not have a life filled of love. They have a convenient life, but no joy or contentment. They don't even find it in their own children. I may not show it, but I do love both. You remind me of him so much. And I could never live that Merchant lifestyle. No thank you. I'd rather be lonesome and considered mad than miserable and trapped in a home that is filled with anger and distrust. I trusted your father and he respected me, Katniss. He respected me and let me be myself."

"Peeta's like that," Katniss confessed.

"I see it in your face. You've been so happy these past few months. You've been smiling, even with all of this upheaval in the district."

Shyly, Katniss lowered her lashes.

Her mother stood up from the sofa. Katniss watched her mother take the old throw from the rocking chair and tuck her in.

"You know it was never like this, this divide between the Seam and the Merchants. Surprised?" Her mom took the small pillow from the same rocking chair and gave her a knowledgeable look before she slid it beneath her head. She gently brushed her hair away from her face again.

Katniss was curious.

"The Capitol divided us. They punished the Merchant boys who wanted to enter the mines, told the miners the Merchants were trying to steal their jobs. Then made it so that the shops could only be passed on from Merchant to Merchant family. You and your sister are considered Merchant because I'm a Merchant. If it were the reverse then you would be considered Seam."

"But we live in the Seam."

"Funny enough, under the eyes of the law, you're not." Her mother pulled up the rocking chair and sat down in it next to her.

"How come they don't tell anyone?"

"Because it would lead to all sorts of rebellion, and they don't want that. Did you know Peeta's great-grandmother on his mother's side, had family in the Seam? She was the daughter of a miner."

Katniss eyes were wide.

"Didn't know that. Mrs. Brooks was a funny old woman, took delight in bringing Boudica down a peg or two when she introduced her to her cousins. Boudica was so mad she nearly spitfire. She declared her great-grandmother was insane, but she wasn't. She told us how before the war people married who they wanted. They lived a free life. It was harsh and they were all poor, but they lost the battle to the Capitol because the states, it was what we were called before we became districts, fought amongst themselves as well. They were divided and couldn't unify.

The Capitol took advantage of this and divided us even in our own backyard. Mrs. Brooks was one of the few people who came to our toasting, her and Eugene. Boudica stayed home."

"What about your family mama?"

"My family died during the great illness that happened right before 39th Games. All that was left was my aunt and her husband. My aunt didn't love me; she sold my birthright to the Cartwright's who used to work in the Mayor's as their help until they started taking on help from the Seam. My aunt was sure she was going to have a child and leave me penniless. Though her husband, my Uncle Toby, did not feel the same way, he loved me and wanted to leave me the shop when they found out my aunt couldn't have children. He was the one who owned the Apothecary shop and he taught me everything I knew. My Uncle Toby knew the moment I fell in love and told me that I should marry who I wanted. He was there at our toasting and present when you were born, but he died shortly after that."

"But old lady Jessup was the owner of the Apothecary."

"No, old lady Jessup was the woman my aunt moved in the day after my Uncle Toby died. She ran the shop and was not a very good healer. When my aunt died Jessup took over and now it sits empty as she passed away last week."

"I always thought it was always the same," Katniss yawned.

"That's what they lead you to believe. I didn't let the idea of someone shaming me because of who I loved bother me. If you are going to give this boy a chance you shouldn't let others' opinions count." Lavender gave Katniss a pointed look, "Especially Gale."

"Gale hates the Merchants."

"You know when at first saw you acting twitterpated I thought it was Gale, but then there were days when you didn't see Gale and you would be so full of glee that I knew it wasn't him. In certain ways, I am glad it isn't Gale."

"Why?"

"Because both of you have tempers, and you'd kill each other."

Katniss knew this was true. She ruled out Gale. As important as he was to her, they were far too similar.

"I should have known earlier it was Peeta, when the bread you started bringing home was fresher. Though I knew something was going on with you, I didn't piece it together until you started calling out his name in your dreams and then I knew for sure."

Katniss cheeks were tinged pink, "I was seeing him."

"I guessed."

"His mother though, she is so mean. Ugh." Katniss said with pent-up distaste.

"Boudica was always a bully. But I beat her once and believe me I can still do it."

"Mother!"

"It's true. She was speaking poorly about your father. I told her to stop. She tried to hit me, and I defended myself. I flattened her. She never again tried to prohibit your father from trading. That was shortly before we both became pregnant."

Katniss blinked.

"Your father was upset, but he understood why. He was secretly proud of me." Lavender chuckled. "You father told me one day you were going to marry that boy. He was so sure of it. I thought him mad, but he insisted. He said there were some people that were destined to be together. In hindsight, it explains a lot, why you see the handsomest boy in the entire district as nothing but a hunting partner, why you're not interested in any boys other than Eugene's son. Though I have to say, Peeta is handsome as well and extremely charming."

Her mother went to the small fire in the grate and poked it, giving Katniss the time she needed to analyze things. Part of her resisted him, because she did not want to get hurt. She was afraid of becoming like her mother. Another part wanted to run to him. She frowned, and yet another part of her did not want to deal with any of this, wanted to run away.

"Do you want to be with him?"

Katniss nodded yes. It was the truth. She sat up. The blanket her mother had tucked around her fell to her lap.

"What is he like with you?"

"He cares about me, but he doesn't push me. He's patient and listens to me. He's not like Gale, who wants to resolve all of my problems, or makes me feel small when I don't agree with him." Katniss hugged her knees to her chest, her chin resting on them.

"Is he good to you?"

"He worries about me. He's always trying to give me stuff, for us, cookies, cupcakes, extra bread, and he tries to feed me." She thought of the last time she saw him. There was no doubt in her mind Peeta would move heaven and earth to help her.

"Does he love you?" Her mother turned around once she finished stoking the fire back to life.

"I can see it in his eyes. I can see how he feels about me in the way he looks at me." She swallowed and buried her face in her hands, as her doubts, fears and strong emotions surfaced. "But, I'm so confused."

"Soulmates," her mother chuckled. "I bet you when you're with him you feel like you're home."

Katniss nodded.

"This scares you."

She swallowed, her face pale, her gray eyes as wide as the moon on a dark night. It felt like her mother was reading her mind.

"That's why you've pushed away from him."

"How do you know?" Katniss whispered.

"Because trying to unlove someone is like trying to get rid of a dandelion."

Katniss frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the dandelion is a special flower, because you can yank it out of the ground, but the roots are so deep they latch on to a pebble or another root. Much like true love becomes integrated into your heart. You can pluck it, but it will grow it back. You can dig it out, add poison to it, but those roots are so deep that they will find a way to sprout on the least expected day."

"I don't want to love him, momma. I can't love him." Her broken voice bespoke of her internally misery.

"I know, baby girl. You don't want to love anyone. I've heard you spouting that ridiculous mantra of yours. But like I said, love, is like trying to get rid of a dandelion." Lavender adjusted the throw around Katniss' shoulders as she spoke. "Just think about this, what do you have to lose? Because right now you're miserable and it's making us all miserable."

Her mother walked away with a slight smile on her face.

Katniss laid back down and she thought about her mother's words. All this time she stalked him, became friends with him. She allowed herself to care about him to the point where he was as necessary as breathing.

It was scary to think her sister could be reaped and without a doubt, Katniss would volunteer. She sighed out loud. If Peeta was called she wondered how was she supposed to care for Peeta, how was supposed to keep him safe. Tears spilled down her face once again and she wiped them away roughly, thinking if she did not want him this would be so easy. Hell, if necessary, she could harm him, but even as she thought this every cell in her body revolted. It would be like harming Prim.

Katniss lay down. Her mind continued to race.

Her thoughts always came back to the same question.

What did she have to lose?

In the end, she came up with one logical answer, nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Katniss is now realizing she can't live without her boy with the bread. But we haven't heard from Madge in a while. What is our little rebel up to especially with all of the Peacekeepers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I do not own the Hunger Games and as always thank you to Norbertsmom for her excellent beta skills

Darius sat at his desk. He looked at the clock on his desk that let him know his little one was back from school. His daughter hadn't been feeling well and had been out of school. The temperatures were frigid and they had major snowfall so far since the beginning of the season. District Twelve was one of the districts which had significant snowfall, though never this early. Summer this year hadn't been overtly hot, and from the samples, he collected the district did receive its fair amount of rainfall.

"I heard you need my help?"

Darius looked up from his desk to see the Mayor's daughter standing in the doorway. Her hair was not in its usual style. She had pigtails, and wore pajamas with little bears on them. It reminded him of young she really was. "Madge, what are you doing here?"

"Arabella, has seen you staring at the war room whenever you walk by it." Madge came in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Darius had to remember which of the staff Arabella was, and he vaguely recalled a woman with a tray coming out of the Mayor's home office.

He shrugged, trying to throw her off her scent. "I'm curious. Wouldn't you be if there as a door you couldn't go into?"

"You and I both know that it's not curiosity. You didn't even pay attention to that door until you couldn't get your information from Cray."

Even though Madge looked young, there was a certain light in her eyes that said she possessed a lot more grit and determination than her external appearance of the dutiful daughter. In all of his time in District Twelve, he never noticed that.

"Well do you want my help or what?"

Darius sat back and steepled his fingers. "Why are you willing to help me?"

"Because I'm just as curious as you? I want to know why the sudden increase in the Peacekeepers and not just any but the riot forces?" Madge leaned forward. "I want to know why my father is being investigated, and why he's nervous all of the time, why all of the sudden he wants us to conserve food, and why he's buying coal and wood."

Raising an eyebrow Darius admitted to himself all of her questions were valid. "You know you could go in that room yourself and discover all of the answers."

"True, but I am only his daughter, not a Capitol appointed official. I am not allowed to go down that hallway. Plus, if I am seen going inside that room I can get in trouble and so will my father." Madge gave him a pointed look.

Darius nodded. It was true. She wasn't allowed down that hallway, because she was viewed as a resident, a potential tribute.

"You, on the other hand, are my father's assistant. While you do not have clearance to go inside of the room, walking down that hallway wouldn't be out of character as my father's office is down the hall."

"If you can get me accesses to that room I can help answer your questions."

"Then we are agreed." Madge stood.

A few days later Madge came into his office and plopped down on the chair.

"How can I help you?"

Madge grinned and said, "I was hoping you can help me with my homework as you are Capitol born. I need help with page fifty-five or is it page twenty-seven."

She handed him the book. And he stared at her unsure of what was going on. "I'm sorry?"

"My homework, I need help with page fifty-five, dang it, now I think its twenty-seven."

Unsure, he took the book and opened it to page twenty-seven. Nestled in it was the key card he needed to get into the room. He looked up at her realizing she was giving him the numerical passcode to get into the room. If either one was found with this they could get in serious trouble. "I might have to read this and get back to you."

"Okay, do you think we can do it tonight though? It's due by tomorrow."

"Sure, later on, tonight is good. I can go over it. Do you want to come back to see me in an hour?"

"An hour it is." Madge stood up and left. "I might need a snack though so if you see Arabella could you give her a nod, and let her know I'm hungry."

Darius blinked, understanding the subtle message. Arabella was going to be his contact.

An hour later Darius waited nervously for the signal at his desk, Madge's book in hand. He kept the door open, waiting for the signal. He had to admit Madge could be very good at espionage. She was clever, unsuspecting, shrewd, and cunning. She had the aptitude for it.

Within the Peacekeeping division, there were spies for the Capitol, who worked in the districts and reported to the Capitol directly. The people who did this were so good at their job no one knew who they were.

As a former Peacekeeper, he'd always wondered who the spy in District Twelve was. It was one of the mysteries that he needed to uncover. Whoever it was, had to be ingrained somehow in the society, someone nobody would ever suspect.

A noise in the hallway caught his attention.

Looking out into the hall, Darius watched as Arabella walked by with a tray with the mayor's food. She gave him a slight nod. It was his signal to head towards the room. Quickly, Darius abandoned his desk and snuck down the hallway toward the stairs. The wing where the Mayor's office and the war room were located was separated from the living quarters of the rest of the family and staff.

Without much preamble, he headed toward the room once he was on the second floor.

How Madge got the pass and secret code to go inside he didn't know, nor did he want to know. Darius swore Madge was a genius.

Arriving at the nondescript door he slid in the key card and punched in the number. The lock on the door buzzed and Darius quickly walked inside. There was a wall of monitors on the right-hand side. To his left, a phone that he assumed connected the mayor with the Mayors from other districts, and a computer and printer. Directly in front, a dark screen that flashed the symbol of the Capitol made him nervous.

Looking toward the monitors, he realized that they each had a small plaque underneath, one for each district. There was even one for district thirteen and one for the Capitol. It was snowing in all but five districts. Darius wasn't sure what he was looking at.

He turned to look at the computer monitor as it flashed.

It was then the Capitol screen flashed the symbol for the Capitol. "Crap."

The president was about to make an appearance. Quickly, he abandoned his pursuit of the truth and left. At the end of the hallway, Darius saw that the Mayor's office was opening and he immediately walked towards the Mayor.

The Mayor looked like his daughter."Darius?"

"I just came up to say I was leaving for the evening. It looks like we're going to get another storm."

The mayor checked his watch. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Darius calmly walked away though his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

Within moments he was back at his desk. He took the card and placed back in the book.

Madge walked in. "So how was the reading?"

"It's a tough subject to crack. I would have to read it over as the information is scattered about the entire chapter." Darius rubbed his neck. He hoped that Madge would understand his cryptic message.

"Sure." Madge nodded. "I was hoping for more help, but I'll talk to my teacher and possibly get an extension."

"That would be amazing." Darius left leaving Madge in the room.

She sighed and walked out of the room wishing she had strawberries to eat. She really loved them. Feeling restless, she dressed and went outside for a walk. The district looked beautiful under a blanket of snow. Though it was freezing, as she walked she saw Gale Hawthorne walking and by his side wasn't Katniss, it was a small round blond. Madge's eyes went round when she saw who the blonde was and how relaxed Gale was.

From a distance, Madge watched the warmth in Gale's smile. She had never seen Gale react that way to anybody, Merchant or Seam. He didn't even smile like that around Katniss.

Shocked, she did a double take. She was crushed because she liked Gale. She thought he was dreamy, but his responses to her were always so negative and every time she tried she failed. She frowned questioning why Gale would pay attention to Delly, of all people.

Delly wasn't pretty. She was a fat, colorless girl, with dry, pale yellow, wild, curly hair.

Madge shivered in the cold. She pursed her lips as Gale gave Delly another soft look. She frowned as she stared at the gorgeous hunk brush a lock of Delly's horrid hair away from her face. Madge expected Delly to react to Gale touching her, but she didn't. Delly kept on talking.

"What a waste," Madge muttered to herself. Every girl knew when a guy touched you it meant he was interested.

If Madge had been in Delly's position she would've reacted differently. She would've flirted back and touched those arms of his. She would've attempted to kiss Gale. Madge didn't see anything in Delly to suggest she liked Gale. Perhaps, Madge thought to herself, there was a chance for her to make a move on Gale after all.

He was the hottest guy in the district. Gale was tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. There were rumors that he was a very good lover. A lot of the Merchant girls were dying to be with him. Madge wasn't sure if the rumors were true, but she knew from hearing the old Peacekeepers talk about Gale's regular visits to the Slag-Heap.

Madge swallowed as she nervously thought of the Slag-Heap. If there ever came a day that she and Gale ever hooked up, she would never allow him to take her there. She didn't want to be taken to a place others had been. Madge wanted to be special. Yet, as she glanced at Gale one last time, she saw that yielding look on his face that she'd seen on Darius' face when he was falling for Greasy Sae's daughter.

Shaking her head, she told herself she was wrong. What she saw was due to the things that were going on in the district. Madge found that the cold was getting to her so she turned around and headed back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madge is becoming a spy and she was a little disgruntled by what she witnessed...but if you're wondering what exactly what Gale and Delly were speaking about...well...now's your chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hunger Games and special thanks to Norbertsmom who as always is such a force to be reckoned with her mighty corrective pen

Gale had no idea he was spotted walking Delly home from school. He was enjoying himself immensely. "You dressed Rye Mellark in a girl's dress?"

"Well, well, logically Rye was the natural fit. Peeta was the groom. I was the bride, and I had to have a maid of honor. Rye had better hair than me, plus he fit in the dresses my grandmother kept on hoping I'd fit into."

Gale loved the image. He chuckled. "Posy insists I wear a veil when she plays bride and groom."

"See, perfectly natural."

Gale chuckled.

"Would you and your family like to join us on Sunday for dinner. Since Jeb closed down his shop at the Hob, we're having a farewell dinner for him. I'd like you to be there, but only if you'd like and only if it's alright with your mom. I just don't want you to feel pressure or anything."

If anyone else but Delly had extended the invitation he would have been suspicious. But as he discovered, she was pure. Everything she did came from a good place. "Sure, I'll run it by my mom."

They kept walking, but Gale could see she was brimming with something. "What is it, Delly?"

"So you like Katniss?"

Gale cleared his throat, "How…"

"Please Gale, it's obvious. Lately, when you come around to trade with her, you act like a fumbling caveman around her. Where before she was like a sister to you, an equal."

Gale rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to tell her."

"You just tell someone that you like them, like ripping off a band-aid."

"What if they don't like you back?" Gale pondered this question very seldom.

"It hurts, but you survive. I told Rye I had a crush on him. He didn't laugh at me, but he told me I was like a little sister, that he was flattered to be my first crush." Delly glanced up at him. "Even though Rye was sweet about the rejection, it was my first rejection and I cried, but then I figured I just needed to get over it. The last boy I developed a crush on wasn't as nice to me. He said some very not nice things to me, and it really hurt. He picked on me, made me feel like a loser." Delly shrugged. "Though no matter what, I can't help liking boys." Delly prattled on, "Peeta thinks that there is someone out for everyone. I think he's a little naive, but everyone is entitled to their opinion. I know I'm not the prettiest girl. A lot of kids have described me as a pasty-faced cow, but what can I do. That's their opinion of me."

"You're not ugly," Gale said honestly.

"You only say that because you're my friend."

"No," he found it intriguing that she didn't see herself the way others saw her. His brother delighted in her, his sister thought she was magical, and his mother sang her praises. His mother never did that toward Katniss.

Delly tisked. "You see me through rose-colored glasses."

He was upset by her low opinion of herself. "I do not and you know it."

Delly sighed. "Gale you have no idea what it's like to be a girl."

"Enlighten me," he asked. He wanted to understand her point of view, learning why she said the things she said.

"When we are little girls we think we are invincible. We leap, jump, run by you boys because we believe we are equals. We read, write and do math on a level playing field. But as we grow up we learn the awful truth. We are not judged by the interior contents or by our abilities, but by our exterior. Nobody wants a girl who is considered unsightly."

He was rendered silent, he didn't know this is what happened to women. He thought about his sister, his mom, Katniss, and all of the women that he dealt with. Had he been doing this? He hoped not, but yet again, he was as guilty because he was as stubborn as a goat and a beneficiary of the system.

"To society, I am unsightly and therefore unworthy."

"Delly," Gale began. A large part of him wanted to grab Delly and hold onto her until she saw her true worth. They had this discussion before. He even pointed out the girls in their school who were truly hideous. Delly quickly indicated that all of them had boyfriends, and she had none. He was frustrated because Delly was very pretty and she had a lot of traits that he liked. She was generous, kind, funny, not to mention sweet.

"Gale." Delly put her hand on his arm. She shook her head. "I know what people call me: ugly, fat, pasty-face Delly Cartwright, Delly belly, smiley, and those are some of the nice ones."

It hurt hearing those names because at one time he uttered them. Ashamed, Gale apologized, "I'm sorry for ever calling you those names. I was wrong and a stupid goat."

Delly giggled. "Gale Hawthorne you are not a stupid goat."

"Am too. My mother said I have the tenacity of a goat."

She laughed. "Well if that's what your mother wants to call it, a lot of girls like your old goat tendencies."

He was embarrassed to talk about other girls in front of her.

"All of the girls are always whispering about you. They think you are gorgeous."

Gale asked himself if she thought he was good looking. He wouldn't mind it.

"Madge, especially. She's got it bad for you."

"Undersee's daughter," Gale spatted.

"Don't tell me like you don't know. She's constantly dressing up, hoping to catch your attention. I feel a little bad for her because no one wants to befriend her because of her father. The only girl she sits with is Katniss."

Gale shook his head, amazed by what she was doing. "Dells, I don't like Madge. She's too uppity, to fruru."

Delly grinned. "I sometimes think she's the girl for you, very pretty with some bite to her."

He grasped her smaller, colder hand in his. It was important Delly understood that he didn't like or found Madge Undersee attractive. "She's not my type."

Her eyes grew large momentarily. For some reason, his breath grew unsteady as they stood staring at each other. He smiled softly. The more time he spent with her the more he liked her.

"We need to get you home." Gale still held her hand to keep it warm since she did not have gloves. They kept on walking. "So what other girls do you think I'd like?"

"Well besides Madge, Beulah…"

"Beulah? The chick Rye has the hots for?" He made a face to which she laughed at.

"Gale, half the girls in town would give their right arm to just be seen with you."

"What about you?"

"I'm not your type."

"Then who is my type.

"You forgot already," her eyes sparkled as she said, "your type is a beautiful and mysterious huntress."

Gale opened and closed his mouth several times, shocked that he'd forgotten about Katniss. He recalled the day he and Katniss were discussing Madge. He told Katniss he liked simple down to earth girls. He blushed, because at the time he'd been staring at Delly. "At least it's not Rye."

She bumped into him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. "Don't knock Rye. He's got a great ass."

His mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth Hawthorne. I'm not dead. Rye has an amazing ass."

Gale dropped the conversation. He frowned at the thought of her liking other guys, especially Rye Mellark didn't sit well with him. But at least Rye did the honorable thing.

However, what she said about rejection hurting was new to hin. He wondered if he could do that, accept that Katniss wasn't into him. He'd never been rejected before. It had always been easy for him. Women fell at his feet. The question remained, would Katniss? He wouldn't know until he tried.

They were coming up on the bakery. "Delly, I'll be right back. I am going to see if I can trade this rabbit for some bread."

"Sure." Delly smiled.

Gale stepped away and made his trade with Mr. Mellark. He gave him some extra pieces of stale bread for the meat. Gale was glad he had the foresight to go home to retrieve the rabbit, then meet Delly at the school. When he stepped out into the alley Delly's expression had changed. Gale frowned then followed her line of sight.

Jackson Sharpie stood just steps away.

Gale slipped his hand to the small of Delly's back to comfort her and also to show Jackson that Delly was off limits. Upon closer inspection, her eyes were glassy. "Are you okay?"

Delly nodded. Her lips trembled.

"What did you say to her?" Gale shouted as he moved toward Jackson.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest. "Isn't that sweet, protecting your little slut."

Something snapped within Gale when he heard Jackson say Delly was a slut, his fist curled.

Delly ran up behind them. "Gale, no." She pleaded with him and put her arm around his bicep.

He wanted to pound Jackson Sharpie in the face.

"How the hell do you jump from Everdeen and her hot ass to that broken fat cow?" Jackson grinned then said, "Or is Delly a side piece? Entertainment for when you're bored?"

Delly made a high squeaky noise, like the squeal of a boiling teapot.

"Maybe I am. And so what if I'm one of his sluts! He's amazing. He can be rough or he can be gentle!" Delly stood between them. Her face red and splotchy. "All of the girls Gale's with want to be with him. Not one, and I mean not one female, Seam or Merchant wants to be with you, no matter how much money you have or how much money you throw at them, not even this lowly cow."

"Fuck you."

Delly laughed., "You're such a child. Go home to your mommy!"

Jackson flinched as if he were going to make a move when a snowball fell on his head. All of them looked up to see two squirrels sitting on a branch of a tree that was near the fence Mrs. Mellark made the boys build.

"What the hell," Jackson said.

The squirrels were squeaking at him, one of them lifted a paw at Jackson. They made another snowball and because Jackson was right underneath it fell square on his face. Delly giggled. Gale had a scowl on his face, but listening to Delly laugh made a smile appear on his face as well.

Delly grabbed Gale by the hand and they walked away.

Gale was surprised by Delly's response, her look of defiance; she was luminous. No one had ever defended him. He was always the one who defended everyone else. Not even Katniss.

"I'll get back at you, you don't know who you're dealing with!?" Jackson sounded like a petulant three-year-old girl who had her favorite treat taken away.

Delly looked back to see the two squirrels had returned and were launching empty shells at Jackson. Her shoulders shook as she saw the boy weave and bob, trying to avoid their projectiles.

Gale obediently let her guide him along to her home. "I can't believe you said that," he was in shock. "Delly, people are going to talk?"

"Nah, he won't say anything, because everyone knows that if he does half of your friends will jump him."

Gale laughed hard. It was true, his crew would beat the crap of the Sharpie boys if they said anything negative about him. "You're good peoples."

Delly beamed at him, and inside of him, something sparkled. Gale wasn't sure if that was the first twinge of true friendship. He'd never been friends with a girl besides Katniss. Though as much as he liked hunting with Katniss, he couldn't actually say it was fun to speak to her outside of the forest. It was fun to be around Delly. He found he could share stuff with her.

Tenderness spread from his heart all throughout his entire being. He beamed down at her affectionately. He trusted her, just as much as he trusted Katniss in the forest when they were hunting. Delly also had his back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale is falling for Delly but Jackson is a thorn in her side, no worries Corky took care of him...lol...But the Peacekeepers presence what about them? Why are they there? As the temperature falls and the holidays roll around what is the Capitol to do? Well, of course, there has to be Capitol style holiday shouldn't there be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speical thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing...this story wouldn't be half as exciting without her. PS...you I do not own the Hunger Games

Katniss watched helplessly as the seven Peacekeepers searched through their meager belongings. They weren't the only ones being inspected today. There were multiple homes that were being searched for non-Capitol approved items.

It was the night before Christmas Eve, a night where every kid fantasized about the one gift they were going to receive within the next forty-eight hours. School was closed as Christmas Eve and Christmas day were a holiday. Yet in the Seam, the blissful ambiance of Christmas and the hope that it carried were shattered by the presence of the Capitol.

The radio crackled from the uniform of the leader.

"Squad three, check in."

The lead Peacekeeper touched a button on his shoulder. "Squad three checking property S73."

"Rodger."

Right around dinner time, two large all-terrain vehicles with the emblem of the Capitol showed up in the Seam. Peacekeepers poured from the back of the vehicle and made their way to the homes they were assigned to. All over the Seam, Katniss could hear the cries of women and scared children as the soldiers ransacked their homes.

The men in her home were not like the ones she met in the field a while back. These had numbers on the side of their arms. They carried larger weapons and were almost like robots carrying out their duty. Unlike the other ones, these had protective armor. Their boots were different too. These were heavier, with thick soles.

Prim trembled. Katniss put her arm around her baby sister and her mother. The squad leader stood in front her, his weapon pointed at them, as if three defenseless females were able to strike a heavily armed man.

Katniss saw the way her sister cried, in the reflection of his visor. Her mother had her eyes cast down. Her own reflection scowled back at her. Katniss didn't stop staring at him. He was the one who determined whether they lived or died.

"We found documentation."

The leader took the paperwork. "Base come in. This is squad Three."

"Report Squad three?"

"Found documentation, need confirmation."

They found the paperwork and it was given to the leader. Katniss was eternally grateful for Darius who helped her get all of the documentation in line.

"Rodger, please scan."

A beam came out of the squad leader's helmet and scanned each page. Katniss had never seen this done before. These uniforms were far more advanced than the previous ones. She waited with bated breath until the radio crackled again.

"Scan complete," the voice at the other end of the radio said.

Katniss clenched her jaw as she swallowed. By now all of the members of the squad were assembled in the kitchen. Empty handed, they silently stared at the Everdeen women. Once again, Katniss saw her and her family's reflections in the visor. None of these men had a heart. None cared that Prim was just a child.

It occurred to Katniss that at one point these men were children, scared children brought to be trained. In the process, the Capitol took their humanity and destroyed it, creating a proficient mutt able to plunder and obliterate without a conscious.

Darius said they had a 20-year contract. When those twenty years were over and they were no longer needed, they were tossed aside, labeled unfit, becoming rabid, like the wild dogs in the forests. Possibly ending up in some cosmic stew consumed by those that helped make them.

It was a sad and lonely existence. Her face softened and she saw it reflected back, not just in the visor but also in the posture of the men. Their shoulders relaxed in all except the leader of the group.

The static of the radio brought everyone's attention. "Squad three, come in."

"Squad three, waiting," the leader confirmed.

"Everything is Capitol Compliant. Move on to the next location."

"Copy that."

The leader slapped the paperwork on the kitchen table, as he ordered, "Move out to S451." His jerky movements indicated that he was angry or at the very least disappointed that nothing had been found.

The door was closed behind them. The Everdeens clung to each other in those precious moments afterward. Slowly, the noise that surrounded them infiltrated the walls of their home. Quiet. Katniss only heard the quiet peace of the Seam. They must have moved on to another section.

Her mother muttered, "Dammed idiots."

Katniss shoulders shook. Her mother never said anything like that in her life. Katniss chortled, her mother laughed and it caused Primrose to giggle. All three of them hugged each other, not of joy but out of relief. They had pulled it off, they survived. The Everdeen home was filled with non-Capitol compliant things, but thanks to Darius, they had passed.

Silently, they picked up and straightened their home, dinner forgotten, relieved to simply have each other. In the end was the most important thing. They went to bed. Her mother settled in with Prim, each one reliving those tense moments when the Peacekeepers came.

There were others that were not so lucky. Katniss heard their cries as their loved ones were carted away. Others, whose possessions were taken outside, ripped to pieces and burned. A declaration that the Capitol could not be ignored. Snow was always watching.

Right before curfew, Katniss heard her mother sooth Prim's nightmares. Katniss tried to ignore it but the desperation grew in the pit of her stomach like a whirlwind until she could no longer contain it. The only place where she could rest was in his arms.

Katniss turned around in her bed and punched the thin pillow. Tonight, she told herself, was not the night to go out. Tonight was a night to stay in, stay safe.

But nothing that she did prevented her from the truth. She would sleep better in his arms. His arms were warm, calming, and safe. She closed her eyes and an ache spread from her chest to the very tips of her toes. It was as if she was parched and he the only substance that quenched that thirst.

Katniss tried counting sheep. She tried clearing her mind. But nothing took away the need to be with Peeta.

As soon as it was possible, Katniss quietly left the room and slipped out into the night. It was a bad night to be out in the Seam as the Peacekeepers were everywhere with their bright lights and the all-terrain vehicles. Oddly enough once she made it to the road to town they were nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the trip was cold, as the temperatures dipped so low that snow began falling. When she arrived at the tree the last thing she wanted to see was that damned squirrel. But there Corky was waiting for her, as soon as she climbed up to the branch that led to Peeta's window.

The little bushy-tailed critter had hands on his little hips, his little eyes were narrowed as if her presence disturbed him. His lips twitched as they stared at each other. Neither one wanted to relent as they were both there for the same reason, Peeta.

"How come you're not asleep you little menace?"

Corky responded with a few high pitched sounds.

"You protecting him? You know he's the only good one between us."

The squirrel turned its back on her and she swore it mooned her right before it jumped up and grabbed hold of a small twig and disappeared quickly into the higher branches of the tree. With the furry menace gone, Katniss quickly scampered along the branch and slipped into Peeta's window.

He was asleep on his bed.

The last time she'd been here she'd been so scared for asinine reasons. Hearing her mother say that she'd relive the pain of losing her father caused Katniss to recognize that her selfish denial was for naught. If something happened to Peeta she was going to be irreparably damaged either way. They were living in harsh, uncertain times, and she couldn't afford to be afraid because tomorrow wasn't promised. She was going to live in the present.

Not wanting to bother him, she slipped off her shoes and left them on the floor before sliding in beside him. Normally she would wake him up, but tonight she just needed to hear his steady heartbeat.

Katniss didn't know what time she woke up, but it was still dark outside. She found herself not piled on top of him, but beneath him. His body pressed into hers, and her legs were wrapped around his middle. His lips pressed into the crook of her neck. The proper reaction should have been to get away, as Katniss hated to be touched.

However, her nostrils were filled with the heady combination of cinnamon, dill, and Peeta. The warmth he radiated caused her to want to snuggle in closer. It was funny, there were times sharing a bed with Prim was tenuous. Her sister's arms flailed about when she had a nightmare, as a result, Katniss had woken up black and blue.

Peeta hardly moved. To find them in this position should have made her feel trapped, but instead, she felt alive, like a live wire. She gasped and wiggled a little beneath him and a feline part of her purred at the contact.

It made no sense but it felt good, delicious even.

Katniss wiggled again and a flush spread across her body. Engulfed by pleasure, she did it once more, unable to stop herself. As if his body was a feast and she was starved for it.

When he groaned, she stopped moving. Caught, she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, hoping that he wouldn't see right through her, wouldn't see how ravenous she was, by the experimental moves.

"Oh," Peeta muttered before he quickly left the bed, the door clicking silently as he left.

Katniss eyes opened the moment he left the room. Her eyes were opened for the first time to something new, something she'd never experienced before and she wanted to feel it again. It was strange and wonderful at the same time, not scary at all to feel so hungry.

Strangely enough, she yawned and slipped back to sleep. She didn't hear when Peeta returned to the bedroom nor felt when he skillfully arranged her on his chest. When she woke up again it was dark out. The weak light of the porch light traveled into the room. Her head was pressed against his chest in the usual fashion.

"Hey."

His voice rumbled through his chest. "Hi. I didn't even wake up when you got here."

She stood, not knowing how to speak to him. At school, she had seen him from afar, but she had never gone up to him. She didn't have the words to say anything.

"So," Peeta sat down on the edge of his bed. "How have you been?"

"I'm sorry…," her words faltered her.

"For what?"

Clumsily she replied, "I tried walking away from you."

He grinned, "How did it work out for you?"

"Not well." she blushed.

"So was it something I did?"

"No," Katniss sat down on the bed. "I'm not good at this, being friends. Not good at talking. Not like you are."

"You think this is easy for me?"

"Well yeah, you got all these words and you can use them to...to...to you know, talk. I mostly grunt."

Peeta chuckled. He ran his hands through his golden curls. "Honestly, I'm constantly afraid that I'm going say something to you that will make you mad at me. I always think I'm talking too much."

Hearing his confession made her stare at him.

"It's true, the luckiest day for me was when you fell into my window. I wanted to be friends with you, but I didn't know how to approach you. I was so nervous!"

"You wanted to be friends with me?" All this time Katniss was stalking, no strike that, she wasn't a stalker, she was merely making sure he was well, not knowing he was afraid to talk to her.

"Are you kidding me? You're by far, one of the most dynamic, interesting, wonderful girls. Anyone would be lucky to call you friend. You're amazing, and I'm," Peeta shrugged, then laid on his back, "I'm just a nobody."

"To me, you're a somebody." She lay back down by his side.

"Really?"

"Really." Katniss smiled, pressing her nose against his chest. Her stomach chose that moment to protest its emptiness.

"You're hungry."

Katniss didn't want to admit to it. Every time she came over he was constantly feeding her. At this moment she didn't want him to get up, she wanted him to stay. Her arms slipped around his chest and she hung on to him as he tried to move.

"Katniss," Peeta tried to move, but she held on tighter to him. "You're hungry. I should get you something to eat."

But everything that happened the night before came crashing down on her. A single tear slipped from her eye. Peeta must have felt some change in her because he turned her so that she was on her back. He leaned over her. "Hey, you okay?"

Angry over her emotional display, she pushed away from him and sat at the edge of the bed.

He sat behind her, but not touching her, giving her the support she needed without crowding her. Katniss wiped her face then slowly leaned back into him until he was hugging her from behind.

Eventually, she began speaking. "The Peacekeepers came last night. They did a portion of the seam. It was bad. They didn't find anything in my house because of Darius. If he hadn't helped me with all of the stuff my mom keeps to help people, we would have been punished."

Peeta hugged her closely.

"I kept on thinking about my sister in the hands of the Capitol, in the hands of the Peacekeepers. Prim had nightmares," Katniss swallowed before saying, "The leader didn't take his gaze off of us the whole time they were there. His visor stayed on us, his weapon was trained at me. It was like we weren't people." Katniss turned around to face Peeta. He would understand what she was about to say. "The sad thing was the man in front of me once had dreams, desires; his empathy toward others was stripped and he was molded according to what the Capitol wanted of him. But what happens to him when his duty to the Capitol is over?"

Peeta sighed. "I feel bad for him, and for others like him. The Capitol changes people, makes them, a shadow of their former self. He'll remember everything and unless he finds someone to help him, it will always be with him like a ghost who haunts him for an eternity."

Katniss nodded. Had she shared this with Gale he wouldn't have understood. He would have wanted for that Peacekeeper to suffer the consequences. Gale would never see that the hellish future that the Peacekeeper would have to face day in day out as he too would become abused by a fellow member and it would burn even more so.

"I'm sorry that happened to you too, but I'm glad you and your family are safe."

"Thank you, Peeta," Katniss whispered.

"How about I make you something to eat and if you want you can stay a little longer. You don't have to go anywhere for awhile."

Katniss mulled it over in her mind. She didn't want to leave his side. "Okay."

Peeta grinned. "I'll be back."

She watched him go and flopped back into the bed. Snuggling into his sheets, her feet curled out of pure happiness. Although she loved her mother and sister, the more time she spent with Peeta the more she was convinced this was where she belonged. It scared her though, because they were living in uncertain times.

Downstairs Peeta entered the bakery to find something to eat for Katniss. "Hey Rye," Peeta said. His brother stuffed something in the pantry. Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, lil brother," Rye greeted.

"Who are you going to see?" Peeta opened the door to point to the coat. "You only do that when you think mom or dad are coming downstairs"

Rye flushed. "Listen, I can lie to you easily, but I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm going to see Madge Undersee."

"Rye," Peeta couldn't help the warning tone he took on. "Madge is a nice girl, not like the other girls you've dated."

"Trust me Peeta, that's the last thing on my mind." Rye took out his coat from the pantry and put it on.

"Just be careful."

Rye winked as he left. He jumped over the fence and saw the ugliest yellow cat hissing at him. The cat wore a ridiculous blue bow, its ID collar something new the Capitol required. Its name tag read Buttercup.

"Ugh," Rye exclaimed. "Someone owns you for a pet?"

Buttercup gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, okay I'm a good guy. No need to get your furriness in a huff." Rye raised his hands in the air. A bit of snow fell on his nose.

The muddy yellow menace growled as it looked up. Rye also looked up and saw a squirrel on a branch that reached out over the fence. Rye swore the squirrel lifted its fist and then mooned the cat. The cat scampered up a snow mound and onto the fence. It jumped from the fence to the branch.

Rye heard the crackle of a Peacekeeper's radio, so he quickly ducked behind a pile of snow.

"Unit 3, we have a report of suspicious activity in this sector, please confirm."

"Roger," there was a pause. "Split up."

From his hiding point Rye could hear them, they had to be in the street. He closed his eyes as he heard the crunching of snow as they neared. The light swept over him. At that precise moment, Buttercup screeched as he fell from the branch to the feet of the Peacekeeper.

Startled by the cat, the Peacekeeper jumped back.

"Confound it," the Peacekeeper said.

The cat hissed.

"Stupid cat," the Peacekeeper said. "Command, no suspicious activity to report, only a large ugly cat."

"Join your unit. Will make note the report was incorrect."

"Roundup," the lead Peacekeeper shouted.

The Peacekeepers moved away. Rye fell back onto the snow, relieved to have survived. From his vantage point, he saw there were two squirrels on the branch. Rye chuckled, "I owe you guys and the ugly cat."

Rye blinked. He thought he saw the squirrel salute him before scampering away. The cat growled and left, its tail swishing in the air slowly. That was one mad ugly kitty, Rye thought to himself, beauty was truly in the eye of the beholder. Taking a deep breath, he moved on.

Thankfully his destination wasn't that far. He crossed next door into the abandoned Apothecary. He walked toward the door and knocked.

"Rye," Thom greeted.

"Thom," Rye said as he slipped inside.

Madge Undersee was standing in the middle of the group dressed in black, her hair pulled back into a bun. Rye thought she looked insanely hot. She was the one girl he always liked, but for some reason could never find the courage to speak to.

Now it was impossible for him to say anything to her as she was the leader of the insurrection.

"Okay boys, let's get to training. This rebellion isn't going to be won by doing nothing. Purina, you ready for tonight's demonstration?"

Rye watched Purina pick up a weapon and begin to explain how to use it. He was committed to freedom even if it that meant self-sacrifice. Glancing around him at the other guys, he knew he was not alone in that commitment.

The rebellion was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week we saw the unexpected visit of the Peacekeepers at the Everdeens on the eve of the holidays but as Christmas Eve dawns what lies in store for our intrepid District Twelve natives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for helping me get this chapter in form, your eagle eyes are amazing, to sunsetsmydream for reading the entire story all 100+k and easing my mind that the story is good. As always I do not own the Hunger Games.

Christmas Eve

"Don't stay out too late. It's awfully cold out there," Delly's father said from his chair in the back of the shop.

The weather had caused the Peacekeepers' boots to deteriorate faster. They needed them fixed, so the business picked up.

It was cold and snowy outside. As soon as December rolled around the snow began. At first, it was a fine dusting. By the time of the winter solstice, the snow was so bad outside many parents kept their kids home from school, sending them when the weather let up. Last night a clipper brought a good six inches overnight.

Delly had elected to keep her brother Andy home. The only time he was able to attend school was when the Hawthorne boys showed up and helped her travel back and forth with him. She appreciated the friendship Vick and Rory offered her brother.

Andy looked up to them. Gale's brothers treated Andy normally even after they found out the Capitol physician didn't think her brother would make it to his first reaping. Delly didn't want to think about that. She only wanted him to live happily for as long as he could.

"I won't father. I am going to pay a visit to Mrs. Everdeen and the Hawthornes," Delly said.

"She's good folk and so are the Hawthornes. Those boys are very respectful and that older one, Gale, he's going to grow up to be a fine man." Her father stood from his bench and took out a few coins. "Here, you give this Mrs. Everdeen, and take our laundry to Mrs. Hawthorne. I am sure she'll appreciate the business."

Delly's mother's health hadn't improved, but seeing Mrs. Everdeen on a regular basis had made her mother feel better. Mrs. Everdeen visited them during the day and her mother was able to feel social and not trapped in her room.

On the days Mrs. Everdeen came to visit, Delly found her mother sitting on a chair, a book in hand, reading, and her brother playing a game. It was such a lovely feeling to come home to find her family alive, and usually, there was a simple soup made. It allowed Delly the time she needed to help her father out next door at the shop.

She was beholden to Gale Hawthorne for his suggestion. She had managed to make a contract with Mrs. Everdeen. Delly would take her earnings and request the medicines from the Physician and give them to Mrs. Everdeen so that she could help out the folk in the Seam.

"Yes sir," Delly said as she took the money. As fathers went he was like most Merchants, not overly affectionate with his children. Her mother was the touchy-feely one, a rare thing in town. Like most, her father was beat down by the system, his personality was squeezed out of him.

He experienced a lot of tragedy in his life. He lost the majority of his family to illness, others to the Games, his only son would never see adulthood, and his wife had never recovered from a simple cold. Delly often wanted to hug her father and tell him it was going to be alright, but when they couldn't make ends meet he took it personally, as if he was the failure. Delly did her best to help, but this only added to his hopelessness. He was worried about her taking Tessare on a yearly basis from the time she turned twelve. Her job at the hob to provide for the family, was an embarrassment for him because it let people know that the business wasn't doing well.

Meeting Gale had brought him back. He wasn't as servile in Gale's presence as he usually was, but he wasn't living. He was going through the motions. Delly sensed her father was holding on to reality by a slim line.

"I think that if Gale wanted to work here with us he could. He's a smart young man, don't you think?"

Delly's cheeks turned pink as she looked down at the coins her father had given her. "You think he would want to?"

"I have done some checking. There is this form at the Justice Building where you can take a young man from the Seam and make him your apprentice. He can work with us after his last reaping."

"Do you think that's possible with the new Peacekeepers and the way things have been going?" Delly wasn't sure that the Capitol would allow it.

"I don't see why not. Your brother," her father paused. He looked at the blade he held in his hand. "Your brother will not be able to, well let's not think about that. But that boy, he's got a family and he's helping to rear them up right."

Delly understood what her father was saying, with all of the bills they had Delly would need help to keep the shop afloat. He knew better than anyone that no one would want to marry her, none of the available young men came forward so far seeking to make a marriage contract or a bid to court. Partially it was because of the Cartwright family history, their family had bad luck. Another reason was Andy, no one wanted to deal with him, nor did they want to marry into a family that could produce sickly children. The greatest reason had to do with her looks. Delly wasn't attractive and no one wanted an ugly partner in life.

Someone like Gale who was easy on the eye could have anyone. He was smart and sweet, fiercely loyal and opinionated. From her time with him, Delly saw the potential for greatness in him, if he allowed himself to grow beyond his prejudices. Delly made it her mission to make him better understand the world, help him see that there was more to life than what he was told to believe about those like her who lived in town. Just like she was told all of her life that boys from the Seam loved to take advantage of girls from town, those in the Seam were told the Merchants were rich Capitol supporters who had no problems.

Her father's opportunity could be just what Gale needed to be able to see they were one district. She sighed, too bad that being a cobbler didn't lead to much money. When she passed she could leave him or one of his children or brothers like what happened to Rooba. She was an apprentice and who inherited the butcher shop.

They could keep the business growing with Gale. She looked down, not wanting to show him her internal sadness. Her father needed someone to be a positive force in his life and not just another burden. Delly tried to

"I think it's a sound idea, father," Delly slipped the coins into her pockets.

"I'm glad you see things in a practical way, Delilah." Her father patted her on the shoulders.

"Father, in the meantime, Jeb could help us with the boots. That is until Gale becomes of age."

Her father thought over her suggestion. "Why don't you ask him first? If he agrees, then we'll talk."

She nodded as she buttoned up her coat. She walked next door and took the bundle of clothing and the small presents she had made for the Everdeens and the Hawthornes.

As she stepped outside she stopped short as she saw Katniss Everdeen slipping out of Peeta's second-floor window. Katniss shimmied down the tree. Walking to the fence, Delly peeked through the hole in the fence to see Peeta waiting for Katniss at the bottom. Delly smiled brightly and her shoulders shook with glee. She was happy for Peeta. Delly suddenly felt the Christmas spirit.

Holding on to her bundle, she decided what Peeta needed was a good ribbing.

Delly headed for the Mellarks. She went to the back entrance and hid as she saw Peeta embracing Katniss. It was so tender and she could see the love they shared. Delly sighed, it was all so romantic.

"I'll see you tonight," Katniss said before slipping out of the yard.

Delly hid, watching the district most notorious huntress leave for parts unknown. She slipped into the backyard leaving her packages by the gate. She found Peeta staring up at the tree with the goofiest smile on his face. Delly snuck up behind him. "So you and Katniss, huh?"

Peeta turned around, and his eyes grew large on his face, "Delly, it's-"

Delly chuckled. "It's what, Peeta, not what I think? I just saw her shimmy down from your window, and into your waiting arms, Peeta."

Peeta turned pink.

Delly wanted to burst with happiness for him, but she kept it together. "So how long has this been going on?"

Peeta looked guilty. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. He kicked the snow, and he murmured the answer under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Right around the time school started."

She knew the day that he began acting weird. Delly squealed and jumped. "It finally happened, you and Katniss are together like a couple!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I be? You've only liked Katniss since kindergarten. She was all you spoke about when we were younger. Remember when we played with dough and made little dough people and you made one of Katniss and gave her a braid."

"You will never let me forget that." Peeta rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not, one day I'm going to tell her."

"NO," Peeta shouted. "I mean you can't…not just yet…I mean no one knows, except for Madge, but other than that we've been keeping it a secret just being friends."

Delly blinked. "Oh, so a secret." She wasn't sure she could keep something like this under wraps. "This is why you didn't want me to know."

"Yeah, you're not the world's greatest secret keeper." Peeta rubbed his face. "Look Dells, I love you like a sister, but I know that you let things slip, you can't help it, but other than that you're the greatest friend a guy could ask for."

Delly sighed. "I know, but I am just so happy for you. You deserve happiness, especially with your mom and all being so strict and mean to you."

"Dells, you deserve happiness too. I am sure that there is someone out there for you."

Delly snorted. "Really Peeta, no one wants all of this." It was true, she thought, no one wanted a fat girl with a terminally ill brother, a sick mother, and a failing business. She was not the best candidate to be called attractive. Even her blond hair was out of control.

"You sell yourself short, Delly. You've got a lot of good qualities. People don't understand the gem that's hidden behind all of that wild blond curly hair." Peeta hugged her.

Delly chuckled, though on the inside she was crying. She smiled brightly at her best friend.

"Don't that happy thing you do. I know you better than anyone." Peeta knew her all too well. He knew that despite the front she showed everyone she dealt with some pretty devastating stuff.

Delly was only sixteen, but she acted way older than her age. When her brother contracted polio, she had to put aside childish things and focus on her brother. The only time she played was when she was around Peeta. Other than that, she was responsible for Andy's care. After her mother's health declined, Delly took on the responsibility of caring for her mother as well.

"You don't get to lecture me, about my station in life, I am aware of the reality, mister I-got-Katniss-Everdeen-coming-out-of-my-window. "

"Delly," Peeta groused. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

She grinned. "Don't worry, your love life is kinda of boring actually. I bet you haven't even kissed her yet."

Peeta turned bright red.

Delly laughed. "If it had been Rye, I bet he'd have kissed her dozens of times by now."

"Ugh, let's not bring Rye into this now. He's so gross. Did you know he hasn't changed his underwear in days, because he hasn't showered? He smells worse than a wet dog, and last night he was going out like that."

Delly scrunched her nose.

"Dellymister," Rye exclaimed as he came out.

Taking one sniff at Rye she backed away.

"What?"

"Rye you smell like something died on you." Delly held back nothing.

Rye sniffed his underarms. "What, I smell nothing?"

"Really, I think you need a bath, buddy. What if the girl of your dreams walks in through the front door of the bakery and you smell like you work in the sewers?"

Rye opened and closed his mouth.

Delly mouthed the magic word, "Madge."

Rye turned red.

Delly grinned. She was the only one in the entire world that knew Rye Mellark used Beulah River as a decoy to talk about one Madge Undersee. He went to the parties hoping Madge would show up, but she never did.

Rye rubbed the back of his head. "Okay Delly, I promise the next time I see you I will have bathed."

She squared her shoulders. "I'll stop by tomorrow with your Christmas gift."

"Sounds like a plan." Rye clasped his hands. "Peeta why didn't you tell me I stink."

"I have," Peeta deadpanned.

"I don't remember?" Rye shook his head.

"I told you last night when you tried to get me in a headlock, after dinner," Peeta said disgusted.

Delly left the Mellark's backyard. The boys were arguing as she closed the gate. She picked up the laundry and the bag containing the gifts and quietly walked toward the Seam. Her mind whirled with the future and how different it was turning out. In her head by this time, at sixteen, she would have had a boyfriend. Her brother would have been running around annoying her, playing pranks. Her mother would have been able to help her with her clothing, and her father would have been questioning the boy she was dating. Nothing was as she imagined it.

Life was far crueler, far more complicated, and far harsher than the imagined scenario.

This morning everything was far quieter. Delly was no stranger to the folk who lived in the Seam. She worked in the Hob with Jeb, had made deliveries for him. Also, during her trips to see Mrs. Everdeen and visit the Hawthornes, nobody blinked at her appearance. This morning, however, it was all still, and even though it snowed, the acrid smell of smoke was in the air.

Delly kept on walking through the snow through the Seam, when she arrived at the Everdeen's home she knocked on the door.

"Delly," Mrs. Everdeen said, looking relieved.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Everdeen," Delly greeted. She held up the packages for them. "These are just a small token for you and your girls for all that you have done for me and my family."

A look crossed Mrs. Everdeen face as she took the small packages. "Oh, Delly dear, you shouldn't have."

"It's Christmas and we can afford to have a cup of human kindness."

Mrs. Everdeen smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"I really can't stay. I have to head over to the Hawthornes."

"The Hawthornes?" Mrs. Everdeen repeated.

"Yes, the boys are friends with my brother Andy. He made them pictures."

"Oh, that is very nice of Andy. Tell me, Delly, how are you?"

"I am fine. Father got a new slew of boots to fix for the Peacekeepers because of the weather, so we are busier. I was thinking of giving Jeb some of the work to help him out as he had to close his stall."

"You are always thinking about everyone else except yourself. Just like my Katniss."

Delly didn't reply, but it was flattering to be compared to Katniss. She thought Katniss was inspiring, and Delly looked up to her. The Everdeens had it tough, but Katniss didn't give up. She fought every day, hunted in the woods, and was able to shoot her prey right through the eye. Delly thought Katniss was amazing, and one day she hoped to live her life with that type of bravery.

"Yes, oh, before I forget," Delly said putting down the laundry. She searched her coat pocket. "My father asked me to give this to you."

"Really, Delly this is too much."

"Nonsense, you are good folk, and besides we never know what will happen tomorrow." Delly smiled brightly. It was true as she learned from the conversation with her father. "I hope you and your girls have the Merriest Christmas."

Delly picked up her bundle and left, walking through the cold streets of the Seam. All of the homes had small puffs of smoke billowing out of their chimneys. The homes were old, older than the ones in towns, but many were well loved and cared for. Delly loved seeing the decorations on the different homes. Pinecone wreaths decorated some doors.

But even with the cheer, something had gone on here recently. Not even the dogs barked. She finally reached the Hawthorne's home.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door when it opened. Posy, Gale's little sister cried out, "Delly!"

"Hi Posy, is your momma home?"

"Posy what have I told you about answering that door by yourself?" Mrs. Hawthorne admonished her youngest, her voice sounded scared. Her face full of that same fear that Delly saw on Mrs. Everdeens face before it transformed into relief and then a smile. "Delly, come in out of the cold, child."

Delly was pulled inside of the home. It was warm and there were some bundles of laundry in the corner. "I came to drop off some laundry."

Mrs. Hawthorne took a look at her. "Is that the only reason you have come here?"

Delly beamed. "No, I have presents for all of you. Andy also drew the boys some pictures. I wanted to give them to them, if that is alright with you."

Mrs. Hawthorne cupped Delly's cheeks. "You are such a good girl, Delly Cartwright. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you a cup of tea."

The boys came thundering in. "DELLY!"

Vick and Rory hugged her.

"Momma it's not fair, why do they get to hug Delly and not I?" Posy put her hands on her hips.

Mrs. Hawthorne questioned her youngest, "Posy, what have I told you about this behavior?"

"God don't like ugly, and jealousy is real ugly," Posy recited.

Mrs. Hawthorne patted her youngest on the head. "Good now, if you are really patient I am sure that Delly has something special for you."

Delly winked at Posy. Posy blushed and sat down at the table obediently.

"How are you boys, have you been keeping out of trouble?" Delly asked but she mostly meant it for Rory.

"I promise I haven't been causing any trouble," Rory said.

"Ha," Vick exclaimed.

"Vick," Rory whispered. "You want to get me in trouble?"

"If you told the truth," Vick shook his head, "you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Now boys, no bickering," Delly interrupted. "I've got some presents for you, but you can't open them until tomorrow morning." From her bag, she handed out the pictures and the presents she helped make for them. She took the box out for Posy. "This is for you, but you have to wait until tomorrow okay?"

"Oh, thank you Delly!" Posy took her box and ran with it into the living room.

Delly smiled at Mrs. Hawthorne as she re-entered the room and handed her two gifts. "This is for you, and this is for Gale."

Mrs. Hawthorne put the cup of tea on the table. "Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

Delly shook her head. "I cannot stay, my family needs me," she drank the tea quickly and got up to leave.

"I'll have Gale stop by tomorrow with your clothing."

"Please no rush." Delly didn't want Gale's mother working on Christmas Eve.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Hawthorne said.

"I have to go now, but Merry Christmas." Delly left happily, humming an old holiday song and headed to Jeb's place. She knocked on the door.

Jeb's voice was muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's me Delly, Delly Cartwright!"

The door opened. "Delly, how are you child?"

Jeb had a blanket over his frame and was sporting a scruffy beard. He looked like he had seen better days. Delly held out the small present she made for him. "I am fine sir, Merry Christmas."

"Delly you shouldn't have." Jeb had tears in his eyes, as he took the box. "This is very sweet of you."

"Jeb, I wanted to know if you would like to work for my father. We need a good hand, with the repairs." His grey eyes lit with interest, but then they dimmed. She could see him wavering, quickly she added. "I can bring the shoes here if you don't want to go into town."

Jeb smiled. "That is mighty kind of you to offer, but I couldn't work with your father.

"But, but, why?"

"Because you were my apprentice and you already know more than me. No, it's better that I work on my own, make my own way."

She was deflated. Her shoulders drooped. Delly just wanted to help him out, much the way he once helped her.

Jeb gave her a fatherly smile. "Delly you are the most thoughtful child, but no. Though thank you for thinking of an old man like me." He gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Please Jeb, just think about it?"

"No, but thank you, Delly." Jeb smiled. "I hope you and yours have a safe Christmas."

Delly nodded and thought to herself at least she tried. When she reached her home, she helped her father make them dinner. She made sure her brother was taken care of. She turned her attention to mother before she headed off to bed.

"Delly," her mother whispered as she stood by the foot of her momma's bed.

"Yes, momma."

"Don't be so scared."

Delly sat by the bed, recalling how vibrant her mother once was. Her melancholy showed in her voice, "Momma?"

"Hush, I know you're scared of being alone, but trust me, the dark clouds that we see today won't be there tomorrow. It'll be a kinder day tomorrow, just like in the song. Can you sing it for me Delly, my sunshine."

Delly began to sing it softly,

"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead

Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end

Sorrow weighs my shoulders down

And trouble haunts my mind

But I know the present will not last

And tomorrow will be kinder"

"Thank you, my love," her mother smiled. The harsh creases on her face smoothed and her eyes sparkled.

Delly smiled softly, thinking of the song from the dark days, as she gave her mother a bath and put on her prettiest nightgown. She braided her pale blond hair and added a ribbon. Tomorrow was Christmas and Delly wanted her mom to look pretty.

"Promise me you'll keep smiling."

"I promise, momma."

"Good," her mother smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Delly awoke, smiling, humming the song she sang to her momma the prior evening. She went into the bathroom, deciding that a bath, even if it was cold, was necessary.

When she finished she went to the living room and found her father sleeping on the sofa. Her father often couldn't sleep so as to not disturb her mother he slept on the sofa. She went to her parents' bedroom. Softly, she knocked on the door before entering. "Momma," Delly called out sitting on the bed, but when she took her mother's hand it was ice cold.

She dropped it quickly and stood up from the bed.

Someone was knocking on the door. On autopilot, Delly backed away from the room and walked to the door, opening it without really registering who was there.

"Delly," she heard someone call her name but she didn't reply. "Delly, what's wrong?"

Delly looked up to see Gale Hawthorne holding her shoulders. "Momma's dead," she said before she burst into tears.

An hour later Gale still held Delly as the Peacekeepers quietly removed her mother's body. Andy was given a sedative. Delly still had yet to speak; silent tears were her only words. Her mother had been ill for so long, but to die on Christmas was a shock. Gale gently rubbed her back. She was tiny compared to him, and rather frail looking. Death amongst the Merchants was a costly thing.

Mr. Cartwright remained strong like his mother Hazelle, doing what was necessary. Gale admired the man, though he could see the grief in his eyes. His eyes were glassy and the brokenness was evident as he took out his worldly possessions to give his wife the best that he could. Delly's father paid the Peacekeeper the death tax, and paid the undertaker for a pine box so she could be buried in the town cemetery with a chiseled rock for a headstone. Mrs. Cartwright would be buried by this evening because they couldn't afford a viewing. Sickness was listed as the cause of death.

"Gale, thank you for staying with us," Mr. Cartwright said before he turned to his daughter. "Delly I think you should make us something to eat now." Her father sounded defeated, his voice wobbled. "There's no more need for hysterics, she's at peace now."

Delly nodded before she quietly stepped away, her head cast down. "I'm sorry father for the dramatics. I will make you something to eat." She went to the kitchen and began cooking.

Gale watched her silently as she made a simple soup. He hurt for her, wanted to hold her and take all of the pain away. Their pantry was bare, only a couple of cans, and a loaf of bread. The small cut of meat in the simple soup she made was one Mr. Cartwright had traded for.

Delly served them both before going to check on Andy.

"Mr. Cartwright do you have any savings?" Gale was concerned for the family.

"No son, we do not. We'll have to make do with what we have. Why don't you go home to your family? I am sure your mother is worried about you."

Gale took a look at Delly when she came out of Andy's room. She served Andy the last bit of soup. For herself, she took a glass of water. Her hands shook as she put the glass down. Gale wondered how many glasses of water Delly drank to keep the hunger at bay. He knew that trick all too well. He had seen his mother do it, Katniss do it, and he'd seen many people in the Seam do it. He'd become aware of the glasses of water on the counters of the Merchants. Drink water to stave away hunger. "Do you have enough to possibly purchase a chicken or two?"

"We can't afford a chicken son," Mr. Cartwright shook his head.

"I have two coins, will that help?" Delly finally spoke.

"Delly," her father said harshly. "With the prices as they are today, that won't even get us an old chicken."

Delly lowered her head.

Gale didn't like the way her father spoke to her, but her father was right, things were expensive. He stood from the table, "Thank you for the food, sir, Delly."

"Thank you for coming. Please wish your family a Merry Christmas." Her father stood and put on his jacket. "Delly I'll be next door. You can take your mother's things out. Maybe we can sell them for a good price at the seamstress. They are always looking for a good deal. She could probably use the buttons and the material."

Delly nodded as her father left for the shop.

"Why sell the clothing, can't you wear it?" In the Seam, clothing wasn't wasted. It was handed down.

"My mother was a slender tall woman. Her clothing won't fit. Besides I don't think I can." She swallowed several times. "I can't."

He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, took her hand and gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles. When she composed herself he got his coat and slipped it on. "Will the seamstress be open? It's Christmas."

"The shop may not be, but recently because of the weather, they are always looking for material and buttons. A lot of supplies aren't reaching the district. They'll open the side door for me."

"Be careful," Gale whispered.

She glanced at Gale. "I am sorry you had to deal with all of this." She took out the last two coins. "Father was right about the chickens, but I forgot to pay your mom yesterday. I hope this will suffice for the laundry."

She handed him the coins, and it felt wrong to take away their last two coins. They needed food, without thought he said, "Go fix your mother's things. I'll be right back."

He doubted Delly understood what he meant as he left. Determined, he made his way toward the one person he was sure that could help Delly and her family out. When he reached the house he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Darius stood before him grinning. "Merry Christmas, Gale, are you here to trade?"

"Not really, I need your help."

Darius' smile faded as he pulled Gale inside. "You haven't gotten in trouble with the new Peacekeepers, have you?"

"No."

"You didn't knock up a girl, have you?"

"No Darius." Gale jammed his fingers through his hair.

"It's not Katniss, is it?"

"No, Katniss is alright."

Darius frowned. "Then what is it?"

"It's Delly."

Darius was confused. "Delly Cartwright, the fat girl I warned you to stay away from? What have you done to her?"

"She's not fat, and I haven't touched her." Gale didn't see her as fat, she was well endowed. "She needs help, her mother passed away today, and because of the Peacekeepers and that undertaker, they are wiped out. Delly can't even work at the Hob because Jeb closed down his booth a few days ago."

"Why are you helping a Merchant? I thought all of them were snobby, Capitol sympathizers?"

"You said it yourself, not all Merchants are bad."

"I did say that, but my question is, are you interested in Delly like you are in Katniss? Cause I could never see you doing this for your hunting buddy."

The question struck Gale, but he didn't have the time to dwell on that. All he knew was that he had to help. "Look, I'm not going to go down that road with you. Delly and her family are good folk, and they need help." Gale raised an eyebrow at him. "Now are you going to help her?"

"I am sorry to hear about her mother, she was a kind woman." Darius rubbed his face. "You really need to figure out what you need, because what you need may not be what you want. And what you want doesn't want you back."

Gale didn't understand Darius' tangent. He was coming to him about Delly. They didn't have enough to last them another day. He shuddered to think of her taking out Tesserae. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough Gale and when you do, I'll be here waiting."

Frustrated, Gale snapped, "Are you going to help or what?"

"What can I do?"

Gale had thought this out carefully. "I need to secure a chicken and maybe a rooster, if they got eggs that will help her feed Andy, and she can also trade for milk."

"Okay," Darius said. "I'll tell you what. I've got a pair of shoes that belong to my daughter, they need fixing. I'll trade them a hen and a rooster for the shoes."

Gale grinned, and extended his hands. "Deal."

Darius shook his hand.

"I'll be right back with the chickens and the shoes. I'll need Delly's father to give me a receipt that says he accepts the payment of the chickens for the fixing of the shoes."

"No problem." Gale was glad he was able to help them. The coins felt heavy in his pockets and he knew that the only way to help them was to give these back. His mother would never accept the coins knowing she was contributing to the starvation of a family.

Darius came back with the caged hen and rooster, and the shoes. "Okay, get out of here."

"Thank you, Darius and Merry Christmas."

Gale walked away with the cage. He was careful to stay out of the way of the Peacekeepers. He made it in a few short moments to Delly's place. He knocked on the shop, and her father answered the door. He wiped his eyes, they were red and filled with grief.

Mr. Cartwright gruffly asked, "Gale, what is all of this?"

"I went to a friend of mine, Darius. He gave me these shoes for you to fix. They are for his little girl. As a payment, he gave me this hen and rooster. As I understand it fixing shoes is just as expensive as the price of two chickens."

Mr. Cartwright face changed, he looked optimistic. "Yes, they are."

"One more thing, Mr. Cartwright. Delly tried to pay me with her two coins. She insisted, so don't be so hard on her. I can't take these, but I will take a dozen eggs when the chicken lays them." Gale handed the coins back to him. "My brothers love eggs."

"I don't know what to do with that girl. She's too tender-hearted. I try to toughen her up, get her ready for the harshness...but she is too kind. Just like her mother." At the mention of his wife, a tear slipped out of his eye. He cleared his throat. His lip quivered but his voice sounded gruff as he spoke, "I am afraid that people will try to take advantage of her in business." Mr. Cartwright rubbed his face. "I am afraid for her future, you know. I am afraid that one day some man is going to come and crush her, or try to do something bad to her."

Gale didn't say anything about the Sharpies. Ever since that afternoon, he'd been keeping tabs on Delly at school. He knew that the only boy she was constantly around was Mellark, and by the looks of it neither Delly nor Peeta were interested in each other in a romantic way. "Don't worry Mr. Cartwright, the right man will come for your daughter. My brothers and I will make sure of it."

"Thank you, Gale," Mr. Cartwright said but he gave him a particular look. Gale wasn't sure what it was, but he left him in the shop, and walked out. He saw Delly cross the street with her mother's things in a box. She looked sad, and it struck him that he was going to step up his game if he wanted to see that darned Delly smile again.

Gale promised himself that he would make her smile again.


	20. Corky Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for all of the wonderful comments...here's a small Corky outtake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs you know I don't own the hunger games.

"I'm missing nuts." Eugene Mellark glanced at the weight displayed by his scale, then at the measurement recorded in the book again. "How is it possible that I am missing an ounce I just checked this."

"Eugene, what are you muttering to yourself over there?" Boudicca asked.

"Nothing," Eugene grumbled as he measured his pecans to get the weight. Sundays they did an inventory of their product, but today on Christmas his wife dragged them all up to check the stock of products. Today the one day where he could have been sleeping he was up at five in the morning checking the stock supposedly for the end of the year.

"Please tell me you are not checking those nuts again?"

"Boudicca, stay out of this," Eugene growled.

"We have so much other inventory that is far more important than a case of pee-KHAN."

He took off his reading glasses and narrowed his eyes, "First off Boudicca dear, it's not pee-KHAN it's PEE-can."

In the past, Eugene would have left his wife's comment got, but not anymore. He was changing, becoming braver because he didn't want to live a downtrodden life. He'd learned Delly's mother passed away, her father Titus looked so downtrodden, Eugene swore he didn't want to end up like that. He wanted to enjoy his time left on earth. That meant he just could not keep quiet about things anymore.

Boudicca rolled her eyes, "We have so much work to do, and all you want to do is play with your nuts!"

"Boudicca what is your problem."

"My problem…" she put her hands on her hips.

Up in the rafters, Corky wagged his little tale as he eyed his favorite type of nut. Many squirrels ate hazelnuts or chestnuts because those were the bountiful types that grew. Corky having grown up in the bakery enjoyed the occasional hazelnut, he loved almonds, but he craved pecans.

Corky was always just a bit above the rest. The man and his mate were bickering over the nuts. He slipped the rope that the boys had made a long time ago to play a forbidden game down and with great dexterity, he slipped down to the container that held his beloved nuts. He quickly picked three nuts and stuffed them in his mouth, then climbed up the rope.

The humans were too busy arguing to see him make several trips back and forth.

"I tell you that the count is off. Every time I measure the amount of the nuts they are off by ounces."

"Eugene perhaps the problem is that damned machine, it's older than dirt. And you refuse to get rid of it because it belonged to the first Mellark baker. It's broken."

Eugene turned around just as Corky pulled up the rope. He slipped on his reading glasses on he needed to prove a point. "The machine is not broken. It still measures the weight accurate….doggone-it! It happened again two ounces are missing?!"

"I think you have a few ounces of brain cells gone," Boudicca snickered.

Eugene rubbed his face, something was going on and he knew it wasn't his scale. His inventory was being depleted and it wasn't Rye or Peeta because neither one liked nuts. Peeta liked savory things and pecans were sweet to him. Rye couldn't be bothered to get a healthy snack. Rye loved anything coaxed in grease.

He lifted the container and as poured it back into the airtight bin they kept such items. One of the nuts fell off to the side. Eugene had in mind to pick it up and eat it when he was done putting the bin back in its spot. When he came back it had disappeared.

He opened his mouth to say something to his wife but yet again she wouldn't believe him. She'd call him crazy.

Up in the rafters, Corky happily ate the nut and shared it with his mate Shirley. He waited for the baker to bring out the next item, he wasn't done shopping yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are more Cork shenanigans afoot a lot more of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just as a quick FYI I'll be working on my submission of MS2SL this year, so if I don't post regularly it's because I'm trying to get the editing and rewrites done. Thank you for all of the lovely comments and I am so glad you guys enjoyed the little surprise outake last week and to my beta for being the best. PS I do not own the Hunger games

Christmas Evening

Lavender sipped her tea. The Hawthorne home was lit up with Christmas cheer. It reminded her of her youth when her parents were alive. Their stockings hung by the fire, and fresh evergreens hung off the banisters, that led to the second-floor addition Gale and his father Clyde built before his untimely death. The fresh pine smell filled the house with joy. The kids were all gathered in the living area, playing a game.

Hazelle sat down holding her own mug of tea. "Mrs. Cartwright passed this morning."

"Poor Tilda." Lavender was not surprised, Tilda was a very sick woman. The town physician was an idiot. He didn't provide good care to the residents of the district. She was working on making a better medicine for Andy. "How did you find out?"

"Gale delivered the wash this morning. He found that poor child in shock. He said Delly looked whiter than a Peacekeeper's uniform."

Lavender shook her head. "Tilda was a wonderful sweet woman. Always kind to everyone regardless of where they came from. Delly is a mini-replica of her mother."

"The Cartwrights have been through so much. They buried Tilda earlier this evening, and they couldn't even afford a proper funeral." Hazelle sighed. "That poor girl has the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"The odds have never been in the favor of the Cartwrights."

Hazelle took a sip from her tea mug. "What do you mean?"

"It started with, Gaius and Lucien. To the elders, they were known as the Cartwrights boys. Neither one could have foreseen the future their progeny would face when they were brought out here by the Capitol."

Hazelle frowned. "What are you going on about Lavender?"

"The Cartwright family heads Gaius and Lucien. They weren't from District Twelve, they were from the Capitol. Transplants are what my Aunt called them. When I was younger, many people thought they were spies."

"What?" Her mouth was ajar. Hazelle was one of those women who could never be shocked. She'd seen and heard it all, so to have her shocked was a minor miracle. Sarcastically she questioned, "The Cartwrights?"

"Yes!" Lavender sipped from her teacup.

"How…why?"

Lavender smirked. "There are a lot of secrets in our humble district. Mrs. Brooks, Mrs. Mellark's grandmother was a great wealth of information."

"Mrs. Brooks' kindness was legendary in the Seam."

"Mrs. Brooks told me our district is composed of old Peacekeepers who decided to live here, Capitolites who were brought here after the rebellion to keep an eye on the locals or to work, and the original old families from both the Merchant and Seam that lived in the district since before the dark days."

"Wait, why haven't they ever said anything?"

"Well because most have forgotten. We only have a handful of people old enough to remember the way it was before Snow took power. The rest of the population is too young to remember. Most people don't realize there was never a class divide in Twelve like there is now."

"I've heard rumors about how different things were before Snow came into power."

"There was never a division between us like there is now. The Capitol divided us, made us suspicious of each other. The same way many suspected the Cartwrights because the family heads were from the Capitol."

"I never knew." Hazelle shook her head in amazement.

Lavender took a deep drink from her tea. "Gaius and Lucien came from the Capitol to work in the Justice Building. Eventually, Titus' father Gaius married into the original cobblers, the Elsons. They had an unmarried daughter, Riva, who was over the reaping age. Regretfully their youngest was reaped."

"Wait, Elson...River Elson was one of the first boys reaped."

Lavender nodded, the first Games were taught in schools, under the history of Panem. It was a brutal Game, tributes were mauled by engineered mutts and animals. Eventually, the mutts fought with the real animals that were placed in the arena. It was total carnage. "Riva gave birth to two boys, Titus and Linus. When the Elsons died, Lucien moved in the upstairs apartment of the cobblers establishments with his small family. His brother Lucien purchased the rights to the Apothecary, but because of my Aunt they never did touch the business."

"I thought they were always from the district."

"They fit in until Snow came into power, then all of the whippings and beatings began. The worst of it peaked right before the 50th Games, you remember?"

"Those were horrible days. My mama used to shelter me at home. She didn't want me playing in the streets."

"It was the same on my end. My Aunt thought the Cartwrights were spies. All of us knew there were spies amongst us. The peacekeepers seemed to know all of our secrets, where we hid things, if we traded. We didn't know who the spies were? A lot of people refused to buy shoes or trade with the Cartwrights. That was before Titus' brother was reaped. We didn't think they would be reaped because his father was from the Capitol"

"I remember those Games vividly." Hazelle rubbed her arms.

"My best friend Maysilee Donner was reaped that year too."

Hazelle reached out and grasped Lavender's hand. "They are unlucky."

Those games were harsh, twice the amount of Tributes were reaped that year. A sign of solidarity. Those games saw Seam and Merchant working together to beat the odds. Had Haymitch Abernathy been able to convince Maysilee to stay with him she could have won. Yet the odds were not in her favor. "Five years ago Rudy was reaped."

"He was only twelve." Hazelle shook her head.

"Poor Delly will never get married. Her family has been touched by the Games thrice. The Merchants are very superstitious."

"That's hogwash. If that were the case none of us would ever get married or get busy living. We Seam folk always get reaped."

"Hazelle, with things going the way they are going, I tell you the Capitol is not done with us. The last time they didn't relent with the whippings and the harsh treatments until we turned on each other and separated, splitting the district into 2 factions. It makes sense really, a district divided will not rise up against its oppressors. Mark my word, Hazelle, these Peacekeepers are here for a reason. We have to be careful with our talk, our walk, and our mannerisms and keep the lines of communication open between us."

Hazelle's eyes slid to Gale. "I'm going to speak to Gale make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Lavender glanced at her daughter, who despite her intent on staying with them was counting down until her moment to be with Peeta.

Vick and Rory were playing instruments. Vick played upside down buckets and Rory a guitar that belonged to their father. Prim came up to Katniss and asked her to dance. Katniss smiled and began to twirl with her sister around the room.

Gale smiled but didn't make a move to join the kids. He glanced at the clock, his eyes showing something more than just annoyance, worry.

Katniss stopped dancing and bumped into Gale. She recoiled away from him. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why the sour face?"

Gale rubbed his face. "Sorry Catnip, my mind is somewhere else."

Katniss had never seen Gale like this. She frowned. "Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Sorry it's…" he became flustered, his cheeks became pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Katniss had never seen Gale this way.

"Nothing, everything, how's Prim doing?"

"She's not taking the nightmares well."

Gale sighed. "You know she's lucky she has you and your mom."

Katniss rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why she even bothered speaking to him. "Why do you always do that, always assume that Primrose shouldn't be afraid?"

"That's not what I meant Katniss, its just..."

"Then what did you mean Gale?" Katniss ground out. She was getting angry at him because her sister was important, and her worries shouldn't be swept under the rug.

"Your sister has so much." Gale shrugged. "She's lucky."

Sweeping statements like that infuriated her. They weren't lucky. Her father died and her mother abandoned her two girls. Katniss had to fight for everything they had. Every morsel of food that passed through their lips was hard won. She disliked Gale for saying that. "That's not true and you know it. You know how hard I've tried to keep everyone fed. It hasn't been easy this winter. It's been so cold and with all of the Peacekeepers lurking about, I have to be extra careful."

"I know that, but-"

"But what Gale, are you going to tell me how unfair it is that we have nothing while the people on the other side of town have everything? Are you going to tell me that my sister shouldn't be afraid of the reaping because the odds are that her name will not be picked?"

"No," Gale raked his hands through his hair. "That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me what you meant!" Katniss waited to hear his 'oh so' self-important tirade.

"Some people don't have anyone. They're treated poorly, they have lost as much as we have, and they feel unwanted. Yet they go out of their way to make everyone else smile." He looked down and took a deep breath. "Primrose is healthier compared to other kids in the Seam, she's happy." Gale pointed to her sister. "Just look at her." Prim was laughing skipping around with Rory and Vick. "She has friends who look out for her. She's a beautiful child, and no one would ever treat her poorly."

Katniss couldn't argue with that.

"I know she's having a hard time sleeping, but there are people with bigger problems."

Katniss took exception to the way he said 'bigger problems'. She questioned what he meant because she was his friend and her sister not finding rest was a real problem for her. It felt like he was making light of the situation.

Katniss was about to tell him off, but Gale sighed and blinked rapidly as if he was going to cry. She zeroed in on his face and indeed his eyes looked glassy, she told herself Gale didn't cry. Opening her mouth to say something, he walked away from her abruptly and left the house, out into the cold night. Katniss had never seen Gale so affected, not even when his father died. He seemed so different lately.

It irritated her. He annoyed her more so than ever. There was a time that she looked up to him, a time when his opinion mattered because they were a team. Gale was older and therefore wiser, but now she was not the same girl, she could not hang on his every word. He wasn't Peeta, he could never compare.

Glancing at her sister, Katniss couldn't help but smile. Peeta would never belittle Prim. She slipped her hands in her pockets and let herself be wrapped up in the moment.

"You should go spend time with your friend," her mother whispered into her ear.

Katniss's cheeks turned red, her eyes widened. "Mother."

"Don't mother me. You know you want to and as much as you love spending time at the Hawthorne's, I know you miss him."

Katniss swallowed. Everything her mother said was true. Her mother walked away to collect Prim. When they left the house they found Gale and one of his buddies were talking to Leevy, a tall girl that lived close by. Leevy put her hand on Gale's forearm and giggled. Gale gave Leevy an unreadable look. Katniss rolled her eyes. Of course, Gale would be outside talking to a girl. He never changed.

When they arrived home, Prim immediately went to bed. Katniss gathered a few things before making her way out into the cold. It was such a pretty evening outside, there was a light snowfall.

Katniss noted there weren't many Peacekeeper's out tonight. Maybe, she thought, they too were celebrating. Not wanting to take a chance, she rushed through the Seam and made her way to Peeta's house.

She was getting quite good at hopping over the fence. Staring up at the tree, she looked for those pesky squirrels. Katniss amended the statement in her head, she was looking for Corky. Every time she was in the tree that little furball always found a way to cause a scene. She didn't see him as she began to climb. As she reached the limb that extended to Peeta's window, a handful of snow fell on top of her head.

Katniss brushed it off, but as she did more snow fell on her hand. She looked up and saw the little menace, right before a snowball landed in her face. Not being able to take evasive actions she muttered, "You little…"

No sooner than she took a small amount of small and tossed at the little beast, he gathered snow on the branch above and threw it down in her direction. Katniss couldn't believe she was having a snowball fight with a squirrel. "I can shoot you right through the eye, you know."

Corky shook his head and squeaked back at her as if mocking her.

"Laugh it up," Katniss breathed. This was war. She was gathering up a bigger snowball when she heard the window slide open. She was caught with the icy ball in her hand. "Hi," she said guiltily while trying to hide the snowball.

"Now Katniss," Peeta said from the window, his eyebrow lifted.

"He started it. He threw snow at my face," Katniss grumbled.

"You are five times the size of Corky, and you're climbing on his home turf. He has a right to defend his home." Peeta's eyes twinkled and Katniss detected the way his shoulders shook with mirth.

Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"Not to mention you were threatening to end his life. You know he's married now. Shirley is a good influence on Corky."

Katniss looked skeptical. The only influential thing that could temper that societal pain in the neck was a carefully shot arrow in his eye. She wiggled her nose as the snow was falling at a steady pace. Peeta raised an eyebrow. Katniss wanted to hide as she sat astride the branch.

"You know I'm right." Peeta leaned up against the window frame.

He was right. The squirrel had made his den in the tree, his family lived here. Katniss was technically trespassing, trying to get into Peeta's room without any notice. She did threaten the little guy, even though he deserved it. Although thinking of a grieving Shirley made her feel guilty. Nonetheless, a battle brewed inside of her, because darn it, she was tired of being picked on by the pipsqueak. She frowned and pouted.

"You need to apologize."

They stared at one another, and after a while Katniss looked up, incredulous that she was going to apologize to a squirrel. What she found was Shirley waving her little paws at Corky, his little head was cast down. It looked like she wasn't the only one being reprimanded. Katniss grinned as she watched Corky and Shirley move away. By the agitated way Shirley moved, it was clear she wasn't done with her furry husband.

Katniss glanced at Peeta who gave her a warm smile. "You're lucky Shirley intervened."

Katniss shimmied toward the window. She was glad for the warm interior of Peeta's room.

"I'll get your shirt," Peeta said turning around.

Katniss slipped her hands in her pockets. She glanced at him from beneath her lashes. Her heart did that swooping thing that caused flutters to happen in her stomach. He was so handsome. When he bent over her cheeks turned red as she realized she was staring at his butt. Though it was a fine specimen, she didn't go around staring at anyone's anatomical features. That was rude, but for some unknown reason she couldn't help but stare at Peeta's posterior.

She tried forcing her eyes to look away, but they were traitorously glued there. Her mouth watered. "Daum," she muttered.

"Here." Peeta straightened.

Katniss' face was beet red. "Thank you," she croaked out. Her hands were clammy and she felt warm all over.

"Are you okay you look a little flushed."

Katniss nodded.

Peeta turned around and said, "I'm glad you're here. I made something for you, for Christmas. I know we didn't talk about exchanging gifts, but I wanted to make you something."

Katniss didn't expect it. "You didn't half to…do" the words died on her lips when she gazed down at the rendering. The small painting of her father was in a homemade frame. Peeta captured the exact shade of her dad's eyes, the way his lips tilted and creased when he smiled. It was so lifelike it was as if her father was smiling right back at her. She had tears in her eyes and she launched herself at Peeta.

Peeta embraced her. "Do you like it?"

Overcome and unable to speak, she nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Katniss."

Katniss pressed her lips to his neck. This boy was so precious, so good. She questioned how she could ever deny her feelings for him. She held onto him tighter.

"Hey, would you like hot chocolate?"

Katniss grinned.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Peeta quickly went downstairs to find Rye standing by the door. He whistled. "It must be getting serious if you're going out twice."

"It is," Rye nodded as he slipped out. This time there were no cats or anything else stopping him from going next door. This wasn't the type of gathering to learn how to fight, it was a strategy meeting.

Knocking on the door, he was ushered in by Thom.

"Cold night to be out?"

"Yeah." Thom grinned.

"Good," Madge said when she spotted him, "we're all here." Madge put her hands on her hips. "We need more members. If we are going to fight against 50 skilled Peacekeepers with weapons, we need more people."

"Tonight I spoke to my friend Rain, Leevy, and Bristel they are interested in joining the fight. Bristel is an expert with explosives she uses in the mines."

Madge nodded. "What about Gale?"

"No can do," Thom said. "He's a powder keg still."

"A powder keg," Rye whispered.

Madge moved on to Purina, who was reporting that some of the older Peacekeepers were fed up with the Capitol's ways and wanted to join.

Thom whispered, "Gale's methodical about a lot of things, but he's got a temper that's uncontrollable when he explodes. When he gets into a fight, he doesn't let go until you're maimed or dead."

Rye nodded. "My baby brother is like that, he'll snap. The last time he snapped like that was with a kid named Jackson Sharpie. He was twelve, and it took four of us to pry him off of Sharpie."

"Damn." Thom rubbed his head.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Everyone became still. Madge nodded to Purina who went slowly to the door. The four of them had escape routes just in case they were caught by the Peacekeepers.

Purina looked through the small gap in between the planks of wood of the boarded up window. She visibly relaxed. "Friendly."

Madge opened the door. "Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"Let me in, it's cold out here," Hazelle said. "Thom."

"Mrs. Hawthorne," Thom greeted. "How did you know we were here?"

"There are no secrets in the Seam, plus I overheard you talking with Bristle and Rain right outside my window while I was fixin' a cup of tea earlier."

"We're trying to get more people involved." Madge said, "Frankly we're tired of the injustices of the Capitol."

"You sound like my husband. He was always spoutin' stuff against the government."

"Are you here to join us?" Purina asked.

"No," Hazelle glanced around at all of them. "My husband gave his life for a free Panem. He was part of a team of guys who were going to help rebel against the Capitol. The fates were not in his favor. His buddies in the mines would gladly join your group. They've been waiting a long time for a chance to give Snow some hell. A lot of them are skilled in causing trouble. I'll put the word out there for you. I'll have them contact Thom here since he's someone they are familiar with."

"Thank you," Madge said.

"No troubles," Hazelle said. "Well, I got to get back, don't want my boys to wake up and not find me at home."

Rye was taken aback by their visitor as she slipped out quietly into the inky night. Hearing Hazelle Hawthorne's approval gave him the courage to want to recruit more guys. "I'll keep on working on my friends. I know that some of them are tired of being oppressed as well."

"Great." Madge nodded at Rye then said, "Mrs. Hawthorne brought up something valuable. We have to be cautious when we're talking about making a move against the Peacekeepers, anyone can overhear us. Anyone can turn into a snitch if their life is held in the balance. Please be careful, be aware of your surroundings." She took a breath. "I think we should all head home."

Rye hung back as Thom slipped out first. He had to make the longest trek to the Seam. Purina slipped out next.

Madge was waiting for her turn when she turned to Rye. "I think it's brave that you're trying to talk to your friends."

Not wanting to blush he played it cool. "Thanks, Madge. I think it's awesome that you have taken up this cause. Not many people would."

She nodded, and Rye swore he saw a slight blush on her face.

"A lot of my friends are not cool with the way the Peacekeepers treat us. I just don't know how to introduce the idea that they can do more than just talk."

"You and I both know while there are a lot of Merchants who side with the Capitol, a lot of them fear the Capitol more than the Seam. They've got a lot more to lose, you have to think about that when you speak to them."

Madge slipped out into the cold.

Rye waited a few moments, his mind going over what Madge said. He slipped out into the cold and easily crossed over to his house. The warmth greeted his face. He quickly brushed off the snowflakes that were falling again. Slipping upstairs he rubbed his face. They didn't have much. Rye hated to admit it, but the bakery was mildly successful because of his mother's managerial style.

He heard a creaking noise coming from the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Curiously he went up and paused at his brother's room. Sliding the door open he saw his brother and Katniss snuggled up in bed together. A grin spread on his face. As he stood there Madge's words hit him, they did have a lot to lose. If his brother lost Katniss, Peeta would be destroyed. Rye had never seen his brother so happy and that was something he didn't want to lose. He had a lot to fight for and now he also had an in with his friends.

In the Seam Hazelle reached her home, quietly she took off her coat and poked the logs in the fireplace. It was cold out tonight. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She walked to the kitchen and heated up water for a cup of much-needed tea.

Gale was slipping out of his room, getting caught, he turned red. "Mom."

"I hope you're not heading out to see one of those women?"

"No," he lifted his hands. "I wanted to see Delly. I'm worried about her."

"Gale," Hazelle sat down at the kitchen table and patted the seat across from her.

He sat down.

"I overheard your conversation with Katniss."

He hung his head. "It didn't go the way I wanted to."

"That's because Katniss doesn't know about Delly. You're not explaining yourself to her and she thinks that you're coming down on her sister. Which, by the way, is the most important person in Katniss' life. To her, it sounds like you're belittling her problems." Hazelle put her hand up to keep Gale from speaking. "I know that's not your intention, but just look at it from this point of view. If Andy was scared of the reaping, would you behave the same way?"

"No, Andy, can't be reaped. He can hardly walk."

"Prim is so sweet and innocent, all she wants to do is help those in need. You're gonna lose your friend if you keep this up."

"I've been losing Katniss. I don't know how to talk to her anymore."

"How do you talk to Delly?"

"She's easy to talk to, easy to listen to, she gets this sparkle in her eye when she gets excited." His face relaxed and Hazelle watched her son's face transform into a happy one. "I like being around her. I can't explain it. She makes me hopeful."

"Well, the way you treat Delly with respect is the same way you have to treat Katniss. And you have to stop treating her like a kid sister. She's an accomplished young woman." The tea kettle went off. "Who is a better shot than you."

Gale sighed. "You're right."

Hazelle poured some of the hot water inside of the thermos and she slid one of Lavender's calming teas inside of it. "Here, take this to Delly. She might appreciate a good cup."

"Thanks, mom," Gale whispered. He slipped out into the cold. Taking the shortcut through the forests and through the Victor's Village until he slipped into town. He held his breath when he came to her door.

His mother was right. Gale evaluated his conversation with Katniss earlier, and from where Katniss stood he must have sounded like a jerk. He needed to talk to Katniss, tell her about Delly, tell her how wrong he was about the Merchants, tell her how important Delly was to him, tell her that he was sorry for treating her like a child, and tell her that he was sorry for the way Primrose was feeling.

Caring for Delly and her family made him realize how devastated he would be if Andy was reaped at the tender age of twelve. Andy with his big smile and bright eyes. His hands shook as he knocked on her door.

He wouldn't be able to volunteer for Andy, Vick, or Rory after this year's reaping. It left him cold.

The door opened and Delly stood there looking small with a candle in her hand. Her blue eyes were wet with tears. Her cheeks were stained with them. His heart went out to her.

"Gale?"

"Hi." Gale fumbled with the thermos. "I brought you some tea. My mom thought you might need some."

She bit the bottom of her lip, before letting him in. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey," he held her hand then gently pulled her closer to him until she was in his arms. He could feel her trembling, so he embraced her tighter until she stopped. "Why don't you get a blanket and a pillow and I'll pour us some tea."

Delly moved away. Gale went to the kitchen, grabbed two mugs and poured them each a steaming cup. He put them on the coffee table when she came with the pillow and blanket.

Once they sat down Gale draped the blanket over their laps. He gave her the tea and she sipped it quietly.

"Do you remember those corny knock, knock jokes from when we were kids?" Gale sipped his tea.

Delly gave him funny a look.

"You know, knock, knock-"

"Yeah."

"I used to love them. When my dad was alive he used to make me laugh all the time with them."

"What was your favorite one?"

"I'll tell you, but it's better if you do it with me." Delly nodded, Gale cleared his throat, "Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, Knock," Gale grinned when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Gale couldn't help the way his shoulders shook before saying, "Knock, Knock."

Delly shook her head but she was smiling, "Who's there?"

"Orange."

He could tell she was curious, her brows creased, indicating she was working on the possible solutions. "Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

Her shoulders shook. "That was corny."

"I didn't say they were funny, I just said I loved them. Wanna hear another?"

She sighed. "There is no way I can stop you?"

"Nope."

She breathed, "Okay."

"Knock, Knock."

She leaned up against him. "Who's there?"

"Double."

"Double who?"

"W." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled. "See I told you they're great."

"You are so corny. How in the world do you get women to fall for you?"

"You mean besides my face?"

"Once they get past the face, what do you do?"

"I use a pickup line." He was breaking all sorts of bro codes, but it felt natural with Delly. Everything, even the hard stuff felt natural, unlike with Katniss. With Katniss, he had to get used to her. She wasn't someone who talked and it took a long time for them to find a rhythm. With Delly, it was instantaneous.

She stared up at him, "What?"

"Every Guy that I know has one."

"No, they do not. Peeta doesn't have one."

"I bet you he does, and it would be something cheesy too. Like 'I loaf you, do you loaf me."

Delly thought of Katniss and shook her head. "Sorry, the type of girl Peeta likes isn't going to be won over by bread."

"Okay, Rye's is your father must be a thief because he stole the stars from the skies and put them in your eyes."

"Noooo," Delly half whispered half laughed.

"Yup, wanna hear mine?"

"Why do I feel I am going to regret this?"

"There is only one way to find out," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled.

"Okay."

"Can I follow you home cause my mom always told me to follow my dreams."

"That is cheesy, please tell me no one fell for that line."

He shrugged, "Well."

"Gale Hawthorne." She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"It worked when I was sixteen."

"You are the worst."

"Nope the worst is Thom, he's using the line you must be a snowflake cause I'm falling for you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Does he know it's freezing outside?"

"He's tanking left and right, too stubborn to admit that line is not helping his cause."

Delly buried her head in his shoulder as she laughed. Tears slipped out of her eyes, not from sadness but from glee. He cupped the back of her head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"My mom would have wanted me to laugh." Delly yawned.

"Sleep Delly. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Gale," Delly whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Her breathing softened and Gale was happy that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


	22. Corky Outtake -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Buttercupbadass who has been beta'ing my contribution to MS2SL and this morning she told me about a certain insurance commercial with irate vermin…lol. It got me thinking. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. PS I do not own the Hunger Games If you want to donate to read what myself and the other writers are contributing it's not too late. A Corky Out Take...

It was time to open up the Bakery. Corky stood in the rafters; his little eyes were trained on the metal pail below that contained an apple the baker had thrown out. His little nose twitched, his little mouth watered at the sweet scent of apples. Apples were his next favorite thing to eat. He'd loved them all the tangy green ones the sweet red ones. This morning the smell of the apples lured Corky from his bed downstairs. The baker was drying apples this morning.

He was formulating how to grab slices of apples when he saw the baker take an apple and toss it into the silver pail. Corky couldn't believe the baker had thrown out a good apple.

Corky wanted the apple his mate would enjoy the tasty fruit. His eyes quickly scanned for a way to get the tempting fruit. Though every time he attempted to go into the silver pail which contained the pigs' food the baker's mate thundered from above moving closer to the desired target. Corky would have to go back up to the rafters to keep from being caught.

"Eugene, feed the pigs," Boudicca yelled from the upstairs.

Eugene flinched at the sound of his wife's cagy voice. His ire peeked. He mimicked his wife as he grabbed the metal tin with the scraps for the pigs. He began to pretend to be his wife. "Eugene feed the pigs." He waived the pail around. "Eugene why are you counting the nuts." He dropped imaginary nuts inside of the pail. "Eugene I have a headache." He set the pail down on the floor with a thud. He was tired of her voice complain. "Eugene are you listening to me? Eugene I'm so tired. Eugene, Eugene, Eugene…blah!"

"What are you doing down there?" Boudicca yelled down.

Eugene paused by the stairs and narrowed his eyes. He grumbled to himself. "Nothing, only opening up the bakery, drying the fruit you were supposed to do last month, stocking the case with items, where you Boudicca dear are lounging about on the sofa imperiously drinking your tea."

"Dad," Peeta gave Eugene a concerned look, "are you okay?"

"Never get married to a woman who thinks a broom is a mode of transportation," Eugene said grabbing his coat.

In the rafters seeing his opportunity Corky scampered from one beam to the other on his way to the outdoors. Pausing he saw his human Peeta scratch his head in puzzlement. Corky liked his human, there was a code between them to always look out for the other. He watched the baker point to the stairs, Corky swished his tale before he continued on his journey. He slipped into a tiny hole and followed the route to the exterior. Once outside he jumped from a small brick ledge to a branch of a tree to finally a tree he knew contained pinecones. Corky compiled a stockpile ready for the baker.

Inside of the bakery, Eugene finished putting his boots to go out into the snow. He slipped on his gloves and hat. The last thing he grabbed was the pail. Peeta was already pulling out the first batches of the baked bread to be sold. Eugene had a soft spot for his youngest. Peeta was a sweet boy with a good even-tempered nature.

"Eugene Those Pigs Are Not Going To Feed Themselves!"

"Witch," Eugene muttered under his breath. He loved wife, but lately, everything she did got on his last nerve. He yanked open the door and began making his way through the snow toward the pig pen.

Outside Corky was ready and as the baker walked Corky threw his first pine cone it landed on the baker's head. The baker looked up.

"What in the world?"

Corky took another pinecone and threw it, and watched gleefully as it landed on the baker's neck.

"Aggh," the baker cried.

Corky threw three more pinecones in quick succession forcing the baker to drop the pail and run inside. Corky overheard the conversation from the open door.

"Dad what is it."

"We're being attacked by vermin!"

"What?"

"Peeta don't go out there I'm telling you we're under attack!"

"Dad stay here, I'll check it out."

Corky saw when his human popped his head out and looked directly at him. His human looked disappointed in him. Corky felt remorse for having done what he did, he could imagine just what his mate Shirley was going to say to him.

"Listen, dad, you take out the bread I'll feed the pigs."

"Peeta it's not safe out there."

"Dad nothing is out there, just a tree with snow and pinecones."

"EUGENE WHAT IS All THAT RACKET?!"

"Nothing dear." Eugene took off his coat. "Here at least put my jacket on."

"Dad, the bread!" Peeta knew from experience just how much his mother hated when they burned the bread.

"Right," his father shuffled away.

Peeta walked outside, he raised an eyebrow at his furry little buddy. "What are you up to?"

Peeta saw the pinecones scattered on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "If you want something don't attack my dad. I know you and he don't get along but if you want something just let me know." Peeta put the pinecones in the lowest branch.

Corky looked contrite his little paws were behind his back. He then came down to the branch with the pinecones and quickly put them away. When done he stood on the branch watching Peeta.

"What do you want so badly you threw pinecones at my dad to distract him?"

Corky pointed to the pail.

"You want something from in here?"

Corky swished his tail and gave a short squeak. It led Peeta to believe Corky really was looking for some sort of food inside the bucket. Glancing inside he saw some mushy apples and of course apple cores, peeled apple skins as well as other stuff they couldn't eat.

He lifted the pail to the tree branch. "Okay, Corky come and get what do you want."

Corky quickly ran down into the pail. He quickly grabbed the apple and ran out.

"You eat apples?"

Corky sniffed the fruit and took a bite.

"You do. Okay, get inside and don't forget to share with Shirley."

Corky ran away up toward Peeta's open window. Peeta fed the pigs and came inside.

"Well, are you alright son?" His dad rushed by his side. "Did the vermin get you too?"

"Eugene what are you going on about?" Boudicca came downstairs.

"Nothing just helping dad out with the chores," Peeta covered smoothly.

"We have vermin Boudicca, they threw rocks at me! Evil little creatures look at the welt on my neck!"

Peeta stifled a laugh, as he watched his father walk away with his mother. If his father only knew it was really on ingenious squirrel.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we saw the D12 crew Katniss has finally accepted she has a major thing for Peeta, Madge is getting deeper into the rebellion, Rye has just joined and poor Delly has lost her mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning I do apologize for the massive break, I was finishing up the MoreS2SL stories I contributed. I thought I would change the post date to for KENS. I am going to test out posting on Sundays from now on. Thank you for your patience. Special thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing twice! As always I do not own the Hunger Games. PS this chapter is dedicated to Buttercupbadass who sent me a Buttercup scenario to good to pass up.

It was hard to think of her mother as gone. She had to sell her mother's things, not that the two coins she received for them was much, but now at least they had a total of 4 coins between them.

Many things were not as readily available as they once were and prices had multiplied. Fewer people came to the shop because they could not afford it. The only ones that could afford the repairs were the Peacekeepers and thanks to a new law, the repairs to their boots were cut in half.

Delly hauled the laundry to the bathroom. Her brother Danny had an accident last night. She glanced outside the small window, it was snowing steadily. The district once again was covered in snow.

The day after Christmas, shortly after two pm, heavy snow began falling. It was a steady snow that showed no sign of slowing. It was also bitterly cold outside and overcast. The only sign that the day had begun was the sound of the rooster crowing. Delly woke up each morning to the sound of the rooster's jarring melody. She couldn't complain really because Gale had miraculously gotten for them a source of food. She'd been finding different recipes to make eggs for her family and introducing it into food. She was also trading eggs for food at the grocers.

Leaning back, Delly recalled how Gale had spent the night trying to make her laugh with knock, knock jokes. He tried to make her laugh or smile any which way he could.

Delly leaned over the bathtub and began scrubbing their clothing on the washboard. She missed her mother. She longed for her mom's quiet companionship, the steadfast shoulder Delly needed on a bad day. Now she was alone as her father had shut himself in the shop. Her brother spent his days and nights sleeping. She wanted to mourn, but she didn't have time to wallow. Bills needed to get paid and even though her father and brother were emotionally distant, they still needed to be taken care of.

Her life wasn't any different other than her support system was taken away. Delly often wondered how Katniss did the impossible at the age of eleven. Delly thought it was wonderful that Peeta and Katniss were together, at least they could lean on each other.

Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them with her arm.

Delly could hear the lonesome song in her heart.

Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead 

Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end

Sorrow weighs my shoulders down

And trouble haunts my mind

But I know the present will not last

And tomorrow will be kinder...tomorrow...will-

Delly wept silently. Her heartbroken voice echoing in the bathroom.

It never occurred to Delly that on that night her mother was saying her goodbyes. The song was her way of saying that despite the troubles and the dark storm that surrounded her and the district, the future was going to be okay. There would be sorrow and pain along the way, but it was going to be okay. Delly held on to that hope as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her father called, "Delly, where are you?"

Delly wiped her face quickly.

"Oh, there you are." Her father stood at the entrance of the bathroom. He was pale with dark smudges under his eyes. "I need you to make a delivery to Darius, please." The words tumbled out of her father's mouth and he looked as if he was going to collapse into himself, like one of the stars in the sky when it imploded.

Delly stood. Her arms were dripping with soapy water.

"Thank you, Delly. I left them on the table." Her father walked away, shoulders hunched over.

She sighed, seeing her father like this caused her to bury her sadness. She couldn't wallow in her own pain when she had to take care of others. She couldn't be selfish. She quickly finished up the laundry and left it hanging. Delly checked her brother and saw that he was fast asleep. She put her jacket on and stepped out into the cold blustery day.

Delly walked through the town. It was snowing rather briskly. Delly glanced up at the sky, at least her mother's suffering was over and her last days were spent happily with Mrs. Everdeen's gentle administration.

A squad of Peacekeepers was marching toward her. Delly flattened herself against a wall as they walked by. Delly caught a number on one of their uniforms instead of a letter. This puzzled her but she kept on walking toward the row of homes.

She went around to the back when she was met with Jeb and a few of the other Hob vendors speaking to Darius. They stood outside, their faces were not fearful or angered, had she a knife she could cut the tension.

"Jeb, I think this is a mistake. I think what everyone is doing is a mistake. We spoke about this." Darius rubbed his face.

Poor Darius looked tired. He was a young man, but being a Peacekeeper had aged him and dealing with the poor starving folk was not easy.

"I am sorry you feel that way." Jeb stood with his oversized coat at Darius's door.

"I know all of you have needs, but reopening up your booths at the Hob," Darius' voice rose above the small group, "it's dangerous. The Peacekeepers have been watching the Hob. They note who comes in and who comes out."

One of the vendors spoke out loud. "We have to make a living, Darius. This winter's been especially hard."

Delly stood listening to a few folk in the back complain and utter things that were incendiary.

Yvette snickered, "Most of us don't have cushy jobs with the Mayor's office."

"We don't even live on this side of town." A voice toward the middle said loud enough to cause the group of about 15 people to begin to grumble as to how unfair it was that he was not living like them.

"I have to feed my family," an angry voice shouted at Darius.

Dread was the only word to describe what Delly felt in the pit of her stomach. They did have a point; everyone was hungry, and things were expensive. This winter by far had been the worst. It was colder than usual, and the snowfall had far exceeded any on record. People had died in their homes because of cold-related reasons. One night it got so cold three people in town were found dead in their sleep.

Darius shook his head. "This winter has been hard on everyone, but believe me I don't think it's over."

A murmur spread amongst the crowd.

"How do you know this?" someone asked.

"Yes, tell us how you know this?"

"I just know. At the Mayor's office, I have access to things. It's going to get worse as the winter months progress."

This information caused the line of distrust and anger to dissipate, though on their faces Delly could see that this also made their resolve to stay at the Hob and continue to conduct business necessary.

Darius must have seen it too because he began to plead with them, "Please, there is a reason I told you to stay out. There is a lot of buzz amongst the Peacekeepers. Trust me the Capitol-"

Jeb stood up. "Darius, I know you care for us, but we all have got to do what's right for us." Jeb glanced around before saying, "I am sorry Darius, but I've opened up my stall, did it the day after Christmas, and I'm not going to close it."

"Jeb," Darius's voice took a pleading tone.

"I've got to live my life the way I see fit and I refuse to live a life in fear." Jeb stared at Darius in the face. "You guys decide what to do, but I'm going back to my booth."

Jeb left, but he wouldn't look Delly in the face as he passed by.

"Please do not do this, don't go back there," Darius pleaded. "Fred, Jessa, Carl, Yvette." They wouldn't respond to Darius. They left one at a time until there was no one in Darius's backyard except for Delly.

"Darius," Delly timidly stepped forward.

"I tried to warn them. They are all fools."

Darius was agitated and Delly could understand why. Things were very precarious in the district. That feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. Today she could see that the pot was nearly at boiling. Everyone was tired of living in fear. They were tired of the high costs, and not having the resources. They were like Gale, just trying to put food on the table for his family.

"I'm sorry Darius," Delly began.

"No, there's no need to feel sorry, Delly. I stayed behind here because I love this broken down place. From the moment I stepped foot in District Twelve, I felt at home. You don't know what it's like in other districts. I'm from D2. They're miners too, but they've been conditioned to think the Capitol and the Games are the only way of life."

Delly listened to Darius as he glanced up at the stacks of the mining building in the distance.

"The only way you see the brutality of the life there is if you were like me, an orphan brought up in the community home. Where you're not worthy enough to go to the Games and no one wants you. A lot of us end up as Peacekeepers. Then you're trained and you feel grateful for a bed and a hot meal. Until you travel to other districts and you see just how oppressed and hungry everyone really is and you realize you've become their oppressor."

"You were never an oppressor, Darius." Delly handed him his child's shoes. "You were here to do exactly what your title really meant, to keep the peace. You were a friend to many of us. That's why we respect your word."

Darius smiled. "Delly Cartwright someone ought to bundle up that sunshine of yours and sell it."

"Can you tell that to my father?" she said sardonically. "He finds me annoying."

Darius laughed. "How are you doing, Delly?"

Delly didn't know how to answer him.

"You miss your mom?"

She nodded.

"How's Hawthorne?"

This question caught her off guard. "Gale?"

"Is there any other?"

She frowned. "He's been around."

"Gale must really like you to visit you."

Delly shook her head. "Gale Hawthorne thinks he is in love with Katniss."

"Stupid, right?" Darius laughed. "Katniss doesn't want Gale, not when she's been sneaking in and out of Peeta's window for months, and before that she was watching him from the tree."

"Wait, what?" Delly was shocked that Darius knew.

"Katniss, she's been watching Peeta for years. You of all people know that."

Delly swallowed. "Darius I cannot confirm nor deny anything."

Darius laughed. "I always knew you were smart. Now back to Hawthorne. Just be ready for it. That kid has a propensity to do stupid stuff. You can't go soft on him when he does."

"Darius, you're not making any sense," Delly mentioned.

"In layman's terms, he doesn't know Katniss as well as he thinks he does, but he knows you, and you like him."

Delly could feel her cheeks burning. It was true, she liked Gale. "I do, I like him. He drives me bonkers sometimes, but I can't help it." Delly glanced down at the snow beneath her feet. "He doesn't like me. Heck, I don't even know if he sees past my blond hair and fat face."

"Believe me, Delly. Gale Hawthorne does not think you're fat."

Delly blinked but didn't say anything.

"Delly, he listens to you. He is irrational and irascible, but when it comes to you he's like a puppy that follows its owner around blindly. Trust me when I tell you he's got to stay out of trouble, and you're the only one that can talk sense to him."

Delly bushed.

"You know I'm telling you the truth." Darius watched Delly nod, but over her shoulder he watched Madge and Purina walk by. Both of them were acting funny. He frowned, wondering what those two were up to. "Delly, listen I have to go, but if you need help with anything let me know."

"Okay," Delly said before leaving.

Darius used his training to follow both women. He peeked around the corner. He saw them speaking to Rye Mellark. Darius wondered what the in the world was going on. Rye Mellark was known as a troublemaking skirt chaser. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing and Darius was determined to find out. Using his training as a Peacekeeper he used his excellent listening skills to snoop.

"The group it's getting bigger," Purina said.

"I know, and that's a good thing." Madge had that tone he recognized from her sneaking around the office.

"Some of them don't trust me to show them anything," Rye said.

"Most of them are miners who think you're going to backstab them, Rye. It has nothing to do with you. It has to do with the preconception the Capitol has forced on them." Madge put her hand on Rye's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Darius let his whereabouts be known.

Madge was about to open her mouth when a squirrel flew between Madge and Purina. Madge jumped back and fell into the snow as an ugly muddy yellow cat barreled after the squirrel.

The cat followed the squirrel up the tree but he got to the point where it couldn't climb anymore. Realizing he was stuck, he began to cry out a painful yowl that had all of them covering their ears.

Mrs. Mellark screeching voice could be heard from outside. "PEETA GO SEE WHAT THAT NOISE IS AND MAKE IT STOP!"

"Crap," Rye said pushing all of them out of the yard and towards the Apothecary. "We've got to hide."

Peeta stepped outside and glanced up into the tree. "Buttercup? What are you doing in our backyard?"

At the sight of Peeta, the cat purred and let Peeta carrying him down off of the branch. "Corky, what are you up to?"

The squirrel poked its head from its den at the top of the tree. It scampered down and watched Peeta hold the cat who hissed up at the squirrel.

"Come on, buddy. Let's take you home to Primrose. I'm sure you are cold."

Darius waited until Peeta was gone to then speak, "What was that?"

"That was the world's ugliest cat." Rye shook his head. "I don't know how my brother can stand picking up that thing without worrying about getting flea-bitten. He has a thing about helping out the underdogs."

"Peeta is a softy." Madge giggled before her voice became serious. "Darius, we've been training for the day we can attack the Peacekeepers. Purina has been helping us with weapons training. We want to introduce hand to hand combat, but the miners won't respect Rye." Madge started straight at him. "The question is, do you want to join us?"

Darius shook his head momentarily. He was shocked, but on the other hand, he wasn't, because the people had the right to be free. He had a decision to make and it was an easy one when he thought of his little girl having to go through seven years of Reapings. "Okay I'll help with what I know and then I'll introduce Rye's skills."

Madge's eyes brightened.

"But you're thinking too small."

"What do you mean?" Madge looked puzzled.

"We're going to have to make this movement global. It wouldn't help us if we just took them down the local Peacekeepers. We're one of the outlying districts. The Capitol would strike back harder to make an example of us."

"Darius is right. The Capitol will have no qualms in firebombing us to show the other districts what happens when they defy the Capitol."

"So what you are saying is we need a nationwide rebellion?" Rye whispered.

"That's what's we need to do then." Madge's chin was set. She glanced at Darius. "How do we do this? How do we get the word out?"

Darius could see the spark of mutiny within her. He thought to himself, perhaps the districts needed Madge to gather around. "I may know of one person who could help, if, I can get him to agree. He does have a way to communicate to the other districts."

"Good, you work on that," Madge addressed Darius then turned to the group. "In the meantime, we're going to have to set up schedules to train people, and eventually we're going to need a bigger space."

Darius half listened to Madge and sighed. The person he was thinking about might not agree, but they were essential. He wondered how the heck he was going to manage it.

Across town, Peeta carried Primrose's cat in his arms. Although Buttercup wasn't the most handsome of cats, the beast was Katniss's little sister beloved pet. He was purring in Peeta's arms. "How did you get all the way across town in the cold? I thought you didn't like the snow?" Peeta rubbed the back of his ears.

"Mearroww," Buttercup purred.

Arriving in the Seam, he went to the Everdeen house. Although he had never been to her house, Peeta knew where Katniss lived. It was a bit stalkerish, but he was very well acquainted with her life. He loved her for so long that getting to hold her seemed like a dream.

Each time she came to see him, he was afraid that he would wake it up to find that it was all just some fantasy he made up. Insanely, he would awaken several times in the night just to confirm she was with him. Once he focused on her sweet face, he was able to relax and go back to sleep.

His world revolved around her and he worried because he knew how harsh the winter was.

"Buttercup," Prim called worriedly.

"Meow," the cat plaintively cried at the sound of his owner.

Prim ran toward him. "BUTTERCUP!"

The cat yowled as if he had been through the harshest ordeal. Peeta found it cute to see her concern. It was the same face Katniss had whenever she spoke about Prim.

"Prim!" Katniss rounded the corner.

Both girls came to a full stop before Peeta. "Hi," he greeted.

"Where did you find him?" Prim asked, taking the large cat in her arms. "My poor baby!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her gray eyes sparkled in the daylight, and she looked beautiful. "Hi."

"I found him in the bakery backyard." Standing in front of Katniss and not being able to act like they did when in private was difficult. They, after all, were friends, but they had not gone public with their friendship. He jammed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know how he got there. I think he got lost and couldn't find his way home."

"You saved him." Prim gently held the cat who behaved like a human baby. "Would you like some tea?" Prim smiled up at him. Peeta could see Katniss' shyness.

"If it's okay with your mom?"

"Oh, she won't mind." Prim smiled. "Right Katniss?"

"Why don't you go tell mom that we have a visitor, Little Duck?"

Prim was off leaving Katniss alone with him. They openly stared at the other hungrily. "So," Peeta started. "It's nice to see you in the afternoon."

Katniss turned red and began to move.

"Seriously, how are you?" He fell in step beside her.

Her head turned slightly and he watched her eyes slowly travel down his form, and give him a look that made his heart jump in his chest.

"Okay. Thank you for rescuing Prim's cat."

"He was chasing Corky."

"Dumb cat is in for a rude awakening," Katniss muttered.

Peeta chuckled. "I'm just wondering how he got all the way to town. Seriously, from what I recall, the cat doesn't like the cold."

"He doesn't, but he's a mouser and he will follow his prey. He probably thinks Corky is a mouse with a bushy tail."

They both laughed at her description.

"I think I have to tell Shirley to keep an eye out for Corky. I wouldn't want her to become a widow." He put his hands over his heart. "She would be devastated."

Katniss chuckled. "You may have to be careful. Your little bromance with Corky may get you in trouble with Shirley."

"Are you trying to start trouble with me and my friend," he said in an offended voice.

She laughed harder.

"I just think you need to be open minded. A squirrel and a boy can be friends without one needing to gobble the other up."

"So says the boy who loves squirrel stew."

He chuckled. "Good one."

They arrived at the front of the house. The back of their hands rubbed together as they walked toward the door. Their fingers touched, needing the contact. Slowly his finger looped with hers as they reached the door.

He was overjoyed that they were practically holding hands. Katniss was really private about her emotions. Peeta was sure this was a step in the right direction as he followed her into her home.

Katniss wrapped her hand around his when she saw her mother standing by the stove. Her mother quirked an eyebrow at their twined hands briefly before her face blossomed into a welcome smile. Peeta could see traces of Katniss in her mother the shape of her nose, the way her face brightened when she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen, a pleasure to meet you." Peeta extended his hands politely towards her mother.

"Hello Peeta," Lavender said. "Your hands are awfully cold. Why don't you have a seat and I'll pour you some tea."

Peeta sat at the table. The Everdeen house, despite being smaller and chillier than his home was filled with warmth. It was simply furnished, a round table with four chairs in the kitchen and a room to the side had a sofa with a knit throw. He could see the love between all three women. Prim sat by the pot belly stove petting her beloved cat. Katniss sat by him, her leg bounced from the nerves. Peeta covered her hand with his.

Katniss glanced at him and her gray eyes wide, her worry etched on her flushed face. Peeta winked and the worry slowly melted into one of her rare beautiful smiles. Her gray eyes sparkled like twin jewels.

Lavender missed nothing. Her daughter was definitely besotted with Eugene's youngest son. Peeta had a way of drawing Katniss out of her shell. Katniss wasn't as closed off, and she glowed with happiness. Lavender had seen the way Peeta calmed her daughter with a simple touch, much the way Katniss father had done when she first met his mother.

"How do you take your tea?" Lavender poured the liquid into his cup.

"Just as is," Katniss said. "Peeta doesn't like milk or sugar in his tea."

Lavender hid her smile. "Thank you for finding Buttercup. Primrose was beside herself with worry."

"He was in our backyard. I think he might have gotten lost in the snow." Peeta picked up the teacup to drink.

"Your father and I were great friends growing up. He was a quiet young man, very sweet."

Peeta blushed. "He told me about how he was supposed to marry you but you fell for your husband."

"My husband's voice was unlike anything I'd ever heard. Your father was very supportive of my relationship. For that I am grateful."

"I think I better get back before my mom realizes I've been gone for long." Peeta stood up to leave. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Lavender said. "Katniss why don't you escort your young man outside."

Katniss felt the heat touch her cheeks. "Sure."

She walked outside with Peeta. "Don't know when I'll be able to make it to the bakery. It's been so cold lately and that last snowfall was so huge, it blocked the roads."

"You come and see me when you can. I'll always keep my window open for you, no matter how cold it gets outside."

Katniss nodded wanting to have a little bit more time with him, but, understood he needed to get back. His mother would not appreciate him leaving for so long. She leaned up and gave him a brief hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

She stood watching him, the door to the house opened.

"I like him, he is a nice young man," her mother put her arm around her shoulders.

Katniss nodded, but something in her gut clenched as she watched the dark clouds gathering, a storm was approaching.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter it's not long but oh boy...as they say in Sherlock the Game is Afoot...Mrs. Everdeen is never wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support and for hanging in there. Special thanks to Norbertsmom for putting up with my shenanigans and being an extraordinary beta! - ps are you guys feeling the change to Sundays or do you want Wednesday postings?

There was an emergency weather alert for all residents to report home in District Twelve as another snow storm would be intensifying to blinding blizzard conditions with temperatures low enough to kill anyone exposed to the elements for long periods of time. Even the mines were shutting down as they could not afford to have men trapped on their way home. Right before the holidays, they had a similar climate, the miners were forced to keep working. It the middle of the blizzard there was a scare in the mines and it was thought the miners wouldn't be able to be rescued because the entrance of the mines was blocked by the snowfall and too dangerous outside to shovel. Many were afraid the minors died of gas poisoning.

Luckily no one was hurt. The canary died of old age. Today the officials were not taking a chance after what happened, plus this storm was forecasted to be worse than the storm that fell the night the scare happened. The entire district was shutting down and the Peacekeepers were given orders to arrest anyone caught out in the streets.

As the snow fell over the District, a lone figure sat at a desk hunched over an old machine that very few across Panem knew how to use, unless of course they grew up in District Twelve or were a trained spy. They did not have much time as it looked like the snow was about to intensify and they had to slip out and not get caught by the public at large or in this case the impending weather.

The weather was a main concern for the Capitol. At the beginning of the mission, the weather was the first thing the government wanted to know about. The loyalty of the Mayor was in question. The Mayor was a feeble man given to episodes like his drunken wife. That was reported upon, and the Mayor's house was inspected and soon after that, the Mayor got in line with the Capitol's edict.

The machine was good and ready to be used, its power source was secured. Getting the translator book, a pencil and a piece of paper was the next priority.

Trying to come up with the best message possible wasn't easy. Sitting back with the pencil twirling between their fingers, they acknowledged the job of a spy was only over when death came knocking at their door. It was a lifelong commitment. It took a true patriot to do this job.

Being a spy demanded a true patriotic nature. The Capitol chose carefully when deciding who to transplant into the districts. They searched for steadfast, hardworking people who could blend in and work and live like the common residents, but who would remain loyal to the Capitol.

The code name for the spies who were sent to each District was the Good Citizen. In Twelve, the spy preferred to be called simply the Citizen. They took their job seriously and believed being good was the responsibility for all who resided in Panem. The job was the more important than family.

It was the Citizen's main purpose to help uphold the laws of Panem while maintaining a life away from public outbursts. Warning the Capitol of potentially dangerous activities or individuals was a big part of their job. If necessary, the Citizen would pick up arms for the President.

In District Twelve things had gotten lax. The Peacekeepers were laughable, taking bribes, buying from poachers, exhibiting drunkenness while on duty, and fraternizing with the women.

Members of Panem's great military force stooped so low as to purchased unsanctioned merchandise in the black market and ate from the many vendors. This district lacked focus and respect for the laws governing the land. The Citizen was incensed upon learning of the important job their family was meant to do. It had been dropped by the wayside because of the negligent climate of this outlying district. The Citizen's own family had become bloated, and obsessed with a lifestyle.

The family had all but forgotten the very reason there were sent to this backwater District Twelve where nearly everyone was related, from the Seam to Merchants. Only a handful of residents had diverse bloodlines, like that of the Citizen. The family was complacent, turning a blind eye to the frequent infractions.

The Citizen once more emerged, making allies with those who were loyal to Snow, and reported on the state of the Peacekeepers. Slowly, the Capitol began switching out the Peacekeepers. Next, the Citizen focused in on the frequent violators, making careful notes.

Meticulously reporting them to the contact was a task not for the faint-hearted. The old communication method was tiring, but it was the only way to correspond with the superiors.

The communication room itself was not impressive, a dugout space with wooden beams for support. It held one electric bulb hanging from the ceiling and an old desk with a chair. The wiring for the telegraph machine was carefully hidden.

The machine itself didn't require much energy or space. It was made during the dark days, as a method of long-range radio communication. No one would know to listen to it unless they knew that it was being transmitted.

It was amusing that with all of the fancy hi-tech ways of communication, the surest way was older than dirt.

The scratching sound of a series of beeps filled the room. The superiors were waiting for the Citizen's transmission. The weather added a certain sense of urgency, as the longer the message the chances of peril increased. The Citizen needed to leave and seek shelter before the storm grew any worse.

The Citizen diligently wrote down the message on a notepad, then used the translator to write out the code to be transmitted. It was imperative that the contact knew that this had to be handled. District Twelve had shut down, but it was a hotbed of agitators.

With the message translated, the Citizen began sending out a greeting, tapping their signal. They waited until the contact replied back with the password. Once the line was secure, the valuable information could be sent. The small clicking noise would sound different on the opposite side. To the contact, it sounded like a series of beeps. The longer the beep sounds were dashes, the shorter ones were dots.

It was transmitted over the telegraph lines. The contact would write down the message and pass it on to their superior officer.

Once the message was sent several times for accuracy, a short acknowledgment was given.

Pushing back the chair, the Citizen sighed. Things in the district were never going to be the same. Opening up the hidden door, the Citizen slipped out into the cold, the snow was getting worse and home beckoned. In the rush to leave, the proper steps were not taken to destroy evidence. The forgotten paper with the message slipped to the floor. It read:

..- .-. -. . -. - -. - - .. ..-. .. -.-. .- - .. - -. ·-·-·- - ... . ... - -... ... .- ... - .-. . -. . -.. .- -. .- .. -. ·-·-·- .. .-. . .-. . .- - -.. .. ... - .-. .. -.-. - - .- . .-.. ...- . ... -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- - .- .-. -.- . - .-. . - .-. . -. . -.. ·-·-·- .. .-.. .-.. . -. .- .-.. -.-. - - - . .-. -.-. . .. ... -... . .. -. -. -.-. - - - .. - - . -.. .. -. - ... . -.. .. ... - .-. .. -.-. - ·-·-·- .- .-.. .-.. .- -. .. - .- - - .-. ... - ..- ... - -... . ... - - .-. .-. . -.. ·-·-·- .- .-.. .-.. .. .-.. .-.. . -. .- .-.. .- -.-. - .. ...- .. - .. . ... - ..- ... - -... . ... - - .-. .-. . -.. ·-·-·- ... . -. -.. .-. . .. -. ..-. - .-. -.-. . - . -. - ... ·-·-·- - ... . -.-. .. - .. -.. . -. ·-·-·-

URGENT NOTIFICATION. THE HOB HAS OPENED AGAIN. I REPEAT DISTRICT TWELVES BLACK MARKET REOPENED. ILLEGAL COMMERCE IS BEING COMMITTED IN THE DISTRICT. ALL AGITATORS MUST BE STOPPED. ALL ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES MUST BE STOPPED. SEND REINFORCEMENTS. THE CITIZEN.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time the rebellion was taking shape, the Peacekeepers are becoming tougher, there is a full out war between0 Corky, Mr. Mellark and Corky and Buttercup, Peeta met Katniss mother, Delly was grieving over the death of her mother & Gale was trying to make her happy. Oh Yeah...and there is a spy in the district, someone who knows everything and see's all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting last week...please enjoy this new chapter...special thanks to Norbertsmom for her excellent beta skills. I do not own the Hunger Games

Last night there had been another epic snowfall. Outside of Madge's window, the district looked frozen, like a winter wonderland. They were conserving heat. Her father was cutting down on the amount of fuel they used, so everyone was bundling up in the house.

Madge finished getting dressed up and opened the door. The hallways were quiet, but something in her gut told her something didn't seem right. She'd had this feeling for a while now. Everything was too still, to quiet for Madge's taste. Her gut told her not to become complacent. As a precaution, she'd advised Rye to warn Katniss and Gale to stay away from the reopened Hob.

Madge took her Romeo and Juliet book from class with her to the kitchen. It was early, but everyone in the house looked nervous like when the Peacekeepers came to visit.

Grasping her book closer to her chest, she thought about how appropriate the book was to these times. It was an old book written long before the dark days.

The Capitol used the book to preach its ideology and to reinforce its dominance. In the play, two teenager characters from rival homes fall in love. They try to stay together without their families finding out. They both die.

The Capitol used it as a precautionary tale, as a warning to what happened when you went against the establishment. Rebellion led to death. It's ironic that all of the members who play an active role in the story are of reaping age.

They used that quote "...From ancient grudge break to new mutiny; Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…," to show the point how the districts' petty grudges grew to mutiny and civil war, and now the district's hands weren't clean. They were muddied by the atrocious acts against the Capitol.

Madge didn't see the book that way. She saw it as a romantic victory. They would rather die than to live without each other. They were willing to gamble, take a chance with death itself than to live in the oppressive world they found themselves in. It was inspirational. It's what prompted her to start the rebellion.

Purina was helping her train a handful of men. Rye had seen Thom sneaking into the Apothecary and came over, once he learned of what they were doing, he too joined. Madge paused as a staff member nearly ran her down.

She frowned. "Arabella," she called to her friend. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that your father has been up since before sunrise."

"Thank you," Madge mouthed before she ran to Darius' office.

He wasn't present.

Madge found it strange. Tapping her fingernails against the book she decided to snoop around. His desk was immaculate. There were no papers, he had no files and no notebook. Frustrated, she was going to leave when she heard her father coming, so she sat at the desk and propped her legs up.

"Madge, what are you doing in Darius' office?"

Madge smiled brilliantly at her father. "Oh! Hi daddy, I needed a quiet space to read. I just walked by and saw this was empty and," she shrugged.

"Okay, when Darius comes in, tell him I am being called to the mining office."

"Okay, daddy." Madge smiled as her father walked out of the room. Her smile dropped. Madge wondered what in the world was going on. Her father was up since this morning and now he had to go down to the mines. Her father wasn't the brightest man in the world. He was a yes man who never bothered to ask questions.

He was sweet, but a dud. Madge was able to pull the wool over his eyes constantly, and if she did that, then she could only imagine what the Capitol did. If they were sending him to the mines then something was up and she was determined to find out what.

She waited a few moments then walked out of Darius' office and headed to her parents' bedroom. She slipped inside. Her father had an extra key card and keys to his office in the room.

Madge easily located the safe her father had. Without much preamble, she quietly opened the safe. Every once in a while the code would be changed and Madge had learned how to crack it.

With the keys and the card in hand, she quickly made her way to her father's office. Once inside the first thing she looked for was the code to get into the room. Finding it wasn't easy as her father wrote the code down on a piece of paper and crumpled it up so that it looked like rubbish. Madge searched the desk until she found it, "Finally."

Taking a small index card out she wrote the number quickly. She put the card inside of the book to help her remember the four-digit number. Her curiosity got the better of her. Madge started poking through the open files on her father's desk.

There were reports of incidents that happened in the district, the broken laws, and the punishments dispensed. Madge didn't like what she read, her father was coldly reporting on whippings, incarcerations, public floggings and all of the other things the Peacekeepers did to the citizens.

Madge's hands shook with rage.

How could he justify hurting the people who are poor, infirmed, and without hope? How could he face them on a daily basis? How could her father stand for these things? A whipping because a man had an egg he couldn't explain at the time of questioning. A girl beaten because she had a pair of gloves that were not considered legal. Tears formed in her blue eyes. Justice needed to be done for this.

District Twelve was the poorest of districts, why were the punishments so harsh?

Unable to read anymore, she pushed away from the desk. Madge wiped the tears that were falling from her face. As the Mayor's daughter, it wasn't easy for her to make friends as everyone always thought she was some sort of spy for the Capitol. But the fact was that she didn't like the injustices that she saw. Her father believed he was sheltered from a lot of things, that their family would be spared the full hand of the Capitol, but the brutality was everywhere.

This was wrong and it sat in her spirit like a bad piece of meat would sit in someone's stomach. It fueled her desire to somehow globalize her efforts.

Getting up, she burned on the inside of her being a bright intense light she couldn't stop. She saw a shadow and she ducked inside of a room that was for the servants to use. She saw Darius standing in front of the door. Sighing she opened the door.

Silently she crept over to him. " Want to go inside?"

Darius jumped up, yelping like a small girl. "Madge! What the hell?"

Madge smirked. "Well?"

"Yeah, but you and I both know you don't have the card?"

Madge produced it from her book.

"I don't even want to know how you got your father's card." Darius plucked it from her fingers. "I spoke to my friend. He has yet to give me a definitive answer, but I know the old coot, he's interested.

Madge sighed. "Are you sure he has the ability to talk to the other districts?"

"Trust me, he does...what's the code?"

"5897," Madge whispered, anxious to get inside the room. She didn't care that she wasn't supposed to be up here anymore, she walked with Darius into the room.

The wall of monitors on the right-hand side showed snow falling on the districts that were to the north, the only monitor that was blank was the one with the label District 13. Madge heart pounded as the pictures changed, showing different street scenes from different districts. Some were still in darkness, others had light to them. There was only a handful that had no snow.

"What is this?"

"These are the districts. That one right there," Darius point to the large dark screen on the wall, "is from the President's office."

Madge whistled. She glanced to the phone that connected her dad with the other mayors and a computer and printer. This knowledge could come in handy.

Darius' contact had to remain anonymous, but they had the ability to reach out to the other districts and connect with those who were also preparing to overthrow the Peacekeepers in their district.

Daris said they were encouraged by her call to actions speech.

"What the hell is that?" Darius walked closer to the monitor that was labeled District 12. All of the Peacekeepers were gathering by the train station.

They stood still in precise rows in the freezing cold, like robots waiting for a single command to attack.

If Darius, an ex-Peacekeeper didn't know what was going on then what she was witnessing on the screen made her heart drop to the floor and her skin prickle. "I don't know," she whispered.

Something was going to happen and whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly I've had some family emergencies. It's my hope to begin to post on Wednesday once more. Thank you for your patience & special thanks to all of my friends and followers who've been so supportive and wonderful. Especially my beta Norbertsmom & Buttercupbadass thank you, ladies, for being there when things were just hard.

The bakery was quiet. The rays of dawn were slowly cresting over the wintery streets of town. The snow fell quickly overnight. It piled on top of the heaps of snow. The district was nearly unrecognizable. It looked like a foreign world outside, the worn down charcoal hues were replaced by the glistening white snow. The bitter wind blew icicles hanging from the business that clinked like wintery wind chimes.

Peeta was outside with Rye shoveling the snow. This morning he had gotten up before anyone else, making sure the ovens were prepped and ready for use, but was surprised when his brother joined him to shovel snow.

"I hate snow, I hate snow, I hate snow, I really, really hate snow," Rye sang in a monster voice.

Peeta looked over his shoulder and chuckled at his brother's song. The front of the bakery was done, they still needed to do the back. It was necessary to make a path from the back to the shed and to the pigs to feed them. He glanced up at his window and smiled.

Upstairs in his room, Katniss was surely waking up. The thought caused him to smile. She surprised him by bringing eggs for him and his family. Peeta hadn't been expecting her to come, especially after Rye's warning to her and Gale. They'd seen Peacekeepers in action. Rye warned them to stay away from the Hob and to be careful when trading, as well. The Peacekeepers were watching and monitoring all transactions.

It scared Peeta to think of Katniss being arrested for trying to put food on the table. Her focus was to take care of her family, and this winter had been unforgiving thus far. She was trying to make do with the little she possessed. Peeta didn't think he or his brother would be able to survive the way Katniss and her family did on meager rations. The Mellarks were stretched tight, but the Everdeens had even less. Peeta wanted to help her as much as he could. It was why he had baked special hearty bread for her in exchange for the eggs she brought with her last night.

Katniss was so special to him and his heart did a little flip-flop in his chest as he wondered if she was still sleeping in his bed. One of his favorite things was to see Katniss wake up in the morning. There was nothing lovelier. Her dark tresses were askew and her lips were pouty. Her cheeks had a slight flush from sleep, and Peeta couldn't believe that the girl he'd dreamt of since the age of five was in his bed. He still couldn't believe they were friends.

When she snuggled closer to his side this morning he couldn't help but sniff her hair. She smelled heavenly, like crisp fall winds and fresh flowers. He loved her dark tresses. The way they flowed and their silky feel made it difficult for Peeta to keep his hands to himself. Katniss was the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on. He constantly reminded himself to remain the gentleman to Katniss before his teenage-girl-crazy hormonal body took over.

She'd come right before the snow got so heavy. And while he was happy to see Katniss, Corky wasn't having it. He stuck his tail in the air and stomped away. Shirley stood up on her hind legs and squealed something to him. Corky put his little head down, wiggled his nose then gave Katniss a curious look before he scampered away.

Corky was causing all kinds of havoc in the bakery, much to Peeta's amusement but his father's dismay. But Peeta couldn't allow the little guy to stay outside in the harsh weather. He couldn't think of Corky or Shirley perishing because of neglect. Neglect was the silent killer. To Peeta neglect meant indifference, the indifference shown by the district when Katniss' dad died could have also killed Katniss, her sister, and her mother.

Peeta was tired of the way things were. They were surviving, but at what cost? You would live but you would lose your soul, like most of the population. He was sure it was worth standing up and going against the grain. Just being friends with Katniss, a girl who was neither Seam nor Merchant, taught him about the district class divide. Just because she looked Seam, people categorized her as untrustworthy and dirty. Peeta didn't believe that of anyone in the Seam. He wished he could tear down the class divide so that his friendship with Katniss could be out in the open.

He stopped shoveling and looked around. Peeta could hear others shoveling the snow as well. They were almost done. He wanted to run upstairs and give Katniss bread.

A snowball flew past him.

"Rye, really," Peeta deadpanned.

"You look like a constipated old fart."

His brother always had a way of making him laugh. Peeta packed snow into a snowball, and threw it and was greatly satisfied when the snowball hit Rye in the mouth.

"There is the Peeta I love."

"Let's finish up before mom gets up." Peeta grabbed his shovel and began to make a path from the back porch to the tree.

"Speaking of mom, she was funny last night."

"She was."

"Seeing dad lose it," Rye said, "was pretty epic."

Last night Corky was at his worst. Once more Corky did the impossible and stole from his father's precious nuts. He'd been upstairs with Katniss when they heard a loud crashing noise. It sounded like baking pans falling onto the floor. It was when Peeta heard his brother run out of his bedroom followed by his mother's shriek, alarmed that perhaps something had gone wrong, he and Katniss made their way out of his room. When they near the landing Katniss hung back on the stairs while Peeta rushed downstairs to find his father sitting on the floor with a colander on his head, a ladle in one hand and grater in the other. At the memory, Peeta began laughing which caused Rye to laugh.

"The kitchen was a mess," Rye said.

There were baking sheets scattered everywhere. Peeta wondered how twenty-five neatly stacked baking sheets got out of the cupboard and ended up scattered on the floor. He checked out the cupboard, there weren't any holes or little corners where Corky could have hidden or escaped through.

"Hearing dad shout that he was attacked by a vicious beast who steals his nuts..." Rye couldn't contain his laughter, his shoulders shook so much he had to lean in on the handle of the shovel to stay upright. "What got me is when he started shouting," Rye's eyes watered up as he shouted, "MY NUTS, MY NUTS, SOMEONE STOLE MY NUTS!"

"Mom's response though," Peeta wiped his face.

"No one wants your old nuts," Rye imitated, causing them to laugh harder.

When the laughing hysteria died down both grinned like fools at the other. With all the tension in the district, it was good to laugh, since they were always mindful of their behavior due to the harsh treatment of the Capitol.

"That's not the only thing that happened last night."

"What else happened?" Peeta wondered if something else happened after he had gone to bed.

At that moment his window opened. Peeta's heart got caught in his chest.

"Last night I swore I saw someone hiding in the shadows."

"In the shadows?" He was too caught up in watching Katniss shimming out his bedroom window and onto the tree branch.

Rye came to stand by him. "Yeah for a minute I swore I saw a long braid whip around the corner of the stairwell."

Peeta felt his entire body turn red as mortification set into every crevice and his mind raced to find a way to redirect his brother while hiding Katniss who was on the branch above, displacing snow. "Ah," Peeta desperately tried to regulate his voice from cracking like when he was thirteen and his voice began changing. "Rye, why don't we go inside and warm up?"

"We're almost done," Rye pointed to the path they'd been working on.

"I could use a cup of hot tea."

"You, hot tea? You sleep with your window open." Rye grinned.

"I might sleep with my windows open but." The wind was whistling through the tree branches. It must have muffled their voices because he watched Katniss begin her assent down the trunk. "I really think I need some tea." Peeta was panicked he had to get Rye away from the tree. The wind blew and Katniss lost her balance, he was afraid the wind was too rough and she was going to fall from the tree.

"Why the rush?" Rye leaned on his shovel. "Don't you want me to meet your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend climbing down the trunk of the apple tree." Rye pointed to Katniss. "I think Katniss needs a hot cup of tea. Making her sneak out through the window in this cold weather is horrible and not at all Mellark thing to do."

"Katniss," Peeta sputtered, his voice cracked.

"Your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend," Peeta said.

"Your friend." Rye raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you kids are calling these days…," as Rye kept on speaking he raised his fingers in the air making quotations, "…friends, who share a bed, and make googly eyes at the other when nobody's looking."

Peeta was speechless as Katniss came down the tree. He couldn't think of another way to hide Katniss. Helplessly he watched the scene unfold before him. He just hoped Katniss wasn't going to be mad at him.

"Good Morning," Rye said cheerfully.

Katniss jumped down and her eyes opened wide when she saw Rye standing there with the biggest grin.

"Peeta wanted to know if you wanted some tea before you left."

Katniss mutely nodded. Her eyes shifted between Peeta and Rye.

"Well come on we're burning daylight." Rye led the way.

As they walked inside the back of the bakery, Peeta whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Is he going to tell your mom?" Katniss whispered as she walked side by side with Peeta.

"I would never do that," Rye said without turning around, "I've been rooting for you both."

Next, to Katniss, Peeta relaxed his shoulders slumped and his smile blossomed. Katniss, however, wasn't sure what to make of Rye's statement. On the one hand, Katniss was glad Peeta wouldn't get in trouble for her coming over, on the other hand, she wasn't sure what Rye felt toward her, as many Merchant's looked down on friendships between the two classes.

Peeta squeezed her hand as they walked to reassure her all would be well. His calm presence was one of the reasons Katniss enjoyed spending time with Peeta. He was wonderful and slowly becoming a very important person. She often rolled her eyes at the girls in school who gushed over boys, now she understood why, but it wasn't for vapid reasons. Peeta was someone who treated her with respect, honor, and equality. As she became closer to him she found she wanted to spend more time with him.

Last night she couldn't put into words why she felt the need to come here with him. It was a need like breathing air. Katniss couldn't sit still, she couldn't concentrate on her homework assignments. She picked up and put down her Romeo and Juliet book more than once, reading about how desperate Juliet and Romeo were to be with the other, didn't help bolster Katniss mood.

Her mother seeing the restless state allowed Katniss to leave shortly after dinner, of scrambled eggs and toast, to see Peeta. Her sister Primrose cheeks had turned rosy, and she'd giggled. Katniss told Prim, her friendship with Peeta, was a secret. Since it was already dark outside she was able to make her way to the bakery without being detected hours before the curfew. Katniss couldn't wait until she could bury herself in his sheets and take in his familiar scent. There was something appealing about the combination of Peeta's natural scent combined with cinnamon and dill. It felt like home to her. His arms were a safe haven.

Once she's arrived, Katniss climbed into his bed and once surrounded by his sheets and blankets she dozed off. She'd surprised him, his eyes had gone wide on his face and his face had lit up brighter than the stars in the sky. He hadn't counted on seeing her as the snowfall had increased. They hugged, and she'd buried her nose into his neck taking in his warm comforting scent.

Last night was special and this morning reality set in. She didn't hear Peeta and his brother speaking because of the wind plus that little furry rascal Corky was up to no good. He was dropping snow on her head. She was trying to hang on, now because of Corky Peeta's brother knew and Katniss wasn't sure if she could trust Rye to keep their secret.

Rye started the tea. "Look, from now on let's not try to scale the tree. It's too cold and you'll get your clothing wet from the snow and that can be dangerous in this cold."

Katniss glanced down at her jacket, although it was leather what Rye said made sense.

"I'll go get you one of my sweaters." Peeta squeezed her hand before going upstairs.

She stood alone with Rye Mellark wondering what he wanted out of this. She trusted Peeta but she didn't know if she could trust his brother.

"Now that he's gone let's have a heart to heart," Rye quietly said pouring tea into a cup.

Katniss braced herself for the whole 'you're-from-the-Seam-and-therefore-not-good-enough-for my brother' speech.

As if reading her mind, Rye explained, "I don't care where you come from. Personally, I don't buy the whole one side is better than the other. Peeta is special and as his big brother, I have to watch out for him. Right now he's happy and as long as my brother is happy, then I'm happy." Rye handed her the cup. "Be careful with his heart, he has a good one."

Katniss released the breath she held in her chest and nodded. She could understand where Rye was coming from as Peeta was truly remarkable. He was sweet, kind, generous, and a good person. She respected Rye for looking past the divide between Seam and Merchant and focusing on his brother's happiness. She would do the same for her sister, to protect her from harm as much as she could.

They heard Peeta coming before they saw him.

"I personally don't understand how you can stand thunder feet when you're so quiet."

Rye's words caused a smile to appear on her face. Peeta was loud, but she knew he was never going to go into the woods while she was hunting. The idea of him hunting reminded her of the Games. Peeta wouldn't survive in the Hunger Games, just like Primrose wouldn't. They would need to make an alliance to be able to make it out alive. Thinking about the Games made her shiver. A bad feeling settled over her.

"Here you go," Peeta said.

"Thank you," Katniss could feel a flush growing on her cheeks. She could feel Peeta's brother staring at them and she felt self-conscious. She quickly removed her father's leather jacket and slipped on the sweater. Peeta's scent enveloped her.

"Okay," Rye said, "I'm going to go upstairs and run interference." Rye paused before going up the stairs. "Katniss."

"Yes."

"Be careful," Rye warned.

Katniss nodded, the feeling of dread came over her.

"Hey Rye, I'm going to walk Katniss home, I want to help her shovel."

"Okay," Rye said from the stairs, "Just take a few deliveries with you."

"Here I made these for you in exchange for the eggs."

Katniss took the brown paper bag.

Peeta began to gather the deliveries and pack them up for the clients.

"I'll wait for you outside." She just wanted to go home to her mother and sister. She wanted to shelter them. The clouds outside hung like a dark gray uninviting curtain. Something in her gut didn't feel right. She wanted to get home quickly.

While Peeta was inside gathering the deliveries for this morning, she walked out of the bakery and into the street. What surprised Katniss was how still and quiet it felt. The wind rustled and Katniss heard a distinct crunching sound, but when she looked toward the sound, she saw nothing. It sounded like footsteps on the pathways. Katniss walked to the small alleyway that was between the bakery and the apothecary. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow.

Then she felt as if she was being watched, much the way a predator watched its victims in the woods. Her hunting instincts took over as she pressed herself up against the bakery fence. She thought she could hear breathing, but the wind began blowing.

Taking a deep breath of her own she jumped up to peer over the fence, but all she saw was a muted shadow running across the large wall that ran along the back properties of the Merchant's homes. With her keen hunter's sense, she tracked the sound, rounding the corner where she'd seen the shadow. When she made it around the corner to a long stretch she found nothing. It was as if what she was chasing had disappeared.

Katniss scratched her head. It was as if what she had seen and heard was a figment of her imagination, but yet again she knew what she saw and experienced was real. Confused, she looked around trying to find footprints but she found none as the strong wind swept the white powdery snow away and any evidence disappeared. It was as if she'd manufactured the sound she heard. The experience didn't sit well with her and added to her sense of overwhelming foreboding.

Katniss slowly made her way back to Peeta's yard. She was puzzled by what happened

"Hey, there you are," Peeta said finding her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw, well actually I heard something." Katniss looked back from where she had come.

"Come on, let's get you home." Peeta extended his hand to her and she took it. Together they headed out to the Seam. The wind whipped up in the meadow.

"It's cold," Katniss murmured, glad that Peeta had lent her the extra sweater.

"Come here." Peeta put his arm around her shoulder.

Katniss grunted at the feel of the warmth coming off of his body. They doubled their efforts to move quickly past the meadow.

He cleared his throat. "How funny was my dad last night?"

"Corky needs to behave." Katniss was witness to the lighter moments Peeta had with his family. She had followed him downstairs and stayed in the shadows of the stairwell and watched the entire thing while trying to hide her laughter. Katniss saw the Mellark family dynamics and how Peeta fit in. He was loved by his brother and father, though it was clear his mother didn't quite know what to do about Peeta. He didn't appear tough like his older brothers.

"I don't think he can," Peeta joked. "He's just a troublemaker."

"Your mother was laughing Peeta, laughing. I've never seen your mother laugh." Last night Katniss wondered how she would fit in Peeta's family, or if they would ever accept her friendship with Peeta. She knew his father would accept their special friendship, and now after the talk with Rye this morning there was no doubt Rye accepted her and her relationship with Peeta. His mother was a harder one. Peeta was convinced he could wear his mother down. By the way, Peeta acted, he would be willing to go war or even die, if necessary.

Once more, the foreboding sense of doom entered her being as her dream came to the forefront of her memory. The idea of Peeta dying gripped her heart and she snuggled closer to him. There was no danger of anyone seeing them as they made their way into the Seam. Katniss noted all of the roads were neatly shoveled.

When they arrived at the house, Peeta quickly set about shoveling the snow. He had to be quick. Her mother hummed and her eyes glowed when she saw Peeta. Her sister gave him the biggest hug. Between the four of them, they cleaned the snow within a half-hour. Her mother made him some tea to warm him up before he left. He thanked her mother for the tea and Katniss watched her mother blush.

He stood outside on the porch. "Your mother is sweet."

"Yes."

Peeta grabbed her hand. "Your hands are cold." He began warming them with his warmer ones.

Katniss didn't want to let him go. Rye's warning, the shadow she'd thought she saw, the stillness in the air, and the overhanging clouds. She felt as if she wouldn't see him again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," Peeta said.

Impulsively she leaned up on her tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe please, watch out for the Peacekeepers."

"Promise," Peeta said.

She watched him go, and as he left she realized what had her uneasy. She hadn't seen any Peacekeepers, not a single one since they left the bakery. Not a single one during the time she was walking around the back streets in the Merchants quarters or in the Seam. Her gut tightened as she glanced up at the churning sky something bad would happen Katniss was sure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting bleaker in District Twelve despite love being in the air. There are shadows and spies, not to mention Peacekeepers are conjuring something will our friends be safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, All thank you for all of the lovely comments about last weeks chapter.
> 
> Special thanks to Norbertsmom who beta'd this chapter three times...lol because I somehow lost the original...on google... PS I don't own the Hunger Games

New Year dawned and things got worse in the district. It was no secret now that the Peacekeepers were doing random checks, not just in the businesses, but in the homes of the miners as well.

Anything that was found to be not to code would result in an instant whipping. The saving grace was the weather was so awful that it did not allow for many checks to be made. Just last week no one was allowed outside for temperatures dipped so dangerously low even the transports did not want to start. They even got stuck in an unrelenting snow storm. The winter was unforgiving this year. As the month came to a close the only good thing that happened was the Hob opened up again.

Even though it wasn't opened all of the time because of the weather, many were driven there out of necessity.

Katniss and Gale stayed away. Oddly, the word to stay away came from Rye Mellark. He'd been stopped by the Peacekeepers when they ran into the situation. Rye was standing outside of the path that led to the Hob surrounded by Peacekeepers. Katniss and Gale dived behind a building. Once the Peacekeeper were gone, he told them to avoid hotspots like the Hob. Seeing Rye was enough for them. The peril of getting caught was too high a price for Katniss and Gale.

Gale was in Delly's home making a chicken coop for the chicken and rooster, with the things Delly was forced to purchase from the Sharpie's Mercantile. In the old days, they would have gone to the Hob and bartered for the stuff. Delly refused to tell him how much money she was in debt for the materials. Last night the Hawthornes came for dinner, under the pretext that Posey wanted to celebrate her birthday with Delly and her family. Normally they would have celebrated with the Everdeens, but Mrs. Everdeen and Prim were out helping Mrs. Kohls give birth and were unavailable and Katniss didn't look like she wanted to go out. Katniss hated the cold.

Gale gave in because he wanted to see Delly. Something in his gut told him that he needed to be with her. He persuaded his mom and his small clan showed up at her door with a meager ration of food to share. They'd gotten stuck in her house because of a bad storm, but he didn't mind as Delly was his bright spot, his sunshine.

They all had slept under one roof. He was surprised that there was an entire apartment upstairs, unused, complete with enough bedrooms for them all. She didn't elaborate who it belonged to, but it was clean, not a speck of dust or cobwebs. The bed hinges were oiled and the mattresses didn't have that funny moth smell. Gale figured Delly was responsible for this. She was cleaning to keep herself busy as the weather was far too harsh at times to go to school.

Delly had found blankets and pillows for all of them. Gale decided to sleep downstairs on the sofa. Her father came out several times during the night. Gale supposed it was to check up on him. He thought it was sweet even though Gale would never disrespect Mr. Cartwright that way with his Delly.

Gale measured the wood as the rooster was locked in the bathroom. He figured a coop was better than the carrying case Delly was currently using.

"If…ffff…a dduck and ggoose are cousins, why are th..they always ffighting. The ggoose honks at the dduck and tthee dduck quacks back!"

His brothers and sister were laughing hysterically. They were playing the laughing game with Andy. It was Andy's turn to make everyone laugh, without laughing, if he laughed he'd lose his turn. So far he was winning by a landslide. Even his mom laughed.

From his vantage point, he watched Delly hum as she mended clothing. Seeing Delly and Andy mixed in with his mom and siblings wasn't strange at all.

Her father was next door working on the Peacekeeper boots. Ever since his wife died, Mr. Cartwright had shrunk into himself. Delly was quickly taking on more responsibility than ever. Now she was responsible for running the business, from ordering stock, doing the books, paying taxes and maintaining the tools. Her father's only job was to do the actual repair work.

Delly got up to check on the soup she was making for them to eat. She was sharing what little she had with them. He could still see the twinges of sadness in her eyes whenever she glanced at his mother. Gale knew what it was like to lose a parent. He stood up, needing to take a walk, thinking perhaps she'd like to take one with him.

"Dells," Gale casually slipped his hands in pocket.

"Soup is nearly done," she took a small sip of the broth. "Would you mind passing me the salt."

Gale handed it to her.

She added a pinch to the pot, washed the spoon and then stirred the soup, before replacing the lid.

"Do you want to take a walk with me, for a bit?"

"Sure, as soon as we feed everyone." Delly didn't look at him, she turned her head over her shoulder. "Everyone go wash your hands, and that means you too, Andy."

"Awe," Andy groaned.

His mother followed up with, "Come along, young man. There shall be no dirty hands at the table. Come along, Posy."

Gale turned his attention to Delly and to the way her hair fell across her cheeks and the graceful arch of her neck, the way her cheeks were flushed, and the shape of her lips. She did this thing where she closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of the food she was about to serve. He loved how blissful she looked. Gale found himself wanting to sweep her bangs away from her forehead just to touch her.

"Would you mind putting the salt back," Delly held out the salt shaker in her hand.

Caught staring at her he cleared his throat, "Ah sure, sorry. The salt."

He put it away for her, then watched her set the table for everyone but herself. Last night she said she'd eaten when they arrived and he saw her down four glasses of water. He was sure she was starving because this morning all she had was a cup of tea with a splash of milk. Gale took a bowl and a spoon for her and set it next to his.

When she reached to drink a glass of water, he slipped his hand on top of the cup. "No, you're not drinking a cup of water instead of eating, Delly."

She turned red. When he wouldn't relent she whispered, "But Gale, there isn't enough."

"Then take some of mine," Gale couldn't help the way he growled, "You're too damned skinny!"

Her eyes widened and blinked in pure shock, her cheeks turned pink. Gale couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked. She swallowed several times and he couldn't help stare at the lovely curve of her neck, chin, the soft glow of her cheeks. His eyes traveled to her lips, he took a step toward her, but his brothers came bouncing into the room breaking the moment. Delly side-stepped him and began serving everyone a hearty portion. She dodged him, and Gale couldn't believe that another girl was doing that to him. Katniss did the same whenever she was angry with him, which lately was always.

Though with Delly it was different because all of her life she'd been told she was ugly. Delly truly believed she was hideous and unworthy to have someone love her. Katniss didn't give a flying dandelion how she looked. Katniss just didn't want anyone, period. Delly did and she deserved someone who cared about her, someone who respected her, loved her.

She quickly poured a bowl for her father and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to bring this to my dad."

Gale watched her go, then he noticed she didn't put anything in the bowl he set out for her. She was going to get sick on him. He jammed his hands through his hair. "Mother-" He was going to curse, but his mother was watching him, "-of pearl, she drives me insane. I'll be right back."

He grabbed his coat and her coat and walked right out. He saw her as she was leaving her father's shop heading out to the snowy street.

"Dells," he called out to her as she blindly headed out. She walked briskly, so much so that not even his long legs could keep up. She blended into the crowd that was shopping on main street. But he caught sight of her when she headed past the Justice Building.

Gale ran with both of their coats in hand. The freezing wind bit at his skin and he wondered how she did it.

He caught up with her when she slowed down by the wooded path that led to the Hob near the train station. She stopped walking.

"Dells," he called as he reached her. She was shaking. "You're going to freeze to death." He rubbed her arms before slipping her coat around her shoulders.

"You need your coat too," her voice trembled. She reached up and slid his coat around his shoulders and his heart beat erratically in his chest. Her fingers rested on his chest when she finished buttoning him up.

"Let me take care of you, Dells," he tenderly said. Gale took her hands in his and blew into them. She was shaking. Taking the gloves she made him for Christmas, he slipped them on her hands. He also slipped his knit hat over her head before embracing her.

"Thank you."

Delly had a large personality, but she was diminutive in size. He had to bend over to properly embrace her. "Why did you run?"

"I was embarrassed," Delly muttered.

"Of what."

She stepped away from him. "The way you looked at me." Her eyes were cast down. To see her struggle with words just further made her appear cuter. "I just panicked, I didn't want you to look at me that way, like you cared."

"I do care, Dells." He cupped her face. "You're so brave."

"Please," Delly choked out.

"It's true. I do not think I could do what you did after your mom passed away. You miss her, but you carry on uplifting everyone else. If I experienced half of what you go through, I would go down a destructive path. I am amazed by you."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Gale, I am not any of those things."

He held her closer, pressing his forehead against hers. She felt incredibly good in his arms. She clung to him.

"You are, and I..." He wanted to say more but he got choked up. Leaning down he rubbed his nose against hers. Their lips were a breath apart.

She was about to speak when the roar of the unmistakable engine of the Peacekeepers all-terrain SJ-7's filled the air. Gale instinctively carried her off the road and into a small patch of evergreen bushes and pine trees. There were five of them. The SJ-7 were the heavy plated armored vehicles that were impenetrable. One had a ramming tool added to the front.

"Gale, the Hob. They're going toward the Hob!"

"Dells," Gale growled. He could see the concern on her face.

Delly screamed when they saw one of the Peacekeepers hurl something toward the old building. "NOOO!"

One minute she was in his arms, the next she was running toward the Hob. Gale chased after her, but not before an explosion threw them both to the ground.

"DELLY," Gale cried. He stood up. Smoke poured from the Hob. Coughing, he spotted her as she got up. He headed for her, as the ash began to fall around them. She stood on the road, a horrified look on her face as she watched what was happening at the Hob.

There were people pouring out, injured, frightened, scared. A row of Peacekeepers was waiting for them. They marched forward like machines inflicting punishment on those helpless souls.

Gale grabbed Delly, and hauled her up in his arms, away from the chaos. He ran with her fighting him off. "LET ME GO! JEB'S IN THERE!"

He could hear the roar of the all-terrain peacekeeping trucks approaching. He quickly ducked into a cluster of trees with her. He put her down and clamped his hand over her lips, as the trucks thundered by. He slowly let go of her and she tried to run. He held her and she struggled against him. She was hysterical and he needed to calm her down. "Delly stop," he ordered firmly, without yelling. "If they catch us we'll be good as dead. Do you understand?"

She stopped moving, her breathing harsh. "All those people," Delly muttered, her eyes overflowing with tears. He hated seeing that look on her face. He had to pull her away from the chaos and toward thinking about the living.

Gale pressed his forehead against hers, his arms loosening their grip. "You have to think about Andy. What would happen to Andy? Who is going to take care of him?"

She glanced up at him as fat tears fell down her face. Her body shook so badly she couldn't speak. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay."

The ash and the soot from the Hob covered the sky, making it dark. In the distance, they could hear the cries and shouts of the scared people. The sound of the weapons was the worst.

Gale took Delly's hand and led her through the district, ducking and hiding from the Peacekeepers that were out in droves. She was silently holding onto his hand, as they crept from the square where the reapings were held. When they made it past, Gale ran, pulling Delly behind him. He needed to put enough distance between them and the Hob.

Her breaths were labored, but she ran by his side until they reached the town. Peacekeepers were forcing people into their homes. They were separating the Seam and the Merchants. Delly took his hat off and rammed it on top his head and pulled the collar of his jacket up before they walked through the streets toward her house.

When they arrived they were met by their families.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mr. Cartwright yelled. He took Delly by the arms and shook her.

"Titus Cartwright, now is not the time for hysterics," Hazelle said calmly, removing a weeping Delly. "They are both home and my boy took care of her."

"One hour...they were gone," Mr. Cartwright said. "It's chaos out there. Anything could have happened."

"Nothing did and we have to be grateful." His mom glanced at him as she held Delly. "What happened?"

"It's gone," Delly whispered brokenly, "The Hob, they burned it down. All of those people are dead, Fred, Jessa, Carl, Yvette," her lips trembled as she spoke, "Jeb, they are all gone."

"The Peacekeepers came in droves," Gale rubbed his face. "There was nothing we could do. I grabbed Dells and hauled her out of there."

His mom hugged Delly who was weeping silently. "You are frozen, and in shock. Gale get some hot water going, she's going to need a hot bath. Andy make sure these three don't get into trouble."

"Yes ma'am," Andy whispered from his seat.

"Mr. Cartwright, why don't you help Gale with the pots. Your daughter has had a frightful shock, and she needs to rest. Since we're not going anywhere for a while, I'll make sure of it."

Mr. Cartwright nodded.

Hours later Delly woke up in her bed. It was night out, the house, despite being full, was quiet. Gale's mother had tended to her like she was one of her own. Delly hadn't had a proper hot bath in years. They couldn't afford the extra cost of hot water, so they showered with cold water.

It felt decadent but so necessary. The bath was what she needed to calm her chaotic state. Hazelle brushed and combed her hair until she'd fallen asleep. She didn't recall how she got in bed, but she was pretty sure Gale had been the culprit. He was the strongest one.

Thinking of Gale caused her to blush from head to toe when she recalled how she behaved earlier. She acted like a blithering idiot before Gale and all because he told her he thought she was too skinny.

Sitting up in bed, she hugged her knees to her chest. He was only worried about her health because they were friends, but what Darius said, and how he told her various times that she wasn't ugly caused her to begin to like him. Gale was wickedly handsome, and from the rumors about, he certainly knew his way around a woman's bed. Delly was sure that when he told her he cared for her before the chaos began it was purely platonic. After all, Gale was into Katniss, even though she knew Katniss was clearly into Peeta. They were an item, and Delly was one of the few people who knew it.

She sighed heavily. Things in her life were spiraling out of control.

However, that didn't excuse her childish behavior when she was serving lunch. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in three days, or perhaps that her brother had nightmares seven days in a row. All this built up within her and burst at the wrong time.

Stupidly, she allowed her girly feelings to take over. She didn't want to see that 'you-are-only-my friend-look' on his face. That rejection was the worst. She'd been through it with Rye. After that, Delly saw the look of pure adoration Rye had whenever he saw Madge. She recognized that look on Peeta's face every time he saw Katniss.

She stood and picked up the broken shard of mirror she used. Her image was still the same. Her face wasn't as full as normal, but she was still pale. Her hair was not straight and flowing like the other girls. It was voluminous and curled. She was still plain ol' Delly.

Sitting back down, she took a pair of pliers that she used at Jeb's place. Tears filled her eyes at his memory. She missed her friend.

Seeing all of the violence caused her to think about the last time she had seen him. Jeb knew he was facing an uncertain future, even though Darius told him not to open his stall. All of those people did. Even if they paid the ultimate price, they all refused to let the Capitol dictate how they should live their lives.

They were brave, braver than she was. They lived their lives the way they wanted and it inspired Delly to view her circumstance differently. Yes, they were poor, they lost family to the Games, to sickness, but nonetheless, the joy that came in living life to the fullest outweighed all of the sadness.

That also meant facing her fears head-on. Taking a calm soothing breath, Delly needed to talk to Gale. Slipping on a large sweater over her nightgown, she opened her door. As quietly as she could, she crept from her room down the hall to the living room where Gale slept. Besides her bed, the sofa was the only bed in the house that was long enough to fit his long frame.

She whispered his name gently to see if he was awake.

"Dells," Gale sleepily rubbed his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

Gale sat up and patted the space next to him. Delly sat down, but left space between them.

He yawned. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my irrational behavior."

"We went over this," his voice was gruff from sleep, but it was tender. "You don't have to apologize for your actions. You're allowed to act human."

"But still." She looked down and picked at her sweater.

"Dells, you're under a lot of pressure. You're the head of the household. Your father tries, but he's stuck inside of his own head. He doesn't see how you struggle with everything by yourself." Gale leaned his head back, spreading his arm wide, his hand rested on her shoulder. "I don't know how you do it. I mean it's me and my mom and we can't make ends meet. You have the house bills, the business expenses, the taxes for both, plus you're still paying off the doctor bills from your mom's illness, not to mention Andy's medical expenses."

"You too have a lot of responsibilities, but I don't see you running out of the house crying and carrying on."

"I do it in the woods with Katniss, but sometimes I think she wishes I'd shut up."

Delly chuckled, "Same with Peeta." She sighed, then took a serious tone of voice, "If we are going to continue to be friends, I don't want you to feel as if you have to take care of me. I'm not a withering flower."

"Believe me, I know you're not." He pulled her closer to him. "You gave Jackson a mouthful."

"Seriously though, you have enough with trying to feed your family to try to take care of mine. I can make it on my own."

"Dells." He maneuvered her onto his lap. His forehead pressed up against hers.

"Nope, you're not going to do that pouty thing Posy does to get away with naughty things."

"I do not pout." Gale scowled at her.

"Nor am I intimidated by that growling thing you do with your face."

His eyes sparkled as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I mean business, Gale Hawthorne." Delly threatened. "I'm going to take care of my family the best way I can and you better concentrate on yours."

"Does that mean I can't speak to you or visit?"

Delly rolled her eyes at his hurt puppy look. She punched him the arm. "We're friends, not bitter divorcees."

He chuckled. "You're too much."

"I need to make my point across," Delly remained firm. "Stop, if you and your family want to come and visit they can." She poked him in the chest. "But don't come over here under the guise of friendship to spy and secretly do things for me."

"Okay, I promise. No more interfering."

"Good, I'm glad. I get it. I haven't eaten in a while, but don't try that macho stuff with me cause I hate it, and while we're at it, women in general, loathe high handed behavior." Delly got off his lap, watching the way he looked flustered that she was not on top of him. She wanted to make sure he was listening. "Most women want to be treated with respect. We want our opinions heard, and we want a partner, not another child to take care of or to be a pet."

Gale chuckled, "A pet?"

"What you would call a trophy wife." Delly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh," Gale said sitting up.

"Not that I will ever be a trophy wife," Delly muttered as much to herself as it was directed to Gale, "but I do want someone who I can talk to and someone I can listen to. I want to make decisions with them. Like children. I want to have children, even with the Games and the Reapings. I want to show that child that no matter how bad it gets there is happiness in the world."

Gale gave her a puzzled look. "What about the bad stuff?"

"Like what happened today?"

Gale nodded.

Delly glanced down at his hands, somehow their hands became intertwined. His hands were rough like hers, larger and engulfed her colder ones. She never held hands with Peeta, not since they were in grade school and were forced to hold hands to walk across the street. It was odd but comforting. She guessed that this was a special friendship where they could hold each other for companionship or solace.

Sharing with him was part of the healing.

"They didn't die in vain. Jeb lived his life like he wanted to. He knew the risks, all of the people in the Hob today, lived their lives to the fullest." Gale opened his mouth to speak but she put her fingers on his lips. They stared at the other before Delly removed them. "It hurts to know all of them are gone, beaten, tortured and killed. But they gave me the courage to not be scared of the Capitol or the Peacekeepers anymore. Today the Peacekeepers terrorized our home and tried to instill fear in us. But I refuse to live my life in fear. I refuse to let them win."

Delly snuck a peek a Gale whose gray eyes looked molten as they stared at her. She blushed, "What?"

"I don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take a negative day and spin it into something positive."

Delly smiled at him, then said, "It's what I do."

"Delly, how many children do you want?"

"As many as this house can hold. What about you?"

"I've wanted a family for years, to hold my own kid. But I've never seem to find a girl who likes me for me. Except for Katniss."

Delly cleared her throat. "What if Katniss isn't the one for you?"

"Why would you say that?"

Delly shrugged. "Look at me and Peeta. On paper we make sense, but actually, we're too alike. And frankly, we tend to fight a lot."

"You and Mellark?"

"Yes," Delly yawned. "All the time, like cats and dogs." Gale made space for her to sit close to him, and she nestled by his side.

Gale wrapped a blanket over them.

"I told you we're alike. He thinks I'm bossy. I tell him," she yawned again. "I'm a girl who knows what she wants."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she yawned again. Sleepily she breathed, "I just want someone to love me."

Delly fell asleep and Gale let her. He brought her closer, needing her warmth. Her last words caused a flip-flopping feeling in his gut. He tenderly placed a small kiss on her forehead. Once more he thought Delly deserved to be loved and cherished, plus he amended respected.

That meant he needed to respect her wish for space. She was right, of course. He needed to stop trying to do things for her. The reality was he couldn't help himself. He just liked helping her. He liked being around her. He liked Delly, in what way he didn't understand. Nonetheless, she wanted for him to stop because logically he did have to concentrate on his family.

Yet as her head lay on his shoulder, a thought occurred to him; Delly was family. Correction, she was more than just family. Though he could not put into words what he felt, it didn't scare him. He leaned in protectively, despite her request. He would keep an eye on her, send his brothers, if necessary. After all, she did say they could visit.

With this thought, he fell asleep.

In the morning their parents found them that way. Mr. Cartwright said calmly. "We have to talk."

"I'm sure we do," Hazelle said. Both sat at the table and discussed the future.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week The Hob was destroyed poor Delly was in the path of that destruction thankfully she wasn't alone. However, it's not over for the poor residents of District Twelve, The Capitol is always Watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words and replies. I am very grateful to all of you who have waited this long for me to continue the story. To my friend who not only Beta's this story but who is my northern star, Norbertsmom you rock lady. Also to Sunsetsmydream thank you for proofreading the story in its infancy and letting me know I'm not off my rocker. And to BBA...yeah you’ve been my sounding board for all of the craziness my buttercup is dedicated to you.

"What is that noise?," Boudica complained.

They were all trapped inside of the bakery because of what happened at the Hob. the explosion at the Hob rocked the closest businesses. It reminded Peeta of the day Katniss lost her father. There was a similar panic in the crowd, many thought it was another such explosion in the mines. Others innocently ran toward the smoke wanting to help but were met with cold harsh cruelty of the Capitol.

Soon after, the Peacekeepers had descended upon town like locusts, scaring the already rattled residents. They scattered like insects running for their safety, gathering their loved ones in the process to keep them guarded against harm.

Peeta's father wisely decided to close down within minutes, sending the patrons home with bread for the night. Not even their mother complained about the early closures. They did this before the curfew was announced. For the rest of the afternoon, it was frightening to hear the cries and scared chaos of the people when the Peacekeepers began cracking down on anyone in the streets who hadn't made it home on time. Peeta had seen a Peacekeeper hit a man in the head with the butt of his weapon for not moving fast enough. It was disturbing to know the authority saw them as nothing more than worthless animals, expendable, easily erased from time.

As the sun set, they were upstairs when they heard the distressed call. Peeta frowned. It sounded so close but he couldn't make out where it came from.

"Seriously, where is it coming from," Boudica complained putting down her book.

"I don't know Boudica?" Eugene said.

"Maybe it's your nut stealer?" Rye snickered.

Rye's statement caused their mother to laugh. Peeta shook his head but he glanced up and saw Corky running along the rafters. Peeta wondered what he was up to. He grinned thinking of last night when they found their father screaming at the top of his lungs about his nuts. He chuckled.

His mother grinned. "I just think that if you needed a helmet, the colander is not the best choice. It has many holes." She broke down in laughter.

Rye cracked up.

It was good to hear laughter after the day they'd had. To think of all of those people who were gone was awful. There were casualties all across their district from those who lived in town to those from the Seam. Innocent people who had gone to the Hob to trade for services, because everything in town was expensive. People who wanted to help also paid a price.

It wasn't fair, and it rankled Peeta but he kept his opinion to himself. One day he wasn't going to continue to be a piece in the Capitol's Games. He was going to be a new man and independent man. Much the way Katniss was independent.

"My NUTS," both Rye and his mother cried laughing.

"Stop making fun of me, son. There's is a thief stealing my nuts, and dried fruit. When I catch them I'm going to shoot them and put them into a stew," Eugene grumbled.

"Settle down dad, you're no hunter, not like Katniss." Rye looked at Peeta and winked. "Katniss gets them right through the eyes. Right Peeta."

Peeta could feel the heat in his ears at the mention of Katniss name. He hoped she was okay and knew that she was probably worried about him and his family. He wished there was a way to let her know they were okay.

"Stop mentioning that girl. She is at least useful to her family," Boudica said.

The loud sound came again and it did not let up. It sounded like a wounded animal.

"What is that sound?" Boudica complained, "It's giving me a headache."

"I think it's coming from your room Peeta," Rye said getting up.

Together he and Rye walked into his bedroom. The noise became louder.

"Yup I think it's definitely coming from here," Rye mentioned the obvious.

Peeta went to his window. Low and behold Peeta found Buttercup outside of his window meowing at the top of its lungs. The poor cat was stuck outside on the branch that led to his window. It looked miserable.

"Buttercup," Peeta said opening his window. "How did you get up here?" No doubt Peeta thought Buttercup was chasing Corky and ended up stuck in the tree.

"You know that thing?" Rye backed away from the hissing cat.

"Yes."

"Geez it's ugly and it looks like it wants to eat you Peeta. Be careful, it could have a harmful disease."

Peeta took the poor cat in his arms. Buttercup began to purr and meow as if to tell the harrowing tale. "There, there, poor kitty," Peeta murmured. He looked to Rye who looked incredulous. "He's harmless."

"Harmless, he looks so scary looking he can take on an entire battalion of Peacekeepers and win by scaring them to death."

Peeta chuckled as he walked out of his room down to the living area. His mother and father had moved into their bedroom. "I'm going to feed him and send him on his way to his owner."

"That thing has an owner?"

Peeta grinned. "He belongs to the Everdeens."

"Crap it makes sense Katniss would keep such a ferocious beast around."

Peeta chuckled as he fed Buttercup some scraps of meat and water. "Poor little guy."

"Little, he looks bigger than Misty's dog."

Peeta chuckled at the thought of the pampered fat hairy dog. Rye was right, Buttercup was a huge cat and he did have eyes the color of rotting squash, an ear that had seen better days. He was probably on his last life.

"Too bad you can't have the little guy carry a note to your, ah, supposed friend," Rye muttered as he shook his head. "I'm going to my room to read or something. Let me know if you need anything like a bat for when that thing decides to attack you?"

Rye's crazy suggestion gave Peeta an idea. He sprinted up to his room and grabbed a piece of his notebook paper and pencil. Corky came out of hiding. "I don't know what you were up to, but you might as well stay hidden. Buttercup is here and I wouldn't want him to get any ideas."

Corky held two nuts in his hands. He twitched his nose before disappearing underneath the bed.

Peeta walked out and sat down and wrote a quick note for Katniss. He folded it and pinned it to one of his scarfs that he used as a kid. He wrapped the scarf around Buttercup. The cat stayed still. "This is going to help you with the cold so that you can make it home okay?"

Buttercup meowed as if he understood.

Peeta went downstairs, shut off the lights and opened the back door. Carrying Buttercup, he put him outside on the street. "Be careful and give my regards to Prim. Go find her, find Prim okay."

Buttercup meowed right before he took off. For an old cat, he was surprisingly nimble and quick. Peeta hoped his message wouldn't be lost. Somehow he knew it would reach its intended host.

Buttercup crept his way across town. He took the shortcut. The mental image of Primrose sustained him as he made his way to the Seam.

It was going to snow again. The clouds above looked heavy with the white stuff. It was cold outside, colder than on any other night. The residents of the Seam were uneasy. Especially Katniss who stood by the window waiting to hear from her sister and mother.

The first knock at the Everdeen door came shortly after lunch. Mr. Russert had escaped the chaos at the Hob with a bullet wound. His wife, Mrs. Russert came looking for help. Her mother and Prim leaped into action leaving with their medical kits. No sooner had they returned when there was another knock. In the end, her sister and mother decided to split up to tend to the wounded, leaving Katniss behind at the house.

Her mother or sister would pop in the house to gather supplies and to let Katniss know where they were off to next. It was now evening, and they were still out attending the last patient. Katniss looked out the window into the cold night. Oddly enough, there wasn't a heavy presence of Peacekeepers in the Seam. This afforded her family the opportunity to do their work.

There weren't many injured. Katniss counted fifteen calls for her mother or sister total, but it was small compared to the sixty lives that were missing or presumed dead inside the Hob. Amongst those was Jeb. Katniss watched from the window down the road to Jeb's home. His house stood empty, cold, no light lit the windows. Katniss wondered what other families would wake up tomorrow, their hopes for a miracle dashed when the realization came that their loved ones were never coming back.

Katniss recalled her own childhood and that sleepless night when she and her mother stayed up hoping for such a miracle. It never came and that day Katniss lost her father, mother, and her childhood innocence. Today, the attack was vicious and the shock and despair settled like a blanket of snow over the district. Hopelessness was written on the faces of the residents who passed by her window. The loss of hope lit a fire within Katniss. More than ever she wanted to do something or leave the district altogether. Things were getting progressively worse.

Sitting down, she thought about the events of the day. First was that darned shadow. It was so strange, all of her hunting senses led her to believe there was someone or something in the back alley of the Bakery headed toward the center of town. She couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched or monitored. She rubbed her arms as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of the stomach.

She pondered if the shadow had something to do with what happened today. Katniss knew something was up when she didn't see Peacekeepers this morning. She looked down at her books spread out on the kitchen table. Her intention was to work on her homework to keep her mind away from all of the dark thoughts whirling in her mind.

But nothing could stop her from going down the rabbit's hole as the work her family did was dangerous. If caught, her sister and mother could be shot, a strict curfew was in place. Katniss could only imagine what it was like in town. According to rumors, there were a few Merchants who died today too.

This put her in a tizzy because she knew Peeta and his family went to the Hob. She held onto Rye's warning about staying away from the Hob. She hoped Peeta had heeded his brother's warning as well.

Katniss looked out of the window before putting another piece of wood in the potbelly. It was getting colder outside. The chickens were clucking contentedly, Lady bleated, and that darned cat was nowhere to be found. Katniss guessed Buttercup was out and about spreading mischief.

The door of her home opened, and Prim and her mother came rushing in.

"Quick," Prim urged, "sit at the table."

The urgent tone in her sister's voice made Katniss grab her book and sit at the table. She busied herself with the Romeo and Juliet book they were supposed to be reading in school. .Prim rushed out of the room and came back with her bookbag.

"Peacekeepers on their way." Lavender washed her hands quickly.

Prim sat down, opening up her book bag and taking out one notebook, a pencil, and her math homework that she'd begun last night. Prim glanced up and gave Katniss a quick smile.

Their mother put a pan on the pot belly stove and she cracked a few eggs into a bowl to scramble and put them to fry. Soon the scent of food filled the home.

The door of their home was opened abruptly, startling all three women.

Two Peacekeepers came into the house with their weapons pointed at them. One pointed the end of his weapon into their mother's chest. Lavender quietly pushed the pan away from the fire and raised her hands in the air and came to stand by Katniss.

"Who lives here?" The Peacekeeper demanded.

"Just us, sir," Katniss spoke up.

"Search the premises," the Peacekeeper with the weapon pointing at them ordered.

Katniss sat still as the Peacekeeper stared at them through his visor.

The radio crackled as the Base Command checked in with the other units. There were other spot checks going on. Katniss hope they didn't go to the houses of the wounded or that they were able to hide them so that they wouldn't be found. It would be tragic if those poor souls survived the attack only to be dragged from the safety of their homes to die so close to freedom.

Her gray eyes drifted down to the book she was attempting to read, Romeo and Juliet. There was a time the premise of the book would have bothered her. The star-crossed lover's willingness to die was so implausible, but knowing Peeta, she wouldn't hesitate to lay her life down for his. Peeta was one of the good ones, just like her sister. While she did stalk him, even though she would never admit it to him, she was glad she spent years climbing up to his window to see him and make sure he was well.

There was a loud noise that brought her to the present.

Katniss could hear the other one searching through their home. She heard when he went into the bedrooms. There was a scraping sound as furniture was moved. When he opened the bathroom door it squealed as it scrapped on the floor.

His radio crackled once more. This time the voice was clear, "Squad Twenty-Seven, please report."

"Base Command, squad twenty-seven reporting in."

"Are you at property S73 checking for possible escapees."

"Roger."

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing yet."

The cold air slipped in through the open door. It was stronger than the heat the potbelly stove was emitting. Katniss wanted to rub her arms to ward off the cold but was afraid any sudden movement could get her shot.

The chickens clucked, they hated the cold weather and so did Katniss.

"What about those?" The Peacekeeper pointed to the chickens and Lady the goat. "Do you have permission to have those?"

"The paperwork is on the top shelf," Lavender said.

The second Peacekeeper came in. "The house is clear. There is no one else but them three, sir."

"Hand me the paperwork on the shelf," commanded the Peacekeeper that had the weapon pointed in the general direction of the paperwork.

The second man went and retrieved the paperwork.

"Check it to see if it is compliant?"

The Peacekeeper with the paperwork touched a button on his shoulder. The radio crackled from the uniform. "Squad twenty-seven, requesting service."

"Roger, Squad twenty-seven, this is Command Base, what service do you need?"

"We need confirmation of documentation."

"Roger, please scan."

Like before, a red beam came out of the helmet and scanned each page. "Scan complete," the Peacekeeper said.

Katniss waited with bated breath until the radio crackled again, hoping the paperwork was still good enough. They had limited resources, and if they took away Lady or the chickens they wouldn't have anything for a meal source. Fear gripped her insides. Without food, they would starve.

The radio crackled, "Squad Twenty-Seven, documentation is Capitol Compliant. Is everything else Capitol Compliant?"

Katniss held her breath. These were the men who set fire to the Hob. They could very well lie just to punish them unfairly.

"Confirming, no suspicious or non-compliant activities at property S73?"

"Please confirm once more," Base Command demanded.

The Peacekeeper holding the weapon lowered it. His companion shook his head no. He pressed his button. "The house is clear all is Capitol Compliant."

"Roger, leave premises and head back to base."

"Roger," the Peacekeeper said. His voice sounded upset as if he was looking forward to hurting them. Turning to his companion, he said, "Let's go."

They left, leaving the door open, but as they left she heard one of the Peacekeeper say. "Jumpin' Jehosaphat what the hell is that?"

Katniss heard the distinct meow of one nasty cat.

"Buttercup," Prim whispered.

Getting up, Katniss ran to the door and saw that the Peacekeepers were pressed up against a tree that was in their yard. Buttercup hissed and his hair was on end. She wanted to laugh as these were the very men who were just threatening their lives. That mangy cat had put the fear of life into them.

"Shoo," Katniss ordered. The cat growled, before harrumphing and walking away into the house. "Sorry about that."

As soon as the danger was over the first guy left in a huff. The second Peacekeeper lingered. "That gargoyle sure is ugly."

"My sister loves that thing. I would love to get rid of it but," Katniss shrugged.

"I once had a sister who was just like that. She would take anything in. She would've loved that beast."

Katniss watched him walk away. She hadn't seen a Peacekeeper act humanely since Darius was a Peacekeeper. There was more to the men stationed in District Twelve. Some were like robots, coldly doing the job like they were programmed. Others had a heart and she was sure that if someone could reach them they would be different people.

Turning around, she entered her home.

"Katniss," Prim said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Her sister looked far too happy after what happened today.

"Peeta saved my Buttercup. He put a scarf around him to keep him warm."

"How do you know it was Peeta?"

"The scarf smells like cinnamon and dill and there is a note that is addressed to you."

Katniss turned red.

"Don't worry, Katniss. We didn't read it," Lavender promised.

Katniss sighed as she sat. Carefully she opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

"Katniss we are all fine, none of us are harmed - Peeta." Katniss sagged against the chair.

"Well?" Prim held Buttercup to her chest.

"He's okay and so is his family." Katniss clutched the note to her chest, hearing from him, seeing his handwriting was a welcome sight. She was ecstatic to know he and his family had survived and were nowhere near the Hob.

"That is good to hear," Lavender said. Her mother was finishing up the eggs and toasting bread. She began to serve them before sitting down.

Katniss nodded.

"I was afraid something happened to him, I am so glad he's alright," Prim said.

"I can't believe Buttercup brought the note," Katniss gave Prim the other half of her toast.

"Buttercup is brave enough to take on the Peacekeepers." Prim smiled fondly at the furry menace.

"I think Buttercup should stay away from any impending danger." Katniss didn't want her sister's heart to be broken over the mangy cat.

"Speaking of staying away from impending danger," Lavender said, "I think now that you know that he's alright you should stay up at least until this dies down. It's very dangerous out there and the presence of those two Peacekeepers here tonight definitely points to our family being watched."

Her mother was right. She couldn't see Peeta until this dissipated and things became safer. Katniss didn't want to inadvertently have the Peacekeepers put their sights on Peeta and his family. "I agree. I'll stay away."

"It's going to be hard, but it will be worth it in the long run," Lavender said standing up. "I don't know about you, but I could use a good cup of tea before bed."

Katniss sat back she was going to miss Peeta terribly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Peeta and Katniss are separated, Delly told Gale to step back, the Hob is destroyed..and Corky is causing havoc in the bakery and Buttercup is scaring Peacekeepers, but what about Madge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing at the last moment...enjoy

Madge sat in the window seat, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was in shock and she felt useless. Tears streamed down her face. Today became the worst day in the history of District 12. She felt so useless standing in her father's secret office unable to do anything. She stood paralyzed watching the Peacekeepers mount their assault vehicles and leave.

Darius ran out, but by the time he reached his office, they bombarded the Hob. The chandelier shook and everyone in the house heard the explosion. Darius fell to the floor, his hands in his hair when it became apparent they couldn't do anything. The look of defeat on Darius' face as he went home echoed what Madge felt in her heart.

She could not hide her pain or torment for what happened today. The casualties were horrid. Seventy-Seven dead and according to her Intel twenty-one injured. She'd had the foresight to round up the injured and hide them in the Victor's Village as the Peacekeepers went house to house looking for any survivors. Their orders were to kill on sight.

She wiped her face. The nightmare didn't end with the Hob. Anyone caught out mere minutes after curfew was placed in the stockades to spend the night outside. It was brutally cold tonight. The Peacekeepers collected seven residents. Madge was sure none of them would survive the night. She closed her eyes thinking of the people who she worked with, and the misery they went through today.

The morale of the entire staff was obliterated. Madge could see the anxiety on their faces as many of them had ties to those who were operating the Hob or family members who frequented the vendors' booths, with no way to find out if their loved ones were well. Madge opened the mansion for those who were fearful of being punished for breaking curfew. Some stayed behind, others left, risking their lives for news.

Things between her family members became tense.

Her mother took to the bottle and was passed out in bed. Her father had hidden in his office all day and Madge didn't want to see him, less speak to him. She did not know what she would say to him. He was her father, but he was part of the problem and not the solution.

Madge wiped her face and blew her nose. She watched through the window as snow fell steadily. What occurred today was a miscarriage of justice. It's true that a black market is illegal. A black market has disreputable and wicked business transactions. Nothing that was done at the Hob was nefarious. The Hob was the Seam's version of a market where they exchange goods for services that in town would cost them three or four times as much. It's only illegal because the Capitol has no control over it.

The destruction of the Hob was a boldly written declaration of the Capitol's might and control. It was a malicious incident that didn't end at the taking down of the Hob. They had to go after everyone who was there, stomp it out of existence.

"Madge," her father's voice penetrated the darkened room.

Madge continued to stare out the window. Fat tears rolled down her face. Her mouth felt as if she had cotton balls inside, and her heart felt heavy.

"Madge," her father said coming into the room further.

Madge looked away, choked up by a mixture of sadness and frustration. She questioned if her father knew that the attack was coming, and he allowed it? Her ire grew as she sat there and it all boiled up within her like an out of control wind storm.

"Madge," her father's voice was pleading.

"All those people, dad," Madge ground out, her voice sounded squeaky to her ears.

Her father shuffled into the room. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry," Madge said clenching her jaw. Her face flooded with heat when she finally turned to see her father.

"What happened today," her father stopped speaking, running his hands through his hair. "Your mother she.."

"This has nothing to do with my mother," Madge said, furious that he would try to redirect her thoughts.

"You're right, Madge."

"They are gone...they're dead." She turned again to stare out of the window, more tears fell down her face.

"I…" Her father stammered.

"How could you let that happen? You're the mayor. You're supposed to take care of them, aren't you?"

"Madge, sweetie, I didn't know."

This caught her attention and she turned to face him.

"I didn't know. They didn't tell me anything. You would think they would, but they didn't. Darius told me, when I saw him standing by my door. He looked so pale and lifeless."

Madge blinked. She didn't know what to make of this situation.

"If I would have known, I could have warned them. I could have suggested something else, a fine or a night in jail, but not this," her father whispered, "Not this way."

She glanced out of the window once again, her reflection showed a young determined woman. Hearing her father speak made Madge aware that no one was safe while the Capitol was in control. She clenched her hands. The Capitol would pay for this.

The Capitol would not win.

Just outside, the wind blew and snow fell from the sky blanketing the district. It was a blustery night for more than just the weather. The lack of warmth could be felt in the streets of the district. Nothing except for the wind and the crackling sounds of the Peacekeepers as they patrolled the streets of the district.

A shadowy figure stood just outside of the Mayor's Mansion hiding in the cold shadows. The figure snuck across the land easily avoiding the Peacekeepers. It was the prerogative of this shadowy figure to reach the lair. It would not do to be caught, not at such a pivotal moment.

Hiding in the shadows and using the footsteps made in the snow to disguise their steps was one of the ways to keep anonymity. The shadow of the Citizen passed by the stockades where several lawbreakers shivered in the cold.

This was the mighty hand of the law carrying out justice, the figure thought as it slipped by the putrid smell of death, decay and the pungent stench of burnt rubber. It filled the air, causing eyes to become irritated and tongues to taste nothing but the metallic taste of charred tin. The Citizen thought this was the price to pay for disobedience.

The Citizen finally made it to the lair.

There on the floor was the message that caused the restoration of balance, all for the glory of the Capitol. Picking it up the Citizen folded the paper and slipped it inside the left coat pocket. This would be a memento of today's victory.

However, despite today's triumph there was still work to be done.

Sitting down at the desk, the Citizen took out the watch list and scratched out a few of the names who were taken out today. There were still names on the list that had gone inactive though. The Citizen wondered for how long. These names had the potential to create problems for they were highly respected members of the district, by both Seam and Merchant.

The Citizen would keep a close eye on these select few, but especially Darius.

The Capitol was mighty. The Capitol was irreproachable, and just like the Capitol, even though they were completely unaware of the Citizen's existence, it proved to the disloyal citizens of District 12 that the Citizen was always watching.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corky's world up ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating sooner, last month was a doozy. I fell, needed surgery on my left arm,- I have use of my right arm, so typing is an adventure-my dad was in the hospital...but we were all together for Christmas. I do not own the Hunger Games. Thank you to my beta Norbertsmom, Dandeliononfire, Alliswell21, Everlarkingjoshifer, sohypothetically, savvylark, Buttercupbadass, notanislaner, stjohn27, amazinglovers747 and everyone else who checked up on me, and kept me motivated when things got dark.

After the Hob, there were many restrictions put into place that segregated the two communities. Although the rules were temporary, no one dared to speak out against them for fear of the Peacekeepers. One of the new restrictions stated residents from the Seam could only purchase or conduct business on Fridays and Saturdays. All of the businesses were impacted because people from the Seam didn't venture out from their houses even on Fridays and Saturdays to shop. Combine that with the frigid temperatures and the record snowfall, all of the business were suffering.

Monday's were the only days for them to sign up for or collect tesserae. This year almost everyone signed up for it. In the bakery, things were also slow. The bakery was one of the few places that had access to the Seam, but everything had to be approved and documented through the Mayor's office. Rye was in charge of making the deliveries and when he couldn't, the task was left to Peeta.

It was early in the bakery. Eugene wasn't baking, he was sprawled out on the floor with a saw hacking away. He wanted to get up early enough to work on his project and have it set up before anyone else got up. With all of his pieces cut, all he would have to do is assemble. Picking up his hammer, he began to whistle.

"The great and mighty Warrior is on the prowl. No one can stop him," Eugene said out loud in the empty bakery. He hammered the final piece of scrap wood to turn the crate into a box. As he worked, a shadow cast over him.

"Whatcha doing dad?"

Eugenie Mellark glanced up to see his youngest Peeta staring down at him with a look of concern and alarm.

Everyone thought he was making it up, or losing his mind. Eugene could handle Rye's annoying ribbing, his son wasn't malicious. His middle child was a good-natured sort and poking fun was part of his nature. Though it was his wife's taunts about his nuts that drove Eugene bonkers.

Every night his wife walked right by his bed and snickered, "Make sure your nuts are intact. Don't wanna wake up and find you're missing one of them." Boudicca's comments drove him crazy.

Any time he made a baked good that contained pecans, walnuts, or any type of the 'N' word she snidely whispered, "my nuts...my nuts," into his ear. Eugene had enough of his wife's non-stop-teasing.

This morning, he awoke with a goal in mind. He was out to make a trap to prove that he was not insane. He knew by the weight of his containers that food was missing. On the surface, it wasn't a lot, but it was enough to convince him there had to be some sort of critter eating his supplies.

The family did not understand the implication of having a rodent in the bakery. Rodents were dangerous and carried diseases. He was dead set on protecting his family and the business he inherited. "I'm making a trap."

"Okay," Peeta said. One eyebrow shot up in the air. He pursed his lips.

"You think I'm crazy?"

Peeta's face crumbled into a pained looked. "Well…"

"Something is stealing my nuts, my dried fruit and who knows what else. If it's a rat, not only is our bakery in trouble, but the health and the well being of our entire town."

Peeta's eyes grew large. "What if it isn't a rat?"

Eugene frowned, not at what his son said, but at the intricate knot, he was creating. "I'm determined to catch whomever or whatever creature is doing this."

"Dad."

Eugene looked up, exasperated.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Sitting back, he took a good long look at the trap he was making. He had a rat trap with a small piece of bread on the trigger. This simple trap would have been good enough to catch a regular opponent, but the burglar Eugene was facing was smart and he had to be smarter than his entrepreneurial thief.

It dawned on him that he needed a trap within a trap, and this morning that's what he was making. If the rat trap was unsuccessful and the critter that was eating his stock goods wasn't captured, he had a backup. He had a box propped up by a stick with a string attached to the rat trap that would pull the box down the moment the bread was removed from the trap.

"I know I'm not a hunter like Katniss or Gale, but I can catch whatever is stealing from us. We have to be careful with our supplies." Eugene noticed Peeta was trying to avoid eye contact. Whenever Peeta did this, it meant he was uncomfortable. Eugene took this as Peeta thought he was going about this wrong.

"Do you really think...?"

"Peeta, let me stop you. Of all of my children, you're the only one with the ability to see beyond what others see. You're a sweet boy and quite ingenious when you have to be, so I want you to take a look around you and see what I'm facing. This is shaping up to be the worst winter in District 12 history. I've never seen a winter like this before, and we need to make sure we have enough supplies to last us well beyond the spring."

His son blinked. His eyes looked about the workspace before settling on the window of the back door. It was currently snowing outside. Eugene could see the dawning of enlightenment in his son's eyes."

Like nails on a chalkboard, Boudica's voice filtered down the stairs. "Eugene, are the ovens on? Is Peeta baking? The morning crowds will be here soon!"

Peeta walked away. Eugene quickly finished setting up the trap and continue to do his work.

From the rafters, Corky sat watching the humans. His tail switched back and forth as he watched his human Peeta light up the ovens. His human was kind and gentle. Corky was glad he picked Peeta as his pet. There was much to worry about and he had to storage of food. Nature indicated to all of the animals this winter was just starting and it wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

Corky scampered down to the floor. He carefully examined the trap set up by his human's parental unit. It looked interesting, but he wasn't naive enough to fall into that simple contraption. It would take more to get him.

He twitched his nose. Humans were quite entertaining. Running away, he headed toward the hole and made his way to the exterior of the house. He stood on the ledge. From his vantage point, he saw the cat patrolling the exterior of the fence.

He didn't appreciate the cat being in his territory. It was hungry and was looking for its next tasty morsel of food. Typically Corky wouldn't have paid attention, but this winter was pretty bad and things were getting harder for humans and animals alike.

Corky was glad the cat was blocked by the fence. It allowed him to focus on his task at hand. He had to gather twigs and other material that could only be found outdoors. He had to make a nest for Shirley. It was tedious work, but little by little he gathered the materials that he needed.

One week later, the contraption Eugene made was still standing in the corner. No one said anything to him because he swore it was going to work. Outside, the weather worsened at night and the snow piled on quickly across the district. It was early afternoon and Eugene was cleaning up as business was slow.

The back door of the bakery opened and Rye came in dusting snowflakes off his head. "The deliveries are done...ugh it's cold outside," Rye said, hanging up his coat.

Boudicca snickered and entered the backspace. She grimaced when she saw the box in the corner. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh look, I think there is something inside of the trap...oh no there's only dust in there."

Eugene fummed.

"Mother, you got to stop. Dad is only trying to protect his nuts," Rye said winking at his dad. "They did produce extraordinary Mellark goods." Rye wiggled his eyebrows and ruffled his father's hair.

Everyone laughed.

The front doorbell chimed and Rye walked to the front of the shop to attend to a customer, leaving his mother to continue her taunting.

"My nuts, my nuts, it's all you ever cry and it's not like they're that spectacular," Boudicca snickered.

"You mention my nuts enough to know you're not disgusted by them."

Rolling her eyes. "Yeah right, they're are as great as your pee-KHAN pie."

"I will have you know I am known for my PEE-can pie."

Boudicca made a gagging face.

He took off his reading glasses and narrowed his eyes. "Boudicca how many times do I have to tell you, it's not pee-KHAN it's PEE-can."

"pee-KHAN," she mocked.

Peeta watched as his parents began sparring. His father stood up to his mother, something Peeta had never seen before.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick head there is nothing here stealing any of your stupid nuts!" Boudicca argued.

Peta stopped his piping to glance at his mother. He saw when her lips pursed, her eyes flashed and turned a darker shade of blue.

Peeta glanced away not wanting to attract attention. He'd already gotten reamed this morning. Rye burned a tray of cookies He was flirting with a girl in the front instead of watching the ovens. Peeta was in the supply closet doing inventory when he noticed the smell of burnt sugar. Of course, Peeta got the blame instead of Rye.

Peeta's eyes settled on the rafters. He saw Corky running around. He frowned when he saw Corky had a twig and a feather in his mouth. He wondered what his squirrel was up to. He hadn't seen Corky or Shirley the past couple days. It was as if they were hiding.

"PEE-can, PEE-can, PEE-can!" His father shouted.

"I have a family of idiots," Boudicca announced as she stormed to the front.

"I'm going to take the garbage outside!" Eugene announced, picking up the trash. He was on his second trip when Peeta heard a familiar feline growl.

The back door was left open. From his vantage point, Peeta could see his father walk out toward the trash bins. His dad couldn't see very well. The feline screech got louder.

Peeta watched with horror as Corky zigzagged between his father's legs. Though it wasn't Corky his father focused on, it was the big orange ball barreling his way.

Buttercup barreled through his father's legs in pursuit of Corky. His father's arms flailed in the air as he teetered. His dad fell backwards in a pile of snow, the garbage scattered everywhere.

A feline screech caused Peeta to turn his head to see Corky run inside with Buttercup close behind. Corky ran straight for the trap. He jumped over the mousetrap, stopped and waited for Buttercup to approach, then grabbed the bread, triggering the box. With agility innate to squirrels, Corky sprung upwards on top of the box as it fell on top of Buttercup. From there, Corky jumped to the table then to a shelf until he was up in the rafters again.

It all happened before Peeta could blink. Poor Buttercup was trapped underneath the box and moved it around the floor. He wailed pitifully.

"What is all that racket!" Boudicca demanded.

"I caught it!" Eugene came inside of the bakery smelling of garbage.

Peeta lifted the box. As soon as Buttercup saw him he immediately wailed and lifted his paw acting as if he was injured, but of course, nothing was wrong with him.

Boudicca laughed. "The great and mighty warrior has caught a mangy flea-bitten alley-cat!"

Peeta cuddled Buttercup against his chest as he brought him outside. The gate was left open by Rye.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Meroooow."

Peeta quietly petted Buttercup. He couldn't bring the cat to the Everdeens because of the restrictions. He gingerly put Buttercup down. "Sorry about the box." Peeta bent down to rub Prim's beloved pet.

"Peeta come in here and help your father with this mess, and keep on working on Cran's Toasting cake. Rye go outside and pick up that garbage."

"I have to go in, buddy, but you should go home and stay away from Corky."

Buttercup grumbled a "meow," and walked away, his tail slowly swishing. Peeta desperately wanted to send Katniss a message, but couldn't. He hadn't seen Katniss since the morning of the attack on the Hob. He missed her terribly. His nights were lonelier. Peeta was worried about her, worried if she had enough food, he wondered if they were warm enough. He worried because he knew Peacekeepers were keeping an eye on her, she and her family had been inspected more than once.

"Peeta," his mother bellowed.

There wasn't any time and he couldn't cross over into the Seam unless he was delivering an order.

That night, Peeta looked behind the bed and saw that Corky was building a nest. Shirley looked off, then her little paws fell over her middle in a protective way. Corky stood by her looking like an anxious father. Peeta kneeled down and grinned. Shirley being in the family way explained why Corky was acting extra strange. "Congratulations are in order, but you have to stay away from the kitchen."

Corky nodded.

"I'll bring you all of the food you need, and here," Peeta grabbed some feathers from his supplies and helped line the nest.

Shirley squealed when she saw the feathers on the nest. She immediately settled inside of the nest It almost appeared as if she sighed.

Peeta smiled, then he realized that he was going to have more little Corkys running around.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last week Corky outsmarted his Pets parental unit and taught poor Buttercup a lesson. We also learned of the restrictions making life for the Residents harder, and not just the Seam. Even Madge was feeling it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement, the funny comments, and the reviews. Special thanks to my friend whose birthday is today Norbertsmom. I do not own the Hunger Games

The cold was unrelenting and the snow hadn't stopped. Everywhere in the district people looked forlorn. The bleak exterior matched Madge's interior. The restrictions were horrible. The businesses were suffering, people of the Seam were hungry because of the restricted time frame to purchase goods, and every day someone new felt the fury of the Peacekeepers and Capitol. Whippings increased. Infractions tripled due to rules set by the whims of the Peacekeeper in charge of the unit. The prime directive seemed to be to install fear and to kill the spirit of District Twelve.

The white uniform of the Peacekeepers was now synonymous with suffering and terror. The only time the residents got any amount of peace was when the snowfall was so bad the Peacekeepers had to stay within the Garrison for safety.

The restrictions didn't allow people to leave their homes after four in the afternoon. The only industry that didn't stop was mining. The quotas for coal increased as the weather worsened. Peacekeepers were sent to collect the miners to ensure they made it to their shifts. They were herded like cattle across the district.

Everyone suffered and it was visible on their faces and the way their shoulders sloped and in the way their belts tightened due to hunger. The demand for tesserae was high. Madge had seen even the most stout of Merchants send their children to collect.

She sighed aloud and closed her book. Not even the words of William Shakespeare soothed her soul. Her pale blue eyes scanned outside her window. A light snow was falling and the window was starting to frost over. Madge was restless. She pulled her blanket closer to her shoulders.

Madge hated her new reality and the desperation, the isolation, the constant cold and darkness that winter brought. Since the Hob, there hadn't been any school either. There was no way for her to communicate with the other rebels. Her father restricted her from leaving the house with no explanation. Darius told her that it was best for her to stay inside since things in the district were so dangerous. Madge was so frustrated. She wished to get into an altercation with the Peacekeepers. She wanted to punch or bite someone or scratch one of their eyes out.

She understood violence begat violence, but it was apparent the only way to stop the Capitol was to repay their restrictions with brute force.

The inability to do something caused her to feel paralyzed once more. The door opened and she didn't even bother to glance over who was entering.

"How's the book?" Darius asked.

Madge didn't reply. Truthfully, she was upset at Darius and her father for not allowing her to leave the house. She'd become snippy and was giving them both the silent treatment with the occasional slammed door whenever they found her trying to sneak out.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

"Oh what a privilege. You're letting me go outside."

Darius didn't comment, all he did was hold up her coat and boots. Madge grabbed them. Honestly, she needed the walk outside. The house was starting to close in on her. She needed the fresh air.

Darius slipped on his coat, hat, and gloves. Together they made their way outside. The frigid air burned her cheeks, but Madge was glad for the feeling. She adjusted her scarf. They walked side-by-side, not saying anything until they reached the edge of the property. There was a small path that led to the Seam. The house employed many workers including some from the Seam who used the path every day.

It looked like an enchanting winter wonderland. Snow frosted trees lined the road. It looked innocent. Nonetheless, from watching the Hunger Games she knew the Capitol had the ability to put cameras in trees. Though with the snow and the harsh temperatures some of the devices might become damaged. Still, she didn't want to take a chance. Madge moved away from the trees to an open space. She stood rubbing her hands. So many things weighed on her mind.

"My naked weapon is out. Quarrel, I will back thee," Darius quoted Romeo and Juliet when Samson and Gregory instigate a fight with a Montague. Darius pretended to draw a sword and lifted his hand up above his head. He swished the pretend sword around. His breath came out in big fluffy puffs.

His actions caused a small smile to play on Madge's lips. Darius knew how much she loved the book.

"We have no quarrel, and I no weapon," Madge said, trying to imitate the way Shakespeare wrote.

"Alas, but you do have a quarrel. You have rebellion on your shoulders."

His mention of the rebellion reminded Madge of her stalled efforts. "How can we have a rebellion if we can't even move around the district." Madge moderated her voice so as not to yell. "I can't even get out if the house!"

She walked off and found one of the exterior metal benches. Brushing off the snow, she sat down.

Darius calmly approached and haunched before her just like he did whenever he was addressing his child. "Your father is working on lifting the restrictions."

Hearing this marveled her and hope stole into her bones once again.

Darius sat next to Madge. "Your father's not a bad man. He is just in a tough position and he does the best he can. He loathes the restrictions just as much as you do, and is working hard to find a way to lift them."

"How is he going to accomplish this? The Capitol is not a forgiving place."

"You're right the Capitol is not a place where forgiveness is doled out. But it is a place of greed and your father is using that to help him. Merchants have to pay taxes to stay in their business and the taxes are due soon. If none of the merchants have enough money to pay their taxes, the Capitol will not get their income."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes, I do expect it will work. The Capitol feeds off of several things. The main being The Hunger Games, followed by the excess of material possessions, and money. But they wouldn't have any of these without power. The power the President has over everything and everyone drives the entire system...it drives all of Panem."

As he spoke, it dawned on Madge that the system wasn't really that strong if it resided in the arms of one person. It reminded her of a hive that they once had in their backyard. The exterminator told her that if the queen was killed, the hive collapsed. If any of those things Darius had mentioned were off kilter then the balance of power could easily be tipped. Madge turned her attention back to Darius who was still speaking.

"Your father understands this and he has to walk a fine line. Many Mayors don't last very long in their positions. I've seen it happen in my own district. If they don't conform to the Capitol, they face harsh consequences. Your dad doesn't want anything to happen to you or your mom."

Madge had never thought of it that way, that her father was trying to appease the Capitol to keep them safe. She always thought that he was a Capitol man in full support of everything President Snow commanded.

"It's just, I know of the whippings, the beatings, and the imprisonment in the stocks, and I know my father doesn't do anything to stop the Peacekeepers."

"I know that you're mad at your dad, at me, and at the system, but you can't show it," Darius said.

"What do you mean I can't show it?" Madge pouted.

Darius sighed before speaking, "When I was a Peacekeeper I had to hide what I really felt because I knew we were being observed. When I first arrived at District Twelve I was scared because Peacekeepers have very strict rules to live by and if you broke them you could be executed. Living here gave me a sense of security, but still, in the back of my mind, I knew the Capitol was always watching. It wasn't until I was released as a Peacekeeper then I was able to show more of myself."

Madge found this interesting. She had no idea what his life was like when he was a Peacekeeper. She knew that as one he was amiable with all of the district residents, but Darius always upheld the law.

"Today, with all of this chaos, I know I'm being watched. You know yourself the house is bugged. The way the Hob was incinerated and those people treated is an indication that we are all being closely monitored."

"So you think someone is spying on us?"

"Honestly, understanding how the Capitol works, there might be more than one informant."

"So what do we do?"

"We do what Shakespeare said, be the model players on the stage we have been given. I'm going to have to be a devoted employee and loyal to President Snow and the Capitol. And you have to be the dutiful daughter, the quintessential teenager."

What Darius told her made sense and it caused her to change her attitude. She knew were being watched, she'd found a few listening devices in the living room. She had to act like a normal teenager and that was something hard for her to do because she wasn't very social.

Her best friend's reaction to everything was a scowl. Katniss was a hunter and during the summertime, she always had blood stains on her clothes. Katniss was awesome, but she didn't exactly scream 'come have a conversation with me.' Amongst the people she knew, the only one who could be considered social was Peeta, but they didn't sit with him. Madge didn't sit at a table with popular people. Nonetheless, she had to make an effort and if she had to act flirtatious in order to confuse and befuddled the Peacekeepers and the Capitol, she was going to do her part.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing," Darius suggested.

They were making their way around to the front entrance when they saw a group of people leaving the mansion through the kitchen.

"Guess I have to start flirting with Gale," Madge muttered.

"Gale Hawthorne, I think he's off the market," Darius said.

"Please," Madge said. He was the only person she could flirt with and it wouldn't be considered wrong because of his reputation. He was known as a ladies man. He had lovers across the district.

"No seriously, I think he's into Delly Cartwright," Darius said.

His words were heard by Jackson who was walking out with his cousin Carlton. They were delivering supplies. With the restrictions normally all three boys split up to make deliveries, however, the delivery for the Mayors Mansion was so big two of the boys were needed. They had obtained a special permission for this and the boys carried the permit with them just in case they were stopped by the Peacekeepers.

"Ugh! Why does Gale have to be so cute?" Madge bemoaned as she walked inside.

Jackson narrowed his eyes as he walked out. Carlton put his hand on his shoulder as they headed toward town.

"You gotta calm down," Carlton said.

His cousin's words helped Jackson regain his composure. They walked from the Mayor's Mansion past the tree that stood in front of the large house. The cold helped cool him down. Last week, as he and Carlton made deliveries, he had overheard at least four girls gushing over Gale Hawthorne.

It rankled him to know that even though he had the wealthiest business in town, he didn't have girls chasing him. Yet the son of a dead Miner had women panting all over town. It wasn't fair and the more he thought about it the angrier he got.

They were crossing beyond the border of the homes to the main street where all the businesses were located. Today was the day the people of the Seam were allowed to come into town.

He spotted Gale by the shoe shop. His brothers were walking around the back. Carlton grabbed Jackson and shoved him down the alleyway that was around the corner of their store.

"Jackson you got to get over this. I know its hard but, really I don't think anything is going on."

Jackson glanced at his cousin darkly.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Oh really," Jackson questioned. Gale Hawthorne was loitering outside of the Cartwright's.

"Well for one, he is standing outside of the shop and his brothers are going around the back corner. He could have gone to the back to see her. Two, you know his brothers are good friends with her brother. They protect him when they go to school."

What his cousin said was correct. Gale was standing outside instead of going around the back into the living quarters. Also, Andy was always protected by the two younger Hawthornes. They never left his side and it was hard for his crew to do anything.

"So."

Jackson mulled over what he wanted to say. He hated Gale Hawthorne and guys like him who thought it was okay to cross boundaries. There was a reason the Seam and the Merchants were separated. "Hawthorne gets all of our girls to like him, the Mayor's daughter and-"

"Delly," Carlton supplied. "The girl you've liked since you were a kid.

What Carlton said was a half-truth as a kid he was friends with Delly. She was a sweet girl and he liked her because Peeta shared his sweet snacks with her and she shared it with him. However, as he grew up he realized Delly wasn't in his same class of people. It wasn't until Gale began to hang out with Delly that he discovered her value.

"Amongst others," Jackson kicked a mound of snow.

"Those other girls don't mean much to him. Besides Katniss is his girlfriend, not someone I'd cross."

"Katniss is his girl but…"

"But?" Carlton raised an eyebrow looking for an explanation.

Jackson breathed out a deep breath. "What if he convinces Delly to leave with him? It's happened before."

Everyone in town knew the story of Katniss Everdeen's parents. Her mother was swept away by the singing miner. Her mother was supposed to marry the baker, yet she left everything for someone from the Seam.

"I personally don't get why you're so hung up on Delly Cartwright. She's not exactly a beauty queen, but if that's the girl you want, I'm not going to get in your way."

Delly Cartwright had the business in town that could potentially make money. He wanted something of his own, something not connected to his family. Her father fixed the Peacekeeper's boots first. It was a steady income.

"I just don't know how to convince her."

"There's a way around that," Carlton said.

"Someone from the Seam shouldn't be able to have access to our women," Jackson complained.

Neither of them realized their private conversation was overheard by the shadow lurking in the corner.

The Citizen also agreed that there shouldn't be mixing between the residents. Though presently there were more pressing issues. There were rumblings of discontent, and discontent brought about rebellion.

It was the Citizen's job to find out the root of this anger toward the Capitol.

The Citizen slowly moved away.

Jackson was leaving with Carlton when he saw the shadow slinking away. This wasn't the first time he had seen the shadow. He made a mental note to himself to find out who was listening in on his conversations. For now, he had to concentrate on getting Delly away from Gale's grasp.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Citizen is causing problems left and right, Delly has requested that Gale hold back and let her find her own voice. Madge has a wisely held back in her pursuit of rebellion because of the craziness in the district. Jackson...well he's still a bully, meanwhile, Corky is preparing the nest and finding the perfect den because he's going to become a papa-squirrel, while Katniss and Peeta miss each other terribly...don't you think its time to reunite them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Norbertsmom my lovely beta and friend who combed through this chapter three times. Yes, three times. She makes me a better writer and I'm so grateful for her insight. Thank you for all for your support, reading, reviewing, following, and for all the kudos...your comments fuel my imagination and for that I once more humbly thank you...PS I don't own the Hunger Games

February was brutal. There were blizzards that lasted three and four days. People were glad for the rough weather as it protected them from the Peacekeepers. Today, the restrictions were finally lifted which meant school started back up. The Mayor made a proclamation, and instead of only two days, the people of the Seam were allowed to now purchase from Merchants Wednesdays through Saturdays. However, the restrictions on the Merchants still remained. They still needed permission from the Mayor's office in order to make deliveries. They had to take a sobriety test if stopped by the Peacekeepers.

With the Restrictions gone, even nature relented in its arctic attack. It was one of the nicer days and everyone was in school. The topic of conversation amongst the typical teenagers was not the lifting of many of the restrictions the and destruction of the Hob which could have been worse had it happened in the fall when the Hob was at its peak. It was teenage angst and romance. To the kids, the adults had talked about the Hob so much they didn't want to hear about it, although none of them dismissed the heartbreak.

The brutality was shocking. The biggest offense was breaking curfew. Anyone caught a mere second after the hour, was punished to the full extent of the law. They were cruelly left out in the elements, many died.

Food supplies were not as plentiful at the end of February as they were in previous months. Everyone, though, tried to make their meager supplies last, and Tesserae became the lifeblood of many. The demand for coal was at an all-time high.

School was the salvation to many parents.

Parents were happy to send their children to school, and the kids were frankly glad to get out of the house. They were tired of looking at their parents or siblings faces, happy to have social interactions with their peers. The couples that were courting were happily reuniting in hidden corners. Normally the school staff would pry them apart when they perused such open displays of affection, but being that these teenagers hadn't seen each other in weeks, because of the weather, most of the teachers did not bother them.

Three grades sat inside the gym during lunch today to conserve energy; usually, they would be in separate areas. It was rumored there was a section of the school in their wing that did not have heat.

It was a madhouse of raging hormones and teenage angst, and for once even Katniss was acutely aware of the environment. Her own body seemed awake, tuned into one boy, Peeta Mellark.

Katniss and Madge were sitting at a table off to the far corner. No one really bothered them since they were not as popular as Peeta or Gale. Both boys were holding court with their large group of friends. Gale was surrounded by his buddies and some of the Seam girls who secretly wanted to be with him.

Katniss looked up to find Peeta was in a similar circle, just the group were all Merchant. Everyone was talking about the Hob.

"We lost a lot of good people. My father didn't know about the assault on the Hob, but even if he had known, I doubt he would have tried to stop it."

"Madge, you know your dad is in a tough position. It must be hard for him to allow these things to happen to the people he's known all of his life. He's most likely trying to protect you and your mom."

"They've been watching us, him, everything we do is under the microscope. They even put listening devices in our house. We've all been on edge."

"At least your father managed to change many of the laws put in place after the Hob, and he even managed to lift a few of them." Katniss was glad the Mayor had fought hard for the Seam. It was a relief as miners and their families could now go into town to purchase goods without the pressure of a time restraint. It meant she could go into town and trade her sister's goat cheese and eggs as well as her mother's herbs. With no apothecary, the correct medicine was unavailable to the townsfolk for many common illnesses. The doctor was worthless in Lavender's opinion and he charged exorbitant prices for medicine that could easily be replicated by her expertise of herbs and roots.

"He did, didn't he," Madge gave Katniss a small smile.

Katniss glanced up, having seen first hand the cruelty of the Capitol administered by the Peacekeepers. She and her mother agreed that she should stay home the night the Hob was destroyed. All night long her mother dealt with the casualties of the fire. Many died from the smoke, the burns, and from the beatings. Her sister Primrose pitched in to help, but it only made her nightmares worse.

Katniss focused her time spent at home helping her sister cope. It was silently agreed that her nightly ventures to see Peeta stop, for her safety. Seeing him in school was a true treat. "How's your mother?"

"Hiding behind, well, you know…"

"If you need my mom, let me know."

"Thanks, Katniss." Madge sat back. "That kid, Sharpie keeps on staring this way."

Katniss frowned, "Who?"

"Jackson Sharpie, he's staring at you."

Katniss' frown deepened.

"Jackson and his cousins, Stephen and Carlton are bullies. I don't trust them."

Katniss didn't bother looking up. This morning Jackson was bothering Delly Cartwright's little brother outside of school. Prim went to go defend him. Katniss watched from afar. There were battles her sister needed to fight on her own. Delly's brother was one of her mother's patients and Prim always fought for the underdog.

Katniss hung back until the moment Jackson said something nasty to Prim. Katniss walked right up to the kid and pushed him up against the wall. She was furious and her look scared him. He ran, bullies like him were spineless when their authority was questioned. Currently, Jackson was on her short list of least favorite people. He was trying to intimidate her, after all, she did elbow him in the throat this morning. She picked up the silver butter knife Madge brought with her lunch and stabbed the table forcefully.

Madge's eyes went round then she lowered her head.

"Has he stopped?"

"OMG yeah, he turned white as a sheet, that was perfect!" Madge tried not to laugh.

"Good," Katniss said. A small curve hit her lips as she sighed and refocused in on her task at hand.

"What are you doing?" Madge asked.

"Nothing." Katniss did not even bother looking up. She hoped Madge would go back to the book she was reading. She had decided to allow Peeta into her heart. It was a scary thing, but her mother was right. She would rather let herself fall in love with him than to shut herself out and never know what it was like.

Madge tried to peek at what Katniss was doing. "Uh, it looks like you're doing something."

"Drop it, Madge."

Today was the first day in weeks where they were both in school at the same time. Peeta was sitting with his friends, but every once in a while she would catch him staring at her. There was such longing in his eyes that it made her palms become sweaty.

"I don't know if I want to drop it, Everdeen."

"Madge, drop it."

"Nope, I'm curious; I've never seen you so dedicated!"

Katniss covered her paper and snuck a look at Peeta.

Peeta looked very appealing in those dark pants and that red sweater of his. Katniss could understand why the girls flocked to him. He wasn't like Gale who had that bad boy attitude, which intrigued women. Peeta was the boy next door. The one that looked innocent, but when his eyes gazed at her, she felt tingly all over. Katniss knew his thoughts were that of the typical boy his age, but unlike the average boy, Peeta was always a gentleman giving her the space she needed to find her own way. She shivered a little when he stared at her because of the kindness and warmth she found in the depths of his blue eyes.

She'd caught him staring today and she pretended not to see him. But she couldn't deny the way her body reacted. It became warm and gooey. She yearned to be held in his arms again.

"I'm trying to write a letter." Katniss decided to make the first move. She toyed with the paper, as Madge tried to look over her arms. She reread what she wrote, decided it was junk, erased it, then rewrote the next sentence. Her pencil flew across the paper.

"You're writing Peeta a letter."

"Yes, wait, how'd you know?" She looked up.

"You addressed it to him. Besides you've been making moon eyes at him and he at you all day long."

"Madge," Katniss said scandalized.

"Admit it, Everdeen. You like him."

"Don't make a big deal about it," Katniss whispered desperately.

"Well, what are you telling him?"

Katniss slid the paper to Madge.

Dear Peeta,

How are you doing? I am sorry I've not been able to see you.

This winter is shaping up to be the longest and worst winter on record.

My family and I are sleeping in the living area in front of the fireplace.

I am guessing even the bakery must be cold at night now.

I am preoccupied about our mutual friends Mr. Corky Squirrel and Shirley.

I know squirrels do not leave their dens when the weather is bad.

Is he well? Are you feeding him?

Can you meet me so that we can discuss how he's doing?

"A squirrel you're writing to Peeta about a squirrel?" Madge was aghast. "What type of love letter is this?"

Katniss scowled and took the letter away from Madge. "You wouldn't understand."

"Good grief, I don't think I want to." Madge sat back.

Katniss continued to write.

Madge continued to read but then she put her book down, flustered. "Okay I have to know, does Gale know about you two, does your mother?"

"My mom knows and so does Prim, but Gale is clueless."

Madge whistled. "Imagine that. Gale, the great trapper doesn't know that his friend is with someone else."

"Madge, I swear you're just as bad as Gale. Sometimes I think you two deserve each other."

Madge sat up and twirled her hair. "You do?"

"Well yeah, if he'd simply stop sticking his nose in the air about the Merchants and see we are all looked at the same way by the Capitol. Look at what happened to the Danielsons. Their father was whipped because he couldn't prove that he bought the knit hat his wife wore. Not to mention Reeves from the Seam who was caught with a wooden car he carved for the baby."

"Gale is a bit of a blockhead sometimes."

"Yeah, but he is also a good guy. It's just, he so sensitive." Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"Please invite me to the show when Gale realizes that you're not into him."

"Don't worry, he doesn't like me that way, thank goodness." Katniss sighed tapping the tip of her eraser on the paper.

Madge saw the addition of two lines on the letter. "Where are you going to meet Peeta?"

"That's the problem," Katniss could feel a blush coming onto her face. "I don't know?"

"You can meet him in the janitorial closet. You know the room between the boy's and the girl's bathrooms near the little kid's wing."

Katniss slumped in her chair. "That's always locked."

"Well, I can ask the janitor to let me borrow the key."

"Madge, we can get in trouble for that," Katniss whispered.

"Nah, he's a nice man," Madge said.

"How do you know the janitor?"

Madge shrugged holding up her Romeo and Juliet book. "I know a lot of people."

"Oh." Katniss sat back, surprised. Madge was always so quiet. She always seemed so shy.

"So you in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Katniss, you and Peeta are the only ones in this entire school who need to see each other."

"Okay," Katniss sighed.

"Look, finish the letter and I'll get the key from the janitor. I'll slip Peeta the letter, then you can meet him there during the last period of class. Just ask for a bathroom pass half an hour into our class."

Katniss nodded and wrote it down, then gave Madge the letter. "Good luck."

Madge shrugged and stood. She slipped the letter into her book. "Pft, I'm a pro at this. See you in class."

Madge walked away.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Gale," Katniss sat back. Gale looked thinner. "How's it going?"

"Great," Gale said sitting down. "I'd thought she'd never leave."

"Gale," Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I know she's your friend, but there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way."

"Let me guess, it's because she's a Merchant."

"Pft," Gale muttered, "It has nothing to do with that. I just don't like her, that's all."

Katniss found herself frowning.

"So how goes it? Is your mom doing okay?"

"We're okay, but we're a lot more cautious nowadays. I was only a few feet away when the Hob went down."

"What?" Katniss was shocked. "I thought you were not going to the Hob anymore."

"At the time, I was trying to get a friend away from the scene." Gale sighed.

Katniss didn't know he was there, lately, they hadn't been speaking. She didn't even know how to take the news. Gale was central to his family. She was about to speak when she heard his stomach growl.

"Have you eaten, wanna share?" Katniss asked, sliding her container of dried jerky, hard boil egg, and pickle.

"Thanks," Gale said taking a piece of jerky. "I haven't eaten yet. I forgot my lunch at home this morning as I was trying to get Rory out of bed. Can you believe it? All these weeks complaining that he's bored and today when he can get out, he didn't want to get up."

Katniss smirked. "Rory is funny."

"I don't know what to do with that kid," Gale said as he finished up the food. "Thanks, Catnip, listen I wanted to invite you Vick's birthday. If the weather is good we're going to have a small dinner, nothing big, but I figured you'd like to come."

"Okay, I'll let my mother know."

Gale sat there staring at her. He smiled softly, not at her, but at someone over her shoulder. Katniss turned her head to see it was Delly who smiled back at him. She was weirded out by the way he was gazing at Delly. She'd never seen him look at anyone like that. She hoped Gale wasn't playing with Delly. His attention turned from Delly back to her, and his eyes swept her body. She squirmed in her chair, not liking the way he scanned her.

"There's something different about you, Catnip."

Katniss looked down at herself. "I've lost weight."

"No, it's not that. I've seen you way skinnier than this. You look different." Gale leaned over to her, his face frowning.

Katniss backed away. "What are you doing?"

"You're wearing your hair down."

The bell rang.

"I have to go to class," Katniss said, collecting her things quickly and running out of the gym.

That interaction with Gale left her shaken. He was the only one who noticed she wore her hair down. She walked into class and sat down. This was the class none of the Merchants had to take, Mining Safety.

Katniss watched the video, knowing she would once more reunite with Madge in the following class. She was so nervous about the plan, her legs shook throughout the short movie.

When the bell rang she shot through the halls to the next class, wanting to reach it with plenty of time so that she could speak to her friend.

"Hey," Madge called out.

Katniss stopped in her tracks.

Madge slid through the crowds without anyone noticing her. It amazed Katniss that Madge was the Mayor's daughter, yet no one else ever befriended her.

"Hey," Katniss greeted.

"Okay, he got the note."

Katniss was in awe. "How did you do it?"

"I gave him my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I told him to check out the balcony scene, it's where I hid the note."

Katniss squeaked, "Really?"

"Katniss, Peeta is a bright boy. He opened up that book right before our class and read that letter faster than you can blink."

"So?" She was anxious, and she felt she was going to burst.

"He gave me back the book." Madge wiggled her eyebrows as she held the book. "He said it was a fascinating chapter."

Katniss grabbed the book and scowled at Madge.

Madge taunted, "You're such a girl."

"Shut up Madge. I don't want my tough girl reputation ruined." Katniss growled, making Madge snort.

They entered the class and Katniss couldn't contain her shaking hands. They were going to watch another video today. It was on personal hygiene.

Katniss sighed and opened the book. The key was nestled inside of it.

Her sweaty palms could barely hold the book as she took the note from the inside and opened it.

It was a picture of the squirrel in its den and a note underneath letting her know he couldn't wait to discuss their mutual friend. Katniss scowled to hide the smile that blossomed in her heart.

It was hard waiting for the last period. But when it came she was beyond nervous. She was wound up tighter than a clock. Doubt, fear, and anxiety clogged up her throat. At precisely a half hour into the class, she asked to for the bathroom pass.

Walking out into the hallway, she practically ran toward her rendezvous. She passed the classes, most students looked like they were already bored to be in school. Katniss shook her head. People were talking about a bigger storm that was headed their way. She wasn't sure, but she was not going to make if she didn't get to see Peeta.

She slowed down as she neared her destination, anxious that he wouldn't show up. And then she saw that he was walking too. His face lit up at the sight of her. Her lips curved into a soft smile. They quickly walked to the closet and she urgently used the key to unlock the door. His hand was on the small of her back as his body hovered over hers as if he was protecting her. She opened the door and they entered inside, Peeta locked the door and instantly they came together hugging.

Katniss soaked in his scent, his warmth. She did not want to let go.

"I've missed you," Peeta whispered as he held her tight.

She pressed herself closer to him in the darkened room. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Me too."

An electric bolt ran through her entire body as she felt his lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck. His soft blond hair tickled her ears but she did not care. She was absorbing it all. His hands swept up her back to cup her head as his hot breath ghosted a path from her neck to her cheek. His forehead pressed up against hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He pulled back to see her. "I thought you might have been at the Hob."

"No, I stopped going a while back. Darius, and believe it or not Rye, warned us something bad was going to happen."

He hugged her once more and held her closer. For the first time in her life, Katniss wanted to be kissed. She wanted his kiss. It was a shocking need, but a welcome one.

"So you finally admit that it's Corky you been coming to see after all?"

"Yeah, his furry little body makes me want to gobble him up."

Peeta chuckled then smiled lazily. "I don't think he will appreciate that? Though I have to say he and Shirley are very plump."

"YUM!" Katniss could not stop staring at his lips. Her body was screaming for her to plant one on him. She stepped in, pressing her nose to his neck and he gripped her tightly. They stood holding each other soaking in the ability to be connected once again.

"I've been worried about you and your family. Are you eating enough? Are you warm enough? Do you have enough wood for the fireplace?" He examined her face. "You haven't been sleeping?" His finger gently traced the fine smudges underneath her eyes.

"It hasn't been easy, but we're okay. Prim hasn't been sleeping well. She's been having nightmares about the reaping. They've gotten worse after the Hob."

He tipped up her head with his hands as he once again cupped her face. He was concerned. The weather and the threat of the Peacekeepers had kept them apart and he was afraid she had lost interest in him.

"Is there anything I can do? I know the first year is the worst. I couldn't sleep at all my first time." His thumb gently caressed her temple.

His response was such departure from Gale's angry rant. "Thank you, my mom said she's going to give Prim some chamomile tea, and if necessary, she can sleep during the day."

"Okay, just know I'm here if you need anything."

"Just seeing you is good."

Peeta hugged her tightly and she rubbed her face against his chest like a cat rubbing their scent on an item that belonged to them.

Katniss confessed, "My mom knows about us."

"She does?" Peeta was surprised.

"Yeah, she's not mad though. She wants us to take our friendship slow." Katniss blushed and bit her lips.

"Okay Katniss, we'll take it slow," Peeta swore.

"Thank you."

Time was running out but neither one wanted to leave.

"Before I forget, come to my locker. I have some bread for you and your family."

"But I have nothing to trade you for it."

"Are you kidding me, you wanted to see me. You made my whole day better. I swear if I have to play one more game of charades with Rye I'm going to go crazy. Rye's idea of charades is to make everything into boobs."

Katniss couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay I'll accept. Does your mom know? Will you get in trouble?"

"Nope, cross my boob." Peeta grinned.

"You're corny," Katniss chuckled.

"Now you know what it's like to spend weeks trapped in a house with Rye."

They slipped out of the closet and quickly went to his locker then to hers. Before they left each other, on impulse Katniss leaned up on tiptoe and kissed Peeta on the cheek. She turned pink then ran down the hallway.

Peeta touched his face then grinned. The next time he saw her he was going to kiss her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week it was all about Everlark, there has been so much going on with the Citizen running around, the Hob, the Sharpies, the Peacekeepers it was a nice break to focus on Katniss and Peeta. However, things aren't always cheery in the district not with a Rebellion to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Beta Norbertsmom who helped find the right balance for this chapter. Also thank you for all of the reviews, likes, kudos and for following this massive story. We are at the point in the story where it's going to speed up there are between 10 & 12 chapters left...a lot is going to happen from now until the end, and it's going to get bumpier...

The first day back at school was great but it also was a headache as Gale was discovering. It was fantastic seeing his friends again and catching up with them. Thom was still single. Rain had a girl briefly, but she dumped him for someone else. His other friends were happy with their girls. He and his friends talked about how hard it was understanding women. Gale agreed, women were a puzzle, he wanted nothing more than to be with Delly, but he had to adhere to her wishes. It was as risky as walking a tightrope. He had to balance being there for her with not being able to be with her as much as he wanted.

Gale sighed; at least he was out of the house today. With the restrictions in place, his mother wanted him and his brothers to stay put. The only thing they got to do was shovel snow. Rory was annoying, so much so Gale spent most of his time moving snow piles about to keep from strangling his kid brother.

The only time they were able to leave the house was on the days they got to go to town. Those days Gale got up early, made all of the laundry deliveries with his brothers, got paid and traded for badly needed supplies. It wasn't much, but with strict portioning and Tesserae they were able to survive. Gale squinted up at the weak winter sun. In a few hours, it would become dark. Gale was already tired of the snow and it was only February. He couldn't wait to see the green earth beneath his feet instead of the relenting white.

In the distance, Gale could see the chimney stacks of the coal processing center. It loomed in the background, a vivid reminder of his future employment. All Seam kids went into the mines, the ones that were lucky worked in the processing plant, they got to see daylight, but the majority, men and women, spent the majority of their lives deep within the bowels of the district. They worked in the mines until they could work no more, then, they were spat out like unwanted seeds, left on the ground to shrivel and die. Gale shook his head and focused on the present. It had been rather hectic.

This morning, because of Rory, he'd forgotten his lunch, though all of it was worth it when he saw Delly for the first time since the Hob. She'd looked good with her hair up in a ponytail, exposing her heart-shaped face and those vibrant blue eyes of hers. He studied her excitement as she saw Rye and Peeta Mellark. There was a part of him that was jealous because he'd wish that was him she was greeting, but he was trying to keep his word.

Gale turned to the only person he knew who could help him in his dilemma, his mom. His mother was relieved that they didn't have a physical relationship. Gale was taken aback, but given his track record, he could understand why she had thought that way. He admitted to feeling desire for Delly, but that was overshadowed by something grander, this deep sentiment that they fit like pieces to a puzzle. He didn't want to possess her like with others, he wanted to share and that was far more precious. He valued that kind of intimacy more than the physical kind. His mother advised him to give Delly the space she needed. She said if their friendship was worthwhile Delly would come around. Gale asked his mother if she minded Delly being different from them, and he was greatly relieved when his mother told him it didn't matter. His mom went on to say that as long as he was happy then that is all that mattered. Gale hoped his mother was right about Delly coming back to him. He missed her a lot. It took all if his will to keep himself in check whenever he went to town.

When she smiled at him in the cafeteria Gale felt his heart do a flip-flop. Delly's smile was like sunshine and she made his world better. He'd left the cafeteria with a genuine smile until he heard the news about Jackson.

Gale waited with his friends for the Sharpies to come out of the school building. They had been sent to detention as they caused problems in Mrs. Chow's class. Today wasn't as cold and a lot of the kids stayed after to socialize instead of going straight home as when the weather was so miserable.

His brothers were already home. He knew Delly was still in the building, no doubt getting her brother's lessons. Earlier in the day, Andy had gotten sick while at school. Delly was taking a District mandated test and couldn't leave. Mr. Cartwright had sent word to see if he could bring him home. In that period of time, while Gale was out of school grounds, Jackson had overstepped his boundary. Gale was furious with the kid for several reasons. His friend Rain had seen the way Jackson ogled Katniss during lunch. While walking in the hallway Gale saw Jackson go up to Delly and whisper something in her ear that made her tense up.

Jackson had laughed and Gale swore he saw Jackson make a grab at Delly's body. She tried to get away, but Stephen pushed her back toward Jackson. It happened so fast no one would have noticed it unless they were staring at them. His ire grew when he heard from the grapevine that Delly was found crying in the girls' bathroom.

Gale wanted to go to her, to console her but he couldn't because he promised that he'd keep his distance. The need to protect his Delly against that jerk was overpowering. When Rain told him Jackson was glaring at Katniss, Gale knew he had to do something. Katniss and Delly still had two more years to go in school with the Sharpies. Jackson and his group liked to prey on the defenseless and whoever he thought he could control. Katniss would punch the kid in the throat and then systematically hunt down his friends, as she was on friendly terms with most of his crew. But Delly was defenseless.

For the hundredth time, Gale wondered what Jackson was telling Delly. This was the second time the kid had cornered and tortured Delly and got away with it.

"Gale." Thom pointed when the Sharpies came around the corner.

Gale and his buddies moved in. "Hey, Jackson."

Jackson paused, he hung back, with his weak chin jutting out.

Both groups came face to face. The Sharpies were outmanned by two.

"What do you want Hawthorne?" Jackson didn't bother hiding his displeasure.

"I want you to leave my friends alone," Gale smirked.

"Come again."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Rain saw you staring at Katniss, don't think for one minute she wouldn't slice your throat."

Jackson paled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The feigned innocence made Gale want to punch him. "So we're acting like idiots now?"

"I am a good kid, you know."

"Sure, a kid who likes to terrorize his elderly instructor," Gale slipped his hands in his pocket, "but would never cross someone who could rearrange his face."

"You wouldn't dare on school grounds," Jackson taunted.

"What do you think?" Gale took a step, but just at that moment, a school official left the building. He withheld himself, remembering what his mother told him about maintaining his calm. These were not the days to get caught and hauled in by the officials.

Seeing his prudence egged Jackson and his group to mock them. "Yeah that's what I thought, wouldn't want to be dragged in by the Peacekeepers. They've got a hankering for Seam blood you know. They just love the way you all squeal like the pigs that you are."

Thom stepped forward, Gale stopped him. "They've also got a taste for chicken-shits they love to hear idiots like you cry."

Jackson's grin melted. "You wouldn't want me to call the Peacekeepers on your mother's illegal laundry business."

Gale grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the brick wall. Rain and Thom were staring down the other two. "You leave my mother out of this, because if you try to do anything to my family, there are lots of ways of killing people. After all, it's no different than killing an animal."

Jackson swallowed thickly. His Adam's apple bobbed as he did so.

Gale let him go, walking away with his guys.

Jackson slid to the ground, gasping for air.

"You okay," Carlton asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Of course I'm not okay," Jackson spat. He stood, his eyes glistening with pure anger. He wanted to charge at Hawthorne's back and pound him into the snow.

"Look let's leave Delly alone," Stephen said. "I mean it's clear she's a tramp and has a thing going on with Hawthorne."

Jackson turned on his cousin and slapped him in the head. "Delly's mine, do you hear me?"

"But," Stephen said.

"Besides, even though Hawthorne is with her I don't think he's touched her yet."

"How the hell would you know that?" Stephen cradled his face.

"Because," Jackson didn't add that he'd been watching them.

"I think we need to get out of here," Carlton said pointing to the two school teachers who were watching them, waiting to catch them doing something wrong.

Jackson nodded, "Let's get out of here." They took a different path as they didn't want the teachers to report them.

The boys left just as Delly left the building, with her brother's homework. She was given word her brother had gotten sick, and that Gale had brought him to the shop where Mrs. Everdeen was waiting. Her heart was heavy as she had to accomplish a task that would surely hurt more than a punch in the face. As she left the school grounds Gale appeared by her side.

"Hey."

"Hi," Delly glanced at the ground. She didn't want Gale to know about Jackson, but something in her gut told her he already knew.

"So Jackson," Gale began.

"Gale," Delly breathed.

"Dells, it's not okay that he's making you cry."

"Gale, we talked about this."

"I know, but I saw him."

Delly stopped walking.

"What did he say to you?"

She didn't want to look into his eyes, this problem she had to face alone. She wanted to be strong like Katniss, but, didn't know how. She was a weakling, a crying fool.

Gale tipped up her chin, "Dells."

"Gale please don't say my name that way."

"Like what, we're friends remember, practically family."

She gave him a watery smile. "Please don't interfere."

"I can't help it."

He looked so unlike the fierce man she knew, and it scared her. There was no place for this type of friendship, no place where they could exist without the repercussions. She hugged him and breathed in the earthy scent of pine, spices and the faint trace of oranges. His arms embraced her.

Her lashes fluttered closed. For that one millisecond in space, she allowed herself to feel the love she had in her heart for him. She allowed herself to imagine a world where he would love her back, and they could be together.

That world would never exist.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes as the seconds raced and she would soon tear herself away, but she needed him, needed this point in time.

With him she felt safe, she was invincible. She wasn't plain ol' fat Delly. She was someone special, and that was the problem. Delly didn't want to let go of who she was. She was proud of her body. Proud to be poor. Honored to have a witty brother. Once again she knew she had to stand on her own two feet. Today she came to realize she was just a stupid Merchant and because of that, she would always put him in danger. She understood that one day Gale wasn't going to be there for her.

One day he wouldn't be able to touch her like this.

Delly swallowed hard before speaking, "I know you mean well, but I cannot let you get in trouble because of me."

"Dells," his voice was incredibly gentle but she could hear the pain underneath.

"No Gale, we can't see each other anymore. You and I both know this will never…you can't see me, recognize me, your brothers can't come over anymore…you have to stay away from me and my family." It was the hardest thing she ever had to say and she felt herself being torn in half. It had to be done for his safety and that of his family. Delly couldn't keep it in for much longer. She had to get away. "I don't want you-"

"No, don't do this," Gale whispered.

She put her fingers over his lips. "Hush, let me speak. Jackson is my problem and I will deal with him, and any other adversities my family and I go through. It's getting dangerous for you to be seen with me." Delly breathed out. It was time for her to grow up to face her eventual reality.

"Dells, what are you doing?"

"I'm saying goodbye."

"No, I refuse-"

Delly cut him off, "It's over Gale." Separating herself from Gale she walked away.

"Dells." Her name tumbled from his lips and was swept away by the brutally cold wind.

Gale stood in the middle of the road, watching her go, feeling helpless and miserable. It was like having his limbs being torn from him. The road was empty. Only the solitary cry of a crow could be heard in the background. It echoed the silent scream emanating from his heart. If he hadn't been alone he wouldn't have let the tears fall. He would have suffered, held it in until he was alone. He fisted his hands as his world collapsed. He wiped his face. He already missed her, far more than what he could put into words.

Gale wasn't sure what just happened, but nothing in his life made sense anymore. He cried bitter, brokenly as he whispered, "Dells."

She was right, rejection hurt.

He swallowed thickly as he forced himself to stop. He needed to get into the woods.

"Are you misty-eyed over Delilah Cartwright," Madge's voice startled him.

Gale narrowed his eyes, surprised to see Madge standing before him. He was so deep into his pain he didn't hear her coming. "What do you want, Undersee?"

"Just wondering, I mean look at her she's so…" Madge shook her head, "…well she's a merchant and an unattractive one, compared to Katniss or myself."

"She's not ugly," Gale defended her, "Delly is very stunning with womanly curves, but no one can see past their own prejudices to see that."

"Wow, you've got it bad, if you call fat girl, curvaceous."

Gale narrowed his eyes. It didn't matter that she walked away from him, he would defend Delly to his dying breath. "Stop making fun of her."

"Okay…" Madge grinned. "But just as a reminder she just dumped your cute ass."

"We are…," Gale didn't want to think that his relationship with Delly was over, "…taking a break, and I respect her for it."

Madge chuckled, putting her hand on his stomach. Gale tensed up as her hand ran up his chest. "Since you're on a break you're free to do what you want. You and I can get together...have a little fun?"

"Listen, Madge," Gale stepped away, normally he would have pounced at the chance of sleeping with someone like Madge, but after knowing Delly, he couldn't. "In a different life, I would be attracted to you…but not when I know her, not when she's…" He couldn't finish the sentence because this wasn't a conversation he could have with Madge. He needed to have it with the person he wanted, with the person he needed. Just thinking about her made his heart to tremble and he felt hurt. He balled his fist to keep from showing emotion. He took in a deep breath but Madge was unrelenting and his carefully constructed wall was coming down.

Madge didn't lose her smile. "What a shame," she shrugged. "It's not like I didn't try."

Gale rubbed his neck. "Look, I would appreciate if you would stop."

"What do you even see in her?"

Gale sighed. "She's different, she's sweet and generous," he looked down at the ground, "She forgives easily and doesn't blame anyone."

"Even those blasted Peacekeepers."

"Even them," Gale breathed, "even after they killed her friends at the Hob."

Madge face changed to rage. "I couldn't, I want them to pay. They are killing innocent people, hurting our District, for what? We're small, we're not rebellious. We don't even register in the grand scheme of things. But I tell you this much, if you squeeze us hard enough we're like coal, add fire and we burn."

Gale was surprised by the venomous words that spewed from the Mayor's daughter. "What are you going to do, start a rebellion?"

Madge smiled and it caused shivers to run up and down his spine. "Please, as if anyone would follow me. I'd need strong-minded individuals who would be willing to sacrifice themselves. Besides, I'm a merchant remember. According to you, the only thing I'm good for is a quick toss in the hay."

Gale became pale. He shook his head sadly. "You're right, that was me."

"Let me guess, Delly, changed your mind?" At the mention of Delly's name his eyes watered up once more.

"I don't think that way anymore, we're one district." Gale gave Madge a crooked smile, his eyes looked far away. Then his face morphed into the face of someone who was trying to hide a great pain, but it was a losing battle.

"I think if you believed that you could start a fight or join one."

"Katniss once told me we all bleed the same." He lowered his head. "I've got to go."

Madge watched him move away with his head hung low. It was a strange conversation. She'd seen Gale and his buddies just under an hour ago, confront the Sharpies with his usual I'm-going-to-break-your-face-Merchant bravado.

Madge walked away, hoping that was enough of a hint. She hated the aspect of having to flirt with him when he was clearly head over heels with Delly. Darius was right, she had to play a role and everyone knew she once had a thing for Hawthorne, and unfortunately, now she had to continue that storyline. As she turned around she saw him crying again. She thought to herself maybe he wasn't ready to join their group. She shook her head. Whatever Delly did, she slayed the one guy in the entire district that couldn't be conquered.

"Maybe I should talk to Delly about joining our group," she said to herself as she walked home from school. She had been meeting with some of the members, keeping them up to date.

As she reached home. She found Darius waiting for her. "Hey?"

"Hello," Darius carried a box into the house.

"Need help?"

"Nah, I got this." Darius had reached out to his friend after the Hob, and his friend agreed. Madge was shocked to learn that the attack on the Hob was part of a bigger initiative by the Capitol. Several districts had suffered, including district one. Many of the districts were ready to fight back. Many had similar groups, but none of them were united. Madge managed to find a way to bring them together.

"So how is our friend doing?"

"Still refusing to come out of hiding."

"At least he's helping." His contact, although good about relaying information, didn't want to divulge who he was and Darius was okay with that. Plausible deniability was where he operated from. Darius put the box inside the kitchen. He stood near the faucet and ran the water to wash his hands and to also form static around the listening devices.

"True," Madge sat down in the chair. She carried her book and drummed her fingers on the spine.

"So what's next?" Darius asked, making noise with pots pretending to make tea.

Today she had given the signal to the rebels that training would resume once more. Attending the training sessions was going to get harder because the numbers multiplied. She had spoken to Darius about possibly finding a new home to concentrate the forces. "Nothing. I'm still trying to find a bigger space to accommodate everyone."

"Maybe it's better this way. If something happens, the different groups don't know about the others."

Madge nodded. "Okay."

Things were starting to come together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gale, Delly has broken up with him...meanwhile Katniss and Peeta are meeting up in closets...as for the Citizen well you never know where it will show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing...& Huges Thanks RaeRVT85 for corky idea & 567 for the brilliant idea about bark information your comments and reviews spur me on to write. Hugs and kisses.

A Few Weeks Later

There was a fresh coat of snow on the ground tonight and it was snowing lightly outside. It was the beginning of March and Rye was tired of the snow. At the beginning of the week, he'd been stuck for two-and-a-half days as a blinding blizzard raged in the district. Despite spring being just a few short days away, it hadn't stopped snowing. People were saying this winter wasn't going to stop, others claimed this was a punishment from the Capitol, while others thought spring was sure to come.

Rye crept home from the training. He was sore from the combat lesson. Darius was rough, but it was necessary to learn different styles of hand to hand combat for when they eventually went head to head with a Peacekeeper.

There wasn't any moon outside as he jumped over the fence. Once in his backyard, he breathed easily, he was safe. He used his training and used the steps in the snow that were already formed to cover his tracks. It was as he reached the back door he heard a slight noise. Ducking behind a snow pile Rye watched and grinned when he recognized the long braid of District Twelve's most alluring huntress coming to see his brother. Rye decided to wait until Katniss got inside of his brother's room before attempting to move.

Across the way, Katniss slipped over the fence her feet fell in the soft billowy snow. She covered her tracks as she walked in the powdery snow.

Most of the residents of District Twelve were nestled in their beds even though it was only around nine-thirty at night. Tomorrow was Sunday and many of the residents did not work, even some of the business in town closed in this weather.

The only ones that were up and about were the Peacekeepers. Katniss wrinkled her nose at the thought of the faceless men with mirrored helmets. They added an element of foreboding. More Peacekeepers arrived just three weeks ago. The old guards were moved, and Cray was dismissed. The newer ones went by a Roman numeral stitched into the forearms of their white uniforms; these men were robotic in the way that they patrolled the district. Their presence made many nervous. Katniss and Gale had to be very careful as to their hunting when the weather permitted. Yet unable to withstand another day stuck in her home, her mother told her to go see Peeta. With her mother's blessing, she snuck out of her house despite the cold and the threat of being caught by the Capitol policing agents.

Katniss headed for the one place she found rest. The Mellark's back yard was quiet. The pigs were snuggled into their pen, a small hut that provided them warmth. The tree was coated with snow. The clouds up above aided in her ability to move about in the shadows.

Katniss stared up at the tree that led to Peeta's window. She had trouble sleeping. Actually, she had not slept in three weeks. Katniss was desperate and currently unable to think coherently. She rubbed her arms, her breath coming out in puffy clouds. It was freezing outside. The winter was always the harshest. Whenever the power went out to the district she and Gale ventured into the forest but they were not always successful. Sometimes they caught the odd winter animal but that was all. Katniss was hankering for a good bowl of Squirrel soup.

But this year it was not solely the hunger Katniss had to worry about. It was her sister, Primrose. She had been having nightmares but nothing like this. When January rolled around things in their home changed. Her sister slowly realized that she was going to be twelve soon and her name was going to be added to the reaping bowl. The reality was too much. Primrose had not been able to sleep a full night in months.

She often clung to their mother or to Katniss in the middle of the night.

Prim tried to act bravely during the day. It was at night that her true fears were manifested. Every child in every district lived with this thought in their mind. It was true that a grand majority simply lived out their lives. In District Twelve many ignored the actual idea of the reaping, others did not care. Yet for someone as compassionate as her little sister, it affected them worse.

Primrose woke up with the worst of nightmares of being called, of dying in the Arena and worst of all of having to take a life. Primrose was a healer she could not fathom taking a life. A few weeks ago Gale tried to tell Prim killing a person was a lot like killing an animal. She did not want this for her sister. Seeing Prim in such a state caused Katniss to lose the ability to sleep. She tried to speak to Gale at Vick's birthday.

He was as dismissive as the first time and began to rant at the Capitol. He said things not even Katniss would say. Gale bet this year there would be two more Seam kids going into the Arena. She stood up to him and they fought, yelled, and raged at each other outside of his house. He argued that there were more Seam kids than Merchants and therefore the odds were not in favor of the Seam. The more he spoke about averages and how unfair the system was to his friend and family the angrier Katniss became. Tired of his rhetoric she shouted he had a stick up his butt and it made him as bad as the Capitol for hating Merchants.

He growled for her to shut up and it scared her but she did not cave to it. She reminded him she was half-Merchant. Then Gale uttered 'Merchants loyal to the Capitol hardly ever get reaped' and this took root in her gut. It was a well-known fact Gale disliked the Merchant's who abused the power they had, and she retorted he didn't know anything about Merchants and all he did know he found between the sheets. She accused him of sleeping with every single Merchant girl she could think of, but when she mentioned Dely, Gale looked at her funny. His eyes grew glassy and his face became unreadable. He told her to take it back and she refused. Gale stormed away. That was the last she'd seen of him, but what he said about those loyal to the Capitol not getting reaped grew into horror as she recalled her nightmare.

Peeta wasn't loyal to the Capitol.

Animals had instincts and they fled whenever they perceived danger. Katniss had that overwhelming need to flee. Katniss felt it was not just Primrose who she had to be worried about. Come the beginning of the summer this reaping was going to be devastating for her. She kept her fears quiet though. Tonight their mother gave Prim sleeping syrup to calm her down and make her sleep.

This made her feel better knowing her sister would get rest. However, Katniss did not want to spend another night awake. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since she slept alongside Peeta. That night she felt safe, free to truly relax. She had not felt this way since her father was alive.

Peeta chased her bad dreams away. That spoke volumes to Katniss but she did not understand what it meant. Things of this nature always confused Katniss. So she returned and every time Peeta was waiting but she never stayed the night again. But the desire to feel that peace again overrode all of the walls she had put into place to avoid this. Swallowing, she pushed back her sentiments. Crying was a useless waste of time. She quickly climbed up the tree. She needed the security of Peeta's arms. Whenever things became hard and she could not go to the forest she came here.

Katniss sighed as she crept on the thick branch toward his room. The path was familiar to her now. She crept along the tree branch length until she jumped into his room. Today was his birthday.

March 14, also known as 3.14, pi day. Katniss found it appropriate that Peeta was born on a day that sounded like pie. She made him something.

Peeta was fast asleep when his bed dipped. He opened his eyes and at the sight of the slight shadowy figure at the foot of his bed Peeta sat up. "Katniss?"

"Shhh..." Katniss hushed. She did not want to wake up his family. His mother was the one who insisted on putting up the fence. Saying she was tired of seeing the Seam Trash who went through their garbage cans during their winter like cats.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" Peeta whispered as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He often told her he couldn't believe it had only been a few months ago he was sneaking into his home when he saw her flying out of the tree. Ever since then they became friends. They learned so many things about each other. Peeta was patient whereas Katniss was not. He was a pacifist and she was a fighter. She loved the spring and he the fall. He liked the cold she detested it.

Katniss sighed heavily, her limbs were trembling at this point. Her fatigue and everything she held in all this time was caving in on her.

"Katniss," Peeta said, pushing his blond hair away from his face. He sat up straighter in his bed. "Katniss you don't look okay."

He was right. She seemed frailer. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She watched Peeta immediately become concerned. Katniss never cried.

"I am worried," Katniss whispered.

At first, she was embarrassed by what happened that fateful night and refused to speak to him. Yet she could not go without seeing him. It was secret she even hid from Gale. But Peeta won her over. Peeta's innate goodness overcame her initial skittish behavior. He began to wait up for her with something for Prim or even just to talk. His offering of friendship meant the world to her. There were times she could not speak to Gale because he would get so angry and after his last statement Katniss did not want to bother with him. But as she discovered from her late night rendezvous with Peeta during the past months, Peeta on the other hand listened and his advice was always sound.

"What are you worried about?" Peeta was curious; he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

"Prim is turning twelve and her nightmares are getting worse."

Peeta understood immediately what Katniss was speaking of, the Reaping, it was slowly becoming the topic of conversation as it approached. "She might not be picked. She will only have one slip in the bowl."

Katniss nodded. Peeta was correct, but her anxiety did not die down.

Peeta was able to recognize the look on her face. "You're not convinced."

"No."

"Why not? Tell me what's going on." Peeta balanced his arms on his legs.

"I've got a gut feeling, Peeta like something is going to go wrong and not just for Prim."

Peeta rarely frowned. Katniss instincts were normally spot-on; he wondered who else she feared for. It had to be Gale, the guy she was always with. It was the one subject that he dared not broach. Peeta was afraid she was going to tell him Gale was her boyfriend. Carefully he asked, "Is it, Gale?"

Katniss remained mute. Slowly his gentle patience won out. Peeta was slow to anger. He controlled it even though he did snap every once and awhile. Katniss shook her head no. She opened this door and now was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Then who do you have a bad feeling about?"

Katniss did not want to say. But he sat there looking at her expectantly.

"Katniss, I am sure everyone is going to be alright." Peeta gently put his hand on top of hers.

She blurted, "You, I think something is going to happen to you."

"Come here," Peeta offered, hoping she would take his offer. Katniss could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Peeta was afraid she would simply disappear and never speak to him again.

When she leaped into his window and woke him up it was because she needed him. All that hard work led to this. Katniss easily moved into his arms. He was amazed that she allowed for a friendship to form. She did not make friends often. As far as he could see her only friendships consisted of Gale and Madge, the Mayor's daughter who she hardly ever spoke to. Peeta settled up against his pillows and Katniss twined herself around him.

The moment his arms went around her Katniss felt relief. She could not understand what magic they contained, because not even getting hugged by Gale had ever felt this good. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"Katniss, nothing is going to happen to your sister or to me." It did something to him to know she was worried about him.

"Peeta, there is a chance you can be reaped just like Prim." There was more Katniss wanted to say to him but couldn't.

"But really the odds are in our favor. I don't have as many slips as other kids." Peeta knew Katniss had a lot of slips. If anyone should be scared it should be him. He could lose her in the Games. Peeta knew if she ever got Reaped he would volunteer and do his best to keep her alive, even if it meant his death. Katniss was someone who deserved to live. She was so special yet she couldn't see it.

"The odds are never in anyone's favor, Peeta."

Peeta sighed. "Why do you feel this way?"

"Peeta look at all of the Peacekeepers that are in our district. We are not exactly the rebellious type. Something is going to happen. I just know it." Katniss whispered. "The fence is on. The only time it's off is when the power goes off or a branch falls on the line."

Peeta turned his head to look at her. In the winter they never turned on the fence. There was no need for the exorbitant use of power. He couldn't keep his surprise from his voice as he replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to check the traps, before the weather got bad but couldn't. The fence has been on for the past two days."

"Even through the blizzard we just had?"

"Yeah, that's the crazy part. Why turn on the fence during a blizzard? No one goes out, everyone stays in. I don't know Peeta, with more Peacekeepers arriving every day I feel like something is going to burst."

"What would you do if the fence went off?"

Katniss breathed in the scent of him, dill, cinnamon, and bread. "If I could, I would run away into the forest, put you and Prim somewhere safe."

"You want me to go with you?"

Katniss looked up into Peeta's eyes. "Of course, I couldn't leave you behind. I wouldn't do that?"

"I just thought with your family and Gale's it's a lot." Peeta shrugged.

She sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders as if were the most natural of gestures. "No, you wouldn't leave me behind? Well, would you?"

"No, if I had to leave I wouldn't leave any of you behind."

Katniss harrumphed as she settled her head on his shoulder.

Peeta smiled. "Wouldn't the Peacekeepers find out?"

Katniss frowned "A lot of families die in their homes during the winter because of hunger."

"But how could we make me disappear? I am sorry to say that even though my family wouldn't miss me, nobody needs me."

Katniss gripped his arm suddenly realizing that she needed him. It went beyond the debt she owed him. "Don't say that."

"It's true Katniss, I am the runt, and I should have died a long time ago."

Katniss sat up and hushed his lips with her fingers. "You're not the runt, you're special," Katniss lowered her eyelashes. "You can come with us and if you want, I don't know would your family come with us?"

"No, my mom and my older brother, they support the Capitol. My dad doesn't have it in him to walk away. Rye might, but then again he might not." Peeta reasoned, and this was despite what happened to them all those months ago.

"Then you could just fake an illness and come out to my mother's to heal." Katniss thought quickly. "There are herbs that could make you look sick. We can say you passed away and you can hide with us." Katniss looked at Peeta in his blue eyes. "Never again say that you should die, or that you are not needed Peeta Mellark. Do you understand?"

Peeta nodded then slowly grinned the way only he could smile. "So we are doing this? We are leaving?"

Katniss nodded, then yawned. "I am going to tell Gale."

"Okay," Peeta said thinking. He looked down at her face. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Katniss nodded.

"Okay let me get you something to wear," Peeta said sliding out of bed. The look Katniss gave him made him chuckle. He quickly found one of his shirts and shorts.

"Here you might like this one."

Katniss looked to the green shirt. This was one of their first conversations when she started popping in on him at night. "You don't forget."

"Nope, you haven't forgotten my favorite color have you?"

"No," Katniss grabbed the shirt and shorts. "Orange," Katniss paused feeling the softness of the worn shirt. "Like the sunset."

"Just checking, making sure you're listening." Peeta grinned.

Katniss could not help the smirk that crept up her lips. "And how do I like my tea?"

Peeta made a face of disgust. "With lots of milk and sugar. I still don't understand how you can ruin tea like that."

A giggle escaped her lips, at Peeta's reaction and response. She quickly scowled then spat, "You haven't lived until you've tasted one of my mother's poultices, then you'll be more than happy to sweeten and lighten your tea with milk."

"Stop being uppity and get dressed, unlike you I need my beauty sleep." He turned around while she changed.

These were the moments that Katniss loved being with Peeta. He was so good and just charming. She didn't agree with his statement. She was nothing special to look at, but he was very pleasant to behold, thought she would never admit to it and would shoot someone if they called her out on it. "I am good."

Peeta turned around and could not help his smile when he saw her hair was unbound. Katniss always wore her hair in a braid, and he liked it a lot but he always tried to picture what she would look like with her hair loose. She looked stunning with her hair cascading down her shoulders and down her back. Her silver eyes looked like pools of moonlight as she stared at him. She held a card and a small box.

"Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Peeta said sliding onto his narrow bed.

Katniss fixed him with a look.

"You made me a card?"

"And paint, the primary colors, red, yellow, and blue." Katniss hoped he liked his gift. He gave her a look that caused a blush to appear on her face. Katniss felt self-conscious."What?"

"If I tell you what I'm thinking, you are going to get angry," Peeta said, hiding his smile.

Katniss smiled at his comment. She was used to him making comments that would have made her feel uncomfortable if Gale would have said them. "I'll allow it."

His eyes shined even in the dark.

His ruddy face became red. "You look pretty with your hair down."

If anyone else had said this Katniss would have had an issue with it. Before Darius was forced to retire he had done the same thing at the Hob in front of Gale and neither one of them liked it one bit. Gale became angry because he thought Darius was being fresh. Katniss did not like it because she was not that type of girl who thrived for men's attention. However, she didn't mind Peeta thinking of her as pretty. Katniss leaned in toward him, giving into the temptation that began in that janitor's closet.

All of her life she had never wanted to kiss a boy. But she wanted to kiss Peeta. She leaned down unsure of what to do. She quickly pressed her lips against his but as she lifted her head. Peeta followed her lips and his hands cupped the back of her head.

Their breaths mingled and Katniss gasped at the sensation of his lips gently pressing and moving up against hers. A sharp small noise came from within her. Her lips parted slightly as he swiped the tip of his tongue over her lips. Her arms wrapped around his as they fell backwards. Her mouth opened and that was when the kiss took on a different turn. It became wilder, hungrier. Peeta pinned her to the bed and she did not mind.

Katniss breathed harshly as they stared at one another.

Peeta swallowed thickly as he moved forward. His nose bumped up against hers. He grinned, feeling elated. Katniss was his first kiss. Her face was flushed and her silvery eyes glowed.

A surprising smile spread on her face. Katniss did not feel ashamed. She definitely did not regret kissing Peeta. His lips pressed up against hers again sweetly. Katniss sighed when he lifted his head. She hugged him.

"We should get some sleep."

Katniss nodded.

They snuggled into each other. Katniss rested her head on his shoulder, his hand over hers.

"I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay," Katniss breathed out feeling herself being pulled to sleep.

"Katniss."

"Yes."

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

From underneath the bed, Corky popped out. His little tail swished about in an aggravated pace. He looked to the small hole by the headboard where he and Shirley had settled in. Their den was warm and cozy enough for him but it wasn't good enough for Shirley. Her round little body was uncomfortable in the nest and she wasn't eating.

Corky needed to get tree bark for her, the only thing that kept her happy. Since the window was left open Corky made his way to the outside. He made several trips inside with pieces of bark for Shirley. She sniffed the bark and her little nose crinkled as if this wasn't what she wanted. He needed to find something for his mate. Corky left Shirley's side determined to find something she would like. Jumping from one tree branch to the fence he jumped on top of the house next door, the place the talkative blond human resided.

His ears twitched as he heard snow steps crunching on the ground. Scampering closer he watched as the back stone wall moved. Curious Corky scampered down as the wall slid back into place. The wind blew and pushed him inside.

The den-like cavern was warmer than the outside. Corky hid in the shadows as he watched the stranger make strange noises with a human device. Looking around Corky saw a scrap of paper on the side, he quietly ran to it. Taking it in his paws Corky knew this was the very thing Shirley could use. In the bakery paper was a prized commodity. Corky saw another scrap and picked it up as well.

The stranger stood up and the wall opened up. Corky waited for the right moment before making it out of the den. This stranger smelled of evil. Not even his pet's mate smelled like this. Carefully Corky made his way back to safety. He ran into his den when Shirley saw the paper her small face lit up with cheer. She crumpled one sheet of paper and put it behind her back, the other she used as a blanket.

Glad that he had satisfied his mate he snuggled in next to her, the babies were soon to be born. Once his children were born he wouldn't be able to leave the nest because tending to his little ones was going to be a full-time job.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its still Peeta's Birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for her excellent Beta skills and to all of the reviews. I don't own the Hunger Games

It was still dark outside when Peeta woke up. Katniss face was tucked into the curve of his neck. Her one leg rested between his, while her left arm was slung over his chest. Waking up like this was something he could get used too. Even though it was Sunday he always woke up at the same time. Sunday was the day he got to sleep in late, and this morning he would delight in it.

His blue eyes flickered to his open window. The night sky was inky black. It must have been like three in the morning. He knew it was still too early to wake up Katniss. Peeta did not want to disturb her sleep. By the dark circles underneath her eyes, it was evident she needed it. Peeta closed his eyes intending on resting his eyes but he fell asleep once more.

Hours later the apartment above the Bakery was beginning to stir with life. Rye was in his room lazily scratching his face. The clock read five-fifty-five. For a few moments, he relaxed slipping his hand underneath his head. Sunday mornings were the best now that he had his own room. His brother married the woman their mother chose as soon as she turned nineteen. They were officially out of the reaping.

Rye moved out of the small room he shared with Peeta into his older brother's room and it was great. The space to be able to shut out the world without sharing was something he thought would never happen. Rye sighed contentedly. Last night he taught a group of rebels how to pin an opponent. The men he taught didn't see him as a bratty Merchant kid.

He learned from them as well. Anything could be used as a weapon, a pickaxe, a broomstick, a knife, anything as long as you knew how to manipulate it. From Bristel he learned how to make dynamite. She was a wiz at creating flammable weapons. The small group had grown exponentially. They gathered in the large basement of the Apothecary. Then they split into groups, Darius would teach one thing, Purina another, Bristel other stuff, he taught wrestling and so on and so forth.

Madge was the coordinator and people respected her. Rye couldn't believe shy Madge was a rebel leader, but Rye was hopeful for the future. Though they had to be careful as the Capitol presence was heavy, tripled in size in less than seven months.

Their treatment of defenseless people had pushed Rye to want to do something. It was Purina who told him about the meetings one day after he'd been harassed for drinking. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but for some reason, he had a reputation for being a callous partier, but he wasn't, not anymore.

His eyes drifted closed as he snuggled into the blankets. They got to sleep in until six maybe even six thirty when their mother was in a good mood.

Today, however, the silence was torn by the screeching angry voice of the witch. Suddenly his peace and quiet were broken. Rye heard his mother argue with his dad in their bedroom. Rye groaned into his pillow. It was not going to be a good day. When their mom woke up in such a foul mood it meant everyone was going to get it.

Rye was about to pull the blankets up his chest when he heard the conversation roll around to his baby brother. Rye sat up. Of course, their mother was berating Peeta. Their father was trying to defend why Peeta was the better baker.

Of all of the Mellarks, Peeta was gifted exceptionally when it came to baking. Their mother, on the other hand, refused to believe it, even though she demanded Peeta make and decorate the cakes and other popular items.

"Don't you dare toss him out. He is the best amongst us." His father sounded angry.

Hearing his father bite back gave Rye pause, lately, his father wasn't acting meek.

"I don't give a damn. It's about time that boy got tossed out. He's a good for nothing moocher. I spend more money feeding that boy of yours than I make money from him," his mother screeched.

"Boudicca, listen to me, you get out of this bed, and tonight you are sleeping downstairs!"

Rye heard a scuffle coming from his parent's room. It was then Rye recalled seeing Katniss sneaking up to see Peeta. There was a chance Katniss had already left, but he wasn't sure. Rye immediately rolled out of bed intending on warning his brother. He seldom did things like this, but his brother needed him. He rushed to the end of the hallway to the short flight of stairs to the room that should have been a storage room, but it was the bedroom he had once shared with Peeta.

Opening the door he hoped to find Peeta sprawled out on his stomach drooling from his mouth, Katniss usually had already left by this time. Instead, he discovered Peeta kissing his girlfriend. Rye shook his head thinking he was seeing things. Then he saw her, Katniss lying in bed with his little brother. Her hands were clutching his brother's curls and her slim shapely legs were wrapped around Peeta's torso.

Momentarily Rye was proud of his little brother. Peeta was the only one amongst them that had the guts to sneak a girl into this house and possibly got laid. His glee then turned to reality when he heard his mother yelling again. This was not the morning to be caught with a girl, and not just any girl.

Katniss Everdeen the one girl in the district that every guy lusted after but no one dared cross. First off there was Hawthorne who everyone thought she was with, and secondly, she was a deadly hunter used to killing things. Yet his sweet mild-mannered brother was canoodling with her. Rye uttered, "Darn it Peeta."

At the sound of Rye's voice, Peeta immediately pushed Katniss behind him. "Rye!"

"Look, we have got to hide her." Rye harshly breathed, shutting the door behind him quickly.

Katniss was not sure what was going on. She had woken up to Peeta placing kisses on her face. Somehow his lips latched onto hers and the rest was history. She watched Rye take her clothing and boots and throw them in Peeta's dresser drawers.

"Quick, get under the bed."

Peeta pushed his blond hair out of his face. "Rye what the hell?"

"Mom's on her way here, Peeta. She's on a rampage! The last thing she needs is to find your," Rye pointed at Katniss all the while winking at her salaciously, "Friend here in bed with you wearing your clothing." Rye looked at Katniss and said, "I am sorry but you have to hide under the bed."

Peeta understood. "Katniss, I am sorry, but it's necessary. I don't want my mom to hurt you."

It only took Katniss moments to picture the witch hurting Peeta because of her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Katniss nodded and quickly hid underneath. There was a reason they called that woman the witch. It was not lost on her when Peeta had come to school a few times bruised and it had nothing to do with wrestling practice. No one dared confront the woman. The only time she became soft was when the Peacekeepers showed up to their home.

"I'll tell you this much, she's got fantastic legs."

"Rye!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Oh right," Rye said as he pulled the blankets down over the side of the so that they covered Katniss up and made it look like he had dragged his little brother out of his bed. Then put Peeta in a headlock when the door slammed open. From her position, Katniss was able to see everything as Peeta had a mirror above his chest of draws.

"Why are you," At the sight of both her son roughhousing with Peeta she calmed. Boudica narrowed her eyes. "What's going on here?"

Rye looked up surprised. "I was getting lazy bones out of bed."

"Let me go!" Peeta struggled to show his mother Rye was in control. Rye was older and taller than him and at the moment was deliberately holding him tighter.

"Good! I want him to clean the ovens today." Boudica lifted her nose in the air. "Ugh smells disgusting in here. Make sure thing he cleans this pigsty!"

"Sure thing, I'll make sure he does it, mom, after I finish with him here." Rye smiled that winning smile of his that his mother ignored as she stormed off.

The room rattled with the force of the door slamming.

Rye still held Peeta in a headlock.

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"Is she gone?" Katniss asked from underneath the bed.

"Yeah," both boys said.

"So you owe me," Rye said as he watched Katniss crawl out from under the bed. It was not lost on him that she was wearing Peeta's clothing.

"Do not look at her that way." Peeta easily got out of the choke hold and slammed his brother onto the bed.

Katniss eyes went large when she saw Peeta easily lift Rye and dump him on his bed. A small appreciative smile played on her lips. She knew Peeta was strong, but seeing him like this was genuinely impressive. He would be very useful in the woods.

"I am sorry about this," Peeta turned around to face Katniss who was shyly looking at him.

Rye lifted his head and groaned. "I forgot how freakishly strong you are."

"We got to get Katniss out of here without mom knowing she was here."

"I will just climb down the tree," Katniss said right before becoming self-conscious. Peeta's brother was staring at her with a lazy grin.

Peeta stood in front of her acting as a barricade while giving Rye a dirty look.

Rye smiled having accomplished his task. "You both really like each other, huh?"

Peeta flushed and Katniss scowled.

"What do you have in mind, Rye?" Peeta asked.

"Easy, we get a squirrel or rabbit, she goes downstairs and then she pretends to knocks on the back door for a trade."

"I don't have my game bag."

"Peeta can lend you his bag." Rye pointed out to the bag Peeta had hanging on the wall. "You can return it to him later."

"Rye, Katniss doesn't have her hunting stuff, how is she going to find a rabbit or squirrel in the middle of winter?" Peeta proposed.

"Dad has a rabbit he been saving out back in the icebox."

Peeta turned to Katniss. "Only if you want to do it."

"I'll owe you guys…" Katniss whispered. She hated owing people.

"You can give it to Peeta. He'll trade with you…" Rye spoke but neither Peeta nor Katniss paid attention. They only had eyes for each other.

Peeta's eyes implored her to do it. "Okay."

Less than fifteen minutes later the boys were in the bakery nervously waiting for Katniss' knock. Their father came downstairs just as the knock came. "I'll get it.."

"NO!"

At their reply, Eugene Mellark gave the boys a curious look. "No?"

"Ahhh dad, it's okay. I've got it." Rye stepped forward, but it was too late. Their dad opened the door.

"Good morning, Katniss." Eugene smiled warmly.

Katniss face slipped momentarily before she spoke, "I have come to trade."

"I was hoping you would stop by. I have some bread, it was baked yesterday. Peeta why don't you take what she has to offer to trade. Rye can you please get me some wax paper?"

"Ahhh…sure dad…" Rye said walking out of the room.

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a look, as she took the stiff rabbit from the back.

"Thanks," Peeta murmured trying to keep his horror from his voice.

Rye returned with the paper bag in hand. "Why don't you put that in the back freezer Peeta?"

"Sure," Peeta immediately went to the peg taking his coat he jammed his jacket on and left for the outside.

"It's nice to know you're still hunting," Eugene said smiling politely, though there was a look in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Katniss nodded and stepped outside.

Rye thought for a moment they had gotten away with it but his dad uttered. "Really interesting that Katniss had Peeta's bag, don't you think?"

Rye stood there wondering if his dad knew about Katniss and Peeta.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom my wonderful Beta who thankfully makes my writing shine. I am glad you all enjoyed the heartfelt Everlark...but I know most of you are broken up over Gale and Delly...

April 1st

Gale walked from the meadow toward town, it was blustery outside. It was April and winter had still not let up. Its frosty evidence was everywhere he looked. It reminded Gale of that book his father had, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Everything was touched by snow. It never stopped. The trees and their branches were ladened with snow. It was always winter and Christmas was but a long forgotten dream in the district.

A fine snow blew around Gale as he moved around the high mounds of snow. Above the gray overcast skies hid the weak sun.

It felt as if the touch of the warm sun was nothing but a story told to children to inspire hope or good behavior. The crunch of the snow beneath his feet the only music that accompanied him. The wind blew, breaking the icicles that hung from the branches making them sound like crystal wind chimes.

His mother did not want him to leave the house, but what choice did he have. He needed to find food for his brothers. He was going to sign up for Tesserae once more. By reaping day he would have 42 slips. In the end, it didn't matter as long as his family was fed.

The whistle to the mines blew. It was the morning break for the miners. They got a measly five-minute break mid-morning, a twenty-minute lunch break, and only the upper managers received a ten-minute mid-afternoon break, before going home at five and having to do it all again the next day. Gale's face hardened as he was reminded of his future. When this scholastic year was over and he'd faced his final reaping, he too would have to live his life by the sound of that blasted whistle.

He shuddered, and not from the cold but from the thought of having to spend his days toiling underneath the earth with only one day to call his own. It was the life that awaited all of the Seam residents. His father had woken up every morning at 3:30 just so that he could be at work at five and worked twelve hours just so that he could feed them.

When the explosion happened his mother hadn't wept the way had. His mother woke up the morning after giving birth to Posy and told him and his brothers to go to school. He came home to find her washing the Merchants things. It was then Gale understood that life was not equal. There were people in the world that had it better than others and he was not one of them.

His mother asked him to check his father's traps. He had forgotten all about the woods and the freedom found out there, if not for his mother's sharp aptitude for survival. As a boy, Gale had gone with his dad into the woods and they had spent hours setting traps and enjoying the outdoors. He learned from his dad and he was good at it. What he wasn't good at was the actual hunting. Gale hated to admit it but Katniss was a better hunter. He had never seen anyone so quick with a bow. She was uncanny with it. Despite his natural brute strength, he didn't even know how she pulled back the string of her father's bow. He tried but could not do what she did.

Rubbing his fingers together, he slipped on the gloves Delly made for him. Gale missed Delly greatly. He could almost smell her sunshine. He tried to leave her behind but she was unforgettable.

He tried.

One of the women who he slept with in the past gave him an invitation. He felt immoral for just being in the woman's home and made up an excuse to leave. He couldn't even look at her without thinking about Delly.

Long before he met Delly he realized he was looking for something deeper. After Darius pointed it out, Gale was able to find Katniss was mildly attractive. He thought he'd found what he was looking for in Katniss since they were hunting buddies, but any time he tried to get close to her she put up a wall. He was confused, because, he loved Katniss but he wasn't sure how. They were drifting apart and he felt like he was losing his friendship with her.

If anything, things between him and Katniss were strained. The only girl that made any sense to him was Delly and she didn't want to be with him either.

She was frustrating, but he didn't mind, nor did he get upset when she did things her own way. He'd kept his promise, not interfering, but still kept a watchful eye out for her, often sending Vick and Rory to walk with her. Gale expelled a breath. Delly was constantly jabbering and humming even though she couldn't carry a tune. She was thoughtful and was always encouraging him to think of possibilities. Delly always spun things in a positive way.

Losing her mother was hard, but when he tried to make her happy, she ended up making him laugh and smile. Even after the Hob, she managed to find something positive out of that tragedy. She was sunshine and rainbows, even though she was well aware of the darker aspects of life.

The optimism she branded rubbed off on him. Gale always left Delly's side feeling accomplished, hopeful, confident and happy. With Katniss, it was the opposite. Whenever he had a conversation with Katniss he normally ended up frustrated, feeling defeated, and with a sour disposition.

Both girls were so different, and lately, he was beginning to prefer Delly's company, even though he hadn't spoken to her in months. Just thinking about her caused him to hear the mining siren and smile. He could always work his way up to manager.

Even the electrified fence changed since the new Peacekeepers had arrived. The thought of someone like Delly or her brother getting hurt because a lynx or a hungry bear attacking them made him glad the fence was on.

Gale shook his head as his eyes beheld the electrified fence. He would have thought that they turned off the electricity as the snow was not a good conductor for electricity. The Capitol found a way around it. Part of the Peacekeepers' job to keep the fence running. There was a section that was down and they were outside removing the downed tree to repair the fence.

Gale's breath came out in white puffs as he walked by them. He could hear the static from their radios as they communicated with the others. If not for their black visor they would blend into the background.

"You there," one of the Peacekeepers called out to him.

Gale stopped moving. He watched the one that addressed him and another Peacekeeper approach.

"State the nature of your business in this sector?"

Gale stood still. He was eighteen and not considered a boy anymore. He hadn't been considered a boy since the day his father passed away. "I'm going into town to sign up for Tesserae."

"What is your name?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Do not move," the Peacekeeper stated.

Gale tried to desperately hide his frustration as the men held up their weapons at him. He put up his hands defensively. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt fear.

"Town command, come in." The Peacekeeper called on the radio.

"Squad five report in?" The radio went off.

"Squad five here, checking status on one Gale Hawthorne."

The radio crackled and Gale watched, afraid. He was alone and there wasn't anyone around that could attest to his innocence.

The Peacekeepers were becoming more and more like bullies on a daily basis. Gale had heard of people being whipped or hurt for no reason. It was getting progressively worse. He had even seen his neighbor's house ransacked by a squad in search for anything that wasn't Capitol approved. The situation was becoming dire in the district.

The radio went off. "Gale Hawthorne, age 18, residence: the Seam. Still within reaping candidates."

Gale saw the Peacekeeper relax.

"Okay, move it along." The Peacekeeper waived his weapon, giving Gale permission to move forward.

"Thank you, sir," Gale muttered as he passed by. He doubled his pace. As he walked away he heard one of the Peacekeepers say, "That's an 18-year-old around here?"

"No, that is a rare one from the Seam," the other Peacekeeper said. "Most of the candidates are scrawny, half-starved things."

His comment made Gale bristle with anger but he didn't say anything as he moved further away. One day they would pay for the injustices they dolled out to the residents. As he pushed forward in toward town, the snow drifts became bigger and although he was over six feet tall, he found it hard to maneuver.

When he arrived in town he was glad to see the clean paved streets but still, snow was piled up everywhere. He headed toward the Justice Building. He saw a small bundled creature slip and slide and fall before a group of Peacekeepers. Their packages fell on the ground, one brushed up against one of their legs.

The squad of Peacekeepers surrounded the person and immediately pointed their rifles. One of them roughly picked up the small bundle and ripped off their face covering and hat. Gale blinked when he saw Delly.

Her cry could be heard in the frosty air as one of them kicked her. Gale walked toward them, but a hand held him back. Gale turned to see Rye Mellark shaking his head.

"Are you drunk?" The Peacekeeper with the Roman number 2 on the side of his arm yelled at Delly.

"No, I just slipped on the ice, sir." Delly's voice shook as she slowly stood.

"Hands in the air," one of the Peacekeeper yelled at her.

Gale flinched at the venomous animosity in the man's voice. He noted the way her hands shook as she put them in the air. Her face showed the sheer terror at being surrounded by the five Peacekeepers.

"We will determine that. 55 administer the breathalyzer test."

One of the Peacekeepers with the number Roman numeral 55 poked a machine in her face. Delly carefully breathed into the nozzle.

"She's clear," 55 said.

Number 2 said, "Fine, you are not drunk but if I ever catch you drunk you will be punished with the full force of the Capitol, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Delly meekly replied.

"Let's move out." The Peacekeepers left her alone. Rye and Gale made their way to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Rye asked.

Delly's face was blotchy. She looked down, picking up her packages. She wiped her face. "I have to make deliveries."

Gale saw her wince as she reached for one of the packages. "Delly, stop."

She stopped moving and glanced at him. He could see the pain written on her face right before she tried to hide it from him. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Rye can you make the deliveries for her. I'll take her home." Gale picked her up.

"Gale put me down."

"You're hurt," he objected. "Rye you know the addresses better than I do."

"Sure thing," Rye said. "I'll stop by her house later on."

"My father, he needs me." Delly protested.

"I'm sure he does but, so does your brother, and you need to be seen by Mrs. Everdeen."

"Gale, I can't afford to be seen by anyone."

"Let me worry about that." He didn't want her to talk him out of taking care of her.

"NO." She stiffened in his arms.

"No?" Gale had never heard her use that tone of voice with him.

"I said no, because, you have enough to worry about without including me and my family. I am sure your poor family is hungry and now you want to help me. No Gale, I can't let you help me. It's wrong."

Gale put her down. "Delly you are worse off than me and my family."

"I'm okay I've taken out Tesserae." Delly held onto his forearms and she winced as she tried to stand straighter. "I can share with you so that way you don't have to take it."

He couldn't handle the fact that she had taken Tesserae. "You shouldn't. You'll get three extra slips in the bowl."

"Gale this isn't my first time. I know it's a few more slips in the bowl, but my family needs the funds. I sold the food and was able to pay the taxes with it. We still have some cans left. If you want, I'll share them with you."

She spoke about it as if it were nothing. His stomach fell. "How many times is your name in the bowl?"

"Come June I'll have 24."

His hands shook at the mention of how many slips she had. "You're not supposed to have that many Delly."

"Why, because I'm a Merchant?"

"Dells," Gale whispered.

"You don't get to say my name that way."

She tried to pull away. He held on to her. "You're too good for a fate like that."

Delly shook her head. "I know what I am to the Capitol, cheap entertainment. I'm from District Twelve Gale. We're the mining district and we're backwards hicks who marry into each other's families. We don't even get a chance in the Games. Alliances don't work because we've got nothing to offer. My cousin Rudy, he lived with us. My father was going to make him his apprentice so that he could take over the business. Five years ago, he was reaped, he was 12. He died in the bloodbath at the cornucopia. A career speared him in the heart because he panicked at the podium. His parents died shortly after that. It's why we got all of those extra rooms upstairs we don't use." She let go of him and began to hobble away.

Gale didn't know what to say. He picked her up again and walked toward her house. "You're going to be safe. Do you hear me?"

"Gale."

"No Delly, they're not winning. They're not winning. You are going to live a long life."

She chuckled.

"No, don't laugh, missy. You're going to be okay and we're going to be friends for a long time, and you'll be annoyed by me and I'll be irritated when you talk my head off. You'll see." He was determined for this to happen. Why he was affected by her, of all of the people in the district, he didn't know, but she was important.

"Why are you so determined to be my friend?"

Her whispered words caused him to glance down at her. "Because..." His mouth was dry. His heart pounded. "You know me. You don't want anything more from me. You make me happy just being around you. I haven't been happy in a long time, Dells."

He put on the ground. It felt good holding her again.

"No," Delly said pulling away. She held onto her side as she walked.

"I'm miserable without you."

She stopped moving.

"I'm lost." He reached her, slid his hands around her shoulders.

"Gale, please."

He was desperate. He stood in front of her he tipped her head up so that he could look into her precious eyes. "I've driven everyone crazy, they all hate me. Katniss refuses to speak to me." Gale pressed his forehead against hers. "Posy said she didn't like grumpy Gale. She wanted you back because you make me happy."

Delly blinked when he took her hand and held it in his larger ones. Gale didn't want to let go.

"I'll take you any way you want me, but not apart." He glanced at her. His heart was reflected in his eyes. "Wanna be friends again...please…if not for me then for Posy."

Delly laughed a watery laugh. "I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

"Nope."

Delly winced. "Fine, I'll be your friend again."

He swept her up in his arms again. Elation poured through him. "Good, now as your friend I am telling you that you need to rest. I'll take a can or two and share one with Mrs. Everdeen so that she can take a look at you."

"Okay Gale," Delly sighed. "You are annoying and bossy."

He laughed. "Yeah, Katniss tells me that all of the time, and so does Rory for that matter."

"Can you put me down now?"

"Not until I get you home."

"People are staring."

"Let them stare." He grinned. She weighed less than Posy now and he was worried about her. He arrived at her backyard. He wouldn't even let her open the door.

"What's she done now?" Andy said from the table.

"She fell, and some Peacekeepers were bothering her."

"Dad's g..go...going to be mad at you."

"That's enough Andy, your sister is hurt." He glanced at her. "Come on, I've always wanted to see your room."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so weird?" Delly groaned.

He opened the door to her door and was surprised to find the nicest thing she had was the bed. The only other thing in the room was a dresser. It was missing a drawer, and it was propped up by an old box.

At least he had a desk and chair. He put her on the bed and without thought he removed her shoes.

"Gale," Delly put her hands over his when he began to undo her coat.

He glanced up and saw her face was red. Not understanding why Gale frowned.

"Gale, I can take off my coat," she squeaked.

He looked at where his hands were resting and comprehension dawned. He was being inappropriate. His hands were right over her ample bosom. He lifted his hands. "Sorry." He stood up feeling embarrassed by his actions. "I didn't mean to be so forward." His mother would have slapped him if she had found him treating a respectable girl like Delly in such a fashion. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck.

Delly whimpered when she took off her coat. It pained him to think of her hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Delly panted.

He wanted to go get Mrs. Everdeen, but he didn't want to leave her side. "Delly I'll go get some help, I promise."

Gale walked out to find Andy and Rye at the table.

"Have you finished your arithmetic?"

"Yeah. But number 5 is hard."

It was strange to find another guy in their home. "I'll have Vick stop by to help you with it."

"Thanks, Gale," Andy smiled.

"How is she?" Rye got up and stood in front of him. He looked worriedly toward Delly's room.

"What do you think? A Peacekeeper kicked her in the side, Rye," Gale was mad at himself for not intervening. "I should have done something."

"What, get yourself arrested and then what good are you for your family?" Rye's words were wise. He couldn't do anything. Not with things the way they were.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Everdeen. She'll be able to examine Delly. Can you stay here with Andy, make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah sure," Rye slipped his hands in his pocket. "How do you know Delly?"

"We're friends." Gale waited to see if Rye Mellark would say anything about it.

Rye raised an eyebrow. Gale stared back. "Go get Mrs. Everdeen, I'll wait here."

Gale hurried out and he ran as fast as he could to the Everdeen home. He knocked on the door.

Prim opened the door. Her pale blue eyes turned darker, and her lips pursed. "What do you want?"

"Primrose now is not the time for your antics."

Prim's rolled her neck. "You think I like having nightmares?"

"No, I don't think you like having nightmares."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know how my sister can stand being around you."

"Is your mom in Primrose? I have an emergency."

Prim closed the door in his face. Gale often wondered if Katniss saw this side Primrose, the tough as nails child who had an attitude. Prim was sweet, innocent, but she was also far more jaded than Katniss. Prim understood the world in a way that not even Katniss did. Primrose Everdeen was a child who had the soul of an eighty-year-old woman living inside of her and Katniss didn't see that. From inside the house, Gale could hear Mrs. Everdeen.

"Prim, why did you leave Gale outside in the cold?"

"No reason," Prim said as her mother opened the door.

"Gale, what is wrong?"

"It's Delly Cartwright. She slipped and fell in front of some Peacekeepers. One of them kicked her while she was down. She's hurt in the side. She was hobbling and she whimpered when she took her coat off."

"I'll get my bag and coat. Primrose, I'm going into town. If your sister comes home, tell her I'm with a patient."

"Okay momma," Prim nodded.

"Well come on Gale." Mrs. Everdeen shut the door behind her and together they made the trek back into town.

When they arrived, Mr. Cartwright was home. "What has she gone and done now?"

"Nothing sir, she slipped and hurt herself," Gale said.

Rye was standing in the corner. He threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I told you."

"I am sorry, Rye. It's just your behavior the last time we spoke was questionable."

Rye flushed but said nothing.

"I fetched Mrs. Everdeen to examine Delly. This way," Gale led Katniss' mom to Delly's room.

"Delly, Mrs. Everdeen is here," Gale knocked on the door before hearing Delly's muffled okay.

Mrs. Everdeen walked in and closed the door. With nothing else to do, Gale walked back into the living room. Rye was gone. He assumed Mr. Cartwright had sent Rye home. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help her."

"There's more to the story isn't there?"

Gale nodded. "She didn't do anything, wrong, sir. It was those Peacekeepers. I wanted to interfere but Rye, he pulled me back. I regret not helping her."

"Son, you've done enough for her. I'm sure that if you would've intervened you would not be here. Delly is so accident prone. She just has a way of having things happen to her. I sometimes want to keep her safe, but she'll find a way to make a mark." Mr. Cartwright laughed. "The first time she cooked she nearly set the house on fire. She was twelve and was trying to fry an egg. She burnt it and the flame shot straight up. She was sure we would never ask her to cook again."

"She's not a bad cook."

"That's because she used us as her guinea-pigs."

Gale laughed. There was a lot of things he wanted to know about Delly. "What was she like as a child?"

"A pint-sized version of what you see today. She's stubborn, determined to do things even when hurt. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She's naïve but understands the world around her. She's the constant cheerleader for the underdog and basically, that means the world. She talks a mile a minute and when she's nervous or mad she squeaks and squeals, and, oh, never tell her a secret because she can't keep one." Her father rubbed his face.

Gale shook his head. That has been his experience with Delly. She was all of that and she was kind, sweet, and she was loyal.

"Do you know she'll be seventeen soon? Her birthday falls the day after the reaping, and she never asks for anything. Not once, in all of her years, she has never asked for anything from anyone. I've never celebrated her birthday. There wasn't any money for a cake much less a present. Delly has never complained."

Gale thought of all of the birthdays he has celebrated for his brothers and sister. The ones his mother has thrown for him. And Delly hasn't celebrated one.

"Titus," Mrs. Everdeen came out. "Delly has a bruised rib. I don't think they broke it but she needs to rest. No hard labor, no lifting anything heavy. No cooking, I mean nothing for the next few weeks. She needs to be catered to."

Mr. Cartwright nodded.

"I mean it, her ribs need to heal. Gale, you make sure she's complacent. She'll fight you like my Katniss, but she'll relent if she knows everything is taken care off."

Gale nodded and wondered how the hell he was going to get Delly to stay put.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week we saw how Gale and Delly reconnected, the Citizen is still at large and Peacekeepers are getting worse, but what about Katniss & Peeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my excellent Beta Norbertsmom who always keeps me accountable & to you the readers who always give me the most amazing reviews

One Month later

"Happy Birthday!" Prim exclaimed as she jumped on her bed.

Katniss shivered in the room, no matter how they tried to insulate the house it was cold. By now the trees should have been green. The rivers and the lake should have been defrosted. Everything was still frozen. Last night another foot of snow fell. It felt like spring was hidden in some corner of the earth refusing to leave her den.

Katniss peeked outside. There still wasn't any sun.

"Prim, it's still dark outside," Katniss groaned.

"I know but it's your birthday, and momma and I have been hard at work. You'll want to get up for this!"

Closing her eyes she wanted to frown, but her smile won out. Her sister looked like she had a good night's sleep. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

"Momma and I made you a hot bath, and some pancakes."

This had Katniss up quickly. "Prim, where did you and mother get the flour?"

"We traded for it." Prim bounced out of the room.

Katniss frowned wondering how or who would have traded for such a valuable commodity. Flour was rare and few people had access to it. Getting up, she padded across the cold floor to the bathroom, where a small tub with a piping hot bath waited for her. Quickly she disrobed and slipped into the hot water and began scrubbing.

Today she turned sixteen.

All she wanted was for it to be a semi-normal day. She didn't want to worry or think about the Peacekeepers and the nervous pulse that ruled in their once peaceful district. Sure it had always been the district where you could quietly starve to death, but at least there wasn't any anxiety in the past. Those in charge were lenient; these new Peacekeepers were anything but strict and harsh.

There was a rumor that a full squad of Peacekeepers harassed a girl, injuring her solely because she tripped and fell before them. Katniss didn't know if it was true, but the way things in the district were going, it didn't surprise her.

Her mind wandered to the upcoming months.

She only had three more reapings, but Primrose had all seven ahead. Katniss shivered from the frightening thought that she had to watch for four years without the ability to do anything. This was one of the reasons she never wanted to have children.

Peeta felt the same way. He didn't think he could watch a child of his going through the reaping. Rye, on the other hand, wanted to have a half-a-dozen kids. Katniss sighed. Rye was one in a million. Peeta always had a Rye story. Two weeks ago he nearly started a fire in the kitchen because he got distracted and let the caramel he was making burn. Last week at school Katniss was the unfortunate witness to his dumbest stunt ever. Rye sat his bare behind in the snow on a dare, nearly getting frostbitten.

Katniss laughed now in hindsight but at the time it was highly embarrassing having to look at Peeta's brother in the face when she knew he had been naked, even though she had not seen his ass. Her friend Madge thought Rye was incredibly childish, gorgeous, but childish. It was funny when Rye turned around and turned red when he saw Madge was in the group. Madge asked Rye when he was going to start acting his age, and Rye didn't have an answer. Katniss had never seen Rye sputter before.

Her smile faded when she thought of Gale.

Lately, he'd been distant. Katniss hadn't seen Gale for weeks. He didn't come over as often, and when she did see him he was distracted. She knew Gale was struggling just like everyone else in the district. There were times, however, that his whining and complaining about how his family was suffering made her mad. She didn't want to hear his rants about the Merchants or how easy they had it.

Frankly, Gale was a negative-Nelly. Katniss preferred Peeta's quiet positivity. He filled her with the hope that tomorrow would be a kinder future. She needed that. Her world was filled with uncertainties and the pain of the past. Holding onto him helped her navigate these hard times.

Still, she missed hunting with Gale, and the easy companionship they shared in the woods. There were times she wondered what he was up to.

Sure they saw each other in school, a lot of parents were sending their children to school as it was the only place they received a free meal. The Capitol was offering one free lunch, since, things were so hard because of the snow. The Seam and the Merchants alike sent in their kids in. Katniss favorite was the macaroni and cheese. Prim preferred the potatoes with hotdogs. Even if it was hot gruel, or a butter sandwich with a slice of baloney, for a lot of kids it was the only meal they would eat that day. The only one they all universally disliked was the creamed chipped beef on a single piece of hardtack.

Katniss hoped that wasn't on the menu today. As hungry as she was, it was totally gross. On those days she missed Greasy Sae's hardy mystery meat stews.

Getting up from the bath her body froze. She quickly grabbed the towel and dried off. The water was still warm enough so that Prim could take a bath if she wanted to. Katniss sprinted to the room, where she found a newly knitted grey sweater and a gently used pair of black corduroys. They were both soft.

Shivering, she quickly dressed in her new clothing and went to the kitchen where her sister and mother were waiting for her.

Primrose squealed as she hugged her. "You look so pretty."

Katniss hugged her sister, who looked healthy, and all because of Peeta's generosity. "Thank you, Little Duck."

"Happy birthday." Her mother smiled softly, joy radiated from her pale blue eyes.

A single tear slid down Katniss cheek, as the enormity of seeing a glimmer of the parent she once had before losing their father. All three embraced. Katniss felt as if some of the burdens she carried lifted. Her mother was now her parent again and not just another mouth to feed.

As they separated, her mother whispered in Katniss's ear, "I'll understand if you want to slip away today to see that young man of yours."

Katniss cheeks burned brighter than the single birthday candle on the stack of pancakes. She nodded, unable to find the words to speak. Not being an emotional person she battled her tears as her mother and sister sang to her. Blowing out the single candle, her single wish was for her sister and Peeta to be safe from the upcoming reaping.

They each had one pancake, and she shared her second pancake with her mother and sister. Katniss' stomach was full and she thought about how, although it was below freezing outside, it was warm enough to have school today so she was going to have two meals in one day. This was enough to put her in a good mood.

When she arrived at school Madge was waiting for her at her locker with a brown paper package. "Happy Birthday!"

"Madge, you really didn't have too?" Katniss was embarrassed by the attention, the apples of her cheeks were bright red.

"You're my only friend, Katniss. If not for you no one would talk to me. It's not easy being the Mayor's daughter. Everyone avoids me, because they think I'm a snitch that is going to tell my father, a Peacekeeper or the Capitol. You, on the other hand, accept me, and make me feel like I'm normal, well whatever normal is."

Katniss was flabbergasted by Madge.

Madge reached into her backpack and handed her a few vials and a medicine bottle. "It's morphling and some sleep syrup. I figured your mom can give them to Prim to calm her down or fall asleep."

Katniss didn't know what to say. Morphling was very expensive and since the snow began she hadn't been able to get the ingredients necessary for her mom to make the sleep syrup. "Madge, are you sure?"

"Katniss, your mother showed up at my house a few weeks ago during a blizzard when my mother was acting up. Consider it a payment. Now open your birthday present. I'm dying to know if you like it."

Katniss slowly opened the package. She wanted to save the paper. When she opened the box it was a pair of fluffy warm socks. Katniss smiled. Madge knew just how much she hated the cold weather. "These are great."

"You're always complaining of the cold so I got you thermal socks. They'll help you keep your feet warm as you, ah...move about the…the," Madge gave her a pointed look, "you know...the district."

Peeta walked by and grinned and winked at her. Katniss could feel the heat burning her cheeks. She looked down and tried to hide her smile.

Madge rolled her eyes. "I saw that, Everdeen," Madge smirked.

"What?"

"That public flirtatious behavior," Madge teased.

Katniss scowled.

"That withering look doesn't do anything, Everdeen. I ain't scared."

"That's because I ain't armed, Undersee," Katniss mock threatened.

"Thank goodness. You have such a sour disposition sometimes I think you'd shoot your enemy through the eye if you could!" Madge rolled her eyes and began walking.

"Would not," Katniss muttered after her.

"Would too," Madge countered back.

Katniss caught up and saw Gale walking down the hallway. He was frowning. "No, I wouldn't. Gale, however, he'd set a bomb off."

Madge tilted her head as she considered Katniss last statement. "Yeah, you're right. Gale's a hunk but he's way too angry. He needs someone to soften him up the way Peeta softened you up."

Katniss frowned as she thought about what Madge said. Her eyes scanned the hallway. Gale was too much of a player to settle down with one woman. There were rumors that he slept with a handful of girls, both Seam and Merchant alike.

If it was true it that he was messing around with Merchant girls, then it was was hypocritical of him to bash the Merchants for their way of life. Gale knew nothing about the Merchants or the way they lived.

Katniss noted he wasn't present at lunchtime, and today there was a great lunch. Hotdogs and boiled potatoes were served, and everyone's spirits were high. Katniss focused, however, on meeting Peeta in the janitorial closet. Madge slipped him a note just like the last time. When they met up they stood there simply taking each other in before they rushed into each other's arms.

"I've missed you so much?" Peeta whispered.

Katniss nodded.

Unlike the last time their lips met. It escalated quickly, as it was a frantic reunion; she pushed him up against one of the racks, her hands pawing at his shirt. Since his birthday nearly two months ago they hadn't seen the other as much as they wanted to. The threat of the Peacekeepers and the inhospitable weather prevented her from seeing Peeta.

"Katniss wait," Peeta gasped, pulling away. His voice sounded rough, "We should slow down."

She panted, not wanting to slow down, but it made sense. His arms went around her right before he kissed her. This kiss made her hungry.

His lips were warm and tasted of cinnamon and caramel. His hands were traveling up and down her spine. She felt warm all over. Her heart hammered against her chest and she just wanted to keep kissing him. When he tore his mouth away, she groaned in frustration.

They held each other, soaking in the essence of the other, as they did not know what the evening would bring.

"If the weather's not too bad, do you think you can sneak out tonight?"

Katniss turned pink as she recalled what her mother had whispered to her. "Yes."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"I have a surprise for you, but I didn't want to bring it to school."

"What did you do?"

"I made you a cake."

"Peeta!" Even a small cake was extremely costly. The price of everything in the district had doubled since things were harder to get.

"It isn't big and I bartered for the ingredients I needed from the Alcatel's Grocery. I promised Mr. Alcatel that I would make him a portrait of his pregnant wife. I also got goats milk from Prim and your mom."

Katniss chuckled. She wondered when her intrepid little sister had the time to trade Lady's milk for flour, but it explained the pancakes. "I see you and my family have been busy."

"Do you know how hard it is to get things done behind your back. You just creep up on people with that silent panther like walk of yours."

"Panther like?"

"You tend to just poof, appear," he moved his hands and crouched like a predator. "And no one ever hears you coming. I have been paranoid for two weeks, thinking you were going to show up and catch me!"

She chuckled at his expressions and mannerisms. She missed him terribly, and just to be with him was making this the best day of her life. Glancing up at the clock, she bemoaned that time had flown by so quickly. "Peeta, we have to go back."

"Here, this is for you from Corky. He wishes you a happy birthday, too." He handed her a small package.

Katniss grinned, there were almonds in the small little box. "I still think he'd be fantastic in a stew."

"Katniss! How can you say that of my best friend!" Peeta whispered as they left the janitorial closet.

"You should hear what I tell Buttercup."

"No wonder that cat dislikes you so much." Peeta grinned.

They stood in the hallway, neither one wanted to be separated. Peeta cupped her face before placing a simple kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday."

She felt butterflies in her stomach as he pulled away. Katniss took a step back and sighed before running down the hallway toward her class. She counted the hours until she could be reunited with Peeta.

That night she was still full from lunch and the hearty breakfast. Her mother made a simple soup as all the Hawthorne's but Gale showed up at her house. Hazelle said Gale was helping out a friend with something. Katniss internally was a little bothered that he hadn't shown up to her party until she remembered she didn't want his negativity. By the end of the night, her mother was watching out for the Peacekeepers to pass so that she could make her way out of the house.

It was cold and it felt as if the weather was going to take another bad turn. She quickened her steps as she made her way through the dark meadow, toward town. It was dark and it sounded as if the fence was off.

Katniss ran. She knew that if it was off then that meant there was a squad nearby fixing it. When she arrived in town she ducked and weaved her way to the bakery. She didn't feel safe until she slipped over the fence. She glanced up at the tree. This is where her story had begun all those years ago.

Skillfully, she climbed the tree and found his window open. A candle was lit and Peeta was waiting for her with a small cake. Her smile was instant just like when she went into the wood.

"Hi," Peeta greeted.

"Hey," Katniss said. The cake was decorated with a picture of the woods, a white and blue sky with pine trees, Mockingjay's, bears, turkeys, a squirrel. Her namesake flower sat on top. "You made that for me?"

"Yes."

Katniss bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything, just blow out the candle."

Katniss blew out the candle then reach over to kiss him. That small peck on the lips left her feeling parched, but not for water, for Peeta. She took the cake and put it on his desk, tugging him toward his bed. She wound her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe she shyly glanced up at him before he lowered his head and quenched her barren land.

They landed on the bed and for those few hours that they touched and kissed all of their worries were forgotten. She allowed herself to be carried away. For the first time since her father died, Katniss got to be a normal teenage girl.

As she sleepily drifted off to sleep, she smiled. Dressed solely in one of his shirts, she thought to herself this had been the best birthday ever.

"Goodnight Corky," Katniss whispered. Somewhere in the room, Corky twitched his nose. His job was nearly complete.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we met up, love was in the air. Katniss and Peeta's relationship was strong (ahem...they were kissing in his bedroom...& Gale and Delly finally became friends once more due to some Peacekeepers kicking her while she was on the floor. Oh yes, the Citizen is causing trouble, and Corky found it's the evil layer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all thank you for being so patient. March wasn't that great, my dad was in the hospital and then I became ill when he got out. However, I am back to writing and posting. I just participated in the Everlark Fic Exchange was able to write two stories. :) Special thanks to Norbertsmom for making me see the errors of my ways...lol you always inspire me. Ps...I do not own the Hunger Games.

Delly stood outside reveling in the clean air. She wasn't well and if Gale caught her she'd have to listen to him lecture her over not following Mrs. Everdeen's medical advice. Delly just wanted to get out of the house.

She was supposed to be resting, but she was worrying. Her weakness toward Gale was putting him in danger. Jackson was very clear about wanting her to stay away. He could put Gal his mother and anyone associated with the Hawthorne's in danger. For weeks she'd done good she'd broken her intense friendship with Gale. Delly bravely put on her happy face giving the world a grand performance. At night when there was no need for a fake facade, the tears came as internally she hurt badly.

Delly missed Gale but there was nothing to do as her father had sold her into marriage, a contract between the Sharpies and her family. No doubt her father thought this was a good match. Delly dug her fingernails into her palm to keep herself from crying. At first, when Jackson taunted her with them getting married she didn't believe him. They were standing near the bakery. He told her she would be his. She told him it would never be; called him a liar.

Then that fateful day in school after the Hob burning down, he showed her the proof; the marriage contract. She could not deny the signature belonged to her father. She was devastated and Jackson forced her to end things with Gale for his family's safety. When Delly got home, she wouldn't speak to her father. Until she found her father bitterly crying over a scrap of lace, that belonged to her mother. Delly thought perhaps her father had done it in a moment of weakness after her mother died.

She forgave him but found it odd her father was relieved when she and Gale struck up their friendship again. Delly didn't refute it, no matter how barbaric, the custom of marriage contracts between Merchants was a time-honored tradition, and in her heart, she knew one day she would have to let Gale know of her future,

Delly closed her eyes and for a moment she pictured a life where she and Gale could be free. After all, she mused Jabberjays and Mockingbirds found a way to defeat their circumstances, and their offspring thrived to this day. She knew it was dangerous to be with Gale but she couldn't help herself, every moment with him was precious and her heartfelt complete when she was with him. Until the day they permanently parted company, she would glory and bask in Gale's presence. Daringly Delly jutted her chin out into the sky.

The weak sunlight felt good on her face. She had minutes because school had already let out. She could make it inside if she hustled before the boys even got here. She quietly walked to the fence that now divided their properties. There was a small hill and she, with great effort, climbed it. She was out of breath, but it felt good. She sat on the mound of snow looking down into the yard behind the bakery.

The back door opened and she saw Rye look around before he snuck out. Delly grinned and wondered which one of his many girls he was going to visit. Rye ducked out of the back of the bakery toward the alley that led to the Apothecary on the other side.

Scooting down from the hill, Delly followed him. She saw Madge and Rye speak. At first sight, it looked like they were flirting, but then Madge did not touch Rye, and Rye didn't do his usual Rye moves like when he liked a girl.

He didn't lean in toward her, he didn't touch her hair as a way to get closer, nor did he wink or smile. This looked business like. It looked like Rye was getting orders from Madge. Delly puzzled over this, but as she wanted to get closer she heard her brother's peal of laughter.

"Crap," Delly muttered as she moved through the alleyway toward the house. She was in so much pain as she ran inside the house. She headed toward her room, closing the door she groaned as she kicked off her shoes. Tears of pain filled her eyes as she hung up her coat on the back of her door.

She was just laying down when Gale knocked on the door.

"Dells." Gale knocked again.

"Come in," Delly knew her voice sounded funny.

Gale opened the door and poked his head in. "You okay?"

Delly couldn't breathe like she was in pain and she was winded.

"Dells, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head trying to get him to go away.

"Dells." Gale gently picked her up from the bed and sat her on his lap, comforting her the only way he knew how.

His touch was soothing, and after a bit, the pain ebbed away.

"Dells, you were outside, weren't you?"

Delly didn't want to admit it. "Why would you say that?"

"There is snow melting on your shoes, your coat has a wet spot where you fell, and your hands are freezing."

"Sorry," Delly meekly offered.

"Delly this is why I worry because you're doing crazy stunts when I'm gone. I want to trust that you are going to behave while I'm gone but then I come home to find that you've been gallivanting outside hurting yourself."

"It's just I'm bored Gale. You know I don't know how to stop."

"Well, I have an idea. I'll ask my mom to come here and stay with you during the day time. That way you have someone to talk to and not be cooped up here all day long with nothing to do."

"Do you think your mom will be okay with that?"

"Of course she will."

True to his word, Gale's mother began coming with him during the lunch hour. Time slipped by and Hazelle Hawthorne and her children became regulars at the house.

"Momma." Posy stood by her mother's knees.

"Yes, Posy?" Hazelle put her darning down.

"Is Gale gonna marry Delly?"

Hazelle smiled to herself as she listened to them bicker. Their voices carried from the hallway. Today was a weekend and Gale insisted on coming here last night. He wanted to be here for when Lavender did her check up on Delly. Hazelle shook her head for the past month. Gale had been hell bent on taking care of Delly and her family.

It was sweet really. He would show up early with the boys to pick up Andy and help Delly get up. Hazelle's laundry business was slowing down. Many feared the retribution of the Peacekeepers. She had very little to do with her business essentially shut down, and she found herself coming over with the boys to spend time with Delly.

The girl was a saint. Hazelle didn't know how she put up with Gale's shenanigans, but she did. Delly also had a way of talking the truth that didn't make Gale fly off the handle. Delly was the calming agent for Gale. Posy's question was rather valid because Gale and Delly complimented the other.

Posy eyes were wide as she listened. There were things Hazelle were sure her littlest one didn't comprehend. "Well is he?"

Hazelle patted her daughter's head, "Posy why are you asking?"

Posy shook her head. "Delly, she's so nice. She plays with me and I want her to be with us, momma."

"You could ask Delly to be your sister if you would like?"

"Really?" Posy exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Why don't you go play?"

"Okay, mamma." Posy skipped into the kitchen to play.

Hazelle calmly folded her family's laundry. Her ears once more picked up the conversation Gale and Delly were having. The door to Delly's room was to remain open. Hazelle's said it was so she could hear if Delly needed help, but in reality, it was to keep an eye on her son. Gale had been walking the straight and narrow since the moment he started talking about Delly. He didn't even notice the women he used to be with, even when they paraded by the house.

It was funny to see her son smitten for a girl from the opposite side of town. So smitten he didn't see the differences between them. Because of Delly, her son was finally growing up.

Hazelle sat back and listened to them go back and forth.

"Gale, I'm not an invalid."

"Never said you were." Gale's voice was tender. Hazelle could hear the yielding in it, almost as if he would hand his heart to Delly on a silver platter if that's what she wanted.

"You know you're taking this whole bruised rib thing to darn serious," Delly grumbled.

"I know you don't like having nothing to do."

"Gale it's been a month, I feel better. Why do you have to insist on doing everything for me? You don't have to you know, I'm not a baby."

"I like that, Baby," he said it so low Hazelle leaned over the side of the sofa.

"Don't call me that," Delly choked out.

"Babe?"

"You're impossible." Delly's voice sounded exasperated but receptive to her son's advances. Hazelle chuckled. Gale's father was the same way. He knew how to annoy her and make her want to kiss him at the same time.

"Whatever you say, baby," Gale chuckled.

Hazelle heard some mumbling then Gale said, "Delilah Cartwright, you and I both know I need to keep an eye on you. That same night Mrs. Everdeen advised that you needed bedrest you'd gotten up from bed to make dinner and take care of Andy, ignoring Mrs. E's instructions."

"Women have been doing that for eons, Gale. How messed up do you think a woman feels after giving birth, yet the next day she's up and about." What Delly said was the truth. Hazelle didn't have time to lay about and recover. She went right to work after giving birth to Posy.

"Dells, if you ever had my baby I'd take care of you."

"Gale," Delly's voice wobbled.

"It's true, I would…" Hazelle's ears perked up listening for the unmistakable sound of kissing. There wasn't any but she knew it was coming. They were both equally attracted to the other. It was a wonder Gale hadn't tried to kiss Delly or try other things yet. She was sure her son was thinking about it. Her son was a man with a man's appetites. She was witness to the way her son hungrily stared at Delly. He wanted her and not just in a physical way either. He was lonesome for her presence, he thrived when he was around her.

"If I were to have a baby…I'd have to care for it on my own."

"Never, not with me. I'd take care of you, of us." Gale's voice deepened and Hazelle was sure Delly's heart must be racing. Hazelle recalled those days when she was young and on the threshold of love.

The unmistakable sound of the bed springs groaning made Hazelle decide to have some fun. She got up and walked by the room. Gale was on the bed his head near Delly's. They looked like they were about to kiss.

She deliberately made a noise as she walked into the bathroom and both of them jumped apart. Hazelle grinned. Although young love was exciting, crashing into her son's fun was even better. She chuckled. She simply washed her hands and stepped out into the hallway. Next time Hazelle planned on sending the ultimate cockblocker, Posy.

Gale was now standing and Delly was shaking her head exclaiming, "Ha!"

"You'd think I would annoy you?"

Delly giggled. "You're annoying me now, Mr. Bossy."

Hazelle sat down and thought to herself, mom 10, kids zero. She recalled how her parents had done that when Gale's father had first come to court her. At the time she'd been frustrated, but now she was having fun. She settled into the sofa.

"Let me carry you to the living room so that you can sneakily help my mom with the laundry."

"I do not do sneak." Hazelle could hear the resignation in Delly's voice, "I do it right in your face."

"I know babe, I know."

There was silence then a slight giggle. "Gale!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You're so ticklish."

"You rascal," Delly laughed.

Gale carried Delly into the living room and gently placed her on the sofa next to Hazelle. Gale scooted out of the room and came back with her blanket, tucking her in. He planted a kiss on her forehead. Delly shook her head. "Gale."

He winked.

"Okay, so what do you ladies want for lunch?" Gale grabbed a bucket and mop and began to mop the floor. Delly shook her head at him as he cleaned.

"A hearty soup would be nice," Hazelle said.

"Dells?"

"You know I can cook," Delly said.

"Nope," Gale shook his head as he opened the door and went outside to throw out the dirty water. He came inside and slipped on one of her aprons. He was adorable as he stood in her house. He was constantly hovering around her. It was sweet but she was ready to move about.

Gale, however, was worried that she was going to re-injure herself. For the past month, she wasn't allowed to do anything. He was there all of the time. Whenever there was school, Gale and his brothers came all the way out to pick up Andy. The boys took care of her brother in school.

Right now, all three boys were next door, no doubt driving her father crazy. Most of the time Gale's mom came over. Delly enjoyed Mrs. Hawthorne's company. She was not as soft as her own mother was, but she was calm like her mom.

Gale was humming in the kitchen. Delly laid her head back on the sofa, hoping today Mrs. Everdeen would give her a clean bill of health, because while she didn't mind him here, and she loved seeing him, Delly was simply restless.

Hazelle handed her a stack and winked. Delly smiled, thankful for something to do.

"Mom," Gale bemoaned.

"Idle hands are the hands of the devil, dear." Hazelle smiled. "Besides folding a few of your shirts isn't going to break her."

Gale turned red when Delly picked up a pair of his shorts. "Mom!"

"Gale, if Delly is going to be our sister she's got help fold stuff," Posy said.

Delly laughed and became winded. Gale was there in an instant sitting with her, slowly rubbing her back. She loved this even though she shouldn't. She didn't have that luxury anymore. She didn't have the ability to choose who she wanted to be with.

She glanced at Gale and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to have a fantasy that not only was he in love with her but that they would have a Toasting with their friends and family present, followed by a simple meal and her favorite apple and goat cheese tarts.

A few days later she was still thinking about Gale. Delly stared up at the ceiling as Mrs. Everdeen gently poked at her side. "Have you had trouble breathing?"

"Not since that first week."

"Do you have pain when you cough?"

"No," Delly shook her head.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Trouble?" Delly flinched when Mrs. Everdeen pressed harder into her side.

"Delly you will not get better if you are not listening to my orders."

"Mrs. Everdeen, with all due respect, with Gale around I can't do anything. He won't let me lift my toothbrush," Delly grumbled. For the past month, Gale was always underfoot. He made it his mission to make sure she was not doing heavy lifting or doing anything that he considered strenuous.

"Gale?" Mrs. Everdeen raised an eyebrow.

"He won't let me clean, cook, anything. He shows up here early in the morning with breakfast. He helps me get Andy ready, complains that I made breakfast, then takes Andy to school." Delly kept right on talking without taking a breath. "Gale shows up around lunchtime with Mrs. Hawthorne to make sure I am behaving. Mrs. Hawthorne and I sit folding laundry, or when she has nothing to do we chat. When school is over Gale brings me my assignments. I spend time with Andy and Gale's brothers doing homework while he makes dinner for all of us and cleans. Before he and his family leave he makes sure Andy and are both tucked in bed."

Mrs. Everdeen put her hands on her hips. "What about when the weather gets bad?"

"He and his family stay here in the upstairs apartment. You know there is plenty of space for all of them."

"Your father doesn't mind?"

Delly found her line of question strange. "Mrs. Everdeen, my Father isn't himself right now, but I think he needs the noise."

"Delly are you sexually active?"

Delly turned red. "No."

"You and Gale haven't-"

"No," Delly squeaked out.

"What about touching, perhaps some petting?"

"NO," Delly was aghast.

"I only ask this because Gale is a sexually active male. He's experienced and when he initiates anything I want you to be prepared. Just know that if you say no and he still tries, you can defend yourself. The law will always be on your side."

"Mrs. Everdeen, Gale is my friend and he has been a perfect gentleman toward my person." Delly blinked. "What type of person do you think he is? He's not a monster; he's never been mean to me. He has done nothing but care for my family while still trying to feed his own." Delly swallowed as tears filled her eyes, "I've been a burden to him these past weeks."

"I didn't realize how close you two were."

"We're friends…close friends." Delly looked down at her hands, finding she was at a loss for words to describe the predicament they were in. "Regretfully that's all we'll ever be."

"Don't you want more?"

Delly wiped her face. "I want more, I would welcome it. But I can't, the odds are not in our favor. I have to think of Andy and my father."

Mrs. Everdeen sat down on the bed. "Delly, if you had the opportunity to be with Gale, would you?"

"It's like asking a fish to live with a bird. I love him, but he'll never be mine and I have to tell myself that every time I see him, with every laugh we share, with every word uttered, I have to hammer it into my head that I can never ever have what I really want." Delly took a deep breath. "I cannot show the man I love that I love him." She smiled sadly. "It's just the system."

"Delly," Mrs. Everdeen said. "You never know, don't lose faith."

Delly composed herself and smiled brightly as she had always done. "So, do I pass muster."

"You're still flinching; which means you are still sore, I think you need another week or two."

Delly nodded.

"Delly," Mrs. Everdeen took out a small herb package and something else. "If you love him and want him in your life, then you're going to have to have that conversation with him about whatever impedes you from being with him. But if you do decide to take that step with him as your physician I want you to be safe."

Delly frowned at the small foil packages.

"These will help you protect yourself against diseases. The herbs are a safeguard just in case there is an accident."

Delly took what Mrs. Everdeen offered but it was bittersweet. "Thank you."

Mrs. Everdeen left and Delly fixed her clothing. She put the herbs and foil packages in her draw with her memories of Gale. Tears gathered in her eyes as she touched the small tokens he'd given her, a small sock doll he and Posy made together, a card with flowers he'd drawn with Andy. No matter what the future brought, her heart would always belong to Gale.

Delly closed her eyes. She needed a walk. Getting her coat on she slipped out into the cold and the frigid weather. It helped temper her swirling emotions. She hadn't been to school since the incidents with the Peacekeepers.

The first two weeks she was in deep pain and she had a nasty bruise on her side that was now only starting to clear up. The third week she tried to walk around without crying. Last week she was finally allowed to lie flat on her back even though it was uncomfortable as her body was used to sitting up to sleep.

As she walked by the bakery, she stopped by the display and smiled to herself as she took in all of the cakes. They were beautiful, Peeta did an amazing job.

"Which one do you like?"

Delly stiffened when she heard Jackson's voice. She looked up to see him standing right behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Just came by to check on my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Delly ground out. She stepped away, walking toward her house but only made to the corner of the bakery before he grabbed her arm. They stood in front of the window where they couldn't be seen from the inside of the bakery.

"You're so stubborn but I swear that can easily be remedied." He blocked her from sprinting into her yard.

"Now what kind of cake do you like? Vanilla? No, that's to plain. I bet you like chocolate, isn't that right?"

Delly bristled at the underhanded racist comment about Gale. "I love chocolate. It's better than plain old vanilla."

Jackson's eyes flashed. He was about to grab her but someone walked by and paused by the window. The stranger said, "Those cakes Mellark's make are delicious."

"Which of the cakes do you like, sugar?"

"None of them, they aren't my favorite flavor."

The man chuckled and turned to enter the store.

"You need a cake for the guests."

"Who says I want a cake?"

"Every bride wants a cake on her wedding day."

Delly swallowed. "I don't want anything from you."

"Awe, Delilah you know very well that you can't stop the inevitable." He stepped close to her and whispered in her ear.

Delly shrunk from him.

"Now which flavor do you prefer? I know you have a thing for Gale, but that's a flavor you'll never be able to taste, isn't that right, Delilah?" Jackson put his hand on her shoulder and slid it up her neck his hands were cold and lacked the warmth, unlike Gale's touch.

Delly jerked away from him.

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly brought her against his chest. She cried in pain.

"Are you still hurting?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, sugar," Jackson spoke, but his voice contained no tenderness. "I shouldn't have grasped you so hard. It's just that I get so crazy whenever you're around me. It's always been that way. You've always driven me wild, the way you smile, the tilt of your head. Everything you do is just right like you were made for me. I want you, sugar."

Delly trembled. She wanted to make him stop. "No," she said shaking her head.

Jackson chuckled. "Oh Delilah, you're as innocent as a lamb." He let her go and Delly shook as she stepped away. She was getting close enough to her house that she could make a break for it and reach her door before Jackson could reach her.

Delly spat. "You have no right to touch me and you know it. If you force yourself on me I can break the contract, Jackson."

"Just as long as you keep your legs closed around Hawthorne you'll have nothing to worry about." Jackson's finger touched her face. "I know that he's with you all of the time, but I know you would never let him lay a finger on you, less something bad befall his mother or your father, or even your poor brother Andy."

Delly swallowed. "I know what's at stake Jackson, you don't have to remind me about the deal my father made."

Jackson smirked, "So what flavor, Delly?"

"None, I told you I don't want cake and I don't want a Toasting with you." Delly smiled at him though she wished she had one of Gale's arrows or traps. She wanted to beat Jackson badly. They were, as he proved to her, contracted to be husband and wife from an early age. But for Delly no matter what the Capitol said, she wasn't married if she didn't have a Toasting. And she would never have a Toasting with Jackson.

She would never love him.

"Okay, no cake for you." He tipped her head up. "Just remember though, you belong to me and only me. Don't try anything foolish either, 'cause I'm always watching."

He left and she trembled and rubbed her shoulders. On unsteady legs, she walked home.

"Hey," Gale called out from her yard.

Seeing him she smiled and ran towards him.

"Dells, what did I tell you about running? You could hurt yourself."

She laughed at his words, but threw her arms around him.

"Hey, you okay? You're trembling"

"I hurt myself earlier."

"Dells," Gale said, picking her up easily. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you know how much I hate to see you in pain or hurting?"

Delly didn't say anything, she simply snuggled into Gale's shoulder. She nodded.

"Come on, I'll get a hot bath started for you."

"Okay," Delly sighed happily, hanging on to Gale.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am now," Delly whispered.

"Dells." Gale brought her inside of the house and settled them on the sofa. "Whatever is going on, I want to help you. I want to be someone you can come to when you've got a problem. I do the same with you; you're the person I come to when I've got a problem I can't solve. Talking is important."

Delly felt awful for not telling him. Mrs. Everdeen was right, she needed to tell Gale, but even now as she tried to formulate the words she thought of Gale getting in trouble because of Jackson and she kept her mouth shut. "I promise, I will I'll tell you, just not right now."

"Okay," Gale said holding her. He rubbed her back and she melted into him. She sighed and after the trauma she faced, she closed her eyes feeling secure and fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark skies are looming overhead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for last weeks chapter, special thanks to Norbertsmom who is a rock star! I hope you enjoy this one. PS I don't own the Hunger Games

Jackson stood outside of Delly's house, furious. His hot breath came out in quick puffs. A fine snow was falling outside. The cold didn't bother him. After his talk with Delly, he'd snuck into her back yard to check up on her. He saw through the window she and Gale were sound asleep on the sofa. He raged and vowed to keep an eye out for when the guy would leave. Gale eventually left but only to bring back his entire family. Jackson was revolted to think of Seam trash staying so close to him and his family.

There were many like him who didn't trust those who lived in the Seam. They blamed the Seam folk for all of the horrendous acts being committed by the Peacekeepers toward the Merchants. Jackson believed if the people of the Seam would quit violating the law, the Peacekeepers would leave them alone. Jackson had heard about the way the Peacekeepers manhandled Delly. While he was upset finding out she'd continued her friendship with Gale, he rationalized she had it coming. Merchants and Seam shouldn't mix; the Capitol made it clear.

He couldn't understand why she was so resilient to his advances. He noted the sweet smiles she exchanged with Gale, or the way her cheeks bloomed with color whenever Gale brushed her hair away from her face or touched her. Jackson wanted that for himself. He didn't want to share Delly with anyone else.

Jackson moved closer to peer in through the window. He held on to the windowsill as there was slippery ice beneath his feet. He wiped the ice off of the window. They were standing by the sink, washing dishes together. Gale was whispering to Delly. She threw her head back laughing. He could see the way her eyes sparkled. Gale's head dipped as if he was going to kiss Delly. Jackson gripped the window sill.

A loud screech startled him. Gale's baby sister Posy ran into the room. Jackson lost his balance on the ice and fell. Getting up, he looked left and right making sure no one had heard him fall. The crisis was averted as Gale now held his baby sister.

"Serves that bastard right," Jackson muttered.

It didn't matter because, in the end, she would be his. He was about to sneak out of her backyard when he noticed a shadow moving in the backyard near the wall that divided the cobblers and the old apothecary's. Walking up the embankment of snow he peered to the side to see a quickly moving shadow.

It was after curfew. No one should be out unless they were a Peacekeeper. It was hard to see in the dark as the apothecary did not have lights. Jackson carefully followed the shadow, then he heard a scraping sound. Suddenly the shadow disappeared. Not being one to give up easily Jackson looked about the ground on the newly fallen snow and saw the footprints disappeared into a wall. Puzzled, he searched the wall for some clue. How long he stood outside touching the wall he didn't know. However the snow increased, and he heard the scratchy sound of a Peacekeeper's radio.

Jackson jumped behind a pile of snow.

He sat there listening to the radio go off, the voice of the caller was not clear.

"Section Clear," the Peacekeeper said.

The radio sounded again and it sounded like they were to return to base as the weather was getting worse.

The small squad of Peacekeepers left, and indeed the snow began to fall harder. Jackson was starting to feel the effects of the cold. He rubbed his hands together before sticking them in his pocket. He was about to leave when he saw the wall swing open. Jackson blinked rapidly at the person emerging who was about his height and dressed in black. They walked over to a bush and pulled on a branch, making the wall closed shut. He was so focused in on the wall he didn't see when the shadowy creature left.

Curious, Jackson left his hiding spot and walked to the bush. He quickly pulled on the branches until he found the right one and the door swung open. Jackson peeked in and found it empty. There was a lever hanging out of the wall; he pushed it and the door closed. The room was small but it instantly heated. Before him was a telegraph machine used by the mining company. It was the responsibility of every person in Twelve to learn how to use the machine. Jackson sat at the desk and found papers and a book. Opening it he saw the codes and how to send messages to the Capitol.

Jackson sat back and realized there was a spy in District Twelve. He thought it was a fable, some wild tale his grandmother made up to make him go to bed early as a child. Yet here he was in the lair of the Citizen. They were informing the Capitol of the goings on in the district. No doubt they were behind what happened at the Hob.

Jackson sat back and thought about the implications, but as he thought about it, it occurred to him he didn't know who the Citizen was, but he knew the machine they were using, and if they could warn the Capitol about insurgents then so could he.

Grabbing a paper and pencil he began to carefully construct a message. He had to do it quickly as the weather was not his friend.

Outside the snow fell thicker. The Peacekeepers returned to their base near the train station. The Mayor was in the Justice Building tonight, a conference call between the Capitol, the district Mayors and the Head Peacekeeper in regards to the upcoming Hunger Games. Several Peacekeepers were in attendance, including Cray. Even though he was dismissed, he was still the highest ranking Capitol officer in the District.

"Madge," Arabella said knocking on the door.

"Is mother okay?"

"She somehow got a hold of one of your father's reserve liquors and barricaded herself in the bathroom and drank herself into oblivion."

Madge shook her head. Her mother was always doing things like this. She was glad Arabella was here to take care of her mom. With all of the things going on in the district her mother's drinking had gotten worse.

"Don't worry your mother is sound asleep in her bed." Arabella smiled.

"Thank you." Madge glanced at the book.

"Almost everyone is down for the night." Arabella cleared her throat and smiled but nodded her head toward the hall letting Madge know she would be the lookout for them just in case her father returned early.

"Good night Arabella."

With her father away in a planning committee Madge thought it was a perfect night to do some snooping. Madge read from her Romeo and Juliet book in her room waiting. The snow outside was falling thicker and she worried there wouldn't be enough in attendance. Madge paced in her room. She'd been busy, trying to gather recruits in the district. Getting the Miners on board wasn't a hard thing. They were tired of the cold, and tired of being treated like crap.

She and Darius had gotten in contact with other districts who were suffering the same conditions. They were hungry, cold and abused. It was like a powder keg ready to blow and all everyone needed was a match to light the flame. Madge was ready to light it, but she had to do it at the right time, especially since she needed to unite her own district.

Getting the Merchants proved to be much harder. She had a few, like Rye who was tired of all of the abuses. She slowly slid out into the hallway to find Darius waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Together they moved stealthily through the darkened corridors until they were upstairs. They first walked into the office.

"I can't believe you convinced your father to allow me to stay here with my family," Darius said as they crept into the room.

"Yeah, that was easy," Madge commented. "He needs you."

It was getting later and her father had not arrived yet to come home from the meeting.

Madge had that feeling in her gut like on the day the Hob was destroyed. She knew something was going on. It's why she and Darius were dressed in body diffusing suits. Cameras and heat sensors wouldn't pick up on them.

"So you get these gut feelings huh?"

"Yeah, and every time I do, something horrendous happens. I need to find the code and I need to know what the hell my father is working on," she said while rifling through his desk.

"What about the room," Darius said.

"I've got the code," Madge said triumphantly, handing the paper to Darius. She was looking at the files. She loved her father but couldn't abide by what he was doing. If her father had to be taken from power then so be it. She didn't need the expensive dresses or the wealth. A free Panem is what she wanted.

"Look at this," Madge said, showing Darius a report she found.

"What is it?" Darius asked.

"The snow has reached the southern districts. Crops are dying." Madge breathed, sitting back.

"We need to tell people to conserve what they have. I bet the Capitol will soon stop sending supplies so that it can keep the food rations for their own."

"Yeah," Madge stood from the chair. "Let's go to the room."

With the code, they made their way into the room. Once inside Madge found that the report was correct; it was snowing in nearly all of the districts. It was as she stood there that the District 13 monitor began flashing. It stopped then began again.

"What the heck?"

Madge watched it as it flashed in sequences over and over again.

"Is District 13 alive?"

"It's Morse code," Madge breathed.

"Morse code, what the hell is that?"

"It's an old way of communicating; they teach it to us in mining class. If something goes wrong in the mines and there are survivors they can tap on tubes that lead to the surface as a way of telling people their location and that they are alive."

"So district thirteen is alive?"

"No this isn't coming from Thirteen. This is coming from our district."

Darius glanced at her incredulously. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's saying," Madge quickly translated, "stop agitator Gale Hawthorne."

"But Gale isn't part of us?"

"I know and whoever is sending it is going to have him killed."

"It might be the spy," Darius whispered.

Now it was Madge's turn to level a look on Darius.

"In every district there are spies. This district, because it's so small there might only be one. In say District Eleven, because it's so large there might be multiple spies planted sometime after President Snow came into power to keep an eye on the districts."

Madge couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Like the cameras aren't enough." She shook her head, "Let's get out of here, we're going to be late."

They snuck out of the room and quickly put on their snow gear. They snuck outside to the meeting point. "So we don't know who it is?"

"Well, we know this much: whoever it is doesn't know about us or they would be sending signals about us to their contact."

Her job just got more difficult. "So we have to be careful how we share information and with whom. Now come on let's hurry. The snow is getting worse and we want to make sure everyone gets home safely."

"Madge, let me do the talking tonight," Darius said. "I need you to be invisible."

"Okay," Madge nodded as she spotted Rye waiting for them.

"I only got a few guys, most of my friends, and few others who the Peacekeepers have been harassing."

Madge saw people she knew, including Delly's father. She did what Darius suggested; she hung back and didn't bother removing her things as she needed to stay hidden.

"My name is Darius, and this is the rebellion. We're here because all of us have been affected some way or another by the Capitol. I'm not asking you to go out and beat up on of them, but I think we do need to be organized should they try something."

"We got no weapons," someone in the crowd said.

"Don't worry about weapons. We're going to have them on the day we need them, but if you want for things to change then I'm committed to helping you. I've got a family too, a little one that I just don't want to see go through the reaping or die of the cold or hunger."

A woman from the crowd asked, "What do we do in the meantime?"

"Harder days are coming and we need to conserve as much as we can, because you know the Capitol don't give a damn about us."

A murmur spread throughout the small group.

"What about the Seam are they going to help us?"

Darius looked in the direction of the person who spoke they were hiding in the background disguising their voice. "The first thing you need to do is stop thinking about them versus us. To the Capitol, you're a hick from the outlying district. The rebels from the Seam are committed and have been training for a while now."

This seemed to shock a lot of people. "He's right," Rye spoke up. "There isn't 'a they' anymore. We're all starving. All of us are cold, it's us."

"The kid is right." Haymitch Abernathy came out of hiding. "We have to remember who the enemy is, and the enemy is not the people in our district, its Snow."

"Look, the weather outside is getting worse, I suggest you go home," Darius said, "and if you're committed then we'll meet again."

Everyone left except for Darius, Rye, Haymitch, and Madge. "Haymitch," Darius said, "Glad you could come."

Haymitch took a drink from his flask. "So you're the Mockingjay?"

"The what?" Madge frowned.

"It's what the other districts are calling you. It was your aunt's token in the games."

"Oh," Madge nodded. She blushed under Rye's stare. She cleared her throat. "So what do you think?"

"If we can all rebel at one time then we can be free," Haymitch said. "The last rebellion we weren't as united."

Rye said, "I've been helping recruit and showing wrestling moves."

"Good, I've got fighters." Haymitch then looked. "Go home, if they want to fight they'll find us."

Darius rubbed his hands together. "Haymitch, you must know what's going on in the districts then, with this cold."

"This weather is unnatural, almost like an experiment gone wrong and the entire nation is paying for it." Haymitch took out his flask and took a deep swig.

"Haymitch we've got a spy in the district."

Haymitch cracked a laugh, as he walked away. "I could have told you that. If you want to know more about your spy, you should talk to the Everdeens. Lavender has fantastic stories that would put hair on your chest."

Madge frowned. Haymitch looked like he couldn't walk, but yet his mind was agile.

"We've got to get going. You need to be home before your father finds you missing," Darius said.

Madge nodded but she made a note to have a chat with Mrs. Everdeen. She might have information that was vital to finding out who the spy was. As they stepped outside the snow had gotten worse but it was a small price to pay for liberty.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who are wondering about Corky...well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All sorry for the late post, thank you for following the story...and for really loving it. Just as quick thank you to Norbertsmom my beta and friend. PS I do not own the hunger games.

Corky leaped from one branch to the next. The weather was crazy; it was supposed to be spring by now but the air still smelled like winter. All of nature was in a state of chaos. The larger animals like bears were weak and starving. Winter birds were heading south. Even the creatures of the water were traveling south. Corky was glad he'd chosen Peeta as his pet. He was secure for now and so was his mate.

Presently, it was his mate Corky was most worried about. This morning she was restless. Her snout was dry and her eyes were glassy. He'd gone out to gather the bark from her favorite tree, hoping it would soothe and calm her. Finding the tree was hard as many were hidden under mounds of snow.

He had to dig to find his treasure. He was relieved when he found it. The sharp wind cut through his fur. He clutched the bark in his mouth as he found the small opening that led indoors. He made his way through the walls of the bakery to his den. When he arrived Shirley was groaning. No, she was plain out growling. Her little paw clutched his tail as he approached and Corky felt the pain of her pull all the way to his teeth. Her eyes were bugged out and her stomach rippled. He dropped the bark.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Shirley growled again, her little paws touched her rounded belly. They needed help. Corky ran from their snug den. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he had to get his pet. Peeta would surely know what to do.

He ran in between the walls down to the bakery. He spotted his pet speaking to a girl who looked like his pet's mate except she had blond hair. Mr. Mellark walked into the back. On another day Corky would have come up with some sort of scheme to tease the older human. Today he needed to be serious; something was wrong with his mate and she needed help. He hid and watched from below, waiting for his pet's parent to leave. It gave him the opportunity to check out the human girl.

"Prim, your goat cheese is great. I love experimenting with it." Peeta held the cylinder in his hands. He asked, "How much?"

"Oh hello Primrose, how are you?" His father grinned and pointed to the canister Peeta held in his hands. "Is that your famous goat cheese?"

"I am fine Mr. Mellark," Prim politely said, "and yes it is."

"Where is your sister?" his father asked.

"Katniss is trading across the street at the grocers. She'll be here momentarily."

Peeta couldn't help the warmth that crept up his neck, as unwanted forbidden thoughts crossed his mind. He cleared his throat. "I was thinking of ordering more of her cheese to come up with more recipes."

"Those goat cheese and apple tarts sold like hot cakes." His father boasted. "My son blended the remainder with herbs and sold it with some specialty scones and we made a mint with the Peacekeepers." Mr. Mellark rubbed his hands.

"Supplies are becoming scarcer and I need to make do with the locally sourced goods."

"I think this is all due to the weather. I've never seen it like this. Yes, it has been cold in the spring but never like this, where the snow doesn't stop falling. Though, Mrs. Brooks, Boudicca's grandmother told me stories as a boy. She said before the Great War that broke up the States and brought on the dark days there was a year without a summer."

Primrose raised an eyebrow and repeated, "A year without a summer?"

There would have been a time where his father's stories about Great-grandmother Brooks would've been taken lightly. Though with the weather the way it was Peeta was more receptive to the story.

"She said her grandmother had learned in school."

"They had schools way back when?" Prim blinked and wide-eyed, "I thought schools didn't exist back then."

Peeta could see Katniss influence in Primrose. Katniss's baby sister was extremely smart but she didn't have that cynicism that came with the knowledge that there were more bad things than good in the world.

"Of course they had schools before the Great War. The books you read in school, like those books written by scholars existed before the Great War. It was during the dark time that education broke down and it was up to parents to teach their children. Mrs. Brooks was educated by her Great-Grandmother."

"It's important to know the basics like reading, writing, and arithmetic. But other subjects like history, science, physical education, and the arts are also important," Peeta mentioned.

"Education has always been very important. Mrs. Brooks told me there was even schooling for the trade jobs. Everyone was trained for the profession of their choice and came from all walks of life." His father smiled gently at Prim.

"So how did this year without a summer happen?" Prim asked as she sat down on a stool.

"Mrs. Brooks said it was an ecological accident. There were many particles in the atmosphere and it prevented the sun from heating up the earth." His father sat across Prim. "I don't know what she meant by particles, but I know there was a great deal of pollution due to the unsafe industrial practices."

"Maybe it was ash from the mines," Prim piped up.

"Possibly, a great amount of ash in the air could contribute to an ecological disaster. All I know is Mrs. Brooks told me many died and crops didn't grow. She said the temperatures got so cold people would freeze in seconds without proper winter gear, and livestock was found frozen in the fields. It even stopped transportation."

"Did all the animals die?" Prim asked naively.

"Those with barns would bring in as many as they could. They added belly stoves to the barns to keep them warm. They had the youngest tending to the animals, take them outside in a fenced area and brought them back in as soon as the weather got bad."

"It was that bad?" Prim asked.

"Mrs. Brook told me the poorer folk would bring their animals inside, made a room for them so that they could survive." His father got a faraway look. "She said during those days people banded together to survive. She said the government would shut down the streets and wouldn't allow people to leave their homes."

"Do you think it will get that cold now?" Prim rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know, but if it does you and your family are more than welcome to stay here with us," his father offered.

"EUGENE!" His mother's voice sounded like the sharp shrill of the alarm bell at school.

"Coming," his dad's voice changed from the gentle kind voice he was using with Primrose to a harsher tone. He grabbed a tray of fresh pastries. "Off to work I go."

With his dad gone Peeta focused in on the cheese. "So I am willing to pay your price, especially for such an excellent product."

Up on the rafters, Corky was glad the parental unit had gone away. The girl seemed trustworthy, like his pet. She was pure just like Peeta, but she was also astute, like his mate. Corky thought about Shirley perhaps this girl could help. Corky made his way down to his pet.

"What do you think?" Peeta waited to hear if Primrose would accept his price.

"Peeta, there is a squirrel in the bakery." Prim pointed over his shoulder.

Peeta glanced over his shoulder and there was Corky gripping his little paws together, he squeaked and pointed upstairs.

"I think he wants us to follow him?" Prim whispered.

"Corky what's wrong?" Peeta opened his hand and Corky jumped inside. "Is it Shirley?"

"Who's Shirley?"

"His mate, she's going to have babies." Corky jumped out of his hand and back on the shelf.

"Oh, then, by all means, lead the way. She's going to need help." Prim stopped sounding like a child and transformed into a capable healer.

"Dad, I'll be right back," Peeta shouted.

"Okay," his father yelled from the front.

Corky took off in front of them. Peeta and Prim followed behind. They reached his bedroom and they found Shirley on the floor of his room crying, her little face contorted in pain.

"Okay Peeta, I am going to need some warm water and some material, something that you will not mind getting dirty."

"Prim are you sure you can do this?"

"I've helped dogs, cats, and a guinea pig give birth," Prim said gently, dropping to her knees in front of Shirley. Corky was holding her little paw. Prim took a magnifying glass out of her pocket. "Oh, she's nearly there I can see a little furry head."

Peeta didn't hesitate to run out of the room to get the warm water. As much as he loved Shirley and Corky, there were some things he did not need to know. He quickly made his way. He wasn't sure what a guinea pig was, but Peeta knew Shirley was in good hands. He ran and got a bowl of warm water from the bathroom. He brought the bowl inPrim was sitting on her legs watching Shirley give birth. He grabbed one of his oldest shirts, one with holes and tossed it at Prim.

"Here comes the first one," Prim said excitedly.

Peeta closed his eyes when he heard Shirley squealing and squeaking loudly. He felt the pain of her cries deeply in his gut. Her suffering was mirrored on Corky's face who was worriedly holding Shirley's paw.

Prim calmly carried a small round little ball in her hand and cleaned it off gently with the shirt and warm water.

"Peeta why don't you wait outside, make sure my sister hasn't arrived yet."

Peeta nodded and headed downstairs. He washed his hands three times. Looking at his station, he tapped his hands on the board. He was nervous, and he decided to focus his attention on making bread. He laid the ingredients out and had just put the batches to rest when Prim came downstairs.

"Congratulations, Shirley gave birth to two beautiful squirrels. She is fine and Corky looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself. I don't know the genders yet but in a few weeks time, you'll be able to name them. You're going to have to feed them while Corky is going to be stuck to Shirley's side while she recuperates and takes care of the babies."

There was a knock at the door. Peeta opened the door and his mouth went dry at the sight of Katniss. "Hey," he greeted and was rewarded by watching her face turned bright red, a sign she was as nervous as he was.

"Hi Peeta," she sounded breathy and his heart rate tripled.

"Hi Katniss," Prim breezed by. "Don't forget to feed them and I've got two great names, Timmy and Suzy." Prim went outside.

"What is she talking about?" Katniss was curious. Peeta grinned before he kissed her. All questions flew out of her mind. When their lips touched her heart fluttered and she wished she would have the opportunity to see him tonight. The weather was keeping them apart. Her lashes fluttered open to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes.

"See you soon?"

She felt the warmth growing from within her chest and spreading to the innermost parts of her body. "If the weather permits." Katniss left, a silly little smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Prim asked.

"Nothing," Katniss rubbed her sisters head.

As Katniss walked by she did not notice the shadow lurking in the alleyway. The Citizen waited until the path was clear, before sneaking around. As the lair loomed the Citizen froze. Something was not right. The Citizen had a sixth sense that allowed for survival. This district was known for its harshness and death. So many ways to perish death by hunger, neglect, extreme cold or heat, and illness, to name a few. Survival spawned a few children and one of them was awareness of one's environment.

Glancing around the entrance the snow had covered the site, but when the Citizen entered the lair it was apparent someone had touched the books and the machine.

A cold fury swept the interior of the Citizen.

But instead of demonstrating their anger, the Citizen funneled it on the task at hand. The interloper will be dealt with. However, for now, there were far more pressing matters. A serious problem was emerging and it needed to be handled by the Capitol, but first, the Citizen needed proof.

A new threat was at hand and there was a mission to be completed.

Pulling the ledge where the candle stood, a small hidden safe appeared in the wall. The Citizen quickly opened the safe. Taking the small book the Citizen wrote one name inside of the book.

Cray.


End file.
